Moments Like These (Bechloe)
by VinuxBex
Summary: Chloe Beale: A Straight A senior at Barden High Beca Mitchell: A misfit junior who everyone knows as the badass soccer player who just so happens to be a musician What happens when Beca intervenes in what could have taken a wrong turn? Disclaimer: This is not my story. The original author of this story is ssweet-serendipityy
1. Chapter 1

It was a somewhat gloomy day at Barden High. Students, families, and spectators all gathered wound in the bleachers as they watched the girl's soccer team play in the pouring rain.

"We got this," Stacie, the team's right midfielder said as she pat Beca's back.

She was one of the striker's very few friend's she let into her life aside from Jesse, Benji and Emily- who speaking of was the team's forward.

Although Emily was the last to join and the youngest of the group taking her spot as the sophomore, they all saw her as their little sister- especially Beca. Maybe that was due to the fact that they've practically grown up together seeing as their parents were pretty close themselves.

"This rain is getting on my nerves," Beca groaned fixing her pony tail and walking over to the sidelines with Stacie.

"Alright girls," their coach said as they huddled together. "We're down by two and there's only twenty minutes left in the game."

"I can't get an opening," the striker said and ever one looked at the short brunette. "They're all blocking me."

The man looked at Beca fore few seconds before Emily spoke up, blinking the rain from her eyes in attempt to see better.

"I have an idea," she said and Beca had looked up to look directly at Chloe, a redhead sitting with her best friend, Aubrey.

She's only seen her around school but has never actually spoke to the senior herself although everyone always talks about how sweet and smart she is. Chloe happened to look down and made eye contact with the soccer player who quickly looked away.

"Break!" They all yelled which broke Beca out of her trance as the girls ran back out to the field.

"Emily!" she yelled at the taller girl who turned around. "What's the plan?"

The younger brunette laughed at her close friend in disbelief as she shook her head. "Just keep your eyes on me."

Beds nodded and watched as Emily walked away and got in position, her doing the same soon after. The seventeen year old looked at her teammates before looking straight at one particular girl who seemed to be staring at Emily the whole game.

Noticing the blatant staring, number eight- Beca had refused to acknowledge her as anymore than her jersey number, had turned to look at the much smaller girl. Unlike her interaction with Chloe, Beca stared right back with narrowed eyes attempting to send a message.

The whistle was blown and they had kicked off the ball, Beca's feet moving immediately to reach the speed she desired. Despite her height, she was one of the fastest players on the team, right next to Stacie and Emily.

The school knew them as the Unholy Trinity, something the soccer team had made up due to the fact that when the three of them were on the field, they were unstoppable; not to mention their close relationship.

The rain continued to beat down on their skin as the two teams fought for the ball. Beca cursed herself for not paying attention while they discussed their plan but she trusted the fifteen year old with her life so she watched as Stacie passed the ball to Emily who easily ran past the defenders.

Beca had some trouble getting past her own defenders but eventually did and followed Emily as they ran down the pitch, leaving players in their dust

The taller player had made eye contact with Beca who knew what was going to happen. With a hard kick, Emily had successfully passed it to the other player who was quick on her feet and followed the ball as she kicked it straight into the right comer of the net

The crowd erupted into cheers as the team celebrated their own way. Emily had ran over to Beca and hugged the girl. "That was incredible!" she shouted and hugged Be. once more. "Thanks to you the striker complimented and the girls made it back to the team.

Stacie had high-feed both girls followed by the other team players in congratulations to the girls who scored the goal. Now the score was 3-2 Barden down.

"Great work girls!" Coach Howard yelled clapping along with the crowd.

Be. turned to Emily and warned her about the girl who seemed to have it out for her on the other team and they kicked the ball off. The other girls seemed to have started playing dirty within the last ten minutes of the game, causing dirty fouls to happen every other play.

"I swear to God," Beca groaned when number eight had tripped her while attempting to get the ball.

The referee blew his whistle and ran over to pull out a yellow card and Kyle, the forward for Bender, helped Beca up.

"Don't let her get to you," she said and Beca nodded her head as she got ready for the penalty kick.

The field went quiet and she inhaled, feeling the rain drops hitting her already wet skin. As she let out her breath, she ran up to the ball and sent it flying past the defenders and the goalkeeper's hands and right into the back of the net causing everyone to scream and her team to tackle her in hugs.

The team headed back to the sidelines for one last timeout to try and find a play that'll get them the winning point before time ran out.

"They're playing dirty so I want you to play even dirtier," Coach Howard said which Beca was glad for seeing as she was ready to punch number eight. "But in addition to that, I want you girls to be smarter about it."

The eleven girls nodded and the coach began talking again.

"Every single one of you are wonderful players but our strongest are Beca, Stacie and Emily so as long as you get it to either one of the three, it'll be good."

But why can't I take the shot?" Madison asked who was the left midfielder and to say jealous of the three stars of the team was an understatement.

"The game is too close to risk anything," he said sympathetically and she scoffed.

"It's always give it to those three though!" she said louder than expected which took everyone by surprise and a few of the spectators-including Chloe and Aubrey, looked down.

"Maybe if you could shoot better, you'd be able to," Emily stated much to the left midfielder's disapproval.

The two girls had a stare off before Madison stepped toward her classmate and Beca was quick to step in front of her.

"I'd think twice about your next move, Steggler," she said lowly and the coach intervened. "Alright, we're all riled up," he said. "Just take it to the field." The girls continued their stare off while the rest of the team ran out onto the field, Stacie having to pull her best friend away.

For the next three minutes, the ball went back and forth between the two teams and it wasn't until the whistle was blown after another foul-this time on Barden, that emotions became known.

"Don't foul me again!" number eight had yelled at Emily who only rolled her eyes.

"Just be happy you get a corner kick," she said and turned to walk away but was shoved which caused her to run into another girl on their team.

From a few yards away, Beca had new the action take place and didn't hesitate to rush over.

"Hey!" she shouted grabbing the perpetrator's shoulder before delivering a mean left hook right to the gid's jaw.

The crowd was filled with gasps and the referee blew his whistle once more which didn't help. Beca's actions only caused a fight to breakout between both teams and before anyone knew it, they witnessed the first fight of the season.

"What the fuck!" Number eight yelled and launched herself at Beca which ended in Stacie pushing her away causing another girl from the other team to punch her.

"Are you okay?" Beca turned to Emily who nodded her head but before she could say anything, the shorter brunette was knocked to the ground, receiving a few hard punches to the face.

Hower Beca was quick to turn them over and give one good punch before being yanked off. Two of the other team's members had grabbed each of her arms as number eight had punched her right in the stomach and Beca hunched over out of breath.

One more punch to her ribcage was delivered before Emily had punched back, her and Madison both going after the girl as the other girls were either pushing the opposite team away or standing off to the side, not really knowing what to do.

"Bitch," Beca heard before she was pushed to the ground harshly and kicked once more leaving it even harder for her to breathe.

Seconds later, the brawl had stopped and the other team backed off leaving Barden surrounding their striker who was writhing on the ground.

"Come on, Bec," Stacie said as the team doctor ran over to check on her.

"Can you breathe?" she asked and Beca shook her head, grabbing onto her ribcage.

"Give her room," the doctor shouted and everyone backed up to allow her to assess Beca's injuries.

From the bleachers, Beca's dad and Emily's mother watched in suspense worried about the soccer player. When she went down, Chloe grabbed Aubrey's hand in worry, not knowing what happened in soccer games. The whole time, her eyes were trained on the small brunette.

"Can I lift your jersey up?" the doctor asked knowing something had happened to the girl.

Beca nodded her head and her stomach was immediately hit with rain when the item was lifted up just enough so the doctor could see the damage.

"Oh my God," Emily barely got out as tears welled up in her eyes and Stacie pulled her in a hug.

"Beca, honey," she informed. "Your ribs have a little bruising so we need to take you over to the side, okay?"

Taking in a very small breath, she nodded her head and just seconds later she was helped up off the ground.

The seventeen year old grabbed onto her ribs as they slowly walked over to the side where she was helped out of her jersey and left in her sports bra.

"Are they broke?" she was finally able to ask as the doctor gently touched the area.

She shook her head. "No, just bruised thank God."

Beca let out a breath of relief and looked up at her dad who had made his way over on the bleachers.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said and he nodded his head before leaving and Beca had once again made eye contact with Chloe who offered a friendly smile.

Instead of smiling back, Beca reached for her jersey and pulled it back

"I'm assuming I got a red card," she asked her closest teammate who happened to be a freshman who reluctantly nodded her head.

Beca sighed and grabbed her water bottle and plopped down on the bench, watching as the last seven minutes of the game played out.

It was played in suspense, but in the last ten seconds, Stacie had made a goal which ended the game 4-3.

The rest of the team except Beca ran out on the pitch, her choosing to walk due to her injury.

"You did it!" Beca yelled when she finally made it over to them.

"Madison might not be a great shooter, but she can give one hell of a pass," Stacie acknowledged throwing her a smile.

"Way to go, girls!" Coach Howard said when they made it back to him. "That was an unbelievable game."

The team congregated fore while before heading back to the locker room and taking showers before getting dressed.

"Beca out," she laughed and grabbed her soccer bag before walking out soon followed by Emily and Stacie.

"I can't believe you punched that girl," Emily said with a smile."I was surprised."

"I think everyone was surprised," Stacie laughed and wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulders. "What'd the doc say about your ribs?"

"They're just bruised," she said and they continued to walk until they made it to Stance car.

As she unlocked the car, she fumed around and said, "We should go out and celebrate."

"I'm tired and can barely breathe as it is," Beca laughed. "Maybe next time."

"I have homework," Emily admitted with a sigh.

Stacie nodded and opened the driver's door. "Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They all said their goodbyes before Stacie left and Emily and Beca were left to walk. "Thank you, Bec." The older one of the two furrowed her eyebrows. "For what?" she asked looking up. "For sticking up for me," Emily said. "Both Madison and the other girl."

Beca smiled and grabbed her hand. "No need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you; you punched her back for me when I couldn't so thank you."

"Anything for you," Emily said and they finished the walk to Emily's mother's car since she wasn't old enough together license yet

"I'll see you tomorrow, Em," Beca said before walking to her car.

By now the school was almost deserted other than a few cars and stragglers. It were longer walk to her car, but she loved the semi quiet walk. That was until she heard what sounded like an argument.

"I'm serious, Nate," she heard and tried to ignore it the best she could as she threw her bag in the trunk of her car.

"Come on, Chloe,' his voice began to get louder with every word. "No," she said lower before saying, "Don't touch me!" Beca sighed and turned around after shutting the trunk and watched as a taller guy grabbed the girl's hands which made the brunette angry.

"Excuse me," she said making it over to the pair knowing good and well this was none of her business. Normally she wouldn't intervene but something told her to and she couldn't shake that feeling.

"What do you want?" he asked looking down at her harshly and shejust raised an eyebrow.

"If she said not to touch her," Beca started and gently grabbed his wrists. "Then you should probably listen to her."

To say the redhead was surprised by Beca's actions was an understatement. The younger girl had easily got him to remove his hands but pissed him off.

"Who are you?" he asked viciously.

Beca, being the sarcastic smart ass she is, looked around before looking at him with a hand on her chest. "Who, me?"

The man known as Nate had raised an eyebrow with a nod that annoyed the soccer player.

"Oh, Im nobody but you should leave."

"Then get the fuck away," he said and went back to Chloe, ignoring the small junior. "Come on, Chloe. Lets leave."

Beca watched her reaction which wasn't a very good one. The redhead stepped back and pulled her arm away before he grabbed it hard which caused Chloe to cry out in pain. Almost immediately, Beca grabbed his arm and pulled it away, shoving him back the best she could.

"I said, leave her alone," she said much like she did when she got in Madison's face.

"Whatever, pussy licker," he said and she nodded her head. "We're over," he said to the redhead and walked back to his truck. "Have fun getting home, bitch."

Beca sighed a breath of relief and turned to the senior. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and said, "Thank you, by the way."

"Don't worry about it," Beca replied and began to walk away but stopped in her tracks remembering what Nate had said. "Hey, you need a ride home?"

"Oh, I don't want to-" Chloe started but Beca cut her off.

"I never do anything remotely close to this, but I'm not going to ask again."

Beca finally got the chance to look into the other girl's eyes and her heart skipped a beat when she realized just how blue they were.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't," Because cracked a smile which only really happened around her friends mostly because everybody annoyed her. "Now come on."

Chloe smiled and followed the younger girl to her car and got in the passenger seat before Beca got in the driver's seat.

The first few minutes of the drive was filled with silence before Chloe spoke up. "Take this left."

Beca did as told and decided to try and start a conversation which was uncharacteristic of her.

"You're a senior, right?" she asked and Chloe nodded her head.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's my last year here," she said looked out of the window. "It went by so fast."

They were engulfed in silence once more before Chloe spoke up again.

"What happened on the pitch?" she asked and Beca looked over at her quickly before looking back at the road. "If you don't mind me asking."

"They were playing dirty and shoved a friend of mine so I wasn't going to let her get away with it and you saw the rest."

"Is your side okay?" The redhead asked and Beca rolled her eyes.

"You sure do have a lot of questions, don't you?"

Chloe opened her mouth and looked at the younger girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

Beca didn't say anything else, instead finished the drive in complete silence leaving the two of them to their own thoughts.

"Thanks again for the ride, Beca," Chloe offered a smile and Beca returned it before she got out.

For some unknown reason to her, Beca stayed and made sure Chloe got in her house safe before driving herself home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Beca!" She heard and turned around to see Chloe walking toward her.

"Yes?" She asked wanting to get out of the conversation as quick as it started.

"I forgot to apologize for Nate last night," Chloe said then added, "for what he called you."

Beca took in the girl's appearance noting her long curly red hair and light blue eyes. She had on a thigh length red dress and black heels on, always seeming to be dressed up which was more than Beca could say with her ripped jeans and leather jacket.

"You don't have to," she admitted. "He said it, not you and besides, it's something I've got use to by now."

Chloe's heart hurt with the new knowledge. "Still, I'm sorry."

"Okay," the soccer star replied before moving to leave only to be stopped once more.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're Barden's sweetheart and I'm the misfit," Beca said in annoyance. "I've barely talked to you and I already know that what everyone says about you being the sweetest person is true. Me? I'd rather not be talking to you right now so if you'd mind, I'm going to go sit with my friends."

Chloe didn't know how to react, instead sighing and not bothering to talk to the girl anymore, instead walking over to her own table and sat down beside Aubrey.

"So how are your ribs?" Jesse asked when Beca sat down beside Emily.

"Still blue but I can breathe," she said and took a drink of her water.

"I'm sorry we couldn't congratulate you girls after the game last night," Benji said and the three girls shrugged.

"They'll be more," Beca brushed off and looked down at her phone to see she got a text from her dad.

 **We need to talk. Bring Emily to the house after school.**

"What's this about?" Beca tapped her friend's shoulder who looked down at the phone.

"I have no idea but I guess we'll find out," she shrugged and continued eating.

The last couple periods went by agonizing slow for Beca only because all she seemed to think about was the redhead with the insanely sweet voice.

Beca didn't like talking to anybody other than her small group of friends so she found it quite alarming when she thought about talking to Chloe again.

She was sitting in her world culture class which she was lucky enough to have with Emily and Stacie but she had previously noticed Chloe who sat a couple rows over with Aubrey.

"Because this class is based off culture, I'm going to put you all in groups of four to work on a world culture project," their teacher said moving away from her desk and beginning to hand out pieces of papers.

"You will pick a country from this list- preferably one you don't know about, and research the different aspects of culture as in geography, sports, politics, and how they dress or act. Now this is an elective class so I tried my best to group you with students from different grades."

The class groaned as the finished passing the papers around and their teacher went over the directions before continuing on with the groups.

"Jackson, Ryan, Makayla and Savannah," she said and moved onto the next group. "Troy, Rachel, Stacie and Amanda."

"Really, Mrs. Richards?" Troy asked. "Can't you put me in another group?"

"Oh please, you're just mad because I didn't call you back," Stacie said and the class 'ohhed' and Beca just laughed as she leaned back in her seat.

"No, now moving on," she said. "Beca, Aubrey, Emily and Chloe."

"Oh, come on," Stacie groaned. "Why couldn't I have been with Beca and Em?"

"The unholy trinity in a group with one outsider?" She rhetorically asked. "No thank you."

"Loser," Beca laughed at her and Stacie just stuck her tongue out.

Emily and Beca just high fived and their World culture teacher finished listing off the groups.

"Because I'm a nice person, I've decided that if you want to, each group can trade only _one_ member of their group," Mrs. Richards said putting emphasis on one.

"Great. I'm booting Stacie out," Troy immediately said.

The tall brunette went out of her way to uncross her legs and lean forward to look at Troy. "You're an ass."

"Alright," she intervened. "Do I need to separate the both of you?"

"I would love that," Troy said.

"Fine," The blonde teacher said. "Anyone want Troy?"

Absolutely nobody raised their hands which caused Stacie to laugh.

"I guess you're stuck," Mrs. Richards said and sat at her desk.

"Can someone take Stacie?" He asked refusing to look at her.

"Honey, for that to work, someone would want to be willing to be in a group with you which I doubt anybody does, so you're going to have to deal with it and grow up," Stacie stated and the class laughed once more.

"If no one is going to switch members, I want you all to get in your respective groups and begin discussing who's doing what in the project. Choose three countries and I'll write them on the board to make sure you all have different countries."

Chloe and Aubrey had made their way over to sit beside the two soccer players and moved their desks in order to make a square so it would be easier for them to talk to each other.

"First we need to choose countries," Aubrey said.

"My vote is Kenya," Beca said.

"Really?" Chloe asked not making eye contact with the brunette. "I think Pakistan would be really cool."

"I like Colombia," Emily said.

"Well I'm voting for India," Aubrey said which caused Beca to roll her eyes.

"Well we can only have three so we have to narrow it down," she said and the girls all looked at each other.

"Which is one we know most about collectively?" Emily asked and the other three said Colombia at the same time.

"Great, cool," Emily nodded her head and they all began giving their top three countries.

"Alright since group three and seven both have the same number one choice, choose someone you think will win in Rock Paper Scissors."

"Oh I'm great at Rock Paper Scissors," Emily said so they agreed to let her go which was up against another kid from the baseball team.

"I won," the boy said which had everyone confused.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Paper beats rock."

"Oh this isn't just any rock," he said. "This is a volcano and we all know how well paper withstands against fire."

Emily rolled her eyes. "It's _Rock_ Paper Scissors, not Rock Paper Scissors volcano."

"You just have to believe," he said and she raised her eyebrows with a laugh she couldn't help.

"Emily's group gets Kenya," their teacher said and the two students went back to their respective desks.

"Alright, so who's doing what?" Aubrey asked and Beca shrugged.

"I can do the sports," she suggested.

"I'll do politics," Aubrey said. "Who wants culture?"

The two other girls looked at each other.

"Flip a coin?" Chloe suggested and Emily agreed. "Anyone have a coin?"

"I do," Bec said and pulled one out of her pocket. "Call it, Em," she added and flipped the coin in the air.

"Tails," the younger soccer player said and Beca flipped the coin over.

"It's heads," the brunette said and Emily shrugged.

"I don't want geography," she said and Chloe looked at her.

"We can switch if you want to. I can do geography, no problem."

"Really?" The youngest of the group asked and the redhead nodded.

A few moments rolled by and Aubrey suggested they all exchange numbers, choosing to just add them into a single group chat to make it easier.

The rest of the class period was spent playing on phones so when Beca received a text from Chloe, she wasn't surprised.

 **Chloe: Now you have no choice but to talk to me ;)**

Beca looked up from her phone with a raised eyebrow and witness the breathtaking smile that was plastered on the other girl's face.

 **Beca: Who says I have to?**

"Hey, I really hate my group," Stacie whispered to Beca who just laughed.

"I'd switch with you but I can't," she whispered back and felt her phone vibrate.

 **Chloe: There's no u in team.**

"What are you talking about?" Stacie laughed. "You totally could have!"

"Huh, you seem to be right," Beca winked. "I can't stand Troy. Why did you even talk to him?"

"Because he's cute but really clingy," she admitted. "I regret it all."

Beca laughed and sent Chloe a message back which was obviously out of the group chat.

 **Beca: For an intelligent person, you don't know sayings at all. It's I. There's no I in team**

"Alright, just to make sure everybody knows, you need to each do your own research and write a four to six page paper on it," Mrs. Richards said right before the bell ran.

"Then why are we in groups?" A kid in the back asked as everyone stood up.

"Because when you turn in the paper, you'll also be creating a presentation- preferably a creative one for extra bonus points, which you have to present with your group."

Beca grabbed her stuff and made it out of the classroom with Emily behind her.

"Hey," Chloe managed to catch up to the two girls.

Beca looked at her for a few seconds before handing Emily the keys to her car. "I'll be out in a second."

The younger girl nodded her head and Beca watched as she walked out of the building before turning back to her group partner.

"What?" She asked and Chloe looked down at her.

"I know you don't want to talk, and I get that; I respect that but I would really like to talk to you," she said and Beca crosses her arms.

"Okay, fine," she said. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Saturday night," she said and Beca sighed.

"Why are you so hung on that night?" She questioned.Â

"I just feel bad for Nate's actions," she said. "That was uncalled for."

"No, what was uncalled for was him putting his hands on you," she stated which Chloe nodded too. "Where did Aubrey go anyway? I noticed her with you at the game."

"She had to go somewhere and I wanted to go straight home, plus Nate was with me," she said. "But seriously, he shouldn't have called you a pussy licker."

"And he shouldn't have put his hands on you. Are we done here?" She asked.

"Why are you so bent up on not talking to anybody else?"

"Because I'm not like you, sweetheart," Beca said. "I really need to go though, so I'll see you around."

With that being said, she walked out of the building leaving Chloe by herself before she too, left.

"I wonder what my dad needed us for," Beca said as they walked through her house and into the kitchen where they found Dr. Mitchell and Katherine sitting.

"Oh good," she said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Girls, have a seat," he said and the two looked at each other but followed directions. "We wanted to talk to you two about something serious."

"Oh no, you have cancer," Emily immediately said looking at both of them.

Beca just furrowed her eyebrows in question but didn't say anything.

"No, sweetheart," her mom said. "As you know, the two of us have known each other for a long time now."

"Emily, Beca," her dad said taking Katherine's hand. "We're getting married."

The room was silent until Beca spoke up. "I'm sorry, it sounded like you said you were getting married."

Emily looked confused, choosing to look down at the table as she processed the new information while Beca wasn't really willing to believe it.

"I did, Beca," he said with a smile.

"When were you two even together?" She asked getting angry and hurt all at once. "Surely I didn't ignore it when you told me you two were dating."

"We've known each other for years, Bec," her dad said.

"So? I've known Em for years and I'm not going to marry her out of nowhere!"

"Well, you can't really do that now," the taller girl said from beside her. "Looks like we're going to be sisters."

Beca stares at her for a moment before speaking again.

"Kat, you're incredible and I love Emily like a sister so the fact that we're actually going to be sisters is great but what isn't is the fact the neither of us even knew you were dating in the first place," the seventeen year old said. "Did you know about it, Emily?"

"Honestly, no. This is the first I'm hearing about it," she answered and Beca nodded her head.

"Congratulations, guys," she said standing up. "I need to think so if you don't mind, I'll be in my room."

Without another word, Beca made her way upstairs and sat her bag on the floor before falling onto her bed with a very audible sigh.

She was really happy that Emily was going to be her actual sister, but she just couldn't shake the fact that her dad and Katherine had been sneaking around as a couple for who knows how long.

Deciding on calling Jesse, she picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, what's up?" He answered in the second ring,

"Oh you know the usual: school, soccer, and my dad just told me he's marrying Emily's mother."

"Wait, seriously?" He asked. "That's so cool."

"I know but I didn't even know they were dating and neither did Emily," she replied.

"So you called me to complain about the fact that your dad kept this from you?"

"Pretty much," she admitted and laughing was heard on the other line.

"Honestly, Bec just be happy for them," he said. "Emily is going to be your little sister so now if anyone messes with her, you can literally tell them to leave your sister alone."

"Because that's what I'm thinking about doing," she laughed.

"Alright well I gotta go, so I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Alright, loser," she said before adding, "Make good choices!"

"Can't promise anything but Beji says hi."

"Hello," Beca said. "I'll see you later."

The call ended and Beca was left face down on her bed, not knowing Emily had made it up to her room.

"Hey," She said cautiously and Beca turned around.

"Hello, little sister," she smirked which caused the younger one to laugh.

"Can we talk about Chloe?" She asked tentatively.

"Sure, but why?" Beca asked and sat up.

"I've noticed how she keeps wanting to talk to you but you're ignoring her."

Beca rolled her eyes and flung her shoes off. "I just try to avoid her."

"Why?" The younger student asked. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing, She's as sweet as everyone says but how long have you known me, Em?" She asked rhetorically. "Even people who don't know me know that I don't like talking to people."

"Well you obviously did something or she wouldn't be trying to talk to you."

Emily took a seat beside her best friend and soon to be sister on her bed and Beca sighed.

"We happened to look at each other at the game and after," she paused to take a breath and think. "After I witnessed her boyfriend grabbing and yelling at her so I told him off."

"Wow," Emily said surprised because Beca only seemed to stick up for her own friends and family; not outsiders. "Why though? That's not you."

"I know," Beca said a little louder than anticipated when she turned to her friend.

In order to show her that she didn't mean to yell, she offered a smile. It was more like she was excited that someone else could point out Becca's actions that night.

"Something told me to go over there and now, I can't stop thinking about her."

Emily smirked and poked fun at the older girl. "Someone's got a crush."

"Shut up," Beca laughed and playfully smacked her hand away.

"If you can't stop thinking about her, then why are you pushing her away?" Emily questioned. "Maybe she was in an abusive relationship and you helped her out."

"Because that's what I do. Jesse made it clear when we got into that huge fight last year; I push people away that could possibly care for me."

Emily sighed and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, allowing her to lay her head on her shoulder.

"Sometimes you have to let people in. Even if it's hard to," she replied softly. "Maybe Chloe is trying to apologize or something."

Beca grabbed Emily's hand out of habit when they had moments like this and said, "She's apologized several times but none of it was her fault."

Emily thought for a second, looking down at their hands. "Then maybe she's trying to figure out a way to talk to you without getting you mad or aggravated."


	3. Chapter 3

"So do either of you know when the wedding is going to be?" Stacie asked throwing a grape into Jesse's mouth.

"Not a clue," Emily said. "I mean, if we really think about it, Beca and I knew something had to be going on with our parents. Both single and always hanging out with each other."

"That's true," Beca said. "I'm just holding a grudge against my dad because he refused to tell me."

"Are you mad?" Benji asked from across the table. "You know, that you and giraffe legs over there are going to be sisters?"

The whole group laughed, even Emily but just for good measure, she reached over the table and smacked his arm.

"Not at all," Beca got out. "I'm excited but I'm pissed at my dad because I'm petty like that."

The group laughed and continued to talk about trivial things until Sierra and her group of cheerleaders made their way over. Just like any high school, there was drama around every corner and there just so happened to be a rivalry between the cheerleaders and soccer players.

Personally, Beca didn't care for any of it but being apart of the team, she was a big part of it whether she liked it or not. Sierra and Emily were in the same class and have had it out for each other since middle school.

"So I heard you almost lost the game on Saturday," she said and a few students started looking at the group because they knew whenever they'd interact with one another, there'd be drama.

"Yeah, but thanks to the team, we didn't," Emily said nicely.

Stacie turned around in her seat to look up at the whole cheerleading squad.

"Why did you bring the whole cumsponge group?" she asked wanting them to leave them alone because she was having a good day so far.

"That's a bit hypocritical coming from you, isn't it?" Sierra asked and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Sure, but unlike you guys, I'm good at it."

A cheerleader started to throw slander back at the midfielder before Sierra stopped her.

"How's your ribs, Rebeca?" she questioned and the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, thank you," she said sarcastically. _Kill them with kindness_ , her dad always told her.

"So Emily, I couldn't help but overhear your mom and the butch's dad are getting married. How does it feel to have a lesbian sister? Aren't you afraid she's going to try to fuck you?"

Beca closed her eyes and took in a breath, trying not to let anything Sierra said get to her. She was older than her and whatever she said didn't matter anyway.

"Alright, you know what?" Stacie said getting up and towering over the raven haired girl before Emily or Beca could say or do anything. "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."

By now, more and more students around them had noticed and members of the soccer team began walking over to the middle of the cafeteria to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Madison asked who had a few of the players beside her.

"My life is being threatened," Sierra said. "I just came over to congratulate these two on their parents' engagement when Fuck-Me-Magee here decided to start shit."

"We both know that's not true so why don't you just go back to your table?" Beca asked trying to take the high road.

"Why would anyone listen to you?" she questioned stepping away from Stacie and around the table to Beca.

A few tables over, Chloe had turned around with a spoon in her mouth finally acknowledging the drama.

"We just came to talk to your sister."

Beca raised an eyebrow and slowly stood up followed by Emily and the guys who didn't know how to react.

"If you did then why are you being such a bitch to me and Stacie?" she questioned before leaning closer to the girl with a snarled face. "Leave us alone."

"You know," Benji finally spoke up. "Beca is pretty much known for her resting bitch face, but I gotta say, yours is so much worse."

Sierra only said a glare his way before turning back to Beca. "You're the bitch."

"I know," she smirked. "Everyone knows and they also know that I have a wicked left hook so I suggest you leave before you find out just how wicked it is."

"What is going on over here?" the principle asked as he came to check out what the crowding around was.

"She's being a bitch," Sierra said pointing to the shorter, younger girl.

Beca didn't say anything but instead looked at the principle and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? The only straight I am is straight up bitch."

"Do I need to separate you all or can you do that yourselves?" he asked and the cheerleaders reluctantly left.

"Don't let it happen again, Mitchell," he said staring daggers at her.

"Wait a second," Emily said stepping beside Beca. "Why is it her responsibility if Sierra decides to harass her or anyone else for that matter?"

"Em," Beca whispered grabbing the girl's arm. "Just drop it."

"No, Beca!" She said pulling her arm away. "I'm tired of you having to take the blame for everyone's shit when you have nothing to do with it!"

"Miss Junk you better listen to Beca," The balding man said with warning in his voice.

"And why is it that I have to listen to her?" She asked continued to grab everyone's attention. "Because she's older and going to be my sister? Because she's the star of the soccer team? Why does everyone put so much responsibility on her shoulders?"

Everyone was surprised at her outburst because Emily wasn't known to do that.

"Nobody has no idea what she's been through so why is it her?" She yelled and Beca grabbed her arms and forced her to look at her.

"Emily, calm down," she said looking into glossy brown eyes. "It's okay."

"No it's not," she whispered. "None of this is okay. She makes fun of you for your sexuality and that should never be okay."

Beca sighed and said, "it's the way the world works; especially in high school so it's not going to kill me if some stuck up cheerleader decides to make fun of me. Besides," she smiled. "I have you and Stacie to back me up."

Emily nodded her head and let out a sob before Beca pulled her into her arms, comforting the younger player.

"Let's go somewhere quiet, yeah?" She asked pulling away and Emily nodded before they grabbed their stuff.

"I'll see you in class," Beca told Stacie before she grabbed her friend's hand and walked out of the cafeteria and into their last classroom where it was void of any student or teacher.

"What happened back there, Em?" She asked when they went ahead and sat in their seats.

"I just hate the fact that people like Sierra exist," she cried and Beca gave her a sad smile.

"But they do and you can't let her get to you; it will only get you in trouble," Beca replied gently squeezing her hand.

"She should be in trouble for saying shit like that," Emily acknowledged and Beca nodded her head.

"Yes but she's a cheerleader and we all know they never really get in trouble," the striker replied and carefully wiped her teammate's tears from her cheeks.

"I mean Principle Mullins didn't even say anything to her for calling you a bitch. He just said to separate and blamed you when they left. That's not fair, Beca."

"I know and maybe something will happen but until then, we just have to mind our own business and kill them with kindness like dad says," she replied causing the other girl to laugh.

"You did a good job killing number eight with kindness, Bec," she continued to laugh.

"Hey, She was asking for it," Beca said holding her hands up as if she were a kid getting scolded for having their hands on something they shouldn't have.

They sat talking for the rest of lunch and the bell rang, eventually bringing students neither of them recognized.

"Em," the shorter one nudged. "I'm pretty sure we have this class at the end of the day."

The two looked at each other before leaving the classroom with pure laughter, making their way to two different classes.

Unlike Emily, Beca came in late getting a warning from her teacher before she made it to her seat beside Jesse.

"How's she doing?" He asked in a whisper, not trying to get caught or disturb the lecture on history that was taking place.

"She's doing better but I think me getting bullied takes an intense toll on her. I don't want her to get hurt or anything but I can't stop it," Beca sighed feeling completely helpless.

"That's the thing about bullying; it makes people sad and angry regardless if they're the ones getting bullied or not," he said looking at his friend. "She's a smart kid and you're going to be her big sister so she just wants to be the best for you."

"I know but I wish things would be easier for the both of us," Beca managed to get out before the teacher stopped and turned to the girl.

"Beca, Jesse," he said. "Why don't you two tell everyone what's so important?"

The two friends looked at each other before Beca turned to say, "No thank you."

The older man nodded his head and just asked the two to stand in front of the class.

"Since all you two seem to do in my class is talk, I want you to move into another one but before that, you both can sing can't you?"

"Not really," Beca said. "Despite being Barden's "Badass Musician" I actually can't sing but this guy right here can."

With a small shove, she pushed the older student in front of her. "Go on, Jess. Show them what you got."

"You're a monster," he said shaking his head and she just shrugged.

"I don't even know why I asked," the teacher asked pinching the bridge of his nose. "Grab your stuff and follow me."

Without being told twice, the walked to their desks and did as asked.

"Do chapter 3 vocab while I'm gone," he said opening the door and ushering the two students out of the classroom.

As the three people left the room and began their walk down the hall to the principal's office, Jesse decided to speak up.

"It's the beginning of the year and neither of us have a credit for your class."

"Exactly," he said as they made it to the main office gathering looks from employees as they walked straight through. "I don't want to have to deal with you two the whole semester."

"Why couldn't you have just moved us to opposite sides of the room?" Beca asked as he knocked on the principal's office door.

"You're smart, Beca," he said turning to her. "Do you think that would have worked?"

She just shook her head and the door opened, showing a bald man in a tux which was way too formal for Barden High.

"Beca, Jesse," he said allowing them in. "Why are you guys here?"

Jesse went to open his mouth but their the history teacher beat him to it.

"I want them transferred out of my class now. I don't care what you do and where you put them but they need to be in another class," he said before leaving and the principle just raised his eyebrows.

"What'd you two do?" he asked shutting the door behind him.

"We were talking and he just snapped," Jesse said. "All he said was he wasn't going to deal with it this semester so he brought us here without any warning."

He nodded his head and began looking up their transcripts on the computer.

"The other US to 1900's classes are already filled and you have to take a history class this year so what we can do is put you in a senior class and have you take this class next year."

"Is that our only option?" Beca asked and he looked at her.

"I'm afraid so, Mitchell," he said. "If I put you two in the same class, do you promise you'll be good and not disrupt the other students?"

"Yes sir," Jesse said and they both turned to Beca. She had manners but she was never one to address many people of higher authority like the school principal as 'ma'am' or 'sir' so she just nodded her head with her lips in a flat line.

"Alright, let's get you situated," he said and took a few minutes to fix their schedules before walking them to their new class.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your class," he said walking into the classroom filled with students who immediately looked at them. "But I have two students who had to be transferred into this class."

"That's perfectly fine," a young woman with a kind smile said and Beca had a good feeling about this class.

With a single thank you, the older man left the room and the two juniors were left in their new class.

"Since it's still the beginning of the year, we were going to go around and do the thing that everybody hates which is introduce yourselves with a fun fact," she said stepping out in front of her desk with a smile and her hands hanging in front of her.

"Of course you were," Beca mumbled to herself.

"Why don't you two go ahead and get it out of the way?" she asked and Jesse looked down at the young soccer player and decided it'd be better if he went first.

"Well I'm Jesse and I want to score movies which sounds lame and isn't cool but hey," he said clapping his hands once. "What can you do?"

A few people laughed which would have been embarrassing if they didn't seeing as he tried to make a joke and Beca just playfully rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" The teacher asked. "I'm Mrs. Allen by the way."

Beca nodded and took in a breath as she stuck her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

"I'm Beca and I just want to graduate and go to LA to become a music producer," she nodded and looked into the class of students and looked directly at the redhead she's been thinking about for the past three days.

Chloe offered a small smile and Beca sent a very small, barely noticeable smile. Of course she had to be transferred into the same class as the older girl. First the group project and now a history class with her? Everything seemed to be pushing the pair together more than Beca cared to admit.

"Maybe you can show us something one day?" she asked hopefully and beca brought her attention back on the dark haired teacher.

"I doubt that," she said and waited for her to assign them seats and guess where Beca was sat? Right in front of Chloe.

Speaking of, as soon as Beca took her seat, the redhead leaned onto her desk to whisper to the junior.

"It's nice to see you again," she simply said before leaning back into the seat.

Closing her eyes, the soccer player slowly inhaled before exhaling. This was going to be a long semester.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca walked through the diner's doors causing a bell to go off signaling someone had came in. She quickly scanned the room for her three group members before seeing Aubrey ushering her over.

"You're late," Emily said as she scooted over for her to sit which was directly in front of Chloe.

"Not my fault," she replied sitting her bag between her legs in the floor. "Dad decided it would be a great time to talk about my lack of virginity."

All three women choked on their drinks before laughing.

"Why did he do that?" Aubrey asked still laughing and beca shrugged.

"Because he's weird like that," she simply said before getting up to order a coffee which she brought back to the table.

"Not that I care to be here because I needed to get out of the house after the conversation I had with my dad," Beca started. "But why are we meeting? I've barely started on my part of the project."

"I thought it would be a great idea if we all got to know each other better," Chloe simply said with a smile which caused Beca to raise her eyebrow with a smile herself.

The four girls sat and discussed various things like significant others and what goes on in their lives but Beca was too busy thinking about their upcoming soccer game in four days. She always got stressed before the games but when it was actually time for them, she would be left not being able to wait to step foot on the pitch. Then she remembered the first game when her and the redhead looked at each other for the first time that night. Her eyes were so blue.

Beca found herself biting her bottom lip when she looked up at the woman in front of her who seemed to catch her staring.

"Did Beca tell you about her and Jesse?" Chloe asked Emily bringing Beca out of her thoughts.

"No," the youngest asked concern written on her face as she turned to her friend. "What happened?"

Beca smiled and grabbed Emily's hand to show her she was okay.

"Our history teacher decided it would be better if we were transferred into a senior class because he couldn't handle the fact that we had lives outside of the classroom that we'd rather be talking about."

"You two are nothing but trouble," she laughed.

"We're trouble makers," Beca shrugged and a bowl of ice-cream was sat on the table taking the brunette by surprise.

"You didn't think we'd come to the diner and not get ice cream, did you?" Aubrey asked and Beca shrugged her shoulders, seeing an opportunity she needs to take.

"Didn't cross my mind," she simply answered and smirked as she watched the taller girl bring her spoon up to her mouth before 'accidentally' pushing it against her nose.

"Rebecca Mitchell!" she shouted causing her to laugh. "I'll get you back."

"Keep telling yourself that, Em," she said and turned to Chloe. "For someone who seems to always want to talk, you sure are being quiet."

Aubrey turned to her best friend and examined her facial features knowing her all too well but little did anyone else know, Beca seemed to as well.

"I just have to pee," she said with a smile. "Excuse me."

Beca watched the older girl sit her napkin down and get up before walking away.

"You know," Beca said moments after Chloe left. "I think I'm going to go pee too."

Leaving both Aubrey and Emily confused, she quickly got up and made her way over to the bathroom where she carefully listened for Chloe.

"Chlo?" she called out looking under the stalls for the girl's heels and soon enough, she found them in the last one.

The only thing that could be herd was quiet sniffling and Beca felt bad. Gently touching the door, it slowly opened so she pushed it more to find the girl sitting on the toilet crying.

"Hey," she said softer as she stepped in. "What's wrong?"

Chloe just shook her head, refusing to move her hands so Beca decided to kneel down on the floor to try and get a better look.

"Look at me," she said once more cautiously taking the girl's arms to try and remove them. "Talk to me."

It took a few seconds, but she did. The redhead looked up with red eyes and tear streaks down her face which broke beca's heart.

"My grandmother passed away last night," she barely got out and Beca immediately pulled the girl into her arms and let her cry as she rubbed circles on her back.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Chloe," she whispered feeling her own eyes burning with tears threatening to spill.

The two of them sat there for several minutes until Chloe stopped crying her eyes out on Beca's shoulder.

A lot has happened in the first two weeks of school which was hard to believe but no matter how hard it was for Beca, the girl in her arms seemed to have it worse.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded before they left the stall.

"You can go on out, I'll be there in a minute," the redhead said and Beca put a supportive hand on her arm before leaving.

"Is everything okay?" the two other women asked when she came back to the table.

"Chloe will be here in a few," Beca said not wanting to lie to them and sure enough, Chloe returned looked better than she did in the bathroom.

"So can we hear you sing?" Aubrey asked as they walked down the street.

"Can I hear you sing?" she retorted with a smirk and added. "You all have heard me sing before."

"I haven't," Chloe said and the brunette turned around and walked backwards in order to look at her.

"Seriously?" she asked and Chloe nodded. "Can you sing?"

Chloe smirked with a shrug. "Maybe."

Beca couldn't help but smile but tripped on a crack she didn't see but luckily Chloe's reflexes were fast enough so that she could reach out and grab her before she fell.

"Thank you," she said finding it hard to believe what happened.

"No need to thank me," Chloe said letting the younger girl go. "Just consider us even from Saturday."

Beca narrowed her eyes and Chloe just sent a small wink her way causing the soccer player's cheeks to heat up.

Instead of getting in their cars, they thought the would spent the rest of the day just walking around town- something none of them rarely did.

"So how long have you two been playing soccer for?" Aubrey asked.

"I've personally been playing since I was five," Beca said and Emily commented after.

"I don't have as much experience as Bec, but I started when I was seven. What about you guys? What do you all do in your free time?"

"Aubrey's a control freak," Chloe said causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

"You can thank my dad," she said. "He's in the army so I can get controlling at times."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and asked, "At times? Aubrey it's constant."

The group of girls laughed and continued on their much needed day out in the fresh air. Beca seemed to be walking more closely to Chloe than she realized but she had figured it wasn't that bad to befriend the redhead. Not that she wouldn't take anything less than friendship with Beca.

Several hours had went by and their group slowly began to decrease. They had ran into Emily's mom who insisted on her coming home with her to help with something Beca didn't care to remember and Aubrey had said that she promised to babysit her little cousin so that just left the brunette and Chloe.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you," Beca said as they slowly walked back to their cars.

"It's okay, Beca," Chloe reassured with a smile but the smaller girl just shook her head.

"No, it's not," she sighed looking down at the ground. "The night of soccer game, I never thought I'd be more grateful for it. I never let anyone in because it's just easier that way. No one gets hurt but you forced your way in and it was aggravating but at the same time relieving."

The redhead smiled and grabbed her hand causing Becca's heart to beat faster.

"I see who you are," she admitted. "You're stand-offish but with a little pushing, I can see your heart of gold. The way you stand up for your friends- for Emily, is something a lot of people don't do and I love that about you."

Beca, deciding on making a joke, raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you love me?"

"That's not what I meant," Chloe laughed. "I can see you've been through a lot and I'm definitely not one to judge, but I'm always going to be here for you and believe it or not, so is Aubrey."

"I wasn't aware Aubrey and I were friends," Beca voiced staring straight ahead.

"Today," Chloe said. "Today we all hit friendship."

Beca couldn't help but smile up at the senior, not forgetting their intertwined hands as they finished the long, peaceful walk back to the parking lot of the diner.

"What ever happened to that one guy?" Beca decided to ask and Chloe furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who? Nate?"

The brunette nodded her head and the other girl sighed.

"He tried calling again that night, but I told him off," she replied and after a few moments of silence, added. "Why do I get the feeling you want to know more about him?"

"Well, I would say because I kind of do," Beca slowly said somewhat afraid of asking herself. "If that's okay with you."

"Of course," she laughed. "He goes to Barden University and we met last summer. We hit it off and continued throughout the year but he started getting mad at me for things that weren't my fault or I didn't even play a part in so I tried to get out of the relationship. He didn't like that so he started constantly yelling and screaming at me."

"Why was he with you Saturday night?" She asked curious.

"Because he wouldn't leave me alone so he insisted on coming to the game," the redhead nodded her head looking up at the blue sky.

"How old is he?" Beca asked tentatively not wanting to push the girl.

"21," Chloe sighed and quickly added. "I know what you're thinking: Chloe why on earth would you get with a guy who's four years older than you? Well, I have no idea. We didn't even talk about our ages that summer so by the time I figured out he was older, it was too late; I had already fell in too deep to just forget him."

"One, that's illegal and two," Beca slowly said. "Technically, he can go to prison for talking to a minor and if you guys were together, it's statutory rape because he's four years older than you and you're only 17."

Chloe didn't know what to say, she did in fact have sex with him but she never thought of it that way.

"You seem to know a lot about it, are you speaking from experience?" She asked and Beca looked at her.

"No, but I know a little bit about the law," she said and winked at her.

They made it to Chloe's car and they were still holding hands before the redhead pulled away.

"Thank you for earlier in the bathroom and thank you for a lovely evening," she said with a smile as she opened her car door.

"If you ever need to talk about anything at all, you have my number," Beca said and Chloe smiled.

"Thanks, Rebeca," she said with a goofy grin.

The brunette raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't call me that."

"Why, do you not like it?" She asked and the soccer player shook her head.

"Beca fits me better."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow, _Beca._ " Chloe winked one last time before getting in her car, the junior getting in her own car before taking the long way home as she tried to figure out why she couldn't get the insanely sweet redhead out of her head.

"Partner up and start practicing passes," coach Howard said and Beca was grabbed by Stacie leaving Emily to roll her eyes and walk over to another girl.

"So tell me about Chloe," she said and Beca chuckled.

"Not much to tell," she replied, gently passing the ball back with her less dominant foot.

"Not according to Emily," Stacie came back.

Of course not, Beca thought to herself with an eye roll.

"I don't completely want to ignore her anymore," Beca said and the much taller girl raised her eyebrows as she took the idea of juggling the ball a few times before passing it back. "According to her, Chloe, Aubrey, Emily and I are all friends."

"But you don't like people," Stacie noted, kicking a stray ball back to another set of girls.

"You don't think I know that?" Beca laughed picking the ball up. "Chloe is different though and Aubrey isn't that bad."

"Isn't she though?" She questioned and Beca just shrugged before moving onto stair stepping.

Stacie grabbed another ball so she could do the same and Beca spoke up.

"The four of us are having a girl's day before the game on Saturday. You can come if you want."

"Only since you asked," she laughed and the whole team soon started to run suicides across the entirety of the field.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jesse!" Beca yelled when she saw her friend talking to someone in front of her world culture class.

"What's up?" He asked turning around, the other kid leaving.

"Has Emily said anything to you about our living situation?" She questioned which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"No, why?"

"Because I've tried talking to my dad about it and he claims he wants to wait until he gets us all together which doesn't make any sense. I don't know whether or not to stress about moving or stress about sharing a room," she started listing off.

"Why would you have to share a room?"

"There would be four of us living in the house,"she said as if he should know that. "We have my dad's room, my room, and a spare room."

"Bec, sweetie," he grabbed onto her arm. "Usually when people get married, they tend to share rooms."

The short brunette looked as if she wanted to her run over by a car. "It's been a long day, I don't know what I'm doing."

"I can tell," he laughed and the bell for last period rang. "I'll catch you later."

With a single wave, Beca walked into her classroom and took her seat, waiting on the class to actually start.

"Hey," Chloe smiled as she slid in her desk followed by Aubrey.

Beca wasn't really in the mood to talk due to stress, so she just waved and began playing with her phone.

Right as their teacher began talking, Emily ran into the room.

"You're late, Emily," she said in a warning tone and the girl stopped.

"I'm sorry, I just- well I was," she stumbled over her words. "I'm going to my seat."

Beca just let out a small chuckle and shook her head at her friend.

"You okay, Em?" she heard Stacie ask when she passed her desk but stopped so she could talk to her friend.

"Yeah, I just-"

"Miss Junk, I would highly advise you doing as you said and take your seat."

Sighing, the fifteen year old made her way over to her desk and plopped down before getting hit with a paper ball. Furrowing her eyebrows, she went to pick it up but Aubrey beat her to it.

The girls watched the blonde's facial expressions except for Chloe who leaned over to read the note.

Beca continued to look at the woman in front of her so when Aubrey looked at her, she got a bad feeling.

"What is it?" Emily asked and the two seniors shook their heads.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Aubrey said standing up and walking over to the teacher to show her.

Beca kept her eyes trained on the girl, making eye contact with Aubrey before she left the room.

"So I want you to get out a piece of paper and write a tradition you and your family do which you will present to the class."

From across the room, a student raised their hands and said, "If we're presenting it, why do we have to write it down as well?"

"Because I have to go do something and I want you busy while I'm gone," she said quickly looking over at Beca. "Can I trust you all will do as told?"

The class collectively reassured her that they would do their work before the young woman left the room without another word.

"What was that about, Chloe?" Beca asked the redhead she became more fond of by each passing day.

"Oh, nothing," she said.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Beca laughed which caused the older one to smile.

"I love your laugh," Chloe replied before her cheeks turned a slight shade of red when Beca and Emily both raised their eyebrows along with Stacie looking over at them.

"Thanks," she said and grabbed a pen and piece of paper out of her bag before starting to write as the rest of the class was busy doing- all except for Stacie who examined her nails.

Several minutes passed before Aubrey came walking back into the room.

"Where'd you go?" Emily asked and the other girl just shrugged.

"Bathroom," she simply answer and started on the assignment, ignoring both soccer player's attempts to get her talking.

Just moments after Aubrey entered the room, Mrs. Richards walked in along with the principle.

"Come with me Mason," he said and the kid immediately turned to Aubrey who just waved at him.

"Why?" he questioned pushing is curly hair out of his eyes. "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did now let's go," the bald man said more sternly. "Bring your stuff."

The student huffed and stood up out of his desk, grabbing his bag and staring daggers at the blonde before turning to Beca.

"You got Aubrey sticking up for you know?" he asked and no one said anything as they watched him leave.

Beca just looked confused but she was a smart girl and could put two and two together.

"Thank you," she said to Aubrey who just offered a smile and they went back to their work.

Several minutes later, they had began presenting what they wrote. Beca was forced to pay attention to the other students but was more interested when it came to the bubbly redhead.

She sat up in her desk and looked more attentive because she was. She gave all of her attention to the seventeen year old who was wearing a simple outfit which consisted of jeans and a pink shirt. Her hair was curled like always, her blue eyes looking right at Beca as she spoke.

"I would use to go to my grandma's house after school when I was younger and we always made cookies," she said smiling at the memory. "My parents worked so it started getting hard to do that because I couldn't drive myself."

Beca gave her a sad smile and just listened to gather girl, making note to talk to her after school.

"However, when I turned 16, it became easier because I could drive. I started spending almost every day with her- even the weekends and they were amazing. Sometimes I brought a friend with me because we're best friends and we were always together so I decided on bringing her and it quickly became our tradition."

After she stopped talking, the whole room clapped and Beca looked over at Aubrey who had a single tear run down her cheek.

"That was great, Chloe," Mrs. Richards said and she sat back down in her seat.

Only a few more people got to go before the dismissal bell rang, prompting students to gather their belongings and leave.

"Chloe, wait up," Beca called out as she fought to catch up with the two friends.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow," Aubrey said with a smile before leaving the duo.

"What's up?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Beca inhaled and looked up at the girl. "Do you want to grab something to drink?"

"Sure," Chloe said and they began to walk out of the school but ran into their friends.

"Hey Aubrey," Beca said grabbing the older girl's attention. "Do you mind taking Emily to my house? If not that's fine, I can get Jesse or Benji to."

The blonde looked between her best friend and Beca with a smile. "Not a problem as long as she gives good directions."

"Where are you going?" Emily asked. "Your dad said we were going to talk about the whole situation we got going on."

Beca smiled at her. "Tell him I'll be late. This is more important."

The fifteen year old copied Aubrey's actions and looked at the both of them.

"Sure, but just be careful, okay?" She asked and looked to Chloe. "The both of you."

"Aye aye, captain," Beca solutes and they all said their goodbyes before leaving.

"So does Stacy not hang out with you all after school?" The redhead asked when they got into Becca's car.

"She usually does but just between you and me," Beca said turning to her new friend. "I think she's seeing someone."

"Really? Who do you think?" Chloe asked looking down at Becca's lips.

The soccer player shrugged and put her car into gear to leave the parking lot of the school. "I have no idea. Honestly she's probably just having a good time if you know what I mean."

"Does she do that a lot?" Chloe questioned and Beca nodded her head with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah," she admitted to her friend's habits. "She almost missed a game one time."

That put Chloe in a laughing mood and Beca looked over at her.

She loved Chloe's smile and she hated the fact that she was going through someone like her grandmother's death. If it were her, she wouldn't even be at school but Beca didn't want to open that boxÂ right now knowing Chloe was in a vulnerable state.

"What about you?" She asked the younger brunette.

"What about me?"

Chloe smiled over at her. "Have you ever almost missed a game before?"

Beca turned her head to the side, something she did when she had to think about certain things.

"I don't think-" she started but cut herself off. "No wait."

Chloe looked over, keeping her eyes on Beca the whole time she spoke, similar to what the brunette was doing in class.

"I was 12 years old and I insisted on finishing my dinner even though we were already going to be late as it is. My dad told me to eat fast so I did and when I got to the game, I threw up right on my dad's shoes. I told him that's what he got for rushing me."

Chloe full on laughed causing Beca's heart to swell as she pulled into the small diner not far from the school.

"Did you play in the game?" She asked curiously, still not being able to contain her laughter.

"You bet your cute ass I did," Beca nodded and neither of them mentioned the fact that Beca just called her ass cute. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Chloe replied and the two of them got out of the car and walked into the diner and ordered their drinks and an appetizer they would share before sitting down.

"So I gotta ask," Chloe said sitting her drink down. "Why'd you want to come to the diner?"

Beca smiled and said, "Can I not hang out with a friend?"

"Of course you can but I'm feeling there's another reason," Chloe answered, still smiling.

A few seconds rolled by before the smaller girl spoke up.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," she said and Chloe's smile didn't disappear, rather altered into a smaller one. "Why are you at school? I'm never one to tell someone how to grieve, but you should be grieving at home, with your family."

"I can't be home right now," she admitted looking down at her hands. "It's so depressing there. My mom is laying in bed all day, my dad tries to get my brother to help get things done around the house but he won't because he's just as bad as my mom so they argue a lot." Chloe took in a shaky breath and Beca had to fight the urge to consolidate her. "I can't take all that and pretend to be okay at the same time."

"No one said you have to be okay," Beca spoke softly. "Focus on yourself because you shouldn't have to make sure everyone else is happy when you're not. You don't have to pretend and if you need a place to crash, my door is always open."

Chloe looked up at the girl and gave a small smile as she wiped her tears. "Thank you, Beca, but I'm staying with Aubrey most days. And besides, you've got a new sister and step mom so the house won't be the same."

The soccer player nodded. "I meant what I said about talking to me if you ever needed anything."

"You'll be the person I call," Chloe winked and Beca shook her head with a smile.

They sat in their small booth for who knows how long until they realized the sun had started to go down.

"What time is it?" Beca asked and picked up her phone to see it was 6:30.

"We should probably go," she laughed looking up at the girl.

"You're probably right," Chloe said grabbing her purse and standing up along with Beca. "Are you going to get in trouble for not going home?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I doubt it but even if I do, it was worth it."

The two girls smiled at each other as they started walking back to Beca's car.

"Do I need to drop you back off at the school?" She asked starting the car.

"No, I stayed with Aubrey last night and we just carpooled to school so are you okay with driving to her house?" She asked cautiously.

"Sure," Beca said then smirked. "More time I get to spend with you."

The ride to the blonde's house wasn't that long so whenever Beca pulled up in front of the big beige house she couldn't help but wish Aubrey lived farther away.

"Thank you for today, Beca," Chloe said turning to the girl. "I didn't know how much I needed it."

"Anytime you need to get away, I'm your girl," she replied with a smile. "I figured if I could get your mind off of things for a while, it'd be better for you."

"It was and I got to know quite a lot about you," Chloe replied. "I should probably go though so you can get home to your dad and Emily."

"Yeah," Beca nodded, not being able to resist looking down at the redhead's lips.

Neither of them said a word and Chloe's lips had parted as she looked down at Beca's. The brunette looked back up into the beautiful light blue eyes before carefully leaning in.

Beca took it slow not knowing the other girl's sexuality or personal preferences or whether or not she was reading Chloe the way she thought she was.

When Chloe didn't move away, Beca decided to close the little space that was left between them. Her lips were soft; more soft than anyone else's lips she's ever kissed and Beca felt like she was on cloud nine.

Their lips moved in perfect sync as the tall redhead carefully rested her hand on Beca's cheek causing her to hold onto her wrist before slowly pulling away.

"I really need to go," she said somewhat out of breath from their kiss.

Beca nodded with and reached in the back seat to grab Chloe's bag.

"I'll see you later," Beca replied and without another word, Chloe had exited the car and made her way into her best friend's house.

Beca smiled to herself before driving back to her house where Emily, Katherine and her dad were waiting for her.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're finally home," Dr. Mitchell said when Beca walked inside, that same goofy grin on her face.

"Yeah," She said sitting her bag down and walking over to the couch.

Emily watched Beca closely and could tell something happened. She didn't know what is was, but she knew something did and she was determined to find out.

"Emily told me you said it was important," he began scolding her. "Was it more important than the family meeting I've been trying to have for the past three and a half hours?"

"Yeah," She said once more which pushed her father's buttons.

"Well I'll tell you what," he started standing up with Katherine trying to pull him back down. "When we get to the new house, Emily gets to pick her room."

"Wait," She said standing up. "We're moving?"

Beca turned to Katherine and Emily both for confirmation and they both nodded.

"Why the hell are we moving?"

"Because we need a spare bedroom in case someone comes over and we won't be able to do that in this house which you would have known if you were on time like you were supposed to be," he replied which caused his daughter to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I decided to help a friend who needed a distraction for three hours instead of coming home to talk about moving out of the house I've been living in my whole life. All because what? It's absolutely necessary we have an extra bedroom that's just going to become a place where we throw all of our shit we don't want?" She started yelling. "You can't get mad at me for choosing to be with my friend when you're the one who didn't tell his daughter he was seeing someone until they were already engaged!"

"Rebecca Mitchell, you will not speak to me like that," her father scolded.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about other than moving to a new house?" She questioned wanting to just grab her stuff and go to her room. She had a wonderful time with Chloe and she didn't want the day to be ruined.

"We're getting married in March," he said and he walked away.

"I'm sorry guys," Beca apologized and grabbed her bag before making her way to her room.

"This is not happening," she muttered to herself as she took her shoes off and began to grab her clothes so she could take a shower.

"Bec?" She heard someone knock on the door. "It's Emily."

"You can come in but I was just about to take a shower," she said and the door opened.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your dad," she said. "If I would have known he was going to get that mad I wouldn't have said anything."

"It's not your fault, Em," Beca said turning to her. "He just expects me to be on time and sometimes I can't do that."

"Right," the younger girl said sitting on her bed. "How was your day with Chloe?"

"It was good." Beca couldn't stop herself from smiling with just the mention of the redhead so Emily definitely knew something happened.

"Why are you so smiley?" She smirked and Beca shrugged.

"No reason," the striker replied, walking away and headed toward the bathroom.

"Rebeca," Emily said running to get in front of her.

The smaller girl raised an eyebrow before saying, "Get out of my way Emily."

"No, not until you tell me what happened."

"Fine, have it your way," Beca laughed and tried to leave her room. "Dude!"

"I'm serious, Beca," Emily smiled. "What happened?"

"This is holding me hostage," she said and Emily crossed her arms amused. "God we just went to the diner, talked about our day and I took her to Aubrey's."

"That's all that happened?" Emily asked. "You just took her home and left?"

Beca pursed her lips and looked up away from the taller girl.

"You two kissed!" She gasped and Beca's eyes widened.

"I didn't say that!" Beca said.

"You didn't have to," Emily said proudly. "I know you and that stupid grin of yours."

"Seriously? I have to take a shower," she said finally getting past the forward. "Are you guys staying over tonight?"

"I think so," Emily nodded and Beca went to take a shower without another word.

"Stacie, no!" Beca yelled as she jumped for her phone.

"You scared?" She asked threatening to press send.

"I don't want you to send that," Beca said grabbing Stacie's arm and pulling it down.

"Okay, fine," Stacie said handing the back to her as the five women walked into the mall.

"Where to first?" Chloe asked.

"I wanted to go get a new book," Emily said.

"Then let's go!" Aubrey said enthusiastically and the group made their way to the other side of the mall, stopping at every other store before they got there.

They all went their separate ways in the book store, Beca walking over to a book she had read her sophomore year. Her hair had fell to the side, the curls cascading down her back as she read over the back of the book.

"Lady Macbeth is crazy," Chloe said stopping behind Beca which made the smaller girl jump.

"You scared the shit out of me," she replied with a laugh.

"I'm sorry," Chloe's sweet voice said. "I really didn't mean to."

Beca smiled and said, "I know." She looked down at the book in her hand and added, "I hated this book."

She put the book back in its rightful place on the shelf and turned to her friend.

"It wasn't the best book I've ever read but it wasn't the worst," Chloe said as they both walked around the store, looking at books. "It's actually a play though."

"What's your favorite book?" Beca chuckled continuing to look through the books.

Chloe didn't even have to think about it before she answered. "To Kill a Mockingbird. I think it's beautiful. The people, the message; it's all beautiful."

Beca smiled at the answer and turned to walk over to the records they had on display.

"What's your favorite book?" Chloe asked and Beca shrugged.

"I don't read enough to give a good answer," she picked up a David Guetta album. "I'm more into music."

"I can tell," the redhead said and watched the younger one sift through albums.

It was surprisingly not awkward between the two women after their kiss which Beca was afraid would happen. They still haven't talked about it, but they both would be lying if they didn't want it to happen again.

"Guys," Stacie said. "Are you coming?"

"Right behind you," Beca said and looked at Chloe before they walked out of the store, catching up to Aubrey and Emily who were laughing about something Emily said happened to Benji.

"Is that a piano I see?" Stacie asked and Beca immediately shook her head.

"Nope. You might want to get your eyes checked," she said.

"Oh come on, Bec," Emily said turning to her. "Give the people a show."

"No," she said sternly and Chloe and Aubrey soon joined in with the convincing.

"Please play a song," Chloe said looking down at Beca with her big blue eyes and puffed out lip.

The soccer player looked at Chloe's lips before groaning.

"I can't believe you guys," She said and walked over to the white piano taking up the middle of the walkway.

Beca softly ran her fingers over the keys to make sure it was in tune before thinking about a song.

Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie and Emily all stood around the piano, watching as their friend began to play a familiar tune, attracting the eyes of passersby.

"Oh baby, baby," she tried not to laugh while hitting the piano keys. "Oh baby, baby."

She couldn't take the chance of her friends staring at her weirdly so she quit before looking up.

"What should I play?" She asked her friends.

"You're the musical artist," Emily pointed out. "Do one of your mashup things you do."

Beca nodded and quickly went back to playing the piano.

 **I found a love for me**

 **Darling, just dive right in**

 **And follow my lead**

 **I found a girl, beautiful and sweet**

 **I never knew you were that someone waiting for me**

 **'Cause wise men say**

 **Only fools rush in**

 **But we were just kids when we fell in love**

 **Not knowing what it was**

 **I will not give you up this time**

 **Darling, just take my hand**

 **Take my whole life, too**

 **For I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know**

 **She shares my dreams**

 **I hope that someday I'll share her home**

 **I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets**

 **To carry love, to carry children of our own**

 **'Cause like a river flows**

 **Surely to the sea**

 **Darling, so it goes**

 **Some things are meant to be**

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark**

 **With you between my arms**

 **Barefoot on the grass**

 **Listening to our favourite song**

 **I have faith in what I see**

 **Now I know I have met an angel in person**

 **And she looks perfect**

 **I don't deserve this**

 **But I can't help falling in love with you**

When Beca finished, the crowd that had managed to become fairly large, clapped and cheered.

"That was new, did you just make that up?" Emily asked knowing it had to be.

Beca just nodded her head. "Yeah, you told me to do a mashup and the only ones I've recorded aren't playable on the piano."

"That was beautiful, Beca," Chloe said smiling that lovable smile.

"Thank you," she smiled back.

"She likes hugs," Stacie smirked and Beca glared at her.

"No I don't."

"She does," the tallest of the group nodded.

"That's not funny," she said almost immediately but was stuck in the middle of a group hug.

"You guys are unbelievable," she laughed and caught a glimpse of her watch. "Shit."

"Shit what?" Aubrey asked with a curious expression.

"Shit we're gonna be late for our game if we don't leave now, shit," Beca replied and they all widened their eyes before hauling ass back to Aubrey's car.

"Yeah, can you like drive any faster?" Stacie asked popping her head up between the two front seats.

"Are you gonna pay for my speeding ticket if I get one?" She asked sarcastically.

From beside her, Beca and Emily watched in amusement and Stacie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna explain to coach why we were late?" She came back and they all silently laughed.

A few minutes went by and Emily spoke up. "Guys, we're not going to have time to change when we get there. Stop the car."

"What?" Aubrey asked confused as hell and Chloe just looked back with furrowed eyebrows.

"Our soccer bags are in the trunk and if we want to make it on the field just before the game starts, we need to change in the car."

"We're about to get on the interstate, Emily," Chloe said.

"Then get off so Beca and I can grab our uniforms and jump back in," Emily said and they all waited in anticipation to see what the blonde would do. Soon enough, she pulled over and popped the truck as two out of the three soccer players jumped out of the car.

"This is crazy, Em," Beca said unzipping both hers and Stacie's bags to get their gear.

"I don't see another choice, do you?" She asked zipping hers back up before they shut the trunk.

"No but here's hoping we can all change in the back of that small ass car," Beca said and jumped back in the vehicle.

"Here," Beca said handing the left midfielder her belongings and they all began taking off their clothes, throwing them everywhere in the back seat.

"Wait, Beca," Emily said sliding her shorts back down. "These are yours."

The brunette just leaned over to look at her. "What?"

"I don't have short ass legs like you," Emily said throwing her shorts at her. "These aren't mine and they're definitely not Stacie's."

"You're the one with legs longer than the Eiffel fucking tower," Beca said and little did they know, they had both Aubrey and Chloe laughing harder than anything.

"Oh my God, just give me my damn shorts unless you want the whole crowd to see my ass," she said and held her hand out.

"You're such a baby, Emily," Beca groaned and slid the shorts she spent five minutes trying to put on, back off.

Several minutes later, the girls sat there quietly, the back of Aubrey's car completely littered with clothes and shoes.

"Hey, Bec?" Stacie asked carefully, her hands held in front of her. "I'm not number 47."

"You have got to be kidding me," Beca slowly said looking down to see the number 11. "Can you play striker?"

Stacie and Emily both looked at Beca.

"Yes," She said more as a question than a statement.

"Okay, good because I'm not switching clothes again," Beca said and looked out of her window.

"Are you good with being a left midfielder?" She asked and Beca answered without looking at her.

"Yup. Tonight, I'm Stacie Conrad and you're Beca Mitchell."

As soon as the five women stepped out of the car, they were hit with a gust of wind that caused Chloe to shiver.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked her noticing the small goosebumps that appeared on her arms.

"Yeah, just cold," the redhead replied and Beca quickly opened the car door to grab her leather jacket. "Here."

Chloe looked at the item and smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything to help a beautiful freezing girl," Beca winked but played it off as a joke with a small laugh.

Beca watched the older woman put it on as creepy as it sounds but smiled when Chloe wrapped her leather covered arms around herself.

"You smell really good," she said and Beca raised an eyebrow with a goofy grin.

"Thanks?" She laughed and before anything else could be exchanged, Stacie and Emily had pulled her away, the three of them running to the pitch at almost top speed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where have you three been?" Coach Howard asked as soon as the three girls made it to him, Emily tripping over a bag.

"Way too long of a story to tell you," Stacie said putting her hair up in a pony tail. "Are we good to start?"

"I'd say yes, but we already made a play," he said turning to look at all three players.

From his furrowed eyebrows and wrinkled forehead, anyone within a good distance could see how pissed he really was and that was never good.

Beca looked up just in time to see Chloe and Aubrey take a seat beside Jesse and Benji, the redhead waving at her.

"We're three of your starting 11!" Beca exclaimed.

"And you're late so you three will be sitting bench until I say," he said and walked away. "Actions have consequences, ladies!"

"I blame you," Beca said turning to Stacie who's mouth dropped and eyes widened.

"What? Why me?" She questioned.

"You're the one who insisted on me playing the piano!"

"Oh you wanted to and you know it," she smiled. "You can never pass up the opportunity to create music."

"Maybe, but still," Beca laughed. "I need someone to blame and right now, that's you."

"Why not Miss. I've-Never-Got-A-Speeding-Ticket-In-My-Life-And-I'm-Not-Going-To-Start-Now? She didn't pass 75 once."

"Hey, in her defense, the speed limit is 70 so technically she was speeding," Emily said and Stacie rolled her eyes and Beca laughed.

"Break!" They heard the team yell and Stacie groaned dramatically.

"This is so not fair."

"Maybe now everyone will see just how much the three of us carry the team," Emily said and both girls turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"A little cocky there, Em," Beca said and the taller brunette shrugged.

"I bet ten dollars we'll all be in before halftime," she said.

"I'll take that bet," Beca said shaking her hand and they turned to Stacie who puckered her lips in thought before shaking her hand.

"Psst," Beca heard and she turned to see Jesse leaning over the railing.

"What on Earth are you doing?" She laughed, her arms going to her sides.

"We all wanna know why the coach didn't put you guys in," he answered and Beca leaned to the left to see her three other friends.

"We were late," she simply said. "Now let me focus on the game."

Jesse just solutes her before sitting back down on the first row of bleachers on the end beside Benji.

"Damn it, Steggler!" The coach yelled and Beca shook her head.

Madison had got fouled and completely missed the free kick by a mile.

"That should be you," Stacie said and Beca shrugged as she began juggling a ball.

"She was the one who wanted to take shots," Emily said catching the ball with her foot before passing it to Stacie in their little circle. A little game they did to practice footwork. "Now she's embarrassing herself."

Fifteen minutes passed and Barden was already down 2-0.

"This is horrifying," someone in the bleachers said and Beca tried ignoring the comment, too afraid to watch the game.

Emily and Stacie had eventually left to talk to their benched teammates so Beca was just messing around with the ball, doing rainbows and other tricks. Not only was she doing it out of boredom, but she was also doing it to impress a certain redhead.Â

Not that she really needed to; Chloe already thought she was an amazing soccer player but just watching her do tricks was fascinating to her. However, she did smile at Beca having 'Conrad' on the back of her jersey.

"Jesus Christ," the coach said. "Alright, you three, get ready to get subbed in."

Beca smiled and dropped the soccer ball, jogging over to the sidelines where Emily and Stacie already were, huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"I want the Unholy Trinity out there," he said to the three girls and looked confused. "Why are your guys' jersey's switched?"

"Oh, it was a mishap in a car," Beca said. "Really long story."

The three girls smiled as they tried not to laugh.

"Can you two please switch them back? I'm not trying to be a dick, but I need you two in your own positions, doing your own work in the plays we've practiced. I don't want to lose this game."

"Alright," Stacie said weirdly. "We'll switch."

The two women quickly pulled off their jerseys and traded them back, spectators without a doubt checking them out.

"What I was saying earlier about the unholy trinity," he started again. "I want you three at your fastest, most stealthiest, smartest okay? Be smart and fast about your moves. We need you to be the best you can be. Play dirty, but don't foul unless you need to but even then try to get it called on them."

"Wow, no pressure," Emily stated and the whistle was blown.

"I'm counting on you three!" He screamed as they ran out on the pitch, the crowd going crazy as they did.

"You had your chance, Madison so do you see why we're cautious about you taking shots?" Beca asked and the girl rolled her eyes. "You did great though."

"Thanks," Madison said before running off the pitch followed by their two other teammates.

"You guys ready?" Stacie called out and the three women looked at each other with a smile and nod.

Beca turned to the bleachers and saw Chloe watching with interest and gave her a thumbs up which only boosted Beca's confidence.

The whistle was blown and both teams were off, fighting for the ball. Within the first few minutes of them being in the game, Stacie had already assisted Beca with a goal bringing the score 2-1.

Not much time after that passed before the halftime whistle was blown and the team had ran off the pitch.

"We have ten minutes let's go," the coach said and they all made their way to the locker room, Beca smiling up at her friends, sending them all a wave.

Her dad couldn't be here tonight and honestly, she didn't want him to be. Not after him yelling at her for spending the remainder of the day with Chloe.

"Now the last game we had a few disagreements but I think seeing as how we were on the verge of losing the game before Beca, Stacie and Emily showed up, proved they're important to the team," the coach said.

"Way to make everyone else feel special," Sarah, a freshman, spoke out.

"Shit, I forgot my playbook," coach Howard said and turned to the short brunette. "Could you get it?"

She nodded and got up and left the locker room before jogging her way over to the bench where the small book was sat.

"Hey, Becs," She heard and looked up to see her dad right beside Aubrey.

Beca didn't want to say anything to him; she didn't even want to look at him so she just shook her head with a disappointed look and jogged back to the green and yellow painted building.

"Thanks," he said and for the remainder of the ten minutes they had, they went over plays as the players drank from their water bottles and fanned themselves to try to cool off. Beca was too busy thinking about the argument with her dad the other night.

"Let's go kick some yellow jacket ass!" Coach yelled and the team went back on the field.

"Are you okay?" Emily gently nudged her friend who hadn't looked up from the ground since they walked out.

"Oh, yeah," she said looking up. "I'm good."

The opposing team was Barden's rival school so every time they played them in any sport, there was always an even bigger crowd than usually so the stands were packed and going crazy which got Beca more excited then she let on.

22 players stepped on the field and were waiting on the ball to be kicked off by Barden. Stacie ran down the side and almost immediately saw where Beca was headed and kicked the ball almost laterally.

The striker ran for the ball but so did Jessica, Barden's defense midfielder. It was like perfect clockwork; Beca stuck out her foot as she moved to kick the soccer ball, but Jessica did the same only tripping the brunette in the process, sending her tumbling a few yards due to the amount of speed and strength that was put behind it all.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Jessica frantically apologized, helping the striker up.

"It's fine," she said and left the team members who started walking towards them to see what happened.

"Beca!" Stacie yelled, jogging up to the girl. "What's wrong?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She said louder than she had hoped. "Let's just play the game."

No one knew how to react so the whistle was blown and the two teams battle it out once more.

Beca was not a violent person by any means; she only really got violent when the people she cared about were getting hurt or threatened in which she would step in. She didn't even know why she was letting that argument with her dad get to her so easily.

Maybe it was because he made her feel like shit for wanting to help Chloe with her loss. Maybe it was because she remembered telling him that morning that she would be home after school and never told him something had popped up. Or maybe it's because she was still mad at him for not telling her about his engagement to Emily's mother.

Another failed attempt at a steal from Barden sent the girl flying through the air and landing on her back.

"Jesus, Beca," Emily spoke up this time, kneeling down beside the girl. "Do you need a break?"

The brunette shook her head and allowed herself to be helped up, taking in a breath after.

Both teams set up for the penalty and Beca took a few paces back, running her hands along side her shorts. Beads of sweat dripped down her face as her breathing steadied out and she looked at the net.

 _You can do this,_ she told herself and her foot left the ground, sending the ball wizzing past the defenders and barely touching the keeper's hands and into the back of the net so hard, they thought it broke.

"Something's wrong," She heard someone say and looked up to see a yellow jersey with the number 1, lying on the ground.

Everyone went quiet and stayed on the field before watching the girl stand up and carefully sliding the glove off.

Beca watched with furrowed eyes and was conflicted when she saw the bent finger.

"I'm not a doctor or anything," Stacie said walking up to Beca with her arms crossed over her chest. "But that looks like a broken finger to me."

Barden was now tied up thanks to Beca and the other team had called a timeout sending both teams off the pitch.

Beca went straight for her water bottle and chugged down half of it before standing up. "I keep getting fouled and I'm not seeing a way in."

"There's been chances," Madison pointed out.

"You're not even on the field, Madison!" Beca yelled once again, attracting attention to the team. "You couldn't make one single shot within the first 20 minutes of the game and I already made two!"

"They're doing nothing but making opening after opening for you," she replied. "Whatever's going on with you, you should probably figure it out before you cost us the game."

Beca sighed and put her hands on her head before walking around. She had to calm down, for the team and for herself so in order to do that, she had to think about something other than her dad.

The brunette turned around and looked up at Chloe who was watching her, a smile that never seemed to fade, showing and Beca made a mental note to tell her how good she looked in her jacket. Beca involuntarily smiled back but it wasn't like she was complaining about the small action.

And just like that, she had calmed down.

"Can you finish out the game?" She heard someone ask and she turned to find the coach and the rest of the team staring at her.

"Yeah," She said smiling and walking over. "I'm good now."

"Great, now get on that field," he said and they all made their way back onto the pitch.

"Have you found yourself a girl who's willing to be a dirty dyke just like you?" the girl on the other team said when she stopped in front of Beca the both of them pushing one another as they tried to make an opening for a shot.

"I'm getting really tired of your mouth, Jenson," Beca stated catching the name on the back of her jersey. As soon as the brunette replied, the whistle was blown and yet another foul to the Yellow Jackets. "You guys were getting a little too cocky so we had to take you're team down a notch."

The two soccer players quit pushing and stared at each other before the blonde called her another degrading name revolving around her sexuality.

"I hate to break it to you, babe," Beca sighed like it was hurting her to say this when in reality, it was her smarts mouth. "But I've heard that one before so do yourself a favor and find something more I don't know," she said moving her hands around as if she were trying to find the right word. "Original."

That statement must have really got to the taller girl because the next thing Beca knew, she was lying on the ground getting an insane punch right to the nose.

For what seemed like the millionth time this game, the whistle was blown and number 10 had received a red card. As soon as she was pulled of Beca, the striker pulled her hand up to her bleeding nose.

"Jesus, Beca," she heard Emily say. "What is it with you and getting injured at literally every game we've had this year?"

Beca laughed and stood up from the ground. "She's not a fan," she replied, the blood from her nose dripping everywhere.

"Go see your coach," she heard and didn't protest, instead walking over, her left hand now almost completely covered in blood.

"Is it broken?" her coach asked and she shook her head.

"No, but can I get back in the game?" she asked removing her hand for the team doctor to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Go to the locker room and clean it up, then we'll talk," he answered. "Do you have another jersey? Yours is covered in blood."

Beca looked down before nodding her head. The striker looked up into the stands at Aubrey and signaled that she needed in her car by pulling on her jersey. Almost immediately, Aubrey reached in her pocket for her keys and stood up. The two of them walked off the pitch and out of the bleachers and met at the end.

"Are you okay?" The senior asked clearly worried about the younger woman.

"Yeah, Aubs," she replied with a laugh. "Can you grab my bag out of your car and meet me in the locker room?"

"Sure," she said and the two women went their separate ways.

Beca's bloody nose was a bitch to clean up so when she finally managed to make herself look like she wasn't just mauled by a lion, she pulled her jersey off and tossed it to the side, leaving herself only in her bra.

"Here," Aubrey said handing the soccer player's bag to her and she immediately found her extra jersey and slid it on over her head and mumbled a thank you before fixing her hair.

Aubrey watched Beca begin to unlace her shoes to tighten them before she spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask you," she started trying to not make a fool of herself and Beca looked up at her. "Is Jesse seeing anyone?"

The brunette sat up with a raised eyebrow and smirked at her newest friend. "Do you have a crush on that giant ass nerd?"

Aubrey opened her mouth to deny it but realized she couldn't. "Is it crazy? Am I crazy for liking him?"

Beca smiled and more gentle smile and shook her head. "No, not at all. Jesse is an amazing guy. I even had a crush on him in the fourth grade but it didn't go anywhere and thank God because I'm gay."

The two women laughed. "Did you want me to put in a good word for you?" Beca asked and Aubrey looked at her hopefully.

"Would you?" she asked and the soccer player nodded her head.

"Of course but you're a strong woman, Aubrey and you'd be surprised at how easy it is to talk to him. Fair warning though," she said standing up. "He's really annoying."

Aubrey nodded her head before pulling the smaller girl in for a hug. "Thank you," she said and they started walking back out to the field. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Chloe may or may not have a thing for you."

Beca's lips immediately turned up into a smile she couldn't control. "Really?"

Aubrey nodded her head. "Yup. She thinks you're an incredible kisser by the way but don't tell her I told you."

"I promise," Beca said holding out her pinky which Aubrey intertwined with her own.

"Go win the game," she said nodding the girl off and Beca ran back out when the whistle for the substitutions was blown, smiling to herself.

In the end, Barden won 4-3 which was really close considering it would have ended in a tie had it not been for Emily making it into the net at the last possible second.

"Another one won," the coach said and the girls ran into the locker room except for Stacie, Emily and Beca due to all of their belongings being in Aubrey's car.

"That was a good game," Stacie said. "We should all go out for a celebration."

"What?" Emily asked as they caught site of the silver car. "This is only the second game of the season."

"Yes," she nodded. "But if Beca keeps getting injured, she probably won't even make it to the qualifiers."

Beca laughed at the comment, knowing the taller girl was probably right. "I really do need to take it easy."

The girls finally made it to the car where Aubrey and Beca were talking to a few of their friends.

"You smell terrible," Chloe said scrunching her nose up at Beca.

"Wow thank you. You're so sweet," Beca smiled. "Just keep smelling my jacket."

"Here," she said pulling the leather jacket off. "You can have it back."

Beca shook her head and pulled it back up the redhead's arms. "I don't want my favorite jacket smelling terrible."

Chloe went to say something but Beca's dad had walked up to them.

"You girls did great," he said turning to the three soccer players. "I'm sorry about your nose, Beca."

"Don't worry about it," she said staring at him and no one said anything until Dr. Mitchell clapped his hands.

"Well I thought you, Emily and I could pick Katherine up at her work and go out to eat."

"See, I would dad," beca said. "But I've already made plans with my friends." The four girls as well as Jesse and Benji looked at her. "I'm telling you this now so I don't get yelled at again."

"We did?" Chloe asked and Beca sent her a pleading look. "That's right," she said playing it off. "I heard Stacie say something about celebrating the big win."

 _Thank you_ , Beca mouthed to the woman who just smiled back.

"Oh, you two are new," he realized. "I'm Dr. Mitchell, Beca's dad."

Aubrey and Chloe both shook his hands introducing themselves.

"I'm Chloe and this is Aubrey," the redhead said. "It's nice to meet you."

He nodded and turned back to his daughter and soon to be daughter. "We should really go, I already told Katherine we'd be there."

"Without even bothering to ask Emily and I?" Beca asked and he sighed.

"I'm not doing this with you, Beca. You two are my daughters and I say what you do and when."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. "Huh, that's funny because Emily's not your daughter so you can't make her do shit. Not until you say 'I do.'"

Chloe had managed to make her way over to Beca and grab her hand which was hidden behind her back so no one saw it. The small action caused Beca to fight the urge to smile but ultimately calmed her down.

"You are just like your mother, Beca," he said was caused Beca's hand to go limp in Chloe's and the girl brought her eyes down. "Since you insist on you and Emily not going, fine but be in by midnight."

Beca's chest started rising and falling as she tried not to cry. "Okay," she said and turned to Aubrey. "Can we leave?"

She looked at Beca's dad before averting her gaze back on Beca who nodded her head and unlocked the door.

"Can we at least jump in the shower for three minutes before we do anything else?" Stacie asked and they all agreed before grabbing their clothes and going back into the locker room.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked when Beca reached in her jacket pocket Chloe was still wearing.

"Getting this." She held up the ten dollar bill with a goofy grin. "I lost a bet to Emily."

Chloe nodded with a small laugh and Beca walked over to the younger girl to hand her the cash.

"Thanks, Bec," she smiled, sticking the bill in the back pocket of her jeans before running up to jump on Benji's back.

Beca watched her two friends with a small smile, laughing when Benji almost fell when the girl jumped on his back without warning. The two of them laughed when they got situated and he started turning in circles.

"Hey," she heard and turned to look beside her to find Chloe with her cute smile.

"Hi," Beca replied as they stopped in the middle of the park they had decided on running off to.

There was green grass that didn't even look green due to how dark it was outside. There was a jungle Jim with a slide off to the side and a few benches sat around the large park. Stacie, Aubrey, and Jesse were all running around like little kids, the last two seemed to be flirting.

"How are you and your family doing with your grandma's passing?" Beca carefully asked and the redhead shrugged.

"Still the same," she said not really wanting to continue on her loss even if it was Beca she was talking to about it. "I actually wanted to ask you about what happened earlier with your dad."

Beca looked down at her feet and inhaled. "My dad and I haven't been on the best of terms lately and we're both stubborn as hell so I guess it's just going to have to run its course and work itself out."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Chloe said looking down at the younger girl. "Can I ask about your mom?"

At the mention of her mom, Beca shot her head up and stared into blue eyes before shaking her head. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"That's okay, but I'm always here if you ever decide you want to," Chloe smiled and Beca wrapped her arms around the taller girl's torso, Chloe's arms immediately going around Beca.

"Thank you," Beca whispered and then smirked when she pulled back to look at the other woman. "You're right; I really do smell good."

Chloe's mouth dropped with a smile and shook her head before playfully rolling her eyes. "Wow, Beca you really are egotistical."

Beca just laughed and pulled away from the hug completely. "You're the one who started it," she laughed and playfully pushed the other girl. "You're a loser."

Chloe smirked before saying, "You don't know how fast I am, Mitchell."

The brunette's smile turned into an even bigger smile and began running away from the older student.

"Are you sure about that?" she called out and only seconds later, Chloe had brought the both of them to the ground laughing as they landed on the grass, Chloe on top of the soccer player.

"What was that you were saying?" Chloe whispered with a smirk as she looked down at the younger girl's lips. "I didn't quite get it."

Beca didn't say anything but just looked from Chloe's lips to her eyes. The redhead's arms were beside of Beca's head attempting to hold her weight until she started leaning down and by then, the two were chest to chest. A piece of paper probably wouldn't even be able to slip between them.

"Do it," Beca whispered as she looked into the blue eyes she loved so much. Chloe couldn't help but instinctively lick her lips before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes didn't leave the other girl's lips.

It was like both Beca and Chloe's scents were fighting each other to create an even more beautiful smell that infiltrated their sense of smell. Chloe usually smelled of melon and roses but because she was wearing wearing Beca's leather jacket, the other girl could barely make out the sweet smell, instead smelling more like orange flower and lychee, sweetened with a touch of honey.

From the distance, Aubrey had turned around to look for her two friends and smiled when she saw the both of them on the ground, happy for Beca being able to bring happiness into Chloe's life after such a loss.

Chloe let go of her own lip and closed the space between her and the striker. One of Beca's arms went to Chloe's waist under the jacket to pull her closer if that were even possible while her other went to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

At first, it was slow and sensual. Chloe's soft strawberry flavored lips moving in perfect sync with Beca's but with every single movement, the kiss grew bigger and more intense.

The smaller girl had a hard time distinguishing what was real and what wasn't because Chloe was giving her possibly the best kiss she's ever had. It was pure euphoria for the soccer player which elicited a small moan from the brunette.

The redhead couldn't help but smile into the kiss hearing the barely audible noise before running her lip across Beca's to ask for entrance which she allowed almost immediately, their tongues fighting for dominance.

In need of air, Chloe grabbed Beca's bottom lip between her teeth and pulled as she pulled away before letting it go.

The two women lay there, breathing heavy, smiles playing on both their lips as they tried catching their breath.

"Beca?" Chloe asked worried for the girl beneath her.

Dark blue eyes met light blue eyes and the younger one tried to speak but couldn't find any words so she just smiled.

"That good, huh?" Chloe giggled but stood up, pulling the brunette with her. "I guess I should take you being speechless as good. Unless it wasn't."

"No," Beca finally found her voice. "That was perfect. You are, very talented."

The redhead couldn't help but smile before they decided to walk back to their friends who were playing what seemed like tag.

Jesse ran up to Beca and tagged her, the girl pulling her arms up and jumping back out of habit. "Beca's it!" he yelled before running off and the brunette let go of Chloe's hand and immediately put her short legs to work at changing the five other teenagers in attempt to catch one before Chloe joined in.

"I'm telling you," Beca laughed as she leaned down to write something on the paper, her legs crossed while she was sat on her bed. "You're completely wrong."

"No, I'm not," Chloe repliedÂ turning around to look at the girl. "It was 1861 to 1863."

"Sweetie," Beca said looking up. "It ended in '65. How do you not know this?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, her curly red hair falling over her shoulders. She tried to ignore the butterfly feeling she got when the junior used a pet name as a joke but probably wasn't. "Beca, it was 1864."

"So which is it?" the brunette asked. "1863 or 1864? You're confusing me."

"You're so unnecessary, just trust me."

"I'm not doing shit because I know you're wrong," Beca laughed. "I'm willing to bet Emily knows."

Chloe groaned and threw her arms up in the air. "Okay, fine but what do I get if I'm right?"

"Nothing because you're wrong," Beca replied. "If I'm right, you have to give me a kiss."

"Alright, and if I'm right, which I am," the redhead stuck a finger in the air. "You have to do my English homework for a week."

"Dude, no!" Beca laughed.

"What, afraid I'm right?" Chloe suggested and Beca smiled.

"No because you're not but I shouldn't have said that because I know the answer," Beca said and the two girls had a staring contest.

"Hey, Emily could you come here for a second?" Beca called out and the youngest girl appeared soon after.

"What is it?" she asked stopping in the doorway.

Beca didn't bother to look at the forward, too bent on watching Chloe's expression when she was proved wrong.

"When did the Civil War end?"

"April 9th, 1865," she answered without hesitation and looked at the older women having a stare off and Chloe's face dropped. "You guys are so weird," she added before leaving the room and going back to her own.

"Time to make your payment," Beca said smug-like and Chloe sighed. "I think you said you were good at history?"

"I am," she replied walking over to the brunette before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Seriously?" Beca looked up. "That's all I get?"

"You didn't specify where I had to kiss you and I'm not your girlfriend," Chloe replied happily sitting in the desk chair.

"That can be changed," Beca said looking at her.

"I don't know, Beca," Chloe said lowly and Beca stood up to close the door before sitting back down, knowing the turn the playful conversation had taken.

"You seem to enjoy kissing me," Beca acknowledged. "We've done it twice; three if you include that kiss on the cheek."

"I do," she said. "You're probably the best kisser I've ever had the pleasure of kissing."

"I could say the same about you," Beca added in. "I hear a but coming."

Chloe opened her mouth and blinked a few times before nodding her head. "I thought I was straight until you came along and now you have me questioning everything I thought I knew."

Beca frowned, knowing what the older woman was going through all too well.

"I have to figure out what- who I am and the only thing I know are my feelings for you. I like guys but I like you and I don't know."

"Hey," Beca said standing up and making her way over to grab the girls hand as she sat on her knees in front of her.

"You don't have to know," she said softly. "It takes time to know your sexuality and even at that, you don't have to label yourself as anything. Me? I figured out I was gay in seventh grade but it wasn't easy. I had a lot of anxiety with coming to terms with my sexuality because nobody was like me. I had no one to talk to about what I was feeling but you do." She gently squeezed Chloe's small hands and smiled. "I'm here and I know for a fact that you can talk to Emily, Stacie or the guys. You even have Aubrey who knows you better than anyone else."

"I'm just afraid of what people will think," Chloe replied. "I see how people treat you and that scares me."

"I know, Chlo, but you can't let people scare you so much that you're not true to yourself. You're graduating in nine months and after that, it won't be as bad. High school is way less accepting than the real world and you'll see that."

Beca looked up at the redhead who was deep in thought, looking down at the other girl's soft pink lips before she pulled Beca in for another kiss, taking her by surprise. The brunette was quick to kiss back though, holding Chloe's cheeks between her hands as she slowly pulled away.

"We can take things slow," she managed to say. "I'm not in any hurry when it comes to you."

Chloe nodded her head and a tear fell down her cheek but Beca was quick to wipe it away.

"Hey, no crying," she said with a smile. "You're too beautiful for that."

The redhead nodded and let out a breath. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course," beca laughed finally standing up. "Down the hall and to the right."

"Thank you," Chloe said and left the room allowing Beca to sigh before reaching for her phone to see she had a text from her blonde friend.

 **Aubrey:** **How's Chloe doing?**

Beca smiled at her friend's concern for the redhead and texted her back.

 **Beca: We just had a moment so if she ever hints at her sexuality, listen to her and make sure she understands that we're all here for her.**

"Could you help me?" she heard Emily yell from across the hall and she got up before walking over to the spare bedroom to find the girl looking through her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked leaning against the frame of the door.

"Looking for my tampons," she replied and beca dropped down to the ground beside her to help look in the cluttered mess.

Dr. Mitchell and Katherine thought it would be better if Emily and her mom stayed with them before they all moved into the bigger house. The two parents had drove back to Katherine's to start bringing more of their things so they've been gone all day leaving the three high school students at the house.

"You just had your period though," Beca acknowledged and Emily looked up at her.

"I know, but Chloe texted me asking if I had any because she didn't bring hers."

Beca nodded and ran back to her room to grab one from her drawer before tossing it back to Emily. "Here," she said. "Tell Chloe I'm downstairs when she gets out."

"Are you fixing lunch?" she asked walking out of her own room.

"Yeah and you two can help or else I'm making my own food," Beca said before running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The brunette looked through the fridge and pantry, not being able to figure out what she wanted. Beca groaned and leaned against the counter as she rested her arms on the solid object. The several falls she took at last week's game had really taken a toll on her physically which made her beyond grateful they didn't have a game this week.

"Beca?" she heard the soft voice and she didn't even bother looking up to figure out who it was because she already knew. "Are you okay?"

"My back is a little sore from the game," she said and silence took over before she felt two hands on her back. "What are you doing?"

"Just shut up and let me work my magic," Chloe said and began to massage the soccer player's back.

"That feels so good," Beca replied, her eyes closed as she took in the small hands working their way around her back.

This went on for a few more minutes before Emily walked in on them causing them both to jump.

The taller girl smirked and purposely walked between them in order to get to the refrigerator. "Did either of you manage to figure out what we're making for lunch? I'm starving."

"Didn't cross my mind," Beca said. "However, I also didn't know what I wanted so that fit into the whole issue."

"I'm sure we can figure something out," Chloe said optimistically and the other two girls smiled at her before scavenging the whole house before deciding on grilled cheese.

"Does anybody know what Aubrey is doing for her birthday?" Emily asked, a mouthful of her sandwich.

Beca, being more polite decided on keeping her mouth closed and looking at Chloe.

"I think she just said that she wanted to have a night in," she replied. "She's never been one for big parties."

Beca looked down across the table at her friend's plate and noticed she had barely eaten anything. She made a mental note to talk to the woman about it in a more private setting.

"Seriously?" Emily asked almost disappointed. "I was really wanting to get drunk."

Beca raised her eyebrows as she swallowed the food she had in her mouth before turning to the girl.

"Oh were you now?" she asked and Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I've never drank anything even remotely alcoholic," she replied and Chloe watched the two in amusement.

"Alcohol isn't good for you, Em," Beca said taking another bite of her grilled cheese.

"Seriously, Beca?" she asked not believing what she was hearing. "You've gotten drunk before."

"Exactly," the shortest pointed out. "And that's how I know firsthand that it's not good."

Emily looked at Chloe who winked suggestively. "Just because Aubrey doesn't like parties doesn't mean she doesn't drink."

The brunette smiled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Not helping, Chloe," Beca shot at the older woman.

"What?" Chloe asked innocently. "I'm just saying the opportunity will arise one way or another."

After they had finished eating, the girls decide on watching a movie which allowed them to relax and forget about all the stress with school and family they had.

Emily was sat in the chair leaving Beca and Chloe the coach. The brunette had thought ahead and grabbed a blanket for them to share so they were currently huddled together under the soft item as they watched some comedy, something Beca didn't want to do but did anyway for Emily and Chloe.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca was currently on her way to Aubrey's house with Emily in the passenger seat of her car.

Stacie had carpooled with Jesse and Benji so they were already there and Chloe stayed with Aubrey again last night so she didn't go anywhere.

"Now I'm not going to drink anything so you can, Alright?" Beca said as she parked her car in front of Aubrey's house.

There were a few cars there so it wasn't a big party; Chloe had informed everyone the eighteen year old didn't like parties.

"Really?" Emily beamed looking at the older girl who nodded and took her keys out, grabbing the wrapped gift for her friend.

"Yes, so I better be your favorite person," Beca smiled and Emily pulled the girl in for a hug before they stepped out, making their way to Aubrey's door.

The brunette knocked on the large brown door and Aubrey opened it only seconds later, showing her smiling face, a drink in her hand.

"You made it," She said over the music that wasn't too loud but loud enough to where they had to talk louder than normal.

"This is for you, birthday girl," Beca smiled as she pulled away from the hug.

"You didn't have to," Aubrey looked thankful.

"You're legal now!" Emily said giving her a hug. "How does it feel?"

"I'm a little tipsy so it feels great!" The blonde laughed and Beca took that as her cue to leave so she could talk to her other friends.

"You really like my jacket huh?" She asked with a smirk as she walked up to the redhead.

Chloe turned around with a drink in her hand, immediately pulling Beca into a hug.

"You should just give it to me," she said, their faces in close proximity. The shorter girl could smell the alcohol coming from her mouth.

"I don't think so," Beca shook her head. "That's my favorite jacket."

Chloe grabbed the jacket with her free hand and made a face that Beca was almost positive she didn't make to be cute. "It makes me look like a badass."

Beca pursed her lips with her head tilted to the side and said, "I can't argue with that."

Before Chloe could say anything, Jesse had walked up to them.

"You're drunk," Beca laughed and caught a glimpse of Emily with a drink in her hand, laughing with Benji and one of Aubrey's other friends.

"No I'm not," he smirked and handed his drink to her. "Here, it's not a party unless you're drunk."

"That's false advertising for parties," Beca replied and pushed his cup away. "I can't drink tonight; I have to drive Emily's drunk ass home."

"You're not drinking?" Chloe asked making the conversation about them again, unintentionally pushing Jesse away.

"Sadly, no," Beca laughed. "How drunk are you?"

Chloe shrugged and tried to stop a smile that slowly crept up on her face.

"Almost drunk enough to think Benji is cute," she said and Beca's eyes immediately went to the kid she thought of as her little brother. "Like, fuckable cute."

"Yikes," Beca said with furrowed eyebrows and a small smile.

Stacie was making about with a senior in the corner of the room while Aubrey was dancing along to the music with Jesse.

"You need to let loose, Beca!" Aubrey screaming hearing from Jesse that she wasn't drinking at all. "Have some fun and let your hair down! You and Emily can stay the night!"

"I don't know-" Beca tried saying but was cut off by Chloe.

"She's right, Beca," she smiled and handed her the red solo cup she had been drinking out of.

The soccer player internally debated whether or not she should before Chloe just smirked with a raised eyebrow and she took the cup, taking a long swig.

"Let's get drunk!" The bubbly redhead said, her arm shooting to the air and Beca couldn't help but laugh at her.

A few drinks later, they were all pretty drunk and doing body shots off Stacie's shirtless body.

"Who's next?" Jake, a senior baseball player asked and Stacie looked at her fellow soccer player.

"Come on, Bec!" She screamed as her abdominal muscles contracted, showing off her body.

"Cute bra, Stacie," Emily shouted with a laugh. "You should let me borrow it one day!"

They all began chanting Beca's name and Chloe gently pushed her forward causing the girl to glare at her.

"Alright, fine!" Beca laughed and took her flannel off leaving her in her tank top.

There was around twenty people at Aubrey's house and the room quickly filled with whistles and claps as Beca walked up to the taller girl who sent a wink at her before lying her head back down.

Beca smiled and shook her head, bringing it down to the toned stomach in order to drink the tequila.

It burned going down, but the short brunette persisted, continuing to do shot after shot until she felt like it was enough.

"You got on my level, Mitchell," Chloe said when they came back together, drinks in both their hands.

"Yeah, you're pretty drunk. I don't think you'll remember tonight at all."

The redhead sat her drink down and took Beca'd before resting her arms on her waist.

"What's this about?" Beca asked completely confused but rolling with it anyway when she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck.

"Dance with me," Chloe slurred and even though up beat, loud music was playing through their ears, they still danced slowly, swaying to the beat of their own tune.

Beca tried her best to not stumble or step on Chloe's feet- which only happened once, as she admired the redhead's features. Her normally clear eyes were slightly glossed over and a little red showing how drunk she really was. Her lips were a little wet from her drink but also from licking them to keep them from getting dry. As the brunette gazed into her eyes, she could tell she was content with their actions.

Ignoring all the noise and festivities happening all around them, the two women just enjoyed themselves and the fact that even if Chloe wasn't sure about her sexuality and was scared of what people might think or treat her, she was still having one of the best nights she's had in a while. All her worries and struggles went away as she just danced and drank the night away. She wasn't thinking about her grandmother, her parents, or how her house was filled with nothing but screaming and crying 90 percent of the time. The other 10 percent was when they were all asleep and even then, Chloe still got woken up hearing her mom's cries.

Beca however, was worried about one thing and one thing only; Chloe. She was honestly over the stupid arguments with her dad and just wanted things to go back to normal even if she had to be the bigger person- despite her age, and apologize first. In actuality, it was her fault this whole thing happened. She told her dad she would be there right after school and she wasn't. She had ditched her family for Chloe but in her defense, the older girl really needed her. Beca wasn't sorry she chose Chloe over a stupid conversation about moving houses; she was sorry that she blew the whole thing with her dad out of proportion. Even though she was really drunk, she had realized something that she would remember for the rest of her life.

She would always choose the redhead. Every single time.

"I'm never drinking again," Emily said as she hurled once more in the trashcan Beca had managed to get her last night.

"I told you it was bad," Beca said and Chloe sat up, groaning as she grabbed onto her head.

"Hangovers are the worst," she said and slid the leather jacket off finding it hot.

"You're telling me," Benji said gently kicking Jesse to wake him up. "This is probably the worst one I've had yet."

"I hate to ask this, but my mom will be home any minute so would you guys mind helping me clean up?" Aubrey asked looking at the clock with squinted eyes before she grabbed a pair of sunglasses.

"At least there wasn't a lot of people here to completely trash the place," Stacie said grabbing a trash bag and started to pick up empty cups.

"Beca?" Aubrey asked noticing the girl's quiet demeanor. "Are you okay? Your skin is paper than Emily's."

"Yeah, just-" she didn't finish getting the rest put before having to run to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet.

She felt her hair being pulled back as she continued to throw the bile up, leaning against the shower when she quit.

"Thank you," she muttered and looked up to see Chloe kneeling beside her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she took a seat beside the brunette.

"How do I look?" Beca asked, resting her arm on her knee.

"Terrible," Chloe scrunched her nose up and Beca nodded once.

"That's exactly how I feel."

The two sat in silence before thinking that they should go help clean the place up. With the help of everyone- taking in account how slow they were, it didn't take long to make the place look much cleaner.

"Does it still feel great being 18?" Emily asked Aubrey who nodded her head.

"Yeah but this hangover isn't," she replied with a laugh and they all grabbed water while the guys took the trash out.

"I need a shower," Beca groaned as she leaned against the table holding her glass of water in both hands.

"Take this with you," Chloe said handing her the leather jacket. "It needs washed and I'd prefer it smell like you instead of alcohol the next time I wear it."

Beca didn't have the energy to playfully argue so instead she just turned her head to look at her with a smile.

"Emily and I should really get going so we can rid ourselves of all things alcohol before either of our parents get home," Beca said reluctantly standing up. "If he finds out I let her drink, he'll kill me and her both."

"Thanks for everything," Emily said as she followed Beca toward thee front of the house.

"We should probably go to," Jesse said pointing to him Benji and Stacie who all carpooled together.

"I feel gross," Stacie voiced and Benji agreed.

"I feel like I crawled through a tunnel of mud and it all dried on me."

Everyone turned to Benji to give him confused looked but let it go.

"Alright we'll see you all later," Aubrey said watching them leave.

"Drive safe!" Chloe yelled more specifically aimed towards Beca than anyone else and with a wave of their hands, they got in their car are sped off.

"I'm taking a shower," Chloe said turning around and walking back into the house followed by her best friend.

The two women took their showers which took longer than normal before plopping on the couch.

"So how are you and Beca?" Aubrey asked, her hair in a messy bun as her sweatpants covered legs were folded beneath her as she took a bite of her cereal.

"We're good," Chloe nodded drinking her water bottle.

"Are you?" Aubrey asked remember the text she received from Beca.

Chloe didn't say anything so the blonde sat her bowl down on the small table in front of her and moved so she could look at Chloe better.

"Talk to me," she said softly, resting her hand on the redhead's shoulders.

Chloe shook her head as she tried to stop the burning sensation in her eyes. With her not saying anything, it led Aubrey to guessing what was wrong.

"Is it your grandmother?" Aubrey carefully asked knowing it was one of the reasons. "That's not all is it?"

Chloe shook her head and the blonde mentioned her sexuality causing the other girl to look over at her.

"How did you-"

"Because you're my best friend, Chlo," Aubrey smiled and grabbed her hand. "I know when you're not okay." She paused before adding, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't really know how to talk about it," Chloe admitted lowly. "I thought I knew who I was but I don't."

"But you do," Aubrey said. "I know who you are and so does Beca, Emily, Stacie, Benji and Jesse. Your sexuality doesn't make you any less of a person. You're still the same sweet, bubbly Chloe you've always been."

"Thank you," she replied and sighed. "I'm just scared. I'm scared about telling my family, I'm scared of how I'll be treated, and I'm scared I'll get bullied again."

"I'm not going to try and pretend I know what you're going through because I don't," The blonde spoke. "But Beca does and if you don't want to talk to her about it, you can always talk to me or anyone else in our little group. As for you being scared, you don't have to tell your parents right away and I can guarantee you that if anyone tries hurting you in anyway, Beca will give them a taste of their own medicine and I'm willing to bet the other two girls will too. I know I won't be standing for any bullying towards you and Jesse and Benji won't either."

Chloe nodded and just pulled her best friend into her embrace before smiling. "I love you, Aubrey. Thank you."

"I love you too, girl," Aubrey smiled pulling away. "I'll always be here no matter what. Now, why don't you try and eat something?"

Chloe shrugged and Aubrey pulled an apple out of her pocket causing the redhead to laugh.

"How long has that been in there?" She questioned taking the apple.

"Since I got my cereal," Aubrey laughed picking up her own bowl. "I want you to at least try to eat half after getting drunk last night."

Chloe exhaled but bit into the green apple anyway feeling the juice bless her tongue with a sweet flavor.

"Why don't we just have a girl's day in?" Aubrey suggested and Chloe agreed before attempting to finish the apple.

"I think Beca knows about my anorexia," Chloe noted taking another bite of the apple causing Aubrey to look over at her.

"How?"

"When I was with her and Emily she made us grilled cheese and I barely touched mine," Chloe sighed. "She saw it and she's not stupid."

"Maybe you should tell her. Get that extra support," Aubrey replied. "Everyone can use more support."

"I just don't want to hurt her, Aubrey. When she smiles, it gets me warm inside and her laugh is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I don't want to take that from her."

"You won't," the blonde quickly said. "In case you haven't noticed, she doesn't stop smiling around you. Do you remember how we always thought she was weird and tried our best to stay away from her?"

Chloe nodded and her friend continued speaking. "Because of you, we got the chance to meet her and actually get to know her. Sure, she goes through shit too but that's something we all do. Whenever I would see her around school, she rarely smiled but now she does all the time. We can all see that you make her happier."

"That's my point," Chloe sighed. "I don't want to take that away."

"And your suffering suffices for her happiness?" Aubrey asked. "Look, I love you and beca both and I know she'll be hurt if you tell her, but she'll be happy she has the opportunity to help and trust me, she'll be happy you let her in."

Chloe bit her lip in deep thought before getting up to throw the remainder of her apple away. "Maybe you're right," she said making her way back into the living room. "It's not exactly a conversation started though. Maybe she'll come to me about it."

"She won't," Aubrey said. "That's not something she does. She knows if something serious is going on, it's better to let you go to her for solace instead of pressuring you to talk to her about it when you're not comfortable."

The redhead smiled at her best friend and leaned into her chest to relax. "You're special, Aubs."

"I know," she smirked as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

Several moments passed before Chloe spoke up again. "We're sure talking a lot about beca and I but you haven't said anything about you and Jesse."

"How'd you know?" She asked and Chloe raised an eyebrow as she sat back up.

"You two were all over each other last night," she laughed. "If something isn't happening with you two them I'm blind."

"Oh shut up," Aubrey laughed playfully slapping the girl's arm. "We've been talking and supposed to go on a date Friday."

"Really?" Chloe asked with a goofy smile. "That's so cute!"

Aubrey just rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch and turning the television on Netflix, ignoring the friendly teasing from Chloe.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mrs. Richards," Stacie said raising her hand. "Can we go get ready?"

The multiculture teacher looked at her and then the clock hanging on the wall before nodding her head, Emily, Beca and Stacie all standing up.

"Goodluck," Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Beca smiled and gave her a nod before doing the same to Aubrey. The three girls made their way to the door with their bags and their teacher stopped them.

"Good luck, girls," she smiled. "Bring us another win home."

Emily put two fingers up to her forehead. "Aye aye, captain," she said and they left the room and made their way to the bathroom to get ready.

The school had gathered out front to wish the girl's soccer team good luck on their first away game of the season. Students and teachers stood on both side of the small road of their parking lot and cheered for the soccer players as they walked their way to the end of the line.

"Beca led the team through the line having Stacie and Emily right behind her followed by the rest of the team as they couldn't help but smile seeing the whole school cheer them on. Right in the middle, Beca had spot the familiar redhead standing beside Aubrey, Jesse and Benji, huge smile's on all their face.

"Beca!" They all screamed when she passed causing her to laugh and send a wink their way.

The eventually made it to the bus they were leaving in and all got situated, their coaches following behind them to make sure everyone got on.

"Alright, ladies!" Coach McHale said as she stood up from her seat. "Are you all ready to kick some serious ass?"

The whole bus cheered and clapped as they started to receive a pep talk before they even left the parking lot.

"Every single one of you girls are capable of making a goal. I want our defenders doing their thing and creating an opening for our three stars to make goals. If anyone else has a shot, take it but only if you can. If not, give it to one of these three," she said pointing at the three best friends. "You girls need to play your hardest to show we can't be messed with. Our goal this is year is to be undefeated and if we reach that goal, all of you will have set a Barden record. Play your hardest and utilize the defense."

The bus cheered once more before settling down and enjoying the two hour drive to the opponent's high school.

Beca put her earphones in and turned her music on, the familiar beat playing in her ears as she watched the trees and cars disappearing as they passed. Minutes later she felt her phone vibrate in her hand and she looked down to see a text from the redhead causing a smile to appear.

 **Chloe: I didn't get to give you a good luck kiss ;)**

The brunette bit her lip as she lifted her phone to text the girl back.

 **Beca: Don't worry, you can always give me a 'congratulations for winning the game' kiss when I make it back**

Almost immediately, her phone buzzed with a reply from the senior and Beca couldn't stop herself from texting her back.

 **Chloe: I'll try to remember but you might have to remind me**

 **Beca: Oh, I will ;)**

She locked her phone and leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes to get more rest before running up and down the field.

"Beca!" she heard Jessica yell and she quickly passed it to the other player and assisted with a perfect goal, bringing the score 2-0.

"Good job, Jess," Beca praised as she pat the girl on the back.

"Thank you," the blonde replied with a smile and ran to Ashley, a defense midfielder.

They had entered the second half of the game fifteen minutes ago, the other team frustrated they couldn't score. It took Barden 55 minutes to score twice because despite the standing scoreboard, the other team had a great defense which made it hard for Barden's girls to make an opening for goal. However, the opponent's offense wasn't nearly as good as Barden.

"I want you guys to change to 4-5-1," the coach said as they huddled. "Beca, if you stay back it'll confuse the hell out of them so I want you to try and take the next shot."

"Why can't Emily?" She asked wanting to give her a chance. "She's just as good."

"I know but they won't be surprised if she does it whereas if we put you back, they won't know what hit them."

The girls nodded and put their hands in before yelling break and making their way back on the field. Coach Howard was right; it did confuse the other team and it got them running into each other and tripping over their own feet.

Beca was passed the ball and they all told her to take the shot at the 15 yard line and she did, the ball whizzing right past the keeper's hands and into the net.

The girls had all hugged the striker before they had started playing again. Surprisingly, Beca hadn't got fouled once this game. The whole team were all quick on their feet and tried to stay up and watch their fouls. Barden had only fouled one time and that was on Stacie because her foot went higher than she meant it to, tripping the other player.

The final score was 5-1, the Barden girls running down the field when Emily sunk the last shot. The other team seemed to have got tired of chasing their opponents and must have given up and accepted their fate, allowing Barden to score three goals within the last ten minutes of the game.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Coach Howard shouted as he high fived every member of the team when they came off the pitch. "You guys killed it out there!"

"It's called Beca," Stacie said and the shorter brunette was quick to speak up herself.

"No, it's called teamwork and if we work like that each game, we might just win the championship final."

"Let's get you girls on the bus, yeah?" Coach McHale said and they all gathered their belongings and made their way on the yellow vehicle. Most of the girls slept on their way home but Beca was too excited about the kiss she might share with Chloe to actually sleep.

She tapped her phone and the time read: 9:42. They had school tomorrow and it would be close to midnight before they even got back to the school. Beca decided on not texting the redhead and just waiting until they got a private moment before she would collect her reward for winning the game.

The whole ride back to the school she couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. She thought about everything that had to do with the ditzy teenager; from her looks to how beautiful she thought her heart was. Chloe had a heart of gold and she loved how caring and loving she was to everyone.

Beca was not looking forward to arguing with the older woman but she knew it would happen eventually.

"I think I'm going to skip tomorrow," Stacie's yawned when they got off the bus and walking to their cars. "I don't think I'll be able to get up in the morning."

"We'll get in trouble if we skip so we have to go," Emily said pointing between her and Beca.

The finally stopped at the two cars and Beca unlocked it, throwing her and Emily's bags in the trunk.

"Honestly I can just leave it up to my alarm," she replied. "If I sleep through it, I shouldn't have to go."

"Well I better get home before I pass out at the wheel," Stacie said opening the door to her red Chevy Cruze. "I'll talk to you guys later."

Emily and Beca waved as their friend started their car before getting in Beca's.

"Tomorrow is going to be a terrible day," Beca said starting her car and she was right.

She tried to sleep through her alarm but because her dad had an early class, he ended up waking the two girls up for school.

All day, the three soccer players were tired and Emily even fell asleep in her English class.

"If you can't stay awake in my class, Emily, you shouldn't be playing soccer even if you are one of the stars," Mrs. Rosenburger, a bitter woman in her late 50's said.

Emily groaned and raised her head up, internally cursing the woman who wore glasses on the top of her nose, a long skirt that went down to her ankles and a long sleeve floral printed shirt. She smelled like perfume someone's grandma would wear but Emily could still smell the nursing home her teacher crawled out of.

Beca walked into her last class and was shoulder checked by a kid running out of the room. The seventeen year old closed her eyes and inhaled before making her way over to her group that consisted of a smiling Chloe, a happy Aubrey, and a dead Emily who wasn't actually dead but gave the appearance as someone who passed away.

Her head was lying flat on the desk and her eyes staring right in front of her as her hands fell at her sides.

"You look how I feel," Beca said dropping her bag and sitting in her seat in front of Aubrey, Emily in the desk beside her.

"I feel how I look," Emily said and sat up to fix her hair. "Why can't they have games on Fridays instead of Thursdays?"

"Because they feed off miserable high school students," Stacie yelled from her seat in front of them without bothering to turn around.

"You two look like you just got hit by a bus," Aubrey acknowledged and Beca glared at her.

"You're the Regina of the group," she said before putting her arms on the desk and lying her head on them.

"You need sleep," the blonde replied grabbing her papers and a pencil.

Beca didn't say anything but lifted her head just enough to look at Chloe adjacent to her.

The redhead offered a small smile and Beca just closed her eyes, remembering the baby blue eyes as she nodded off to sleep. That was until the door slammed causing the girl to jump.

"I'm sorry, class," their teacher replied. "I didn't mean to slam the door."

The three soccer players groaned and dropped their heads back on their desks.

"How was the game?" Mrs. Richards asked and Emily was the won to speak up.

"We won 5-1," she got out and Beca sat up to wink at Chloe who smiled as she looked down.

"Congratulations," the young woman said and Beca raised her hand.

"Can I go get a drink?"

"Class just started," the oldest woman said with furrowed eyebrows as she picked up papers from her desk.

"I know but I'm going to fall asleep if I don't get up," she said without emotion and the teacher nodded to let her go and Beca stood up, making her way out to the hall.

She took a few minutes to walk around the hallway to try wake herself up before heading to the bathroom to wash her face with cold water.

Beca leaned against the sink and exhaled before lifting her arm up to check her watch. She had already been out of class for close to ten minutes and if she was any longer, the teacher would send a search party for her.

"Look who finally made it back to class," Mason laughed. "Did you have fun in the janitor's closet?"

The whole class had made noises and Mrs. Richards gave him a warning look.

"You know, Mason," Beca started as she shut the door. "I don't like you and I'm at my highest point of bitchiness so I'm asking you nicely to please refrain from talking to me."

She walked back to her desk and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I personally wanna see how much of a bitch you can be."

"No, you don't so shut the fuck up," she gave him a sarcastic smile before grabbing her pencil.

"Guys, be good," Mrs. Richards voiced not looking up from her papers as she wrote something down. "I don't want to have to bring the principle in here again."

Beca ignored the boy's snide comments while she worked on work but when one of his friends made a remark about how Emily looked, she snapped taking everyone by surprise.

"What part of shut the fuck up do you dumbass peanut for brains not comprehend?" She asked staring daggers at the kids. "Unlike you, some of us have lives. Some of us play sports instead of play Xbox. We utilize our bodies instead of our thumbs. It was a long night so we don't look the best but we don't give a fuck what you or your "boys" think because your opinions means as much to us as it means to a damn rock."

The three girls in Beca's group looked up at her worried. Emily was tired and didn't feel the best but she was ignoring them which Beca was the one who usually ignores them.

"Beca, sit down or I'll get the principle," the teacher finally looked up from her paperwork.

The brunette looked to be in thought before she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, receiving confused looks from everyone.

"I know I'll be suspended from the next game and probably suspended from school, but fuck this," she said walking to the door. "I'm not sitting here for another five minutes listening to Mason's dumbass."

"You can't do that," Stacie voiced trying to get her friend to be reasonable. "We only have thirty minutes left in the class."

The teacher tried to say something but Beca just stepped out of the door and made her way to the front of the school before walking out of those doors and to her car.

She was definitely going to regret what she just did but she let her anger get the best of her. It was too late to go back now; she was already pulling out of her parking spot and headed onto the familiar road.

Beca was right; she got suspended from both school and the upcoming game. She locked herself in her room and she's just been sleeping all day seeing as she couldn't do anything else.

She had apologized to her dad and they talked everything out so they were on good terms but he did ground her out of obligation of being her father.

She never got her congratulations kiss from Chloe who she hasn't seen since she blew up in front of the class. The redhead tried texting and calling her, but Beca ignored all of them. It wasn't just with Chloe though, she also ignored all her friends' attempts to see if she was okay.

"Get up, Beca," her dad yelled from the hall. "I sat boxes out here for you to start packing your stuff in for the new house."

Beca had seen the house once through pictures Katherine had showed her and she had to admit that it was beautiful. The front yard was a descent size and the house itself was a two story, light brown house with a polished wood porch and three car garage. The inside of the house was very spacious and had a black and white marble kitchen cabinet set with a stainless steel refrigerator. The living room had two matching couches and a fireplace under the television. It had four bedroom and three bathrooms, one being down the hall from the kitchen and the other two being upstairs- one in the master bedroom which would be their parents' and one between what would eventually be Beca and Emily's bedrooms with the spare bedroom on the far end of the hall.

The house was closer to Chloe's house so if she needed to, she could take a 15 minute walk to see the redhead instead of driving twenty minutes and using her gas. Plus, Beca loved being outside with fresh air.

Beca got up from her bed and opened her bedroom door to pull the boxes in, starting with the items on her desk and other miscellaneous things she had lying around the room. She plugged her phone up to her speaker and played soft music which was something she always did when having to clean her room. Humming along with the music she began packing her clothes, making sure to leave a few outfits in her closet so she could finish out the weekend which was when they were all moving into the house.

It was going to be their family's house that they would make new memories in instead of Beca and her dad already having memories with her mom and Emily and Katherine joining in.

"Jesse and Benji offered to help us move this weekend so they'll be over later today," Dr. Mitchell said when Beca made her way into the kitchen to grab her something to eat.

"We're actually moving this weekend?" She asked with her mouthful of banana. "I figured we would do that next weekend."

Her dad shook his head as he put things in a box. "No, sweetie. The U-Haul is on its way today to get the beds and couches so go have Emily help take yours down."

Beca sighed but finished her banana before going back up to her room. She began folding her blanket and sheets, sitting her pillows aside before attempting to pull her mattress off.

"I got it," She heard and one of her best friends had taken it out of her arms.

"Thanks," She said rubbing her hands together. "My dad just told me five minutes ago you were coming later."

"Yeah, well plans get canceled," Jesse smiled. "Benji is helping Emily."

Beca nodded and followed the taller boy out of the door and helped him down the stairs.

"Nobody has seen or heard from you since yesterday, are you alright?" He asked looking up as he took a slow step down to the next stair.

"Yeah," Beca said. "It's not like it's been a year since I've talked to you guysnso no need to freak out."

"We're not freaking out but someone needed to make sure you were okay. Emily couldn't even tell how you were doing and she lives with you."

They finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and got situated before making their way outside to the vehicle that already started to fill with beds and dressers.

"I've just been shutting everyone out," Beca said lowly. "I regret what I did in class but now I get to sleep more so who's really winning?"

She walked back into her house so they could take apart her bed and start bringing them out.

"It's not funny, Becs," he pushed. "You've got to remember you have to keep up with school and soccer."

"Why? Because I'm the poster child for perfection?" She turned around. "I'm far from it and I don't want to be. The only thing I need to do is keep my grades up so I can play soccer. I still have a whole year left."

"Don't get mad at me, I was just looking out for you," he sighed.

"Well I don't need you to so can you just back off?" She asked before leaving him and continuing to put her stuff in the truck before going to help Benji and Emily who were almost done themselves.

"Hey, Beca," Benji said walking past her with parts of her bed.

"Hi," she waved and quickly went to help her soon-to-be sister carry the mattress out.

"I can't believe we're actually moving," Beca said trying not to trip down the stairs. "I've lived here for 17 years."

"Well now we can make more memories," Emily suggested smiling at her. "Better memories."

"I know," Beca finally smiled but Emily had ran her right into the door.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Emily laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Beca smirked and pushed the mattress right into the taller girl's stomach.

"Hey, be nice," Katherine said and Beca obliged but laughed her ass off at the other girl's loss of breath.

"You're so mean," Emily said leaning over on her knees after they got the last mattress in the truck.

"And you're a nerd," Beca replied and they walked back into the house.

Almost everything was gone in a matter of two hours and all that was left was packing their boxes into their own cars.

Beca and Emily took Beca's car with as many boxes as they could fit in the backseat and trunk with their parents, Jesse and Benji driving with the rest of them so they didn't have to make a second trip.

"Chloe's worries about you," Emily said after a few moments of silent driving. "She wants to make sure you're okay."

"I know," Beca sighed. "I've been ignoring everyone."

"You should talk to her."

Beca looked over at the younger girl holding a concerned face.

"I know and I will but we're busy right now," she replied turning back to the road and following her father's car, Jesse and Benji behind them.

The rest of the ride was in silence although it only took ten minutes to get to their new house before they all started unloading everything.


	11. Chapter 11

"Just sit it right there," Beca pointed to a wall where the two workers sat her desk.

That was the last thing they brought in the house before leaving, leaving the family and friends to actually put everything together.

Dr. Mitchell stuck with his decision on letting Emily pick her room before Beca got the chance to. It was a nice house and it quickly started to feel like home for Beca even though it was completely new to her.

Her and Jesse had worked on her bed while the others were working on their own rooms or advising the workers on where to put their furniture.

"So when do you actually get to come back to school?" Jesse asked standing up after tightening a screw before sitting the box springs on it.

"Wednesday," Beca said helping him with the mattress. "Do you care to grab my work for me?"

"Sure thing," he said as he began tossing Beca the bed sheet and pillows to put on the bed.

"Can you also tell Chloe that I'll talk to her when," Beca added but slowly came to a stop watching Jesse's eyes look behind her. "What?" She asked turning around and came face to face with the redhead.

"Hi," the sweet voice said as she waved from the doorway.

"I'll go see if your dad needs any help," Jesse said before leaving.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Beca asked as she walked over to the taller girl.

"Emily texted me to come over," Chloe said holding her phone. "I hope you don't mind me being here."

"No, of course not," Beca smiled and ushered the girl in before shutting the door.

"Nice room," the redhead said looking around. "Beautiful house."

"Thank you," Beca said watching the girl with a smile. "Emily picked the better room."

"I saw," she laughed finally turning to Beca. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great," Beca said walking over to her bed and sitting. "I'm not tired anymore that's for sure."

"What'd you do, sleep all day?" Chloe asked stepping closer to the girl looking up at her with a goofy grin.

"That's exactly what I did," Beca smirked grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her even closer. "After I apologized to my dad about the night we met."

"How mature of you," Chloe smiled and Beca's hands went to her waist, the two of them close enough to be able to do it without looking awkward.

"You know," Beca trailed off looking up. "You still owe me a kiss."

"Oh, do I?" Chloe played dumb. "I thought I already gave you one?"

"No, I don't think you did," Beca smirked and Chloe began leaning down enough to where their noses touched.

"What about your dad?" She asked.

"He knows I'm gay as fuck," Beca whispered as she looked into her favorite eyes, feeling Chloe's hot breath. "Now kiss me."

Chloe didn't waste any time connecting their lips, her hands holding Beca's face as the smaller girl's arms wrapped completely around Chloe's waist causing her to take a step between her legs to keep from falling.

Their tongues quickly began exploring the other's mouth before Chloe slowly pushed the soccer player back on the bed.

One of Beca's hands went up to run her fingers through Chloe's soft red hair and the kiss would have continued if the redhead hadn't pulled away with Beca's lip between hers.

The two stared into each other's eyes before Beca played with Chloe's curls with a smile.

"I love your red hair," she said looking back up and Chloe sat down on the bed pulling Beca up.

"Why?" Chloe giggled.

Beca shrugged looking at her. "It's different and it compliments your eyes really well. Thank you for the kiss by the way."

"You're welcome?" She continued to laugh and they were soon engulfed in comfortable silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

Furrowing her eyebrows at the redhead's sudden change in demeanor; she was more serious and almost sounded scared or worried.

"Of course you can," Beca said turning to face her, giving Chloe her full attention. "What's up?"

"Why do you want to date me?"

The question took the soccer player by surprise and the redhead bit her lip in anticipation.

"I think you're a beautiful person inside and out," Beca started. "I love that cute smile of yours and I love being able to put a smile on your face during such a hard time in your life. I don't know, you're so sweet and you seemed to really want to know me no matter how much I tried to push you away. You didn't care about what everyone else said about me; you wanted to know me for yourself."

Chloe smiled and played with the rings on Beca's fingers.

"What's going on?" Beca asked curious and worried for the older woman. "I feel like the question runs deeper than my answer.

"No, no you're fine," Chloe said. "Your answer was perfect. I just need to tell you something and I'm afraid it'll scare you or make you not want to be with me. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you thinking of me any differently."

Beca slowly exhaled and replied. "Chlo, whatever it is, I won't think of you differently and it definitely won't make me think about not wanting to be with you. If you need help, I'll help you."

Chloe nodded and took a minute to gather all her thoughts before speaking again.

"The last time you, Emily and I hung out, I didn't eat the grilled cheese and I know you saw it," she started and Beca didn't interrupt her, choosing to let the girl talk. "Thank you, for not saying anything about it but in case we're wondering, I'm anorexic and I don't do well around food. I always feel self conscious and I have all these terrible thoughts that go through my head."

Beca waited a minute to make sure she was done talking before looking up at her. Chloe was looking down at her lap when Beca's hand sat.Â

The brunette gently lifted Chloe's head with her hand. "That will not change that fact that I want to be with you and if you'll let me, I want to try to help you. This is something we can face together and beat." Beca examined the girl's glossy eyes and her heart broke. "We can get through this, okay? You are so beautiful," she whispered the last part.

"I was 12 when I stopped eating properly and it really messed me up," Chloe said, a tear falling down her check when she blinked. "I don't want to be like this my whole life."

"I know," Beca pulled her into her embrace and held her as she rubbed circles on her back. "You're not alone, I promise. You are never going to be alone."

Beca blinked her own tears away as the girl in her arms started crying her eyes out.

"You're okay," Beca said laying them down on the bed before getting comfortable.

She didn't know how long they we lying there, but when Chloe stopped crying, she looked at Beca.

"I just had to tell you everything if we're going to try to be together," she said softly and Beca couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" She questioned and Chloe nodded her head with a smile.

"I want to be with you, as your girlfriend," she started and their hands intertwined. "I don't know about my sexuality but what I do know is that I constantly think about you and about us and I don't want to say we didn't try. I want us to be official, what about you?"

Beca smiled and softly kissed the redhead's lips. "What do you think?" She smirked before connecting their lips again.

"You can do a backflip?" Chloe said out of breath after she watched Beca flip.

"She's known how to since she was ten," Emily said bouncing over to them, her too out of breath.

The group of friends decided they wanted to do something so Benji suggested they go to sky zone which they all agreed to. Jesse and Aubrey were off jumping on their own but Benji, Stacie, Emily, Chloe and Beca were all together.

"Seriously?" She asked once more and Beca just laughed at her.

"Yeah but Stacie is the dancer," The brunette laughed. "She's the one who taught me."

Chloe was completely dumbfounded, her mouth wide open as she looked between the two.

"We can teach you, if you want," Stacie shrugged and Chloe shook her head.

"No, I don't want to break my neck," she said. "I'll just stick to jumping straight."

"I'm with you, Chloe," Benji high fived her and Stacie groaned.

"Just watch Emily," she said and the youngest of the group turned her head she almost got whiplash.

"What?"

"You trust me, don't you?" She asked and Emily shook her head.

"Well too bad," she said and she motioned for Beca to stand on the other side. "On three, tick her legs to your chest."

"Guys, no," she whined but was also excited. "I trust none of you."

"That sucks, now get ready," Beca said lying her hand on the girl's back beside Stacie's.

"Watch, Chloe," Beca said. "You're next."

The redhead just shook her head but crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the three women in amazement.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Emily sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"One, two, three!" Stacie and Beca said in unison before putting Emily into a perfect backflip.

"I did a flip!" The girl shouted, her arms in the air in celebration.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Stacie asked knowingly and the girl shook her head and moved so Chloe could step up.

"If either of you kill me, I'm coming back to kill you," the redhead said warningly before turning around.

"You're not gonna die," Beca laughed. "On three just do what Emily did and you'll be good."

Chloe nodded and got ready, her heart beating a million miles a minute. She got ready and when her friends got to three, she tucked her knees to her chest and she flipped backwards, landing almost perfectly.

"Now just remember that if you try it on your own, swing your arms back to get momentum," Stacie said and soon jumped away with Benji and Emily leaving the two women alone.

"You're just full of secrets, aren't you?" Chloe asked as they slowly jumped up and down.

"I'm an enigma," Beca winked at her causing the other 17 year old to smile.

"That you are, Beca Mitchell," Chloe said and they eventually got into a game of chase around the place, careful not to hit any of the other people they didn't know.

After several tiring minutes, Beca grabbed ahold of Chloe's waist before turning her around as she let out a small scream.

"Do you guys wanna play dodgeball?" Emily asked when they finally stopped running.

"Last time I played dodgeball, my finger broke," Beca started and everyone looked at her so she clarified, "I play hard."

"So that's a no?" Emily asked when no one else said anything. "Cool. That's fine."

"Let's play," Benji said bouncing over to the dodgeball portion. "Loosing team buys lunch."

They all followed suit and soon picked two team captains which were Beca and Emily.

"You pick first," Beca said and Emily chose Benji.

"Jesse," Beca said smirking.

"Stacie," Emily replied and Beca looked at Chloe.

"I want to choose you, but you suck at dodging anything. I need a winning team."

Chloe's mouth dropped and accepted her fate. SheÂ walked over to Rmily who hugged her.

"I'm gonna remember this," Chloe said as she pointed a finger at the younger woman before helping put the balls in the middle of the two trampoline sides.

"On your mark," Aubrey said. "Get set, go!"

As soon as the last word left her mouth, all seven high school students ran to get to a ball first, aimlessly throwing them at each other in order to win the game.

"That's not fair!" Emily said when she was hit with the ball. "Benji pushed me in front of him!"

"Too bad," he said laughing and hit Aubrey in the shoulder.

The first two out of the game walked off the trampolines and watched their friends laugh and dodge the multicored foam balls.

Jesse was next to go followed by Aubrey, Stacie and Benji. Beca was surprised when Chloe was the last one standing on her team and the redhead just raised an eyebrow.

All their friends were watching in anticipation waiting to see what team would pay for lunch, all of them seeming to get hungrier by the minute.

"Sweat, dripping down your chest," Chloe playfully sang before throwing a ball at her girlfriend.

Beca smiled and started singing along with her. "Thinking 'bout your tattooed knuckles on my thigh, boy boy boy."

The next thing Beca knew was the ball hitting her right in the stomach.

"Yes!" Chloe's team yelled as they ran back in and tackled her to the trampoline causing them to bounce.

"You should have picked me," Chloe smirked after she got up and the brunette just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll always have you to remind me," Beca said as they made their way out of the building and back to their cars.

"My mom said she'd kill all of us if we mess up the van so please don't," Benji said as everyone piled in the mini van. They didn't want to take several cars so Benji had once again made a decision and asked his parents if he could borrow the van for the night since they weren't doing anything.

"We're not kids, Benji," Jesse said and the driver looked up in his rearview mirror to see Stacie and Beca play fighting in the back seat. Emily and Aubrey sat right behind the two boys while Beca sat in between Chloe and Stacie in the back.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as he made his way onto the road.

Jesse turned around in his seat upon the hearing of laughter and shook his head before smiling at Aubrey.

"So where are we eating?" Aubrey asked.

"You're the one paying for it," Chloe said from the back as she pushed Beca off of her and onto Stacie. "You tell us."

"What do you want, Jess?" Aubrey asked gently grabbing his arm.

"Something cheap," he joked and that's what got Stacie to stop messing with Beca after she threw her on top of Chloe.

"No way," she said. "I want a good, hot meal, not an unhealthy McDonalds."

"First of all, Stacie a burger at McDonald's is like four bucks," Jesse turned to her. "And secondly, it's not my fault you're so hell bent on eating healthy."

"Kinda have to stay in shape because you know, soccer," she said sarcastically.

"Not my problem," he joked and she glared at him.

"You're a jackass, you know that?"

Jesse smirked and shook his head. "No, actually I didn't but I think I'll put that on my resume: Professional skills- Dabbles in jackassery."

"You're intolerable," she laughed and leaned back in her seat.

Beca looked down at Chloe's lips and smiled. "I love that."

"What?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows before Beca sat back in her own seat.

"That smile," Beca said genuinely. "It's so beautiful."

Chloe's cheeks heated up and she bit her lip before looking away. "Thank you."

"Don't be thanking me," Beca said as she lifted Chloe's arm and wrapped it around herself as she laid her head on her shoulder. "You're the one blessing me with it."

Chloe looked down and kissed the top of Beca's head as she intertwined their fingers.

"You two are gross," Stacie made a face from beside them and Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Last I checked you couldn't keep a guy to save your life."

"That's a choice I make everyday and I'm happy with it," Stacie smiled. "Do you wanna know why?" When Chloe didn't say anything, the left midfielder continued. "I have amazing sex."

Chloe just shook her head with a small chuckle. "Do you ever have terrible sex?"

"I can't believe you two are actually talking about this right now," Beca groaned as she got comfortable before closing her eyes.

"A few times, yeah," Stacie nodding, completely ignoring her friend. "There was this one time with this sophomore who insisted on having sex with me in his car. I should have known when he asked me how to get situated he was a virgin."

"Wait, really?" Emily asked turning around in her seat as well as Aubrey and Jesse; Benji just listened and occasionally looked in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, it was hands down, the worst sex," the brunette replied. "We were in the backseat and he had me down and I thought he was going to try to make it as romantic as sex can be in a car but he started sweating before we even started."

Everyone made a face except for Beca who had fallen asleep in Chloe's arms. When the older woman looked down, she smiled and mindlessly played with the curls at the bottom go Beca's hair.

"He also talked a lot and didn't even get me off. It was probably ten minutes tops."

"Oh my God," Jesse laughed. "That poor kid."

Stacie shrugged her shoulders. "What about you?" she asked him. "What was your worst time like?"

"Haven't had a worst time," he said. "It's all been great."

"Bullshit but whatever." the soccer player said and decided to change the subject. "Do you all know Beca's asleep back here?"

"We've literally been in the car for fifteen minutes," Aubrey said looking back at her two friends and smiled seeing their position and Chloe just smiled back.

"Beca can sleep anywhere," Emily said. "She once fell asleep in an airport bathroom stall."

Everyone looked at her with disgust.

"I don't even want to know," Benji said from the front seat.

"Let me get a picture," Aubrey said and pulled out her phone before snapping the picture and sending it right to Chloe.

Another ten minutes passed before they finally stopped outside a chick-fil-a, Chloe carefully shaking Beca awake.

"How long was I asleep?" the smaller girl asked as she yawned before following everyone else out of the car.

"About 20 minutes give or take," Chloe said with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

Beca nodded as they made their way inside the restaurant. "No one can go wrong with a nap."

The redhead just smiled as she watched the soccer player walk in front of her, admiring everything about Beca.


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting on the sidelines of the soccer game was one of the hardest things Beca had to do and not just because she was aching to get on the pitch.

The score was 0-0 with only three minutes left in the game. The brunette was nervously bouncing her leg up and down which was purely out of habit for her.

"Beca, stop," Chloe pushed the girl's leg down. "Just relax."

"How can I relax when there's a chance we might lose?" Beca asked looking at her.

"It's not going to be the end of the world if you do," she offered a smile. "Just have faith in your team."

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes before giving her a nod and going back to watching the game where she had just witnessed Jessica get shoved.

"Oh come on!" Beca yelled standing up and both Chloe and Aubrey pulled her back down.

The blonde had rolled around on the grass, holding her wrist in pain as the game stopped.

"Shit," Beca cursed when Jessica was brought over to the side, holding her hand close to her chest.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked as she leaned over the railing and the blonde looked up to her.

"I think my wrist is broken," she said and was having it examined.

Beca ran a hand through her hair and sat back down, watching as the game went on with only 10 players left on the field.

They had chose Emily to take the penalty and all the way from the bleachers, Beca could tell the girl was almost as nervous as she was.

Emily was a great kicker but Beca had instinctively grabbed Chloe's hand.

"You're cute when you get all anxious over soccer," she noticed and Beca heard her but chose to keep her eye on the girl who sent the ball flying past the defenders and into the left corner of the net.

"Yes!" Beca screamed followed by everyone else and she smiled at her friend's who stood beside her before running down the bleachers and onto the field.

"You did it Em!" She screamed pulling the girl into a hug. "I love you!"

The rest of the team all ran to the forward and hoisted her up in the air.

The whole team began chanting her name and soon, the stands were as well.

"We need to celebrate," Stacie said when everyone calmed down. "Do you think Jesse and the others will be up for it?"

"Actually we're having dinner with our parents tonight," Emily said with a frown. "But we definitely need to do something."

"Okay, that's cool," Stacie replied and the team went to the locker rooms, leaving Beca to walk over to her friends and dad.

"Thanks for coming to the game with me," she said to Chloe.

"Anything for you," Chloe winked and Beca smiled before pulling her into a warm hug. "I actually have to go home and help my family."

"Is everything okay?" Beca asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Chloe smiled and gave Beca a kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you later."

The brunette nodded and squeezed her hand before watching the senior leave.

"We better head off too," Jesse said. Him Aubrey and Benji would all carpool to the games together and Chloe would usually be with them as well but she decided to drive herself tonight.

Her and Aubrey know nothing about soccer but they still go to show their support for the three friends on the team.

Beca nodded ant gave them all hugs before grabbing Aubrey's hand. "Hey, is everything alright with Chloe's family?"

"As far as I know it's still the same," The blonde said with furrowed eyebrows. "Why? Did she say something?"

Beca frowned. "No she was just acting a little weird."

"Okay, well can you keep me updated?" Aubrey asked and Beca nodded before watching all her friends leave, even Stacie who wasn't in the mood to talk like she normally is after games.

"You girl's ready to go home?" Katherine asked when Emily finally came out.

"Yeah, I'm tired," she let out a breath and they all filed into Dr. Mitchell's car and made their way home.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, make sure you're down by then," Dr. Mitchell said when they walked through the doors and the two daughters went to their respective rooms.

While Emily took a shower, Beca immediately went to on a new song she had been working on. Writing a song was different for the soccer player because she had never written a song before; only mashups. The only thing she could say was the source of her interest- more like need, was the redhead with blue eyes.

One night she couldn't seem to stop putting her thoughts down on paper and the next thing she knew, she had written a verse and a chorus. Beca used her small keyboard midi controller to write the song and she had recorded it on her was the one who wrote songs; not her.

"Beca," Emily said walking into her room. "Dinner's ready. They've been yelling for five minutes."

"I'll be down in a minute," Beca said shooting the younger girl a quick glance before clicking something.

The forward furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to Beca's desk and looked at her computer.

"Hey, are you writing a song?" She asked and Beca smiled.

"Yeah, actually," she looked up. "I started putting thoughts on paper and decided to record it." Beca paused and looked between Emily and her computer. "Do you wanna hear it?"

"Your first song? Of course I do," Emily said excitedly and waited for Beca to press play.

It was pretty short but Beca still needed to write another verse and a bridge along with recording the rest of it.

"This is really good," Emily said nodding her head to the sound. "And you wrote that?"

"Guess you're not the only songwriter in the family," Beca smirked and sat her earphone down before standing up.

"You're not better than me though," Emily laughed as they made their way down the stairs. "Is it about Chloe?"

"What?" Beca quickly asked. "No."

"Oh come on, Bec," she said turning around. " _I like me better when I'm with you_? That's 100 percent about Chloe."

"Nope," She said. "I was referring to Stacie."

Emily raised an eyebrow as they walked into the kitchen where their parents already sat. "Exactly how does she make you like yourself more? You guys grew up together."

"It's self discovery," Beca said as if she should know. "You should try it sometime."

The two girls just laughed as they got a plate of food and sat down with their parents. This was the first meal they had in a long time together without any arguing or fussing. It was full of laughter and jokes along with Emily and Beca picking on one another.

It was around 3:30 in the morning when Beca was woken up by her phone ringing.

"Who the fuck is calling me this damn early," she groaned rolling over to reach her phone.

Any evidence of sleep had left her body when she saw who was calling: Chloe. The brunette quickly slid the answer button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Chloe?" She asked. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She heard sniffling on the other end of the line and she immediately sat up. "Chlo?"

"Hey," the redhead finally answered. "I'm sorry to call you but I need some help."

Beca's heart dropped at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. She knew she was crying and had to be drunk by the amount of her slurring her words.

"Where are you?" Beca asked standing up to slide her jacket and shoes on. "I'll come get you."

"The park," She slurred and Beca grabbed her keys and quietly left her room trying to make as minimal noise as possible.

"Alright, I'm on my way," she said starting her car. "Stay on the phone."

Beca's heart raced as she drove the ten minutes to the park, hearing nothing but Chloe's sobs on the line. Seeing the other girl leaning over on the bench, Beca immediately parked her car and ran over, crouching down in front of the small girl holding a bottle of alcohol almost completely gone.

"Hey, it's okay," she said when Chloe jumped. "It's just me." She gently took the alcohol out of her hands and sat it aside.

Chloe's mascara had smeared a little, her eyes bloodshot from all the crying and alcohol. Her lips quivered like a small child's and Beca couldn't help but pull the girl into her embrace once more, feeling her shake violently as she tried calming her.

It felt like hours before Chloe had finally calmed down enough to actually talk in a way Beca could understand.

"I told you I had to help my family and I went home to do that," she started looking into Beca's worried eyes. "They didn't want or ask for my help, but I thought that if I told my parents that they needed to get up and do something, they'd do it. My brother Is a drunk. My parents don't even care if he drinks because that's all they do. They drink to stop the pain and sleep to stay away from it although I'm not sure how much they're to stay away because I can never sleep; all I hear are cries."

Beca sat on the bench and wrapped her arms around Chloe, rubbing her arm in support.

"I tried talking to my dad but he just started yelling and wouldn't stop. All I said was that the dishes needed to be washed and that I wasn't going to do it anymore. He told me it was my fault that my grandma died."

"No, Chloe," Beca finally spoke. "It wasn't your fault no matter how much you think it is or how many times you dad tells you that it is. Her death wasn't your fault. He just needs somebody to blame which is wrong."

"She died of a heart attack," Chloe admitted. "She was diabetic and had high blood pressure so because of the high blood pressure, my dad told me it was because of me."

"Don't listen to him, Chlo," Beca said. "Life happens and people get sick. It literally has nothing to do with you. like you said, she had diabetes and that in itself can cause high blood pressure."

Neither of them said anything until Beca looked at the time.

"What do you say I call Aubrey and see if you can stay with her?" Beca asked getting ready to click her name.

"No, she's asleep," Chloe said. "Can I just stay with you?"

The brunette went to say that it probably wasn't the best idea for her to stay, but seeing her glossy eyes and tear stained cheeks made her ignore her original thought.

"Sure," Beca said standing up with Chloe. "You can sleep in the guest room."

"No, do you mind if I sleep with you?" She asked as they got into the small car. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course," the brunette agreed. "Anything for you."

By the time they got home, Beca had to be extra careful so that they wouldn't make any noise especially because Chloe was drunk as shit and had already tripped over her own feet twice.

"Just get warm under the covers," Beca said crawling in behind Chloe before wrapping her arms protectively around her.

"Thank you," Chloe slurred as her eyes closed against the soccer player's chest.

"You're welcome," Beca sighed looking at her wall before falling asleep soon after.

Beca woke up in the same position, Chloe still sound asleep. She took the time to admire the mess that was her girlfriend. Her normally curly hair was all over the place and the makeup looked even worse in the daylight. Even though Chloe's makeup ran all over her face, she somehow managed to look adorable while sleeping. Her bottom lip was a little poked out and he hand had cam up to rest between her cheek and Beca's body.

"Hey," Beca said softly when Chloe's eyes began fluttering open.

"Hi," the redhead replied before yawning. "I'm really sorry about last night."

"Don't be," Beca reassured. "You needed me and I came; I'll always come if you need me. No matter what."

That put a smile on Chloe's face before she remembered she had makeup on.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" She asked sitting up, her hair falling to one side. "And an extra toothbrush?"

"Not at all," Beca laughed getting up out of bed. "Would you like to borrow some clothes too?"

"If you don't mind," Chloe's face turned a little red as she got up herself.

"Not at all," the soccer player reiterated and grabbed shorts and a sweatshirt before bringing Chloe to the bathroom. "Here's a toothbrush," she added after grabbing one from under the sink. "There's toothpaste in that drawer and you can use any shampoo and body wash in there. Take your pick; either smell like me or Emily."

The two girls laughed a little bit before Beca sat a towel out on the sink. "I'll come back in and get your clothes when you get in the shower."

"Thank you," Chloe smiled and Beca nodded before closing the bathroom door behind her as she headed back to her room to get dressed.

"Who's in the shower?" Emily asked after Beca left the bathroom for the second time, only this time with Chloe's clothes.

"Chloe," Beca informed and the taller soccer player furrowed her eyebrows. "She had a bad night."

Knowing that Beca didn't want to go into details, Emily nodded and followed her downstairs and into the kitchen where here both their parents sat.

"I heard the shower turn on, is there someone here?" Dr. Mitchell asked and Beca nodded before leaving to put Chloe's clothes in the washer.

Beca's dad began to look mad and Katherine curious so the oldest daughter knew that if she didn't explain then hell would break loose.

"Chloe called me at 3:30 this morning," she started and their facial expressions began to change to worried. "Her grandmother died a few weeks ago and her family are having a really hard time dealing with it so her house isn't the best to be at right now."

Her dad nodded his head and Katherine spoke up. "Is she okay?"

"Not really, so if you guys could just not mention it, that would be great."

A few moments of silence passed of them eating breakfast before her dad started asking questions.

"Did she sleep in your room?"

"Yeah," she replied putting a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Nodding her head, she swallowed her food. "Yes, actually but before you ask if we had sex, the answer is no so you don't have to get mad."

Dr. Mitchell looked somewhat angry but let it go. He wasn't angry about finding out Chloe and Beca were dating, but that they had slept in the same bed with the possibility of there being sex.

"Are you sure, honey?"

"Dad, I'm positive," she said sitting her spoon down. "And even if I wanted to- which I didn't, she was drunk and crying. The thought didn't even cross my mind."

"Okay, I believe you," he sighed and Beca finished her breakfast before putting it in the sink.

"Hey, Chloe," she heard Emily say and immediately turned around to see the redhead wearing her clothes which she loved to see.

"Hey," She waved before saying good morning to Dr. Mitchell and Katherine.

"Why don't you have some eggs?" Katherine smiled. "Emily and Beca only eat cereal so there's extra if you want some."

Chloe looked over at Beca for help which she gladly did. Walking over to the taller girl, she smiled and squeezed her hand.

"She's not really a fan of eggs either," Beca said and Katherine frowned.

"Why doesn't anyone eat when I cook?" She asked standing up with her plate. "Is there something wrong with my eggs?"

"No, mom," Emily said. "I live off cereal, Beca doesn't really like eggs to begin with and apparently neither does Chloe. It's not your eggs."

"Well Okay then," She said sounding unconvinced.

"Your cooking is amazing, Katherine, I promise," Beca smiled.

The mom smiled back before heading out of the kitchen followed by her fiancÃ©.

"Chloe, sweetie, help yourself to anything in the kitchen," she said and the senior thanked her before watching her leave the room. Both her and Dr. Mitchell had strands to run so they'd be gone within minutes.

"Alright, well I have to get ready to meet Benji and Stacie, but I will see you two later," Emily said throwing her bowl in the sink before making her own way out of the kitchen.

"So are you hungry or wanna try to eat something?" The brunette carefully asked leaning against the counter, examining the redhead. Chloe was gorgeous when she wore makeup but Beca had to admit that she also really enjoyed the redhead without makeup.

"I should probably try to eat something small because of the whole drunk issue," she answered. "Could I get a glass of water? I have a killer headache."

"Give me one second," Beca replied and went to get some Advil before handing it to her girlfriend followed by a tall glass of water. "Hopefully that helps.

Chloe smiled and drank half the glass before sitting at the table. "Do you have any bananas? I'm kind of craving one."

Beca couldn't help but smile as she reached around the side of the refrigerator and pulled one off the bundle.

"You know you're really cute without makeup," Beca voiced her thoughts causing the other girl to look down at the fruit that was in her hands. "I also really like it when you do that thing with your lips."

"What thing?" Chloe asked not even knowing what she was talking about which only made Beca love it more.

The brunette leaned on the table with a goofy grin. "The thing you do with your bottom lip. It happens when you cry but also when you sleep and it's the cutest thing. You push it out just enough to where you look adorable as fuck. It's irresistible."

Beca leaned over just enough to where their lips barely touched before pulling back. "Now, try to eat the banana."

The redhead smiled before peeling the fruit and slowly taking a bite. It took a long time for her to actually eat the whole thing but she finished it nonetheless and Beca was happy about it.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're so mean," Beca gasped when she was pushed after Chloe threw the banana peel away.

"I didn't do anything," Chloe laughed and ran past Beca when the younger girl raise a challenging eyebrow. "Beca, stop!"

"Not a chance," the brunette said as the two were on opposite sides of the couch. When Beca went one way, Chloe went the other direction not wanting to get caught.

Their actions lasted several more minutes until Beca jumped over the couch causing the redhead to scream and run through the house.

"Don't test me," Beca shouted when she couldn't find her girlfriend. "I will find you and when I do, I will kiss the shit out of you."

The soccer player spent close to ten minutes searching the whole house until Chloe had jumped on her back almost causing the smaller girl to fall.

"I could have died!" Beca exclaimed grabbing onto Chloe's legs.

"No you wouldn't have," the redhead laughed as she rested her head on Beca's shoulder before kissing her cheek. "The worst that would've happened was you falling to the ground.

Beca smiled as she turned her head to look at the redhead before looking down at her lips. "I believe I told you that when I found you, I'd kiss the shit out of you."

Chloe smirked as she started at the younger girl, watching as her eyes looked at her lips. Deciding on being a tease, she slowly licked her own lips before biting on her bottom one.

As soon as Beca leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's lips, Chloe pulled away before hopping off the brunette's back and walking over to the couch.

"No you don't," Beca said walking over to the senior already sitting on the couch and putting one leg on either side of Chloe and sitting in her lap.

"Excuse me, miss," Chloe smiled up at her as her hands held onto her waist so she wouldn't fall. "I'm trying to watch my favorite show."

The striker raise yet another eyebrow and turned around to look at the black tv. "There's nothing on."

"You have to use your imagination," Chloe winked and Beca couldn't handle it anymore. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Chloe's hands pulled Beca closer to her. The brunette'sÂ lips were brilliantly kissing hers which caused the girl's heart to beat faster while their tongues battled for dominance. Beca was deepening the kiss with each second and they both felt like they were on cloud nine.

The soccer player tangled her hands in her girlfriend's hair which drove her crazy. If there's one thing Chloe enjoyed, it was when someone played with her hair.

Beca's lips continued to move against Chloe's insanely soft lips in a quicker pace before kissing her jawline to allow the redhead to breathe. She slowly kissed down the girl's neck until getting right below her ear which elicited a small moan from the older woman. Beca smirked and stayed in that one area before gently sucking on the spot, fully intending on giving the girl a hickey as a way to mark her as Beca's girl.

"Shit," Chloe barely got out as her hands grabbed onto Beca's shirt, not being able to sit still.

The brunette's lips travelled back up to Chloe's lips as she slowed the kissing, moving one of her hands so that she could hold her girlfriend's cheek before slowly pulling away.

Beca looked into Chloe's blue eyes that were so visibly filled with lust as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"Who taught you to kiss like that?" Chloe said as she played with the bottom of Beca's hair.

"My pillow," Beca joked before leaning down to peck her lips. "Who gave me an insanely hot girlfriend?"

It was Chloe's turn to smirk before shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe you just got lucky."

"I did get lucky," Beca agreed and slid off Chloe's lap before sitting beside her and cuddling against the redhead.

The senior's arm wrapped around Beca and they both got comfortable, loving the quiet house that they had to themselves.

"I really like this," Chloe finally said and Beca looked up at her. "The quietness. I don't get a lot of it anymore. My house is nothing but screaming and crying."

"I'm really sorry, Chlo," she replied. "Emily will be gone all day and so will my dad and Katherine so what do you say I get us a blanket and we can just lay here all day watching Netflix?"

Chloe smiled and nodded her head. "That sounds amazing, but you hate movies," she replied and Beca got up and had an idea.

"I know but I'll make an acceptation. Did you ever make a fort as a kid?" Beca asked with a smile and Chloe thought for a moment.

"I might have with my brother but I don't remember," she said. "Why?"

Beca smirked and held out her hand for Chloe to take. "Because, Miss. Beale," she said pulling the girl up. "We're going to make the best damn fort anyone has ever seen."

"Seriously?" Chloe laughed and Beca just nodded her head.

"Yes, now help me move the table," she said grabbing onto one side.

It only took a few minutes to turn all the furniture to where they would hold a blanket over them.

"I'll grab a few blankets and could you run to my room and bring my laptop down with all the pillows from my room?" Beca asked excitedly.

"I can tell you're looking forward to this," Chloe laughed which was music to the younger girl's ears.

"I am now go," Beca ushered and they both gathered what they were supposed to.Â

Walking into Beca's room, Chloe had grabbed her pillows off the bed and went to grab the computer but stopped when she saw the brunette had been working on a song. Biting her lip in contemplation, the redhead sat down and pressed play, hearing the love song Beca had wrote. Chloe didn't realize it was about her but she did realize that it was an original song that she loved.

When the song finished, Chloe had closed the laptop and made her way down the stairs before finding Beca working on the fort she insisted on making.

The brunette had grabbed a thick blanket that would provide a little cushion on the ground for them to lay on while carefully positioning the other blanket around the furniture to create the fort itself.

"Where do you want the pillows?" she asked grabbing Beca's attention and she smiled before grabbing the items from her girlfriend's hand.

"You can just exit out of whatever I had open and go to Netflix to pick out a movie," she said as she crawled under the fort to set the pillows where they needed to be.

"Yeah, about that," Chloe started opening the laptop. "I listened to the song you're working on and I love it."

Beca crawled out of the fort and looked at her, completely forgetting that's what was open.

"I hope you don't mind."

"No, I just didn't really expect sharing it with anybody," beca replied and motioned for Chloe to crawl into the fort with her. "The song is actually about you."

After getting comfortable, Chloe had smiled over at the brunette completely endeared and flattered that she was able and wanting to write a song about her.

"Nobody's ever done that before," she said kissing her girlfriend. "Thank you."

Beca's cheeks turned red but it was a little hard for Chloe to see due to the only light coming from the computer screen.

"I've never written an original song before but I just couldn't get those thoughts out of my head," she admitted. "You make me feel like a better person and I think I'm becoming a better person because of you and I like that. You make me better."

Chloe didn't say anything but instead grabbed onto Beca's hand and squeezed it before looking through the movies.

"Please don't choose a boring one," Beca pleaded and the redhead clicked on Christmas Inheritance which looked good to her but knew Beca probably wouldn't like.

"I'm in love with romantic movies," Chloe said when the brunette groaned as she asked why they couldn't watch an action movie. "I promise, it won't be that bad, just watch it."

For the majority of the movie, Beca stared at the older woman in awe of her instead of actually paying attention to what was playing. Chloe had ended up cuddling into the younger girl as Beca protectively wrapped both arms around her. Neither of them actually finished the movie because they both fell asleep halfway through, Chloe holding onto the soccer player's shirt while Beca mindlessly played with the older girl's hair making her the first to fall asleep.

Beca and Chloe were still sound asleep cuddled up to each other by the time everyone came back home. The group of friends had decided on going back to Emily's house early instead of going through with the rest of their plans and ran into Dr. Mitchell and Katherine on the front porch.

"What the hell?" Dr. Mitchell asked seeing his living room a mess and the seven of them walked around to the entrance of the fort finding the two girls fast asleep putting smiles on all their faces.

"They're way too cute," Emily whispered and her mother agreed.

"Should we wake them up?" Benji asked and the two parents shook their heads.

"Just leave them be," Dr. Mitchell said. "From what I understood, Chloe had a bad night. Just be quiet with whatever you do. I'll be in my office grading papers."

Everyone nodded and both parents left the living room followed by Beca and Chloe's group of friends but not before Emily and Stacie took several pictures to send Aubrey to keep her in the loop.

Once again, Beca was the first of them to wake up being able to admire the redhead fast asleep in her arms. The 17 year old brought her hand up to carefully move the soft red hair out of Chloe's face which caused her to move farther into Beca's chest.

Smiling, the brunette softly tickled Chloe's nose causing her to scrunch it up which made her even more undeniably adorable.

"Beca?" she heard and turned to find her friends standing at the entrance.

"You guys are fucking weird," she whispered. "Go away."

The group smiled and Stacie spoke up. "We took pictures of you two and I actually got into your phone to set it as your background."

"Dude, seriously?" Beca asked pissed they got into her phone but not caring once she was shown the background, immediately falling in love with the picture. "Thanks but can you guys leave now? I don't want to wake Chloe up."

"Sure," Emily said being the first one to respect her wishes, smacking the other three when they wouldn't move. "You two are seriously cute though."

Beca forced a smile and sighed when they finally left her alone to continue to watch her girlfriend sleep which sounded creepier than it actually was. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she was falling in love with the bubbly redhead.

Chloe never failed to put a smile on Beca's face by the simple action of walking into a room. The brunette's heart warmed up when she heart Chloe laugh or watched her smily so wide it almost looked painful. She admired how even though the older woman was going through her grandmother's death and her family's way of mourning along with her anorexia, she still managed to smile everyday and find all the small, positive things in life. Beca wished she could be that optimistic but her life had been off the rails since her mom had left.

She wanted to tell Chloe about her life and why she is the way she is, but she had walls built up that the redhead hadn't broke through yet; Beca wasn't sure she ever would and that scared her.

It was all beautiful to Beca; Chloe was beautiful. The more she thought about her, the more she realized her feelings. It sounded crazy to beca that she could fall in love so quickly but she did and she was fully aware of the strong feelings towards the girl holding onto her for life. Normally Beca would ignore the feeling, immediately pushing whoever got this close to her away but there was something about Chloe that didn't make her want to push.

She was in love and falling faster and faster each day she spent with her.


	14. Chapter 14

The whole school was gathered in the gymnasium for the first pep rally of the year, Chloe, Aubrey, Benji, Stacie and Emily all sitting together towards the front of the bleachers so they could see easier.

"We have a couple of students who thankfully agreed to spice up the day and perform a few songs for you guys today," the assistant principal said and the crowd cheered. "Welcome out Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson!"

The whole school screamed and clapped because one thing the two friends always did at pep rallies was perform and it was the highlight of the event. Regardless of opinions of the two upperclassmen, no one could deny they were incredible performers.

Upon hearing their names, the two juniors walked out into the middle of the gym and waved.

"Are you guys ready to rock?" Jesse screamed into the microphone and the school cheered and whistled once more.

The younger junior nodded his head towards the band and they began playing the chords to the silly song they chose. Throughout the Frozen song, they acted out the scene which everyone laughed at. At times, it became hard for Beca and Jesse to keep straight faces or keep from laughing.

 **"Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"** Beca asked using her free hand to talk.

 **"I love crazy!"** Jesse replied into the microphone and the brunette smirked before started to walk around her friend.

 **"All my life has been a series of doors in my face**

 **And then suddenly I bump into you."**

 **"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like**

 **I've been searching my whole life to find my own place**

 **And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue,"** Jesse sang, his voice ringing out through the gym.

 **"But with you**

 **But with you I found my place**

 **I see your faceAnd it's nothing like I've ever known before!"** They both sang and went into the chorus, dancing much like in the movie.

 **"Love is an open door!**

 **Love is an open door!**

 **Love is an open door!**

 **With you!**

 **With you!**

 **With you!**

 **With you!Love is an open door."**

 **"I mean it's crazy,"** Jesse said sitting down beside a freshman who screamed right in his ear but he tried his best to ignore it.

 **"What?"** Beca asked.

 **"We finish each other's."**

 **"Sandwiches!"** The brunette smiled, flipping her hair out of her face.

 **That's what I was gonna say!"** The short haired student sang before jumping up out of his seat enthusiastically.

 **"I've never met someone who thinks so much like me!**

 **Jinx! Jinx again!"** They both sang before doing the robot dance.

 **"Our mental synchronization**

 **Can have but one explanation**

 **"You**

 **And I**

 **Were**

 **Just meant to be!"**

Beca and Jesse both ran up the stairs of the bleachers causing everyone to clap and scream even louder than usually.

 **"Say goodbye**

 **Say goodbyeTo the pain of the past**

 **We don't have to feel it anymore!**

 **"Love is an open door!**

 **Love is an open door!**

 **Life can be so much more!"** They sang slowly making their way back down the stairs before coming back together on the floor.

 **"With you!**

 **With you!**

 **With you!**

 **With you!Love is an open door."** They finished in perfect harmony before Jesse playfully got down on one knee causing beca to pretend to be shocked for the sake of the song.

 **"Can I say something crazy?**

 **Will you marry me?"**

 **"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"**

When they finished, Jesse stood back up and they couldn't help but laugh as the school screamed. Beca had managed to locate her friends and smiled at Chloe as she waved and clapped along with her classmates.

"Before we go any further," she started once the students got quieter. "The homecoming game is always fun so I just want to wish the football team good luck. You guys are gonna kill it tonight."

She smiled as the football team began chanting one of their many chants which got the whole school to follow suit. Jesse had grabbed her arm to show her support before making his was to his seat beside Aubrey.

"We have a surprise for you guys," she smiled as she stepped back and unbuttoned her leather jacket before completely pulling it off, showing a football jersey on it. The whole girls soccer team all stood up and walked down from their various spots in the bleachers, all wearing football jerseys causing more screaming. "From one team to another," Beca added and tossed her jacket over to Chloe who caught it with a smile.

The girls all got in formation around the gymnasium as the beat of Eye of the Tiger blasted through the room. The girls all did the choreography that Stacie had came up with a while back when they were asked to help with the pep rally. Luckily, the majority of the girls on the soccer team were pretty diverse with talent which made it easier on Beca and Stacie coming up with the arrangement.

While the girls paraded around the floor with at times provocative dancing, the song played through before every single girl walked over to grab the hands of one football player. The song quickly transitioned to We Will Rock You and soon the whole school was stomping and clapping.

Â "We will, we will rock you!" They all screamed before one of the guitarists had stepped up to do his solo and the whole thing was over almost as quick as it started.

Beca stood between two much taller football players who wrapped an arm around her as well as everyone else due to standing in a single line. The brunette had a huge smile on her face; something she always got when she performed. Her arms wrapped around the two muscular seniors she was with and everyone cheered and clapped.

"Thank you," the athlete to her right said looking down at her. He had long black hair and a sharp ass jaw line along with brown eyes that someone could melt in. Beca however, wouldn't due to her attraction to women but she could tell how all the girls liked him.

"You're welcome, Jake," she smiled and he gave her a hug. Normally she wouldn't let him or anyone else for that matter, but the redhead has been putting her in a better mood here lately so she decided on trying to be nicer.

The principal thanked the soccer team and they all went back to their seats to watch the rest of the rally.

"You were incredible!" Chloe said when Beca sat down beside her, making room for Stacie and Emily to sit back down.

"Thanks, babe," Beca winked before noticing Chloe was wearing her leather jacket. "You really love my jacket, don't you?"

Chloe's face turned a little red from Beca calling her babe for the first time as well as getting questioned about the jacket. "Well it smells like you plus it's really comfortable."

Beca laughed as she shook her head. "I swear, Chloe."

"What?" the redhead playfully pushed her with her body. "You're gonna give me the jacket?"

"Not a chance," Beca replied as the dance team came out. "I just think you're cute."

Chloe stared at her, butterflies infiltrating her stomach and she smiled before the two women went back to enjoying the pep rally.

"So why aren't you on the dance team?" Benji leaned over to ask his friend.

Stacie shrugged her shoulders. "Never really thought about doing it for the school. Besides, soccer takes up my whole life."

"Why don't you dance next year?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I'll still be playing soccer but I don't know. Maybe I will," she answered before looking forward again.

About thirty minutes later, the pep rally had ended and the students were released to leave the school. All the students immediately stood up and pushed others to get out first, excited they get to go home earlier than usual. Beca and her friends all decided to take their time and not fight the crowd just to get to their cars.

"Hey, we should get drunk before the game," Jesse voiced and they all looked at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Aubrey said and the younger student shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll get drunk with you," Benji agreed and they high fived.

Beca turned around as they began walking to the parking lot. "I wasn't actually going to go to the game," she said and they all shrugged their shoulder and asked questions she ignored. "I'm just not feeling the football game tonight."

"Beca, it's the homecoming game," Stacie said. "You have to go."

"No," she shook her head getting a little annoyed. "I don't."

"Are you okay?" Stacie asked taken aback. "I'm sorry."

Beca inhaled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just falling behind on some work I really need to do."

"I can help if you need it," Chloe offered with a smile, still wearing her girlfriend's jacket.

"No, I'm fine," she politely declined. "I'll be there halftime, okay?"

The group of friends reluctantly nodded their head, knowing when Beca didn't want to talk about what was happening, they would only piss her off if they pushed.

"I'll see you guys later tonight," she said and got into her car.

"Who's taking me?" Emily sighed realizing that the older soccer player just left her.

"I will," Chloe smiled. "We can hang out and stuff until the game unless you want me to take you home."

The brunette shook her head. "No, I'd rather not be in the middle of Beca's problem right now."

Chloe nodded and they all figured out whether or not they would all go home and meet up later, or just hang out until the game which they chose the latter.

"Your car smells really good," Emily acknowledged which made Chloe laugh as she pulled out of the parking space.

"Thank you," she said and followed Aubrey out of the parking lot. "Are you excited for the game?"

"I love football so yeah," she nodded and they immersed themselves into a conversation about trivial things until the both brought up Beca.

"I'm just worried about her," Emily said. "She never lets anyone in and I hate that. I hate feeling helpless."

Chloe nodded in agreement turning down a street. "I know how you feel. I'm just as worried and although I haven't known her as long as you have, I can tell she never talks about her personal life." she paused and stopped at a red light. "She hasn't talked to me about anything but I don't want to push her."

"You're making her open up more," The brunette said. "Despite Beca's actions, she's not being as bitchy to people and the only person I can think of that's making her do that is you." She looked over at Chloe who was looking back. "You're changing her. She's becoming a better person."

The light turned green and the senior stepped on the gas and smiled. "I'd like to think I'm changing her for the better. At first she didn't want anything to do with me; she wouldn't even look at me but now when she looks at me, she has this smile on her face that looks genuine and I love it."

Emily smiled over at her older friend as she listened to her talk about Beca. She could tell Chloe was serious about the brunette and Emily was glad her soon-to-be sister had someone like the redhead in her life; she needed her.

Several minutes passed until they pulled into the parking lot of Coldstone and got out of the car, waiting on everyone else to do the same. The group of friends spent hours just laughing and playing jokes on one another.

Meanwhile, Beca was standing in her living room, arms crossed over her arms as her mother tried talking to her. Sometime after she sat down with her friends at the pep rally, she received a text from her dad that say her mother had came to town and wanted to talk to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked harshly, her dad and Katherine watching the interaction to make sure nothing happened.

"I missed my baby," The woman smiled and stepped closer to her daughter who pulled back.

Beca was a spitting image of her mother and she resented that fact.

"No," the 17 year old said. "You're a monster."

"Don't say that," her mother replied trying to keep calm.

"I can though!" Beca screamed trying to hold in her tears that were burning her eyes. "You're a terrible human being! I hate you."

The woman furrowed her eyebrows and glared at the younger woman. "Apologize now, Rebeca." She stepped toward the soccer player who brought her arms down to her side and tried standing up to her. "I heard you got suspended from school. What was that about."

"None of your damn business," Beca said through gritted teeth. "I stopped being your business the minute you raised your hand to me."

Katherine had looked over at Dr. Mitchell watching to see what he would do but he just watched them carefully.

"You know that's not what happened," her mother said. "I'm your mother and I deserve respect."

"No, you don't," Beca said taking a step towards the other woman. "You don't deserve respect from anybody and as far as I'm concerned, Katherine is my mom, not you."

Hearing the teenager say she was her mom warmed Katherine's heart but it also broke it knowing what Beca has been through.

"She's been here since I was a kid, Sheila," Beca said calling her by her actual name refusing to call her otherwise. "She raised me, you didn't. She's more of a mom to me than you ever were. She never hit me."

"Don't you dare call me that," the dark haired woman said before turning to the other two adults in the house. "I came back to mend things with you."

"Damn it, Rebeca!" she screamed causing the girl to jump in fear. "I am your mother and you will respect me!"

A single tear had managed to fall which showed her vulnerability.

"That's enough, Sheila," Dr. Mitchell finally said. "You wanted to see her and you did so now you can leave."

"Just barely," she shot back. "I want to get to know her; my own flesh and blood."

Beca shook her head and stepped back when Sheila began walking closer to her causing the brunette's heart to speed up.

"I am your mother, Rebeca and you will listen to me," she said lowly like a growl and Beca closed her eyes out of fear before shaking her head.

"I'm not your kid," she said and looked into dark, empty eyes that she hated so much.

Only seconds later, Beca fell to the floor with her cheek stinging and her eye throbbing in pain. Her hands immediately went up to her face before getting kicked in her ribs with her biological mother's pointed shoe.

Nothing else could have been done before Dr. Mitchell had pulled his ex wife away and helped her out of the house before calling the police.

"Beca, are you okay?" Katherine asked getting down on the floor beside the crying teen. "Let me see."

The brunette shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she let out a sob.

"Please, Bec," she pleaded, having tears of her own. "Let me take a look to make sure everything is fine."

The soccer player reluctantly pulled her hand away, showing her bloody face, bleeding from a cut on her cheek.

Beca's hands were shaking as she started hyperventilating, the pain in her side and cheek almost unbearable. "My side," she whispered. "I think she actually broke my ribs."

Katherine's heart rate went up as she tried helping her step daughter. "Can you get up? I want to clean you up before I look at your ribs."

The brunette looked up, fresh blood running down onto the floor as she tried to sit up but couldn't. She let out another cry before grabbing her side.

"Just breathe, Beca," Katherine said. "Take deep breaths and I'll be right back."

Emily's mother had ran into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit along with a wet cloth before coming back into the living room where Beca was still finding it hard to breathe.

"I'm going to be gentle, okay?" Katherine asked sitting in the floor and taking Beca's hand away.

The brunette nodded and couldn't help but wince as The older woman cleaned the blood off. Dr. Mitchell had made it back into the house before dropping down beside his daughter and fiancÃ©.

"This is all my fault, I am so sorry, Bec," he said pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I should have made her leave instead of wanting to believe she changed. I am so sorry."

"Not...your fault," Beca got out and her dad put the phone to his ear. "Who are you calling?"

"Emily," he said. "She needs to know."

Beca shook her head with an almost pleading expression. "Please don't."

He watched his daughter before slowly hanging up the phone and sitting back down. "An ambulance is on the way. I normally wouldn't have called one but you already had bruised ribs and wanted to make sure nothing severe happened after that kick."

Beca nodded and winced once more, allowing Katherine to finish cleaning her wounds before an ambulance showed up to take Beca to the hospital where they confirmed she had three broken ribs. They also told her that she wouldn't need stitches from the cut but she was going to have some nasty bruising. She was put on medication but had to take it easy for a few weeks and meant she couldn't play soccer which didn't sit well with her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where were you at the game?" Jesse asked when Beca sat down at their table with their friends.

She had traded in her leather jacket for a hoodie which was mostly because she didn't want anyone to see her injuries but also because Chloe was still wearing her leather jacket. It's Monday and she managed to hide from Emily all weekend which was her biggest challenge.

"I didn't make it," she quietly said looking down at her plate, pushing the mystery meat around.

"You missed a great game," he continued. "We barely won but we won nonetheless."

Chloe and Aubrey watched Beca from across the table, worried and curious as well as Stacie and Emily. Benji was too busy trying to talk to a girl he had a crush on to notice anything.

"That's good," she replied and Emily touched her which caused the older girl to flinch.

"Beca?" she asked. "Are you okay? Why won't you look at us."

The soccer player shrugged with a sigh. "I'm just tired."

"Hey," Aubrey said reaching over the table. "We're here if you need us."

"I know," she said and stood up while keeping her head down. "I'll be back," she added and grabbed her plate to throw away but as soon as she turned around, someone had accidentally bumped into her which caused her to drop the plate and gather everyone's attention.

"Shit, I am so sorry!" A freshman said making sure Beca was okay. "Did I hurt you?"

Taking in a deep breathe, Beca just looked up at the girl through her hood and gently grabbed her severely bruised and broken ribs.

"It's okay," she barely got out before attempting to stand up straight. There was an intense stabbing-like feeling in her side that caused her to hunch back over, the freshman scared to move.

"Beca?" Emily asked standing up along with the rest of her friends.

Tears brimmed her eyes before she took in another breath and stood up through the pain. To say her friends were scared was an understatement so when Beca walked out of the cafeteria, they all tried to follow but was stopped by Emily.

"I'll go," she said and grabbed both her and Beca's belongings before running to catch up with her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She stopped the girl who walked into the bathroom. "Please talk to me."

Trying not to let out a sob, she looked up from the floor and into Emily's eyes who gasped at the sight of her bruised cheek and black eye.

"What happened?" she asked resisting the urge to reach out and touch her.

They stood in silence for what felt like hours until Beca spoke up. "My mom."

"Your mom did this?" She asked getting pissed and protective. "When?"

"Friday," she said and started taking off the oversized sweatshirt which only left her in a white tank top. "She also broke three ribs."

The brunette slowly lifted up her shirt and watched as Emily's eyes became glossy.

"Oh, Beca," she whispered as she looked at the bruising that took up half of the older girl's side and the door opened causing Beca to quickly pull her shirt down and turn away. She didn't even see who walked in but was internally thankful when she heard Aubrey's voice.

"What happened?" her soft voice asked and Beca bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. Her side had started hurting again because of her quick turn to hide.

When Beca didn't say anything, Chloe had walked over and put a hand on her shoulder which made the younger girl flinch.

"It's just me, Aubrey and Stacie," she reassured. "No one else can get in."

"I don't want you to see me like this," Beca muttered, refusing to turn around.

Chloe and Aubrey looked to Emily with pleading eyes as a click was heard from Stacie locking the bathroom door.

They just stood there and listened to Beca cry which broke all their hearts. The group of girls ignored the brunette's wishes for them to leave her alone because they knew that it wasn't the right time to respect her wishes. They didn't force her to say anything, instead leaned against the sink and bathroom stalls.

"Beca," Stacie asked carefully. "Can you look at us?"

She debated on whether or not to show them, but realizing that they wouldn't leave, she sniffled and slowly turned around. All their responses were exactly how Beca imagined; gasps and glossy eyes.

"I have three broken ribs," she got out as she lifted her shirt to show them. "I can't do anything without having to work twice as hard to breathe correctly."

Tears became evident on all their faces as Beca angrily explained her situation. "I ended up in the hospital Friday night instead of the football game because my mom wanted to see me. My dad said that she wouldn't leave until I came to see her."

No one said anything, instead listening to Beca open up to them which never happened. "She's the reason I'm so closed off to the world. She abused me and it took her putting me in the hospital when I was nine for my dad to divorce her. I haven't seen her since until Friday and I said the wrong thing and got punched and kicked." She took in a breathe. "She kicked the shit out of me."

As soon as she let out a sob, all three girls pulled into a hug, rubbing her back and reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. They even went as far to say that they wouldn't let her get to Beca if she tried while they were around.

They ended up staying in the bathroom for their next class period just comforting Beca before she put her sweatshirt back on.

"We should get to class," Beca said sniffling.

"At least we're all in the same class," Stacie tried making a joke before they grabbed their belongings.

Beca pulled her hood back on over her head and Chloe gently touched her cheek that wasn't bruised.

"I'll always be here," she said and planted a soft kiss to the brunette's lips before they all exited the bathroom and headed for their classroom.

They should have known that Mason and his goons would try to make the class a living hell for the soccer player but they all wanted to show a little optimism. However, when Mason relentlessly spoke about Beca as if she wasn't there, the four women were forced to intervene.

"You better shut the fuck up," Stacie said crossing her arms.

"Or what?" he challenged. "You won't have sex with me?"

Mrs. Richards had to run to grab some papers so the students were left alone to deal with him.

"Mason, seriously," Aubrey spoke up. "That was uncalled for."

"Why is it so hard for you to be nice and mind your business for once?" Chloe asked clearly trying to take the highroad out of the group.

"Some people don't deserve to be treated nicely," he said and Beca squeezed her eyes shut, thinking about when Sheila hit her. "She's a lesbian who doesn't deserve shit. She'll be forever alone."

"No she won't," Chloe said as a matter-of-factly.Â

"And how would you know that?" he said sitting up in his chair. "She can't sing her way out of it."

"She doesn't have to do anything," Emily said. "You're such a douchebag and I wish someone would teach you a lesson about respect and being a decent fucking human being." The sophomore stood up and walked over to him in order to get in his face. "You think that everyone loves you and that because you're this popular idiot, everyone either wants to be you or fuck you. Beca never did anything to you so why the hell do you make it your personal mission to bully her?"

He didn't know what to say, surprised at Emily but wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of letting her know that.

"And who cares if she likes women?" she added. "We're fucking incredible."

Stacie, Chloe, and Aubrey along with all the other girls in the class clapped their hands.

"Homophobia is as fucked up as you are and you shouldn't be allowed to ruin anyone's day because that's one less person that will willingly touch you." Everyone watched in amazement as she continued. "Beca has more talent in her finger than you do in your whole body so I suggest you grow a pair of balls and grow the fuck up. We're not kids."

The whole class laughed and she sat back down with a sigh and Beca grabbed her hand.

"Thank you," she whispered and Emily nodded with a squeeze of her hand. A few short moments later, their teacher had walked back in, completely unaware of the events that unfolded right before she came back.

Beca surprisingly didn't push her friends away after they found out about her mom.

Here she was, lying in her bed cuddled up to Chloe as she wrapped a protective arm around the smaller girl.

"This is new for me," the brunette said causing Chloe to look down at her. "I for sure thought once you knew about my mom, I wouldn't be here with you."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked curious.

"I push people away; that's my specialty," she started looking down at her hands. "And because of that, I have a constant fear people will realize just how fucked up I am and leave just like she did."

"Beca," the senior started sadly. "You're not fucked up, okay? Sure, your mom abused and left you, but that doesn't mean you're fucked up. No matter what anyone says about you, you're incredible; you and that big heart of yours."

The two girls smiled and Chloe continued. "As for people leaving you, I personally don't have any plans of doing so. All of your friends are your friends for a reason. They broke through all your walks and see you for who you are; they ignore all your mistakes because we all make them."

"Not as much as you have," Beca muttered before adding much louder, "You were like a bulldozer that just rammed through all the built up walls that took me years to put up. Sure, Emily, Stacie and the guys have gotten through some of my walls- even Aubrey, but not all. You, on the other hand have. I wouldn't be lying here talking to you about my past and my mom if you hadn't and I definitely wouldn't be talking to anyone else about it; not even my dad."

"You go to sleep if you're tired, Beca," Chloe said sweetly. "I could use a nap too."

"Are you sure?" Beca said holding onto Chloe's shirt as she looked into her eyes, relishing in her body heat.

"Absolutely," the redhead said and kissed Beca's head. "Just get some rest, okay?"

Beca smiled up into soft blue eyes before nodding. "As long as you promise you'll take a nap with me."

"I promise, now close your eyes," she laughed and the brunette made herself comfortable against her girlfriend, her head lying on Chloe's breasts.

Beca yawned again and snuck her hand under Chloe's shirt to rest on her toned abdomen. "I love you."

The senior was taken aback but smiled to herself, Beca giving her butterflies in her stomach as well as goosebumps from her touch. Her whole body was on fire and it all ignited from one simple touch.

"I love you too, baby," Chloe replied and held her close while they both drifted off into a much needed sleep.

They ended up sleeping for a few hours until Beca woke up screaming. The brunette shot up in bed and grabbed onto Chloe's hand to make sure she was still with her.

"Hey, you're okay," Chloe soothed. "I got you."

Breathing heavily, Beca lied back down beside the redhead, moving her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry," the junior said looking at Chloe. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't," Chloe reassured causing Beca to furrow her eyebrows and looking into the light blue eyes for an answer. "I've been up for a while. I just like watching you sleep; you're seem untroubled."

"I usually watch you sleep," Beca confessed with a small giggle that caused the redhead to smile. "But I had a nightmare so I'm not sure how untroubled I could have looked."

Chloe sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around Beca's small body to gently pull her on top of the redhead, making sure to not hurt the younger woman.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked surprised as her hands went to the sides of her girlfriend to hold her weight.

"You helped me with my grandma and you're supporting and helping me with my anorexia," she started, her voice soft and sweet that showed how much she cared. "I'm not going to make you tell me anything you don't want to but I also want to try my best to help and support you as much as you do with me. I can tell how much you're still closed off to me and I hate that because that's a lonely thing and I don't want you to hurt."

The brunette didn't know how to react. She loved Chloe and loved and appreciated what she was trying to do but she was right; she was still closed off and didn't even realize it.

"I'm sorry," Beca responded. "It's just easier to push people away then to let them in. I don't want anyone to get hurt and now that my mom's back in town, I don't want my friends getting caught up in the mess that's Sheila. No one deserves that- especially you."

"I can handle a little mess," Chloe smiled. "I'm with you, aren't I?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Wow, you're so funny."

"I know," the redhead replied smugly. "The funniest."

"You're such a weirdo," she smiled and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend's insanely soft, plump lips, Chloe's arms still wrapped around Beca's body to hold her close.

Smiling into the kiss, Beca completely forgot about all her problems and just relaxed in Chloe's presence. That's something the senior was always able to do no matter what. Whenever Beca had a hard day at school or her thoughts got the best of her, Chloe was always the one she called for help. There have been times where the brunette divulged the whole problem to Chloe, but most of the time she just wanted to be held and able to cry without being judged.

The optimistic redhead was her person; she never asked questions when Beca came to her for anything. She just held the small girl and let her cry into her shirt, trying to comfort her the best way she could. Chloe knew that if Beca ever wanted to tell her what was going on, she would so the redhead didn't push.

Little did they know, Beca would soon be pushing everyone that meant something to her away.


	16. Chapter 16

"Beca just stop for two seconds," Jesse said over his friend acting like she'd rather be anywhere else which she would.

Beca had completely started ignoring everyone again; she even yelled at Emily who tried to get her to come out of her room to watch their soccer game. It's been a week since her and Chloe had spent the whole day together lying in her bed and since then she had slowly stopped acknowledging her and everyone else. She always stayed in her room and her dad even let her stay home from school a couple days because her ribs were really bothering her.

"Why?" she snapped turning around. "I didn't ask you to be here and I didn't ask any of you either."

Jesse was standing in front of her with Stacie, Aubrey, Emily, Benji, and Chloe behind him. The redhead looked hurt; her normally big, full-of-life bright blue eyes looked sad. Her lips turned down into a frown and her heart broke for Beca. They literally talked about Chloe being there for her seven days ago which coincidentally was the last time they actually talked.

"Because we're your friends," he replied. "You've been ignoring everyone and Emily said you pretty much pushed her out of your room the one time she tried to talk to you."

"You're right and you out of the six of you should know me better than anyone," she said. Beca's eyes were full of furry but also sadness and confusion. She continued to have nightmares about her mother which were more flashbacks than anything but they were still there and kept her from sleeping. "I don't want you guys near me."

When Jesse reached a hand out to her, Beca quickly pushed it away. "Don't fucking touch me," she said bitterly.

Everyone else in the living room hated to see their friend like this. They all wanted to help her but it was a matter of Beca letting them which she wasn't about to do. She didn't want them getting hurt so she pushed.

"Beca," Chloe stepped toward the smaller girl. "Just please calm down. We just want to make sure you're okay."

The brunette looked at the redhead who managed to get right in front of her.

"You're okay," she whispered and Beca looked into her girlfriend's eyes that she loved so much and instantly felt terrible because she could see all the emotions behind them. When Chloe gently rested her hand on Beca's cheek, the brunette closed her eyes feeling the warmth and slowly inhaled. She tried her best to keep the tears from falling to keep from showing weakness. She was supposed to be tough but the slight bruise on her cheek and black eye told otherwise.

"Please leave me alone," Beca's voice was shaky and she internally cursed herself. "I don't want you here."

The rest of their friends watched from behind, hoping that Chloe could get to Beca. Stacie was holding onto a crying Emily because she just wanted the best for her soon-to-be-sister.

"I love you," Chloe said getting her to open her eyes. "I love you, Beca Mitchell."

A tear fell down the soccer player's cheek and Chloe wiped it away with the pad of her thumb.

"Please don't do this," she added. "Please talk to one of us."

Taking in a breath, Beca slowly removed Chloe's hand from her cheek and took a step back. "Please, Chlo."

Feeling defeated, the redhead stepped back and nodded her head before speaking to her.

"We'll leave but please, Bec," she looked at the girl pleadingly. "Please know that we're here for you."

It was like they were all saying goodbye. The group of high school students were standing at the door while the brunette stood at the other side of the room.

Nobody said another word before everyone left except for Emily who was left to stare at Beca.

"I-" Emily started before Beca cut her off by turning on her heels and heading back to her room. Sighing, the younger soccer player walked over to the couch and flopped down before turning on the television.

The next few weeks went exactly like this until Beca was healed enough to get back on the pitch where she channeled all her anger. She was angry at her mother for waltzing back into her life and just as easily broke her ribs and bruised her eye. She was angry at her father for even letting her into the house and angry at her friends for being amazing and trying to help her through everything but most of all, she was angry at herself. She was angry she couldn't do anything about Sheila and she was angry she's felt like shit for the past month because she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

All her anger was showing on the pitch. She had just made a foul and ran into a girl without the referee seeing.

"Watch where you're going," she spat before walking over to her spot between Jessica and Ashley.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked carefully, not wanting to anger the girl even more.

Beca looked at her and nodded her head before looking straight. Her black eye was barely noticeable and the bruising on her cheek and side have subsided enough that anyone could barely notice.

A minute later, the two teams were off again, running all over the place trying to get the ball. The scoreboard showed Barden down 2-1.

"Beca!" Stacie yelled and as soon as the brunette passed the ball to her, she was knocked to the ground. The crowd screamed due to Stacie bringing the score up to 2-2 but the referee blew his whistle.

The striker inhaled sharply before rolling over onto her hands and knees.

"I'm so sorry," the girl who knocked Beca down said offering a hand out. "Here, let me help you."

The brunette looked up at the girl in a red and white jersey which clearly weren't Barden's school colors and reluctantly grabbed the girl's hand.

"Thanks," she muttered before walking away.

A timeout was called and Beca took her time making it over to the rest of her team who were waiting for her. Dr. Mitchell, Katherine, and all of Beca's friend's were sitting on the bottom row, watching the game with interest like they always did but Chloe payed more attention to her girlfriend who seemed to be distracted herself.

"Do you need a break?" the coach asked and Beca immediately shook her head.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Are we changing the positions?"

Everyone turned to Beca and just looked at her, not saying anything which pissed her off.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"You've made dirty fouls and how you've yet to be carded, I don't know but I think you need to take a break," coach Howard said and Beca raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked transparently. "Are you seriously benching me?"

"It's not like you're helping the team out," he said which pissed Beca off even more and she looked at Emily and Stacie who looked sorrowful.

"Are you blind?" Beca asked causing everyone to widen their eyes in surprise. "Unless Ashley passed Stacie that last goal, I am helping."

The older man took his glasses off and looked just as pissed as Beca was. "I'm the coach, Mitchell and I saw your assist but hadn't it been for Stacie's long legs, the other team would have got the ball."

Beca dropped her hands from her chest and took in a breath. "You-"

"You're out of the game," he said. "Sit on the bench."

She looked at her teammates in hopes they'd back her up but when they didn't say anything, she shook her head.

"Fine," she said walking over to pick up her bag and walking away without another word.

"Beca, wait!" Emily shouted after her but the older girl just stuck her middle finger up in the air.

From the stands, her family and friends saw the whole interaction and Chloe was the first one up and running toward the brunette. Beca was walking fast, tears threatening to spill for no reason and it was hard for the redhead to catch up but she eventually did whenever Beca slammed the locker room door open.

"Beca?" she cautiously asked letting the door shut behind her. "Talk to me."

The brunette ignored Chloe until the senior couldn't take it anymore. She was tired herself of giving her space. The couple barely talked in the past four weeks and she just wanted her Beca back.

Beca was hunched over a bench, going through her bag and Chloe figured it was her only chance to get the girl to listen so she turned her around causing the soccer player to glare at her and try to push her away.

"I'm not letting you go," Chloe said ignoring her girlfriend's hands pushing against her chest to try and create space she only thought she needed.

"Let me go!" Beca screamed trying her hardest but Chloe was stronger than people thought. This went on for several minutes before the brunette got tired and brought her hands up between her and Chloe's chest, crying her eyes out.

"You're okay, baby," Chloe soothed as she held the shorter girl as tight as she could while rubbing circles on her back. "You're safe, I got you."

Beca continued to cry in front of the older woman, something she hated to do but couldn't help doing.

"I'm so sorry," she cried wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and holding onto her shirt for dear life. "I am so so sorry."

"It's okay," the redhead reassured, her own eyes burning with tears threatening to spill. Neither of them knew how long they stood there, but Beca eventually- very unwilling, pulled away.

"I need to take a shower," she sniffled. "I smell terrible."

"You do smell bad," Chloe scrunched her nose up but winked at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Beca replied and grabbed her clothes and body wash before turning back around to face her girlfriend. "You can wait here to make sure no one comes in and steals my shit, or you can join me."

Beca smirked as Chloe's cheeks turned red at the suggestion.

"As tempting as that is," she started. "I don't want our first time being in the school's locker room. I'll watch your bag."

"That's too bad," Beca sighed. "I could really use a back massage."

"Maybe another time," Chloe said. "Now go take your shower so we can leave."

The brunette raised her eyebrows and leaned against the wall.

"Are you taking me somewhere?" she asked curious. "There's still another forty minutes left in the game."

"I was thinking on us going back to my place and having you stay over if you didn't care," she admitted. "My parents and brother finally decided to get off their ass and clean the house before taking a road trip a few states over."

"They didn't take you?" Beca asked worried and Chloe shook her head.

"They wanted me to go but they let me decide and I didn't really want to go with them and listen to them argue and all depressed. I need the quiet and sleep," the senior admitted.

"Alright, can you grab my phone and text my dad to make sure it's okay while I take my shower?" The brunette asked and her girlfriend nodded.

Beca tried to take the quickest shower she could to keep from Chloe waiting. The senior didn't mind though because she smiled at her girlfriend's background which was of them asleep under the fort they built. That was one of Chloe's favorite memories and she couldn't help but stare at it for a few minutes, admiring her girlfriend's sleeping body as she held her close to her.

"Hey," Beca said drying her hair. "Did he say it was okay?"

Chloe turned around and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, he said to not do anything he wouldn't do, but that it was okay. He mentioned you needing some fresh air and getting out of the house."

The brunette nodded and put her belongings back in her bag before picking it up. "Are we ready?"

"Did you get everything?" Chloe asked looking back to make sure they didn't forget anything.

"Yes, ma'am," Beca stated and the redhead turned back to her with a goofy grin causing the younger one to smile back.

"You smell so much better," the senior replied before leaning over to kiss her girlfriend who ended up laughing.

"According to you, I always smell insanely good," she said as they walked out and to Chloe's car. "Like, extremely good. I could just lay in her bed all day," Beca added impersonating the older woman whose mouth dropped open.

"I'm going to kill Aubrey," she stated before they got into her car. "Just you wait until I get my hands on her."

"You're an actual baby, Chlo," Beca laughed. "All bark no bite."

The redhead just rolled her eyes at the comment even though it was true and turned on the radio, the both of them singing along to whatever song came on.


	17. Chapter 17

"You look hot in my clothes," Chloe acknowledged when the shorter girl walked into the living room.

"I look hot in anything," Beca joked but motioned to her body for good measure. "I mean, come on."

"Have you tried a clown costume?" The senior wondered.

"Please don't tell me you're into clowns."

"Gross, no," the girl replied. "You said you looked hot in anything so I was challenging you on that statement holding truth."

The brunette nodded and sat down beside Chloe. "I'm not sure about a clown, but I can guarantee you I'm pretty hot naked. Do you want to challenge that truth?"

"Oh, really?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. Is this you being egotistical?"

"Maybe just a little bit," Beca nodded with a smile. "My offer still stands."

"And what if I don't take you up on your offer?"

"Then you won't get all this," the junior replied motioning to her body once more.

"What if I'm on my period?" Chloe smirked and Beca's face dropped.

"Are you?" She asked and her girlfriend shook her head.

"No," she giggled. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Well in that case," Beca said before moving to straddle the older girl. "More fun for me."

She watched Chloe smile before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss; their first real kiss since Beca's meltdown. At least that's what she was calling it.

"I missed you so much," Chloe said holding onto Beca's waist dangerously low as the brunette had one hand on the back of her neck.

"Let me show you how much I've missed you," Beca said pulling back just far enough to look into Chloe's lust-filled eyes.

The redhead bit her lip before nodding and the two of them stood up and made their way into Chloe's bedroom.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Chloe asked grabbing onto Beca's hands that were holding onto the hem of her shirt.

"You're asking if I want to have sex with my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend who turns me on by how sweet she is?" Beca raised an eyebrow and the redhead's cheeks turned red.

"I just want to make sure," she said before letting go of Beca's hands.

"Do you not want to have sex?" Beca asked. "I don't want to force you-"

Chloe brought her hand up to the smaller girl's cheek and smiled. "You're not forcing me to do anything."

Beca smiled and pulled her shirt off before connecting their lips again and walking them towards her bed. She was quick to help Chloe take off her own shirt and the soccer player realized there hadn't been a need for her to get dressed only to get undressed ten minutes later but she didn't care.

The brunette gave slow, wet kisses down Chloe's neck and chest before slowly going down her toned abdomen. Goosebumps and started to rise on the older girl's soft skin causing her to take in a breath.

"Just take them off," Chloe demanded and the brunette smirked before going back up to her lips and kissing them softly.

She carefully put a hand behind Chloe's back and lifted them both up before quickly unclasping her red laced bra with one hand and tossing it to the side.

Beca leaned up to properly admire the girl underneath her and she smiled.

"You are so beautiful, Chlo," she whispered causing the other girl to try to hide her blushing face only to have her hands removed.

The redhead looked into Beca's eyes that were filled with love and she smiled before pulling her down to kiss her once more. Beca had moved her body so that she was positioned between her legs and attached her lips to Chloe's sweet spot, causing the girl to close her eyes and get lost in Beca's lips on her neck.

The soccer player's hand slowly moved down Chloe's stomach before reaching her pants, carefully unbuttoning her jeans before sitting up.

Chloe was already breathing heavy and Beca smirked to herself before pulling her jeans off completely.

"Please take yours off," she begged. "I don't want to be the only naked one."

"If you say so," She replied and pulled the borrowed shorts off, kicking them to the side. Beca didn't want to waiste anymore time in taking her own bra off which surprised the redhead- even more so when her underwear came off.

"Hey," Beca smirked noticing her girlfriend's staring. "My eyes are up here."

Chloe's face turned red again and she bit her lip; something she always did no matter what the occasion.

"Hold on a second," Beca smiled going over to the speaker and plugging her phone in.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked looking over from her position on the bed.Â

"Putting on a little music," the brunette smiled turning back around after clicking her 'sex playlist' on Spotify.

 _Woah- woah- woah, yeah_

 _Woah- woah- woah, yeah, oh_

 _Woah- oh, oh, yeah, yeah_

As soon as the music started, Beca made her way back over to a smiling Chloe.

The brunette connected their lips for another time that night, this time more passionate than the previous kisses.

Chloe's hand ran up Beca's sides causing her to shiver but deepen the kiss, their body's coming closer and closer with each second before Beca was completely lying on top of the senior. The soccer player's hand moved to caress her girlfriend's abdomen as she passionately kissed her strawberry flavored lips causing the older woman to moan.

Beca loved teasing; it meant she had the upper hand so whenever Chloe tried flipping them, she didn't let that happen, instead teased the girl more. Her left hand had moved from the redhead's stomach to her leg, softly running her fingertips up to her inner thigh before reaching the silky fabric of her matching red underwear. The brunette was surprised whenever she felt the dampness of her underwear, turning Beca on and giving her the confidence to continue with what she was doing.

Chloe's hands had moved up to tangle in the brunette's soft hair while she tried to even out her breathing, Beca choosing to swipe her tongue across her bottom lip before allowing their tongues to explore the fairly known territory.

The contact with the two girls was intoxicating and left them both craving more. With every little whimper that Chloe let out caused the brunette to grow bolder, her hand now completely rubbing against her girlfriend's center.

Chloe was growing impatient with the other girl and practically begged her to end her suffering with just her actions of moaning. She began to move her hips to match Beca's hand which was slow but caused friction between them.

 _Lay on your back, you like it right there_

 _Don't have to say it twice_

 _Love, there's nothing here to fear_

 _Taking it back, back to where it's clear_

 _Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air!_

The brunette had moved back to the the soft skin of Chloe's neck and carefully sucked on her sweat spot before kissing down her neck and between her perfect breasts.

"Please," Chloe whined when Beca sat up, their eyes meeting with pure lust.

With a small nod of her head, the junior looped her thumbs on the sides of Chloe's underwear and slowly pulled them down before tossing them behind her. Seeing her girlfriend fully naked was a major turn on for the brunette and she only fell in love even more; her skin was unbelievably soft and beautiful.

Beca's mind was starting to haze over and all she could think about was how much the girl beneath her wanted her. She loved teasing, but she loved Chloe more and wanted to give her what she wanted so that's what she did.

The brunette sucked in a breath when Chloe's hands grabbed her ass with a small squeeze but she persisted in pleasing the girl. One of Beca's hands had moved to Chloe's breast while her mouth enveloped the other one, gently biting at the erect nipple. The redhead's eyes rolled to the back of her head at the simple action with yet another moan. Beca eventually changed to give the other just as much attention before leaving a trail of wet kisses down her body.

Her wet kisses didn't stop when she reached Chloe's waist, instead moving to her thighs. Beca looked up as she came closer and closer to the girl's most intimate area and watched as Chloe's mouth was slightly agape as her chest rose up and down with her heavy breathing.

Beca's blue eyes were transfixed on Chloe's glistening folds, taking in the sight of her girlfriend in a vulnerable position. As soon as the brunette ran her tongue up the girl's center, Chloe let out a moan and her eyes rolled to the back of her head for the second time that night.

Chloe tasted just as sweet as she smelled and the brunette let out a moan of her own. Beca's tongue expertly swirled around the older woman's clit before giving it a small flick which had the redhead bucking her hips to get closer to her mouth.Â

Ripples of ecstasy started to course through the older woman and she grabbed the bed sheets in response. Beca worked on moving her lips and tongue through Chloe's folds and she soon felt a hand on the back of her head. The redhead was unknowingly positioning her to where she needed her the most and the brunette rolled with it, giving her everything she needed.

Chloe's back arched off the bed whenever Beca had pushed her tongue inside of her, feeling the girl pulsate as she worked to pleasure her girlfriend. The brunette didn't want to end it so quickly so she sat back up and connected their lips once more, Chloe opening her mouth to deep the kiss.

Whenever Beca moved her hand to fit in between her thrusting hips and carefully inserted one finger which caused Chloe to gasp and buck her hips once more.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked breaking the kiss and looking into light blue eyes.

Chloe couldn't find the strength to say anything so she just nodded her head leaving Beca to enter another finger and that's when the redhead lost it. Her head flew back as she groaned in pure ecstasy, her body lifting off the bed. Beca had to move her free hand to the girl's abdomen to push her back down.

Beca moved her hand at a relaxed pace and smiled at Chloe's pleading expression. When the redhead began to move her hips against the brunette's hand, she began to go faster, her fingers slipping in and out of her hot core. Chloe let out a loud moan which only continued the more Beca persisted with pleasing her.

The soccer player's fingers curled which hit a bundle of nerves and had the girl crying out as she grabbed onto the sheets. Beca brought her body back down, her lips moving in perfect sync with Chloe's. The music had been tuned out, the only thing in beca's ears being Chloe's moans and whimpers.

She would be lying if she said she hadn't imagined the bubbly redhead beneath her and now that it's actually happening, she was in heaven. Her life has changed so much since Chloe became part of it and she loved her for it. She's getting the chance to show her just how much she loves her and she wanted to make her proud and pleasured.

Chloe's insides were beginning to heat up and she knew that she was close so in an effort to climax, she grabbed Beca's hand and went faster which didn't cease to amaze the younger girl. If anything, Chloe taking control turned her on even more.

Beca was pulled back down by Chloe's hand on the back of her neck and the brunette smiled into the kiss as she felt the redhead's body begin to convulse under her. Chloe was full of pure euphoria as she began to reach her highest climax yet. The brunette slowed down her pace, feeling the warm liquid covering her hand as she let Chloe ride out her orgasm.

The brunette bit down on Chloe's bottom lip and gently pulled back as she slowly pulled her hand away from the redhead. her lip made a satisfying 'pop' after Beca let it go, soon collapsing right beside her, both women breathing heavy.

"I love you so much," Chloe breathed out and Beca turned to look at her with a goofy grin.

"I love you too, Chlo," she replied before pulling the redhead into her body as she wrapped her arms around her.


	18. Chapter 18

Beca was standing in nothing but Chloe's shirt and a pair of underwear as she cooked her and Chloe breakfast, hoping the older woman would at least try and eat a little bit of it. Just the thought of last night had put a smile on her face and she found herself completely forgetting about the pancakes that were starting to burn.

"Shit," she muttered as she hurried to flip the gooeyness that was supposed to turn into her breakfast. The pancake landed on the pan with a sizzle and Beca sighed at the burnt sight before her.

"Good morning," she heard a sweet voice say before arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's not a good morning," she groaned taking the last pancake off the pan and onto her plate. "I burnt my fucking pancake."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the younger girl as she moved to sit on top of the table.

"What happened?" she asked watching her girlfriend who turned around with furrowed eyebrows.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" she asked holding the spatula up. "I burnt the damn fucker."

"Hey, it's not the pancake's fault," Chloe defended the food. "You should probably start paying attention to what you're doing."

Beca brought the two plates over to the table and sat them down before standing between Chloe's tan legs.

"I would," she whispered as Chloe wrapped her legs around the girl looking up at her. "But I had something better on my mind."

"Like what?" The redhead challenged with a smirk.

Beca looked deep into the older woman's eyes before slowly connecting their lips.

"Like you," the brunette said before pecking her lips one last time before sitting down in the chair. "I made you some pancakes if you're in the mood try and eat something."

"I won't get the burnt one, will I?" Chloe asked following Beca's actions. "I'll eat one but not the burnt one."

"And here I was going to give you the burnt one," she replied sarcastically. "There goes my plan."

"Oh shut up," Chloe giggled before cutting into her pancake with a fork.

The two high school students took their time eating their breakfast, talking about trivial things before Beca had realized Chloe had eaten two pancakes which was good for her. She didn't say anything, instead taking both their plates to the sink where she washed them.

"Can I take a shower?" Beca asked and the redhead looked up at her with a smirk.

"Only if I can join you."

The brunette tilted her head to the side and smiled before grabbing the redhead's hand and making their way back upstairs and into the bathroom.

"You know I never got to thank you for last night," Chloe said washing Beca's back.

"It was implied, Chlo," the brunette laughed and was quickly turned around which surprised her. "Shit, Chloe. I could have fell."

"No," Chloe said low and suggestive. "You didn't let me thank you."

It took the soccer player a few moments to realize what the redhead meant but by the time she did, it was too late. Chloe's lips were already on hers as her hand moved down to unfamiliar territory.

"Chloe," the brunette tried getting out though it was hard due to the fact Chloe was rubbing up against her while she sucked on her sweet spot. "You don't have to."

The redhead stepped back in order to look at the brunette. "Do you want me to?"

It's not that she didn't want her to because she did; she would love for Chloe to touch her but she was scared. Not of the older woman but of being touched. Her mom really messed her up and it didn't make sense to her- how Beca could pleasure Chloe but not the other way around.

"Of course I do," she replied and Chloe furrowed her eyebrows as she examined her girlfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not you," Beca sighed. "I'm just scared."

Chloe's face went from confusion to understanding, somehow knowing exactly what she meant.

"It's okay, Bec," she reassured. "I won't touch you until you want me to."

The brunette offered a smile. "Thank you. I promise that it has nothing to do with you."

"I know," Chloe replied with a smile. "Now turn around so I can get your hair."

"Can I ask you something and you be honest with me?" Chloe asked as she settled in on the couch.

"Of course," Beca replied. "What's up?"

"For the past month, you've barely looked at me let alone have a conversation and last night was like none of that even happened."

Beca was quiet for a few seconds to see if Chloe would elaborate more but when she didn't, the brunette was forced to ask what she meant.

"I just wanna know what changed and why you're acting like nothing happened," she answered and looked down at her hands. "Maybe you regret last night."

The thought of Chloe even thinking she regretted having sex with her made Beca feel terrible.

"Of course not, Chlo," Beca said. "Do you think I regret it because it happened out of nowhere? Like it was just out of impulse?"

"Maybe, I don't know," the redhead trailed off in a small voice, too afraid to look at the younger woman.

Beca quickly moved to put a finger under Chloe's chin and gently lift her head so they were making eye contact.

"It wasn't out of impulse," she confirmed. "I know it seems like I regret it because I was a bitch for weeks and then all of a sudden I want to have sex with you but I promise, Chloe, it wasn't a regret. You're not a regret."

"So what changed?" Chloe asked and Beca could only assume she was talking about how she avoided everyone for weeks.

"I thought it was weird whenever I didn't initially push everyone way after you guys found out about my mom," she started with a sigh. "That's why I started pushing when I did because I realized that me allowing you guys in could hurt you and I didn't want that so I pushed. Like I've said before; it's easier to push people away." Beca inhaled slowly, thinking about her next words. "I was angry with my mom for beating me and my dad for letting her near me but I was also really angry at myself for letting it happen. I hated myself for the past month simply because I'm scared that you or Emily, or any one else will get hurt and that's the last thing I want. All I did was stay in my room and isolate myself from the world because I was scared that if I stepped outside, another rib could be broken or something worse. I allowed that fear to dictate how I was living and when I yelled at Emily for simply asking if I could go to the soccer game, I felt like shit. The look on her face showed just how much I hurt her." Beca had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was struggling to make it stop. Even Chloe's eyes were glossing over with tears. "I was tired of feeling like that. I don't ever want to feel like that again so promise me that no matter how hard I push, you will never let me go."

"I promise," Chloe said and grabbed onto Beca's hand. "I promise I will never let you go." The redhead connected their lips for a short yet passionate kiss, their new way of securing a promise.

"As for me regretting having sex with you," Beca added with a smile. "My only regret is not doing it sooner."

The two of them laughed together and Beca moved to lay in Chloe's lap as she rubbed her hair, the brunette's nose barely touching the soft skin showing below her shirt.

"I love you Beca Mitchell," Chloe smiled down at the brunette who smiled back and grabbed her hands to play with.

"I love you too, Chloe Beale."

"Are you good?" Emily asked Beca when she walked up to the team.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Lets win this."

The two brunettes smiled and gave each other a hug before running off to their respective positions on the pitch.

After her weekend at Chloe's, she managed to apologize to all her friends who gladly accepted it. The group of high schoolers were back to their normal, goofy selves in no time.

This was their last game before they would go on Christmas break and so far they've won all their games like they had hoped. It was the second half of the game with five minutes left and the score was 0-0 which would put them into over time if they weren't careful.

As soon as the whistle was blown, the opposing team ran the ball down the pitch and Jessica, a Barden soccer player, quickly slid into a tackle, successfully getting the ball. She hurried to her feet and ran the ball back down their side and gave a smooth pass to Ashley who hit the right side of the net causing the crowd to erupt in cheers.

"You did it!" Beca said running up to the brunette and pulling her into a bone crushing hug soon followed by the rest of the team.

The ball was kicked off one last time before the final whistle was blown and Barden High's soccer team ran all over the field in sheer happiness they had won the stressful match.

"You girls are unstoppable this season!" Coach Howard shouted just as excited- If not more, than the high school students.

"I think we're gonna have to bring Jessica and Ashley into the Unholy Trinity," Emily laughed and Beca nodded seeing the two girls' smiles widen.

"The fearsome fivesome," Beca smiled and pulled the two girls into a hug that Stacie and Emily joined in on as well.

"Are you serious?" Ashley asked beyond ecstatic that her and the other blonde were invited into their group.

"Why not?" Beca shrugged and they all went to take their showers and go home.

Stacie walked over to Beca and pulled her shirt all the way on after getting out of the hot shower. "What are you and Chloe doing this weekend?"

"Nothing that I know of," the brunette shoved her belongings in her bag. "Why?"

"Because I want to go blonde and figured it'd be a perfect girl's day," she shrugged. "I already talked to Emily and Aubrey and they're all for it."

The striker tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled up at her friend. "Girl, you as a blonde would be hot as fuck."

Stacie raised her eyebrow and smirked. "I know. So what do you say?"

"I'm down and I'll text Chloe later tonight to see if she wants to join," she said and the two soccer players met up with Emily outside who was talking with another student from Barden. He had shaggy blonde hair and the kind of smile that Chloe had; one that could make someone's knees weak. Come to think of it, Beca's never actually seen a picture of Chloe's brother and if she imagined red hair on the guy, he could be a perfect candidate for her brother.

"Who's this?" Beca asked standing close to her soon-to-be sister.

"Christian Beale," he smiled outstretching his hand which Beca took. His voice was deep but soft like Chloe's.

"You're Chloe's brother, right?" she asked with a knowing smile and both Emily and Stacie looked at her with confused but surprised looks.

"You know my sister?" he laughed pulling his hand out.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, we're pretty close friends. I haven't heard much about you."

"Ditto," he laughed. "How did you know I was her brother?"

The brunette couldn't help but feel a ping of hurt by the fact that Chloe never talked to her seeing as she takes every opportunity to talk about the redhead, always having a smile on her face when she does.

"Other than you divulging your last name? You and Chloe both have the same face." It came out more blunt then she had hoped so she hurried to clear it up. "I mean, you both have the same smile and blue eyes, not to mention you're both soft spoken."

Christian made an 'O' shape with his mouth before smiling again. It looked better on Chloe though.

"Well thank you," he said. "I just came over to congratulate Emily here on the game but I guess congrats are in order to you two as well."

"Thanks," Beca and Stacie said in unison.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said kinder and he smiled over at her with a nod in a way to thank her.

Beca kept quiet as she watched the way Christian looked at Emily and the protective side of her came out.

"She's not your type," she simply said and Emily glared at her.

"Excuse me?" he laughed. "Not to be rude, but how do you know that?"

"No, you're not being rude at all but Emily's my sister and 15 so she's a little underage, don't you think?" Beca asked and Stacie wasn't surprised at all that her best friend had taken up the protective older sister role already. From the corner of her eye, she saw the four remaining members of their group making their way over.

"You don't know how old I am," he stated and Beca took in a breath. Christian was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a plain red jacket which made his eyes seem even brighter than they already were.

"No but Chloe's turning 18 in a few months and you're older than her so if my first grade education is doing me any justice, that would put you at the minimum 19."

Their friend's were in perfect ear shot now and Chloe had furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Aubrey who was just as confused.

"You don't know me, or my intentions," he said the smile being completely removed and replaced with what looked like anger.

"No but I don't need to in order to know that my _little sister_ shouldn't be with you." She sat her bag down and stuck her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

"You're wrong," he shook his head. "You don't need to make judgment calls."

"I'm a pretty good judge of character and I'd rather not believe that Chloe's brother is the complete opposite of her," she said. "Emily is 15 and doesn't need someone like you."

"Why don't you let her decide for herself?" he asked stepping closer and Beca noticed his clenched hand which made her tremble in fear. "She's a big girl."

Emily didn't know what to do so she just stayed quiet and watched the interaction take place.

"Get away from me," she muttered trying to step back and could have sworn his eyes went darker than the light blue they were.

No one said anything until Chloe spoke up, knowing by Beca's actions that she was scared and uncomfortable.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" she asked sweetly and he stepped back immediately.

The redhead had walked over and purposefully pulled her brother into a hug which caused him to step back farther away.

"Dad said I should get out so I came to see the soccer game," he said looking down at her when she pulled away. "Why are you here?"

"I come to all the home games," she said as if it were obvious. "Plus I actually go to this school."

Beca was happy and unafraid as soon as Chloe stepped beside her and grabbed her hand with a small squeeze.

"Right," he said nodding his head. "Well I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah," she nodded and he looked at Aubrey.

"It's nice to see you again, Bree," he said with a smile.

The blonde smiled back. "You too, Christian."

Without another word, he walked off and the group of friends collectively let out a breath.

"So you met my brother," Chloe laughed when she turned to Beca. "He's usually not like that so I apologize to both you and Em."

"Oh, no," Emily said. "It's fine. He seems like a great guy but he's not really my type."

Beca didn't miss the look the younger woman gave Benji and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Alright well, I actually need to sleep so I'll be going home now," Beca said and smiled at her girlfriend. "I love you," she whispered before giving her a small kiss on the lips but was soon interrupted by even more drama.

"No way," the voice said and they pulled back to see Mason and his friends smirking. "There's not only one but two of you!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe's heart began to race at the fact she was most likely going to be outed and that was the last thing she wanted; especially since she was still having trouble coming to terms with her sexuality.

"Walk away, Mason," Stacie said stepping up. She had a great day and planned to have an even better weekend with her friends and she'd be damned if Mason and his goons would ruin it.

"Now I know why you tried to stick up for the loser in class; it's because you're finger fucking her."

Listening to Mason and his friends was completely irritating not only beca, but the rest of their group.

"Seriously, Mason," Aubrey said. "Don't even think about saying anything to Chloe or you will regret it."

Mason turned to the slightly shorter blonde and pushed his bottom lip out to give the illusion of him whining like a baby.

"Boo hoo," he said. "They shouldn't be kissing out in public."

"Why?" Beji asked. "Because they're both women?"

"Exactly that," he said and turned his attention back to the two girls. "You really have some nerve."

"I've had my fair share of drama for the night so if you could just please leave us alone, that'd be fantastic," Beca voiced causing one of Mason's friend's to mock her.

Beca had gently pushed Chloe behind her out of instinct not wanting her to get hurt because she genuinely thought Mason would hit them if tempted.

"Not gonna happen, sweet cheeks," he said and before he could get anything else out, Jesse had punched him to the ground startling everyone.

"You're dead, Swanson," he shouted wiping his mouth before lunging at the junior.

Stacie had to jump back because they almost hit her but no one knew what to do except Benji who jumped in when Mason's other friend had started on Jesse.

Both Emily and Aubrey were screaming at them to stop while Chloe had tears falling from getting caught kissing her girlfriend as well as the fight that had broke out. A few students passing by had stopped to watch the fight, videoing it to send to all their friends.

Jesse had given Mason a punch hard enough to knock him over before he started hitting him. Benji however was pinned to the ground until Emily kicked him off which caused him to double over in pure pain as he tried to catch a breath.

"I'd hate to be kicked by a soccer player," they heard a kid say which put a small smile on Emily's face.

"Are you okay?" she asked when Benji stood up, blood dripping from his nose.

"Yeah," he said spitting blood out. "I'm good."

Only seconds later Jesse was pulled off Mason as he tried to get free so he could continue punching him.

"Jess, stop!" he heard and turned to find Dr. Mitchell. "Calm down, it's over."

As the boy wiped his mouth, the students began to leave, suddenly uninterested in what was happening.

"What on God's Earth happened?" he asked, Katherine right by his side as they looked at the seven teenagers who didn't say anything.

Jesse had moved back over to Aubrey who wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Someone better speak up now," he said as Mason and his friend had carefully stood up and glared at Jesse who just glared right back.

"You're a douche," Mason muttered and spit blood on Jesse's shirt which caused him to lunge at him but was stopped by Beca's dad.

"That's enough!" he said and turned to the other two students. "Leave now."

Slightly intimidated by the older man, they turned around and left the group who were now being condemned for the fight.

"Benji, Jesse," he shook his head. "What has gotten into you?" The two boys just looked down and waited on more screaming. "Benji you're the sweetest person I know-"

"That's actually false because you know Chloe," Beca spoke up which made the redhead smile along with her friends. Her dad however, was sending her a glare. "But that's not important right now."

"Jesse, what happened?" he asked and he looked over and Beca and Chloe who both nodded their head to give him the go ahead.

"He's a dick," Jesse answered. "He saw Beca and Chloe kiss and started shit so I punched him. I thought he was going to do something so I did first."

"Is this true?" Katherine asked in a sweet voice as she looked at the couple.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. "I wasn't ready for anyone else to know about my sexuality because I'm still coming to terms with it so I got scared whenever Mason walked over."

She nodded and walked over to pull the redhead into a warm embrace.

"I don't know how you feel but I know what Beca went through when she first came to terms with her sexuality so if you ever need someone to talk to that's not your friends, I'm always available. Assuming you haven't talked to your parents yet either?"

"No," she shook her head. "They've been dealing with something and I didn't want to bother them."

The mother nodded her head and they went back to the two boys fighting.

"Look," Dr. Mitchell started. "Neither of you are my kid so I can't tell you what to do and I'm definitely not condoning violence, but thank you for sticking up for Beca and Chloe."

"You're welcome, sir," Benji nodded followed by Jesse.

"Please promise me that you'll try to take the highroad from now on," he said and the two boys nodded once again. "You should probably clean yourselves up. You look like shit."

"Thanks," Jesse said and with a final goodbye, they all dispersed.

Chloe had walked with Beca and her family which gave the brunette the opportunity to ask her about her plans.

"So Stacie wanted me to ask you if you were free this weekend to have a girls day," she said looking up at her. "She wants to dye her hair blonde."

"Hot," Chloe nodded in approval which made the younger girl laugh.

"Don't go falling for someone else now," she laughed and the redhead laughed along with her.

"I don't plan on it," Chloe laughed and they stopped at her car.

"Can I ask you something?" Beca asked getting serious as she leaned against her girlfriend's car.

"Sure," she furrowed her eyebrows. "What's up?"

Beca sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Was I rude to your brother?"

"Not at all," Chloe replied. "He's actually 20 so I'd rather him not be around Emily myself. Besides, you getting all protective is a turn on."

"Seriously?" Beca raised an eyebrow and Chloe nodded her head.

"Absolutely, plus I have some experience dating an older man and that's not good," she said and they changed subjects again when the redhead wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist under her jacket.

"I'm really sorry about Mason," Beca sighed. "I really hope they don't out you to the whole school because that's going to be hard to deal with."

"Were you outed?"

"I was to my Aunt and Uncle who didn't take it very well which was terrifying and definitely not how I planned on telling them I was gay," the brunette admitted. "We don't talk anymore."

"I'm sorry," Chloe whispered as she rested her head in the crook of Beca's neck.

"Don't be," the soccer player said wrapping her arms around the redhead. "If they didn't accept me for who I am then they don't deserve to be in my life. Just know that if anyone says anything to you at school, they'll get it."

"Please don't fight anyone," Chloe begged. "I hate seeing people fight."

"Didn't you just say that was a turn on?" Beca asked with a small laugh.

"No," the senior lifted her head and pecked Beca's lips. "I said you getting protective is."

"I hate to break it to you, sweetheart," the brunette said calling her by her known alias as Barden's Sweetheart. "Sometimes protections calls for violence."

"No," she shook her head. "Love is louder. Love is _always_ louder."

Beca smiled and tilted her head to the side as she looked into her girlfriend's soft blue eyes. "You should do something with that."

"Like what?" Chloe asked intrigued.

"Like a movement," Beca said and raised her hands as if she were reading a sign. "Barden's Sweetheart, Chloe Beale, launches Love Is Louder movement."

"You're crazy," she laughed at the idea but in reality, she thought it was a great idea.

"I know," Beca replied. "Is that why you're so sweet? Because you tell yourself that love is louder?"

"I don't like hate," she shrugged. "But I guess so."

The brunette laughed before stepping away from the car as she opened it. "It's time you get home, miss."

"I love you, Beca Mitchell," the senior replied as she stepped behind the door.

"I love you, Chloe Beale," Beca replied and leaned in for a soft kiss that left a smile on both their faces. "Drive safe."

"Aye aye, captain," Chloe replied with a salute and wink and got in her car allowing the junior to shut her door.

Picking up her soccer bag, Beca slowly walked to her car as she watched Chloe's car disappear in the distance.

"I love you, Chloe Beale," she smiled to herself and jumped in her own car to drive herself home. Emily had went ahead and left with their parents to allow Beca and Chloe some privacy.

"Are you really doing this?" Aubrey asked looking at the girl sitting in the cushioned black chair as she slowly spun herself from side to side.

"Yeah," Stacie replied. "I need a change and I've been thinking about going blonde for a while now so."

"Well I think you'll look great," Emily stated with a smile before they were pushed to the side as an older woman with short white hair stepped in front of Stacie and began to bleach her hair. It took close to an hour and a half to finish before they decided on just hanging out at one of their houses.

By the time they all arrived at Beca and Emily's house, they all decided on just sitting around in Emily's room because it was bigger than Beca's.

"You're making me sexually confused," Aubrey noted randomly and they all raised their eyebrows with smirks, all conversation stopped. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Sure you didn't," Stacie winked causing the recipient to blush and Beca looked at the natural blonde.

"There's no shame in joining the team or just experimenting," she said. "I'm sure Stacie would love that."

"How would you know that?" she questioned which only made Beca's smirk grow into a full blown smile.

"Oh, no reason," she said dismissing the question with the wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it."

"No, tell me," Aubrey whined grabbing onto Beca's arm.

The brunette turned to Chloe was was trying to hold in her laughter along with Emily. "Fine," she sighed and looked back at her best friend to make sure it was okay to tell her which she agreed to with a simple nod. "Stacie and I experimented at one point."

"What?" Aubrey asked, her eyes wide as she looked around at all her friends.

Beca had told Chloe about it within a few weeks of them dating because she didn't want her to find out which couldn't have happened seeing as the only other people who knew were Emily, Jesse, and Benji.

"Eh," Stacie shrugged off. "It was pretty hot."

The oldest one of the group turned to the redhead and asked, "Did you know about this?"

"Beca told me," she laughed. "They're best friends who decided to have fun."

Aubrey closed her eyes and shook her head trying to wrap her head around it, her curly hair bouncing around her shoulders. "So what exactly happened?"

"You would love to know, wouldn't you?" Beca joked which caused her to get smacked on the arm.

"Not like that!" Aubrey exaggerated. "I mean, how did it happen."

"This is hilarious," Emily said to herself watching the exchange between her closest friends and Chloe smiled at her.

"Well Jesse had a huge ass 16th birthday party and there was a little alcohol involved," Stacie started. "We were only a little tipsy and some kid who thought he was going to score with me decided on playing seven minutes in Heaven. Long story short, the bottle landed on Beca and you know how the rest goes."

"So you had sex in a closet?" the senior asked and both girls nodded their heads.

"It was a pretty roomy closet and it was definitely longer than seven minutes," Beca laughed remembering the fun night.

Chloe decided on speaking up after no one said anything. "Wait, so when did you realize you were into girls?" The brunette looked over at her girlfriend who was sitting criss crossed in the floor. "Was Stacie the one who made you question everything?"

"Thanks," Stacie laughed letting the compliment go to her head. "I wish I was the one because that'd be awesome to say that I made someone question their sexuality."

Emily raised her eyebrow. "Well apparently you're making Aubrey question hers."

The blonde turned to glare at the fifteen year old who just shrugged in response.

"No, I was 13 when I realized I didn't like boys the way I should but Stacie was the first girl I ever had sex with," Beca admitted and her blonde friend raised her eyebrows as she turned to her.

"Wait, seriously?" Stacie asked. "You never told me that."

"I thought I did," the striker said. "I'm surprised you couldn't tell."

"Well we were drinking and honestly I thought it was great."

Beca smiled. "Really?" Stacie nodded her head and Chloe interrupted them.

"Okay, I absolutely do not want to hear about my girlfriend fucking her best friend."

"Someone's jealous," Aubrey muttered and the redhead immediately shifted her attention to her.

"Says the one who wanted to know how they had sex," she replied and Aubrey groaned as she put her head in her hands.

"That's not what I meant!" she shouted and everyone went into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, if you're really that curious, Beca's room is right across the hall," Stacie pointed behind her.

"Fuck no," Beca said with a disgusted face. "And fuck you for even suggesting that. If you two want to experiment your sexuality, then there's a perfectly good closet right there."

"Um no," Emily said. "In case you forgot, there's a huge ass guest room at the end of the hall."

Both Stacie and Beca's eyes widened at the realization.

"I don't think-" Aubrey started but Chloe nudged her.

"Stacie is offering something not everyone will," she winked. "Go for it."

Aubrey's mouth dropped and she didn't know what to say. "This isn't my house and their parents could be home any minute."

"Actually no," Emily said. "Beca's dad had a meeting a few hours away and my mom won't be home until tomorrow evening so you're good."

Beca smiled at the younger girl and raised her hand for her to clap.

"Hey, no one is forcing you to do anything," the seventeen year old spoke up. "If you don't want to do it, then don't do it but if you want to have sex with Stacie, then you have my permission to go into the guest room." Beca paused for a second before adding, "You won't regret it."

Chloe raised her eyebrows at hearing her last statement and Beca mouthed an apology.

"That sounded a lot like peer pressure," Aubrey said and Stacie spoke up.

"I'll tell you what," she said uncrossing her legs. "If you want me to, I'll kiss you and if you don't want to take it farther, we won't." She paused. "Or there's Beca who specializes in girls."

"Beca has a girlfriend," Chloe stated with wide eyes and a smile and the brunette gave her a small smile which caused Chloe to wink in return.

Several seconds passed of everyone just staring at Aubrey, anxious to hear an answer from the blonde who was having a mental battle of 'should I, shouldn't I.'

"Okay, fine," Aubrey caved which had everyone smiling. "But if any of you tell anyone- especially Jesse, you're all dead."

"Deal but are you two together or what?" Emily asked and Aubrey shrugged her shoulders.

"Not officially, no. We're just talking but this won't make me a cheater, will it?" she asked and they all looked around with furrowed eyebrows.

"Unless it's like Ross and Rachel, then no," Chloe said. "Not technically because you're technically not together but I definitely wouldn't say anything."

"Honestly he would probably be into it," Beca shrugged. "He's a weird ass kid. I'd bet money on him trying to join in."

"Gross no," Stacie scrunched her nose up. "I would never have sex with Jesse let alone a threesome."

The girls laughed once more before Stacie got down on the floor and leaned in front of Aubrey.

"Are you sure you want me to kiss you?" she whispered in the close proximity and Aubrey felt her hot minty breath on her skin which gave her goosebumps.

"Yes," Aubrey replied and Stacie gently rested her hand on the blonde's cheek before pulling her into a soft kiss.

For the first few seconds, Aubrey didn't kiss back out of fear but soon found herself moving her lips in perfect sync with the younger blonde. The senior grabbed onto Stacie's arm as she tried deepening the kiss only to have the junior pull away with a smirk as the other three girls clapped and hollered.

"Holy shit," Aubrey said out of breath from the little kiss. "You're insanely good at that."

"So I've been told," she laughed and sat back against the bed. "Question: Who's better? Me or Jesse?"

Beca, Chloe. and Emily all leaned forward, eager to hear the answer.

"I'm not telling you that," she said, her cheeks red and Stacie's mouth dropped knowingly.

"You're not sneaky, Aubrey," she laughed. "Just answer it."

"Fine, you," she let out, choosing to answer then having it annoyed out of her. "But don't think I like you."

"Sure," she winked and turned to the only two people in the room she hadn't kissed yet. "Chloe, Emily. Would either of you like to find out how good of a kisser I am?"

"You are so egotistical," Beca laughed causing her friend to look at her.

"It's kissing," she replied. "You'd think by you knowing yourself, you wouldn't say that. Now, back to my question."

"Oh, I have an exam tomorrow morning so I can't," Emily said nervously which made Beca look at her weird.

"You're such a dork," Stacie laughed and turned to the redhead. "What about you?"

"I kind of have a girlfriend," she nodded and winked at Beca who smiled back.

Stacie took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Alright then," she said and turned back to Aubrey. "Do you want to find out what else I'm insanely good at or not?"

The blonde pursed her lips in debate before smiling and standing up before pulling Stacie up along with her.

"Make good choices!" Beca yelled out as the two girls left the room before turning to her girlfriend and step sister. "Let's go downstairs."


	20. Chapter 20

The two blondes made their way down stairs, hair neat but messy enough to know something happened, and smiles on both their faces.

"So," Emily drug out sitting her phone down in her lap followed by Beca and Chloe. "How was it?"

"I don't kiss and tell," Aubrey said as she sat down on the adjacent couch along with Stacie.

"At least tell us if you hated it or not," Beca said almost pleadingly and Stacie scoffed.

"Oh she definitely-"

"Shut up," Aubrey smacked her and the younger woman rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you can lie," the junior said. "They all know I'm incredible in bed so why not be truthful, Aubrey?"

"You know you're really egotistical, right?" She turned to her and Stacie shrugged it off. "Okay it was great," Aubrey added. "Stacie was great but I'm still straight. Sorry."

"That's why it's called experimenting," Chloe added with a smile.

"So like are you into girls?" Emily asked her teammate and everyone looked at her curious.

"No," she replied. "I like dick. The only girls I've had sex with are Beca and Aubrey." Stacie furrowed her eyebrows as she thought. "Wait a minute, I just realized something."

"What?" Aubrey asked from beside her.

"Beca and I were each other's first girl on girl sexual partner. I hope I'm wording that right," she said but continued anyway. "I was Aubrey's first, and I can only assume- if Chloe and Beca have had sex, that Beca was her first." She looked around at all their confused faces. "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," Beca laughed. "All our gay experimentations," Beca replied putting quotations around gay experimentations. "Were with one of us."

"But do you know who hasn't?" Chloe smirked and they all turned to Emily who looked like she was going to piss herself.

"This is not cool," the youngest said. "I'm not having sex with either of you and I'm pretty sure if we don't start talking about something else, you all are gonna end up in an orgy."

"Oh my God," Chloe said before laughing.

"Emily's probably right," Beca agreed. "I think it's cool that we share that connection in a very weird way, but we need to talk about something else so Emily," she said turning to the forward. "How's your song writing going?"

"Great actually," she smiled, more than happy to get off the subject of her friends having sex. "I was wondering if I could record a song with your equipment?"

"Sure as long as you don't break anything but why do you want to record it?" She questioned flipping her phone and the younger girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I want to see what it sounds like with a whole band behind it and whatever else it is that you put in your mashups so do you think you could help me with that?"

"Yeah," Beca smiled and laid in Chloe's lap as the older girl played with the rings on her fingers. "We can do it over break."

"Speaking of," Chloe said. "What are you guys doing?"

"I'm going to my grandparent's house a few states over so we can spend Christmas with them," Aubrey said.

"Same," Stacie added. "Although my family live like an hour away so it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"What about you, Chlo?" Beca looked up. "What are you doing for Christmas? But more importantly, am I getting a New Year's kiss?"

The redhead smiled before leaning down to kiss her girlfriend. "We're not doing anything this year and yes, you'll get a New Year's kiss."

"Why not?" Emily asked more seriously and the senior let out a sigh.

"It's been a pretty hard few months for my family because of my grandmother's passing so no one is really in the celebratory mood," she said as Beca turned around and nuzzled her head into her stomach, the brunette's nose touching Chloe's stomach under her shirt.

"I'm sorry," Emily quickly apologized. They group of friends sat in silence until an idea struck Beca.

"Why don't you come over here for Christmas?" She asked looking up at the redhead. "I can make sure it's okay with my dad and Katherine but they love you so I'm sure they'll agree to it."

"I couldn't possibly intrude," Chloe said and Emily was the one to speak up. Stacie and Aubrey just silently listened as they played on their phones.

"Trust me, you won't be intruding at all," she admitted. "It's usually just the three of us anyway so it's not like there's a big party where our family fly in from different states."

"I still don't know," the redhead continued and Beca sat up.

"Please?" She begged, looking into the bright blue eyes she loved so much. "It'll make it better and you can actually spend time with my parents, Emily and I."

Emily noticed how she used parents and her heart warmed up. It felt good knowing that she considered Katherine to be her parental figure which made the whole step sister process easier.

"I'll think about it, okay?" She said and pecked her lips before Beca nodded and sat back against the couch.

"When's the wedding?" Aubrey asked.

No one really talked about Katherine and Dr. Mitchell's wedding. The two girls did multiple times with their parents trying to help pick out certain things for the wedding, but after that, it wasn't a topic for discussion.

"They've decided on March 27th," Emily said and Beca sat up.

"Will you, Chloe Beale, be my date to my dad's wedding?" She asked with a goofy grin.

"Of course," Chloe replied with a smile of her own before leaning over to kiss the brunette. Beca's hands held her girlfriend's face to deepen the kiss, leaning back towards her side of the couch.

"You two are so grossly cute," they heard Stacie say which caused the two women to smile before pulling away from each other. "You two almost make me want to actually keep a boyfriend."

"What about Troy?" Aubrey smirked. "You two seem to have real chemistry."

That statement caused the girl to narrow her eyes as she slowly turned her head in order to look at the blonde. "You just had sex with me so don't make me blackmail you."

"You wouldn't," Aubrey said, her playful smirk disappearing almost immediately.

Stacie nodded her head and replied, "Yes, I would so don't bring Troy up."

Beca just laughed as she leaned into her girlfriend's arms. "I honestly needed this girl's weekend."

"I really hate running," the brunette groaned as she stopped to take a breath.

Chloe stopped and turned to her with furrowed eyebrows. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong," she started. "But isn't that all you do? What with being the star on a soccer team and all?"

Beca lifted her head up as she glared her. "Yes, but I'm running to win a game, not running two miles for the hell of it."

"Okay, but if you didn't work out, you wouldn't be in such great shape," the redhead smirked. "Or one of the fastest kids in school."

"Oh, please," the soccer player said making a disbelieving face. "I'm _the_ fasted kid in school."

"Are you sure about that?" Chloe stepped closer and Beca tilted her head to the side, a small smile playing on her own face.

"Chloe Beale, are you challenging me to a race?" she asked and the girl shrugged her shoulders.

"If the shoe fits," the senior said causing the younger one to furrow her eyebrows.

"That doesn't even make sense."

Chloe's expression quickly followed her girlfriend's previous face with furrowed eyebrows. "Sure it does. If the shoe fits you then that's what I'm saying."

"Sweetie, no," Beca replied shaking her head. "That's not right."

"Oh whatever," The other girl dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Let's just prove that I'm faster."

Beca stepped off the sidewalk into the empty subdivision street along with Chloe. "Exactly what do you do that requires you to run? What makes you, someone who doesn't play sports, think you're faster than me, a soccer player?"

"I'll tell you when I win," she said smugly and they both crouched down in position. "You ready?"

"You haven't even said where to, Chlo," Beca acknowledged and the older girl made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"How about to the end of the street?"

Beca nodded. "So, the stop sign?"

The redhead glared at the younger girl. "Don't be a smart ass." Beca just nodded her head and stuck two fingers to her forehead.

"On your mark," Chloe started. "Get set, Go!"

As soon as the last syllable left her lips, the two girls were off, running as fast as they could to the end of the street, laughing as they did so. Before they knew it, they had finished the race and to say Beca was surprised was an understatement.

"What the hell was that?" she asked loudly.

"Don't underestimate me, Mitchell," Chloe laughed before turning to walk back.

Beca had managed to convince Chloe to go running with her because that's what she did at least once a week but also wanted to spend more time with the older woman and thought it'd be a nice chance to do that.

"Hold up," she said grabbing her girlfriend's wrist and turning her around. "How did you beat me?"

"I'm not conceited like you," she joked and the brunette rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. I use to play softball."

Beca's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "What?"

"Yeah, I played up until my sophomore year," she admitted and the brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't believe you."

"Why?" Chloe laughed, crossing her arms over her shoulders.

"Dude, I don't remember you ever playing but you're Barden's sweetheart!" she exclaimed motioning to the senior with her arms. "You don't have the heart to be aggressive."

"And that's why I quit," she laughed. "Plus, do you even like softball?"

Beca frowned and shook her head. "Not really no." The two girls began walking the few miles back to Beca's house, enjoying the warm weather outside. "My girlfriend- my gorgeous ass, giant kindhearted loving girlfriend, was a softball player."

"Don't think about it too hard," Chloe laughed.

"How can I not?" Beca shouted then said in a much lower tone, "I can just image you being in softball pants." She slowed down just enough to admire Chloe's ass and long tan legs but was pulled in front of the girl. "Hey!"

"Stop staring at my ass," she said firmly but couldn't resist smiling.

"Can you blame me?" Beca asked with a smile. "Have you seen your ass?"

"Okay, Beca lets go home," Chloe laughed. "I'm all sweaty and want to take a shower."

The two girls made their way home, playfully pushing one another while attempting to make random jokes every now and then.


	21. Chapter 21

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Beca said grabbing everyone's attention which consisted of her dad, Emily and Katherine.

"Who?" Katherine asked as she stuck a fork full of meat into her mouth.

"You," Beca said looking up from the table. "And dad."

Emily looked at her, curious as to what it was but soon realized it after remembering their talk with their friends a few days ago.

"Sure, what's up?" Dr. Mitchell asked after taking a sip of his water and beca fiddled with her fingers, a nervous habit of hers.

"Well," she trailed off, fearing their answer. "Chloe said her family aren't doing anything for Christmas so I was wondering if she could spend it with us?"

The seventeen year old eyed both adults, anxiously waiting for an answer as they looked at each other.

"It's fine with me as long as you're okay with it," Katherine said to her fiancÃ© with a shrug. "She's a wonderful young lady; so sweet and caring."

Hearing Katherine talking about her girlfriend in such a positive way warmed her heart. Emily rested her hand on Beca's and smiled when the teenager looked at her.

"I'll be honest with you," Dr. Mitchell started which caused Beca's heart rate to speed up as she was almost sure it sounded like he was going to say no. He was pretty traditional when it came to holidays with his family. "I absolutely adore Chloe." His daughter smiled so big it started to hurt but rolled her eyes at his next statement. "I didn't care for any of your other boyfriends and girlfriends but Chloe is different. There's just something about her."

The brunette squeezed Emily's hand who smiled just as big as her.

"Huh," he added. "I'll have to remember that when I give a toast at your guys' wedding."

Katherine and Emily laughed but Beca didn't think it was funny, more so confusing.

"What?" she barely got out. "Dad, we're only 17."

"Well yeah, but isn't Chloe turning 18 in a few months?" He asked taking a bite of his food. Katherine and her daughter just watched in pure entertainment.

"How do you even know that?" beca questioned, completely mortified.

"I did my research."

The brunette stared at her father. "You stalked my girlfriend?"

"Since when did doing research mean stalking?" He asked sarcastically.

Beca clearly got her sense of humor and sarcastic, smart ass ways from her father. She got most things from him; the only thing she seemed to get from her mother was how much alike they looked. Although she hated that, she couldn't deny that Sheila was a gorgeous woman.

Sensing his daughter's utter confusion, he laughed. "Relax, Beca," he said. "We talked a few weeks ago while you were asleep on the couch."

The brunette let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank God. I thought I was going to have to have a serious conversation with Chloe."

The other three family members laughed and continued eating, Beca relieved that herded was just joking.

"So, is that a yes?" She asked realizing he never gave her an answer.

"Are you okay with it, Em?" he asked the youngest who nodded vigorously.

"Of course," she replied and Dr. Mitchell turned back to Beca with a smile.

"I would love it if Chloe joined us for Christmas."

Beca didn't know she could smile any bigger, but she did, letting out numerous 'thank you's' before finishing her plate. Due to the two girls being on break as well as Dr. Mitchell, they had all decided to have some much needed family time with just the four of them. They spent the rest of the day playing board games and taking a drive just to go sight seeing, hitting a few art museums on their journey. It was nice to just get away and have a simple day without any drama or soccer games to get injured in.

" _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_

 _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_

 _I'm alive_

 _I'm alive_

 _I'm alive_

 _I'm alive,"_ Beca sang into the microphone in the small diner.

Her, Emily, Stacie Chloe and Jessie decided on going to the small restaurant on open mic night to have some fun. Benji and Aubrey had already left to visit family for the holidays so the remaining five thought it'd be a great idea to do something together before Jesse left; Stacie wasn't actually leaving until Christmas Eve so they had a few days to spend with her and obviously Beca, Emily and Chloe were staying in town for Christmas.

The whole room screamed and whistled as Beca belted out the lyrics, her voice sounding absolutely perfect with the song. Chloe smiled as she watched her girlfriend in complete awe at the passion the younger girl put into the performance even if it was just one song in the small building with roughly 50 people taking up the capacity.

"Let's go Beca!" she yelled as the brunette went into the last few lines of the song. By the time she had finished, everyone gave her a round of applause before she made her way back to her table.

"That was so fucking good," Stacie screamed as she pulled her friend into a hug and the other three teenagers agreed.

"Thanks, guys," she replied and gave Chloe a quick but gentle kiss.

"You were really good, babe," the redhead smiled as she whispered to the girl. "I love it when you sing."

"We should sing a duet," the brunette suggested with a smile. "I absolutely love how soft your voice is and it'll go great with mine. Don't you think?"

"I don't know, Beca," she trailed off, biting her lip.

"Please?" the soccer player begged. "We don't have to go up now, but I'd like to sometime tonight."

Chloe stared at her girlfriend in deep thought, genuinely considering it but she new her answer as soon as the brunette gave her a puppy dog face, her lip sticking out and big blue eyes staring almost pleadingly at her.

"Alright fine," she smiled at Beca before being pulled into another kiss.

"I love you," Beca whispered against her lips with a smile.

Chloe connected their lips once more in a quick kiss. "I love you too."

As they watched their friends sing Lady Gaga's Poker Face, the couple decided on a song to sing. As Jesse attempted to twerk like the blonde standing next him, Beca made her way over to the man who was in charge of the whole mic night to tell him her and Chloe wanted to go as soon as they could.

"It's our song," Beca smiled when she sat back down and patiently waited for their turn, figuring out who was singing what part. As the previous song ended, the room erupted into cheer as her friends made it off the small stage, laughing their asses off.

"You guys are unbelievable," Beca laughed when her friends all sat down on their side of the booth.

"Oh come on, Beca," Jesse laughed. "You're just jealous you couldn't pull that off even if you wanted to."

"I know I couldn't," she laughed. "That was all you, dude."

Stacie and Emily both raised their eyebrows at the lack of recognition and Beca corrected herself.

"Yes, please give credit where it's due," Emily joked.

A few other restaurant-goers went before Beca and Chloe were called up to the stage, taking their friend's by surprise.

"Is it in tune?" Beca asked the man as she pointed to the black piano on the corner of the stage and he just nodded his head.

"You're playing the piano?" Chloe asked with a smile and Beca sat down on the black bench as she nodded her head.

"Is that okay?" she asked and the redhead immediately nodded her head, bringing a stood over to sit beside her girlfriend to the side of the piano.

"Yeah, I love it when you play," Chloe smiled and Beca playfully scoffed as she looked up at her.

"You're such a weirdo?" the brunette joked before resting her hands on the keys.

"Yeah, okay," Chloe stated. "Jerk. You didn't believe me when I told you I was faster."

Beca rolled her eyes with a small laugh, noting all the faces staring at them as they drank their cups of coffee and ate muffins. "I'm not gonna live that down," she acknowledged. "I'm playing it a little slower than normal so just warning you." The 17 year old adjusted the microphone on the piano. "You ready?"

Chloe nodded her hand as she held the extra microphone in her hand and the brunette began gently hitting the corresponding keys to the chords of the song before beginning to sing.

 _"You shout it out_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up."_

 _"I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium,"_ both girls sang, their voices blending together perfectly.

Beca smiled up at Chloe who was already looking down at her with her own smile; one that showed just how much she adored the younger girl.

 _"Cut me down_

 _But it's you who has further to fall_

 _Ghost town, haunted love_

 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much,"_ Chloe sang softly, looking out into the crowd of people before making eye contact with Stacie who had a huge as smile plastered on her face.

The blonde knew how much Beca and Chloe loved each other and she could see it while watching her two friends sing together. The redhead makes Beca happy and Stacie couldn't be more grateful for the older woman.

 _"I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium, I am titanium,"_ the two sang together once more before Beca took the bridge, putting even more passion into it.

Her fingers pressed against the keys in a way that showed off her skills as a pianist and a singer all at the same time and Chloe just watched with a big smile. Beca's eyes stayed closed, feeling the emotion behind the song.

 _"Stone-hard, machine gun_

 _Firing at the ones who run_

 _Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass."_

Beca suddenly slowed down her movements, hitting several notes as Chloe started singing a few lines before Beca joined in for the last bit.

 _"You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

 _I am titanium."_

As the cheered louder than they previously did for anybody else- Beca included, the two girls smiled at each other, completely satisfied with their song choice.

"Let's go Bechloe!" they heard Jesse scream louder than everyone else which made a few stares come his way.

The two girls just laughed as they stood up from their seats. The two girls couldn't resist pulling the other in for a hug which they both smiled in. The brunette took in the sweet smell of Chloe and she rolled her eyes at realizing her leather jacket now completely smelled like the other girl. Chloe had stole it from Beca weeks ago and never returned it which never happened anyway seeing as the brunette always had to be the one to get it back from her. It was pretty pointless to take it back now seeing how Chloe loved it and to be honest, Beca loved her leather jacket on the redhead; it made her red hair and blue eyes pop more. She had completely gave up and decided on just buying a new one for herself instead of battling with her girlfriend on who got to keep it.

"Give it up for Beca and Chloe!" the man yelled and the two girls finally pulled away before heading back to her friends who couldn't seem to stop praising them on their performance and choice of song.

"You two are the perfect couple," Emily stated which reminded me of what Beca's dad said.

The brunette turned to her girlfriend with a goofy grin and said, "My dad is a diehard Bechloe shipper," she laughed and the redhead furrowed her eyebrows. "He made it clear that he's already working on a toast for our wedding."

The new information caused Chloe's cheeks to to red as she became speechless.

"What?" Jesse laughed as Stacie choked on her drink. "Seriously?"

Beca nodded and Emily jumped in the conversation as she patted the blonde's back. "He even said he loved Chloe," she turned tp the redhead across from her. "He also made the statement, 'I didn't care for any of your other boyfriends and girlfriends but Chloe is different. There's just something about her.'"

Beca shook her head at Emily's almost spot on imitation of her dad as Stacie and Jesse's eyes widened before they laughed and started making stupid jokes. Chloe however, felt a smile appear on her face but her cheeks become even more red. She was glad her girlfriend's father loved her but was a little weirded out that he mentioned their wedding.

"At least he doesn't hate you," Jesse said before Chloe could say anything. "Beca's last boyfriend was chased out of the house naked after being caught fucking Beca."

"Really, Jess?" Beca groaned glaring at the kid who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I remember that!" Emily shouted then added in a lower voice. "That was the first dick I ever saw."

Everyone looked at the youngest of the group, Beca furrowing her eyebrows with a disgusted look.

"That must have been awkward," Chloe giggled and the brunette beside her tried to glare at her in attempt to be serious, but couldn't help but smile at the sound of her girlfriend's laugh.

"Awkward?" Beca asked rhetorically. "It was mortifying. My dad saw me naked."

"It's not that bad," Stacie tried being serious and Beca's hands dropped to the table as her mouth dropped.

"I was 15, Stacie!" she exclaimed a little loudly but no one around them payed attention, instead focusing on the young girl on stage. "It's not like I was a kid."

"I walked in on my grandparents once," Jesse muttered, staring straight ahead grabbing everyone's attention as he recalled the memory. "I'm forever scarred so I'm begging you all: please lock your doors."

The four girls just looked at him weirdly before burning out into laughter as they continued on with their fun night out. That was until they were interrupted.

"Hello, Beca."


	22. Chapter 22

Beca's movements halted at hearing her mother's voice as did all her friends.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other," The older woman said and Beca squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed Chloe's hand as she moved closer to the redhead for protection. Chloe knew what she was doing so she wrapped her arm around her younger girlfriend and pulled her as close as she could.

"Not long enough," Beca said between gritted teeth.

Stacie, Emily, and Jessie watched the interaction, beyond pissed at Sheila but decided on staying quiet to keep an eye on everything. Surely she wouldn't lay a hand on Beca in the middle of a restaurant full of witnesses.

"Honey, I just wanted to apologize," she said reaching her hand out which only caused Beca to flinch away. "I've changed, I swear. That's why I came back to see you."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Beca asked finally turning to look at her still securely wrapped in Chloe's protective embrace.

"Beca, I swear to you," Sheila started. "I came to apologize. I heard about you carrying the soccer team-" Both Stacie and Emily scoffed as they became standoff-ish as they crossed their arms over their chests. "I wanted to mend things with you but when I heard you call that _woman_ your mother, I just couldn't stand it and I'm sorry."

"That _woman_ is Emily's mother," Beca said gaining a little more confidence after hearing her biological mother talk about her family the way she was. Emily smiled at Beca becoming protective even though she knew the older girl was scared out of her mind. "And she's my mother too." Upon seeing the eldest woman's jaw clench, the smaller, better version of her raised an eyebrow but moved back and she was practically sitting on Chloe's lap at this point. "She will _always_ be a better mom than you ever will be."

The eight people sat there in silent suspense, Chloe opting to rub her girlfriend's back to show that she was there and would do anything she could to protect her.

"You know I hate hearing that, Rebeca."

"And you know I hate Rebeca, but here we are," the girl spat. "Just leave us alone. We were having a great time."

"Please, Beca," Sheila pressed on. "Can I at least get a hug goodbye?"

"Seriously?" Beca questioned. "You think after all the times you laid your hands on me, I'd hug you? You're insane."

"It wasn't that bad, Beca," she sighed. "Just a little thing to teach you right from wrong-"

"Are you kidding me right now?" the brunette asked getting louder. "You broke three of my ribs and gave me a black eye a couple months ago!" she breathed out, tears starting to brim her eyes out of fear because whenever she would raise her voice to the woman, she always got hit. "Chloe can't even touch me because I'm so scared!"

A few nosy customers looked over at the outburst but Beca didn't pay any attention, instead squeezing her girlfriend's hand. Her friends looked at her with sad expressions not knowing what all went down behind the scenes when it came to Beca and Chloe's relationship.

"Five minutes, I'm begging you," Sheila pleaded although her face stayed expressionless.

"Go beg someone else, Sheila," Beca said through gritted teeth as she looked the woman in her eyes that were void of any emotion which convinced the teenager she was a psychopath. "I'm terrified of you."

Sheila looked at her daughter before looking at her three friends before finally at Chloe with a glare. "You're not good enough for my daughter."

"And what would you know about being good enough?" Chloe asked in a sweet voice making Beca proud to call the woman her girlfriend.

The older woman just glared at her before stomping her way out of the diner, pushing people as she did.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked softly rubbing Beca's back as she scooted back into her seat.

The brunette shrugged. "Thank you," she said looking at the redhead who just smiled. "All of you," she added looking at her three friends across the table.

"We didn't do anything," Jesse said.

"You stayed," she smiled. "Plus I saw Stacie looking like she was ready to punch her."

"No one messes with my Beca," the blonde smiled. "You're like my sister and I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

The brunette smiled at her best friend and reached across the table to hold her hand. "I love you so much, weirdo."

"I love you too," Stacie smiled before Jesse and Emily started complaining about how the swore up and down Beca didn't love them as much as Stacie which only put a smile on everyone's face, especially Chloe at their close relationship the four of them seemed to have.

It was Christmas Eve and Beca only got more excited but nervous at the same time and it was driving Katherine, her dad and Emily crazy. Chloe was supposed to be at the house at any moment now which only fueled the brunette's nervousness more.

"Does this look good?" she asked fixing the tree.

"Honey, it's a tree," Katherine laughed. "It looks fine."

Beca ran a nervous hand through her hair before hearing Emily's comment.

"It's not like she'll be paying attention to it," she muttered from the couch. "The only thing she'll be paying attention to are your boobs falling out of your shirt."

The older brunette stared at Emily until the girl looked up at her with a shrug.

"At least I have boobs," Beca said grabbing at her breasts for emphasis and Emily gasped as she sat up to get a better look at her step sister.

"I do too have boobs!" she exclaimed grabbing at her own.

"I'll be in the kitchen," John said before exiting the living room as fast as he could and Katherine just chuckled with the shake of her head.

"Sure, but mine are bigger and better," Beca said pushing hers together. "You wanna test them out?"

"No," she said but pushed hers together before swiftly pulling off her shirt which only left her in her her white bra. "See? I have great boobs."

"You're not getting it, Emily," Beca groaned. "Mine are better."

Katherine was the only one who heard a knock on the front door and made her way around the two shirtless teenagers standing in the middle of the room.

"Chloe, hi," she smiled as she pulled the redhead in for a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great," she smiled her gorgeous smile and the mother could tell why Beca constantly strived to make her smile. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fantastic," she said with a small laugh. "Come on in."

Chloe nodded and thanked the woman as she stepped inside, immediately confused but slightly aroused at seeing her shirtless girlfriend.

"You're such a liar!" Emily exclaimed and pointed at Beca's chest where a black bra was covering her. "And that's my bra!"

"No I'm not and this is mine," Beca said and Emily raised an eyebrow. Chloe just stood there getting even more confused but not being able to stop staring at the two sisters.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Then why are your boobs about to pop out?"

"No they're not," Beca stated more as a question as she looked down at her chest.

"Yes they are and that's my bra so let me help you out," Emily said and quickly reached a hand behind her step sister, unclasping the bra which dropped to the ground. Katherine and Chloe's eyes widened, not believing what just happened.

"Emily!" Beca screamed covering her chest before bending over to retrieve the item.

The taller brunette stared at her before backing away with her hands in the air. "You know what? Your boobs are better," she said and Beca glared at her. "Forget what I said."

"Well I hope you got a good look," Beca groaned as she tossed the bra in her face. "There's your alleged bra."

The two women stood in silence, staring at each other, Beca's arms still covering her breasts before Katherine made their appearance announced by coughing.

"Shit," Emily said as she hurried to stand in front of Beca who peeked out from behind her. "What are- what are you doing here?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow with an amused look. "I'm supposed to be?"

"How much of that did you see?" Beca questioned both women.

"Well I saw it from the very beginning," Katherine laughed. "Poor Chloe here witnessed the extraction of your bra."

If it hadn't been for Beca being scared shitless, she would be smirking at her girlfriend biting her lip but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "I can't believe this," she said and turned around to leave but her dad walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" she screamed quickly grabbing Emily's waist and pulling her in front of her so the two shirtless teenagers were now facing Beca's dad. "Dude!"

"What the hell!" Emily said trying to cover herself with the help of Beca who grabbed her breasts.

"I didn't sign up for this," Dr. Mitchell said covering his eyes then said louder, "I don't want to see my two teenage daughters shirtless!"

"This is worse than you walking in on me having sex," she whined.

"Beca shut up!" he screamed turning back around. "I don't want to relive that!"

" _You_ relive it?" Beca asked. "I'm reliving it right now but instead of it being just me you and Matt, it's me, you Emily, Katherine and Chloe!"

From the other side of the room, Chloe and Katherine were both completely confused on what to do in this particular situation so they just looked at each other.

"Get your clothes back on," he said slowly. "I just want to have a nice Christmas dinner."

"Okay, but don't turn around," Emily said as Beca slowly released herself from her sister.

"Why on God's Earth would I turn around?" He questioned and the two girls quickly moved to grab their shirts and one thing was for sure; Chloe was loving the view. Both girls had incredibly fit bodies and great breasts although she had to admit, her girlfriend's was better. Did looking at Emily make her a bad girlfriend and friend?

"Just wear the damn thing," Emily said handing Beca the bra back.

"Oh, wow thank you," she said sarcastically taking the item from her sister. "If only you had let me in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Don't start," Emily sighed pulling her shirt back on as Beca clasped the bra back on. "You started it."

"How the hell did I start it?" She retorted sliding her shirt back on. "You're the one who made the first boob comment."

Emily went to say something else but Dr. Mitchell spoke up. "Are you two dressed so I can turn back around?"

"Yeah," Beca sighed making her way over to Chloe who had been quiet this whole time. "I'm sorry you had to see that, dad."

"Let's just not talk about it," he replied turning around refusing to look at the two soccer players.

Beca leaned in to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's soft, strawberry flavored lips and they were enveloped in an awkward silence.

"At least now we have a story to tell the grandkids," Katherine spoke up which caused everyone to glare at her except for Chloe who tried to stifle a laugh.

Dr. Mitchell and Katherine left the three girls alone in the living room while they went to start their dinner.

"Let's go sit on the porch," Beca said pulling the two girls with her.

"So can I just ask," Chloe started after the door shut. "How did all that happen?"

The three girls sat on the stairs, enjoying the feeling of the semi warm air before Emily spoke up, explaining what actually happened.

"You two are crazy," Chloe heard when her girlfriend finished telling the origin of the event.

"Real quick question though," Emily said awkwardly and Beca leaned on her knees to glare at the girl on the opposite side of Chloe. "Whose boobs are better?"

"You know I'm going to say Beca, right?" the redhead said amusingly. "Although you do have great boobs."

Beca rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you," the brunette smiled before pulling the girl into a hug which caused her to laugh.

"You're welcome," Chloe laughed and they spent a couple hours just sitting on the porch, talking about trivial things until they were called in for dinner.

The five of them sat in silence as they ate their dinner, everyone too afraid to say anything which only made it more awkward.

"So Chloe," Katherine said with a smile. "Tell us about your family."

The redheaded swallowed her food and looked at the four people looking back at her as they ate their food. "Okay, well my mom is a cardiothoracic surgeon at the hospital so she's never really home. My dad owns his own franchise."

"I didn't know your mom was a freaking surgeon," Beca said exaggeratedly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You never asked," Chloe laughed.Â

"That just makes me sound like a terrible girlfriend," Beca frowned and Chloe immediately shook her head.

"No it doesn't," she said. "Besides, I told you she dabbled in the medical field."

Beca's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, dabbled. She's a surgeon!"

"So your dad owns his own franchise?" Dr. Mitchell said wanting his daughter to calm down. "What is it?"

"Beale Empire," the redhead started and the two adults listened intently meanwhile, Emily was trying to calm Beca down. "There's a few in America but he has a couple all over North America."

"That's really cool," Katherine said. "Any plans on following in their footsteps?"

"Well I'm thinking about going to vet school because I love animals and I grew up in a hospital because of my mom so it's just instilled in me," she said with a smile. "I just think there needs to be more people who are willing and wanting to help animals in need."

Beca smiled at her girlfriend, suddenly finding her girlfriend's career choice more important than her parents'.

"Do you have any siblings or are you an only child?" Dr. Mitchell asked genuinely curious and Chloe took a drink before answering.

"I have an older brother and sister," she started. "Christian is 20 and next in line for Beale Empire so he's attempting to graduate college and Christina is 22 and living in New York with her husband and son."

"Woah," Emily said in realization. "All your guys' names start with c-h. Unless they're not spelled the way I'm thinking."

"Yeah," the redhead giggled. "You're right." Beca furrowed her eyebrows similar to her father so she decided to elaborate more. "The whole name thing was kind of on an accident. Christina was named after our grandmother." Beca didn't fail to notice how Chloe took a moment to take a breath. She still couldn't believe her grandmother had passed away and its been almost five months. "Christian was named after my dad's best friend and by the time I was born, they had realized the pattern and decided on Chloe."

"Guys, Christian and Christina are spelled the exact same way except the n and a are switched," Beca said wide eyed. "That's so trippy. Did your parents mean to do that?"

"Absolutely not but that's so weird," Chloe acknowledged.

"Beca, are you high?" Emily asked randomly which caused her dad to choke on his drink. "You're acting really weird."

"What?" the only man in the house said.

"No," Beca said looking at her dad weird. "I'm not, I just find Chloe's family really interesting."

"I'll have to bring you to meet my parents one day," Chloe said and Beca swore she was going to have a heart attack.

"Do they know about us?" the brunette asked. "About you?"

"Christina knows because after we first kissed, I talked to Aubrey who suggested I call my sister. We were always really close growing up so I did. Christian however pretty much wouldn't stop bothering me after the soccer game you guys met because he can read people. My parents don't though and I don't know how to tell them or how they'll take it."

"They raised a daughter like you so they must be understanding," Dr. Mitchell said but quickly realized that could be taken negatively. "And by that I mean you have a heart of gold so I'm only assuming your parents are the same."

"You'd think but my dad can be kind of harsh at times," she admitted. "He's a businessman so sometimes he struggles with knowing the difference between his employees and family. For the most part though, he's a loving man. He just has those days and I don't want to come out to him on one of them."

"Speaking from a dad whose daughter is indefinitely gay," he started genuinely but Beca and Emily both attempted to hold in a laugh at his word choices. "It's a difficult thing to swallow for most people." The two girls were now laughing even harder, trying not to make any noise as they leaned into one another, Katherine eyeing them from the end of the table. "When Beca first came out to me, she was nervous as hell and I was a little confused as well so I didn't take it as well as I should. Instead of sitting and talking to her, I just got up went to my office, crying."

The step sisters were still having a hard time controlling their laughter even though the conversation became more serious. The thing about Beca and Emily being together is that their immaturity level (a great example being the whole boob issue) was already pretty low so when they heard something inappropriate or something that sounded like an innuendo, they couldn't stop laughing no matter how much they tried.

"I cried because I didn't know what to do," he continued. "I was so confused and didn't know anything but Katherine came and talked to me. Beca, Katherine and I all sat down together the next day and Beca explained everything. It wasn't until she said there wasn't any chance of her getting pregnant that I stopped thinking about it too much. She was so scared of being a disappointment to me or that I would hate her," he paused and Chloe looked at the girl who had a red face because of all the laughing. "But she couldn't have been more wrong."

"If you ever need anything, Chloe," he added. "We'll always be here to offer as much help has we can."

"Thank you," Chloe smiled at the engaged couple and that's when Beca and Emily took in a giant, lung filling breath of air before laughing loudly.


	23. Chapter 23

Chloe had stayed over so she could wake up with Beca on Christmas Day although the only place Dr. Mitchell offered her the guest room but thinking back to when all the girls were hanging out and cringed at the idea of sleeping in the same bed which both parents found odd. Beca volunteered to sleep in the living room floor with her and the two had managed to get Emily in too.

"Wake them up," Katherine said to Chloe as they walked back into the living room from the kitchen. The two woke up pretty early so they took the opportunity to just talk and get to know each other better.

"Beca, Em," she said pushing the two teenagers with her foot. "Get up."

"Fuck off," Beca swatted her foot away and squeezed as close as she could to the younger but much taller soccer player.

"It's Christmas," Chloe tried again but to no avail then thought of something before smirking. "I'm naked."

"What?" Beca asked whipping around so fast she hit Emily in the head which caused the sleeping teenager groan as she grabbed her head and slowly sit up. "That's not funny. My dad, Emily or Katherine could have seen you."

"But they didn't and most importantly," Chloe smiled as her girlfriend stood up and ran her hand through her hair, mumbling an apology to Emily. "I'm fully clothed."

"You made me hit Emily," Beca groaned. "Apologize."

"What?" Chloe asked letting out a single laugh. "I did not! You did."

"If you wouldn't have scared me about someone seeing you naked, I wouldn't have hit her."

The redhead looked at the girl trying to stand up as she still had a hand on her head. "I'm really sorry, Em."

"Why?" the brunette asked stretching. "Beca's the one who hit me." In one swift movement, she had punched Beca right in the arm causing the older girl to grab her arm.

"Mother fucker!" Beca winced.

"Come on, girls it's Christmas," Dr. Mitchell said walking into the living dressed in jeans and a t-shirt unlike the three girls who were in pajama shorts or pants with tank tops on. Chloe obviously wasn't expecting to stay the night so she had to borrow some of Beca's clothes which neither girl was complaining about. "Be nice."

"What's for breakfast?" Emily yawned before putting her hair up into a messy bun much like Chloe's.

"Fish," he replied and Beca stopped in her tracks.

"So I'm going out for breakfast. Anyone else wanna join?"

"I was joking," her father laughed. "I thought you were going to ask questions so I had a few jokes to tell but I guess not."

"Chris Rock, everybody," she said before walking past him into the kitchen.

"Why are you being such a downer?" Chloe asked in a better mood than Beca.

"Because someone kept me up all night and I was woken up early," the brunette shot back as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"I told you I was sorry like ten times already," Chloe explained throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, whatever," the brunette said turning around. "Do you wanna try and eat something?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Chloe questioned as she walked in front of her girlfriend who just wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"If you rub my shoulders, I won't be," she smiled as she watched Chloe who took a few seconds to contemplate before giving in.

"Fine, turn around," she laughed and Beca did as was told before leaning her head down, loving the feeling of her girlfriend's hands on her aching body.

"I'm never sleeping in a floor for you again," she said with her eyes closed and purposely pushing her ass out to get closer to Chloe's front.

Chloe smiled at the contact before leaning up to Beca's ear. "You wouldn't have had to if you didn't offer two of your friends a room to have sex in."

"Don't stop rubbing my shoulders. They hurt," Beca chose to ignore the redhead's comment.

Chloe just smiled at her girlfriend and did what she asked, happy that she could help the brunette feel better.

"Not even a strand of hair can even fit between your ass and Chloe," Emily said as she reached above Beca to grab a bowl.

"Good," Beca said standing up and wrapping her arms behind her to grab Chloe's ass. "That way no one stands a chance."

"You're so weird," Chloe shook her head with a smile and Beca rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"But you love me," she said and Chloe nodded before kissing her on the lips. Beca removed her hands and brought them up to hold the redhead's face as she depended the kiss.

"You're so cute," Chloe giggled when they pulled back. Beca just winked and grabbed a bowl of her own before holding one out to Chloe, silently asking if she would eat anything. The redhead just shook her head and not wanting to push her, Beca put the bowl back up and decided she'd try and get Chloe to take a few bites of her food.

All five people sat down at the table, talking about what their plans for the day were. Katherine asked Chloe why she wasn't eating anything, worried for the younger woman but the redhead just said she wasn't very hungry when in reality, she was but didn't want to gain any more weight.

Beca was helping her with her anorexia a great deal; she was eating more than she normally wouldn't but there were still days where she refused to eat little to nothing. The soccer player sat down with her one night and asked if she ever got help for it which Chloe admitted to, bringing some peace to Beca's mind. She wanted to help her girlfriend the best way she could so if she had to bring her to therapy sessions or whatever else she needed, she would.

"When's the gifts coming out?" Emily asked as her eyes never left her food.

"Later like they always do," Dr. Mitchell informed. "We can do it after breakfast if you want to though."

"Can we?" his step daughter asked looking up at him with a smile.

"I didn't know you were 10," Beca joked and Emily stuck her tongue out at her in response.

"Sure," he replied and Katherine watched Beca attempt to get Chloe to take a bite of her food, the redhead carefully shaking her head.

"Chloe and I were going to run back to her house to get the presents she seemed to really want to get us," Beca said and Chloe scoffed.

"I wanted to get you all a present," she explained and pointed at Beca. "Especially you."

"I now I'm like the best girlfriend in the world and all," Beca said sarcastically. "But you really didn't have to."

"I know, but I did."

Beca smiled and looked at Chloe's lips for a second before replying, ignoring the fact that her family were watching them like the nosy people they are. "I actually got you something too but I want to give it to you in private."

"It better not be some sexy lingerie," Dr. Mitchell muttered and Beca's face heated up but rolled her eyes as she turned to him.

"No, actually that was for her birthday," she said and noticed all three women wide eyed. "But thanks for ruining the surprise."

"Wait what?" he asked and looked as if he would rather be in any other conversation which was ironic on his part because he's the one who initiated it.

"I'm kidding," she laughed. "But seriously though." she turned back to the redhead and smiled. "I'd like some privacy when giving it to you."

"Yeah," Chloe nodded and smiled. "When do you want to?"

"I don't care as long as we find a private time tonight," Beca replied with a smile.

Emily coughed. "Umm sorry to interrupt," all eyes were on her. "But you two should probably make your relationship more private."

"It is," Chloe stated.!

"Just 30 minutes ago you were being groped by Beca," she pointed out and Beca smiled.

"It's called showing affection. You should try it sometime."

Everyone laughed including Emily and they finished their breakfast, Beca trying- unsuccessfully, to get Chloe to eat at least one bite. Before long, Beca found herself driving Chloe to her house, her small but meaningful gift in her pocket.

"Really though, did you buy me lingerie?" Chloe turned to the brunette who had her eyes on the road.

"No, and before you ask, I didn't get you some for your birthday either," she laughed. "I have it with me so before we go in, I'd like to give it to you."

It only took a few minutes to get to the redhead's house, Beca putting the car in park before taking a huge nervous breath. "Chloe, before I give it to you, I just want you to let me explain myself first."

"You're not proposing, are you?" the redhead jokingly said which made Beca more nervous for some reason but smile nonetheless.

"No," she replied. "I'm so nervous," she laughed and Chloe gently grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers which calmed the brunette down. "Most people will think this is absolutely crazy and isn't the right time but I couldn't shake the feeling." Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but kept quiet as Beca continued. "Thinking on it now, I could have given it to you for your birthday, but-"

"Beca," Chloe interjected with a warm smile. "Take a breath."

The junior smiled and continued. "You tore down all my walls within a matter of months and some of our friends haven't even gotten remotely close in years," she stated causing the redhead to smile. "I always think back to the first soccer game where I couldn't stop looking over at you. It was a rough game but your smile made it better. Even though it didn't seem like it and I didn't even realize it at the time, it made me feel better." Beca turned her whole body to her girlfriend and smiled at her. "Chloe you have the most beautiful smile that I've ever seen and I always want to keep that smile on your face. I want to make you as happy as you make me even though you stole my leather jacket."

"This sounds a lot like a proposal," she giggled which only grew Beca's smile as she reached in her pocket.

"It's not, I promise," she laughed, pulling out the small rose gold ring that started to twist with a few small accent stones. When Chloe laid eyes on the ring, her mouth dropped as she looked at Beca. "But I also promise that I'll continue to support you and help you with anything you set your beautiful mind to. We've been together for the good of four months but they've been the best four months of my life. I told you it wasn't a proposal and it's not, but I just want to show you how much you mean to me." Beca smiled and slid the ring on Chloe's finger. "You've dealt with all my fucked up shit and not let me push you away without pushing back harder and I couldn't be more grateful for you." The redhead smiled at the ring on her finger, her eyes glossing over from the tears threatening to spill. "I'm in love with you, Chloe and I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep that gorgeous smile on that gorgeous face of yours."

Chloe let out a content sigh before pulling the brunette in for a passionate kiss by her neck.

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell," she said resting her forehead on the younger girl's. "So fucking much."

"Thank you so much!" Emily said tackling Chloe to the ground with a hug. "I love you!"

Everybody was sat in the floor by the tree and were currently passing out presents. Chloe had managed to buy Emily a soccer ball with Beca's face on it for the fact that whenever they would argue, she could kick her face without actually harming the older girl. It was meant more as a funny gift than anything though.

"I just wanna know how you got my face on a ball," Beca laughed as she looked over the item carefully.

"My cousin specializes in sketchy shit," Chloe nodded which made everyone else laugh.

The redhead bought Dr. Mitchell and Katherine a fleece blanket with a family portrait of them and their two daughters which they absolutely adored. She convinced to get Beca to give her a picture of them and lastly, she got Beca a new set of headphones for her music set up because she's noticed that Beca's old ones were old and worn out.

"Thanks, babe," Beca winked before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"You're welcome," the redhead smiled and they continued to unwrap gifts until they were all done. The two parents even went out of their way to get Chloe a necklace with a small heart on it which she loved.

Katherine and Emily both noticed the ring on the girl's finger which caused both Chloe and Beca to blush as they explained the gift. Most to Beca's lack of entertainment, the five people chose to lounge around the living room the rest of the day as they watched movies.

"I loved today, thank you," Chloe whispered to the girl curled up in her arms. When Beca didn't reply, Chloe moved her head to get a good look at Beca who appeared to be sound asleep, her head resting softly on the redhead's chest as she held onto her waist for dear life.

Smiling, Chloe just kissed the top of her girlfriend's head before turning her attention on the Christmas movie playing.


	24. Chapter 24

The rest of Christmas break went smoothly for everybody; especially Beca and Chloe. The soccer player did in fact get her New Year's kiss which meant everything to her. Chloe meant everything to her and she was finding that out with each day that passed. However, break was over and the group of friends were currently sitting at their table in the middle of the cafeteria telling funny stories about what happened to them over break. Beca and Emily wanted to keep their little shirtless interaction with their dad a secret, but Jesse knew something happened and bugged them until they caved. Everyone laughed at the whole story except for the two girls who were still mortified.

"I heard there were two lesbians but I didn't believe it," a girl from the volleyball team said to her friend as they walked passed the group of friends.

"Yeah, my cousin saw them kissing in public," the other friend, a blonde, added before eyeing Beca and Chloe. "It shouldn't be allowed."

"Just ignore them," Emily whispered to Chloe who sat in between her and Beca.

Chloe's heart raced and her eyes quickly began to burn with tears. The redhead wasn't as strong as Beca; she had a heart of gold but it also made her very emotional. She was never bullied throughout school so to find out what it feels like firsthand made it worse.

The redhead nodded her head and looked down at the table before feeling Emily grab her hand in reassurance.

"Really?" Aubrey asked. "We just got back from break and you really want to start the new year off being a bitch?"

"I'm sorry," the brunette said moving her hair out of the way. "Were we talking to you?"

"You might as well have been," the senior retorted and Stacie rested a hand on her shoulder to get her to stop.

"We don't even know who you are but judging by your attitude, I'm assuming this will be hard for you," Stacie said with a forced smile. "But if you could at least try to not be a fucking bitch, that would be absolutely wonderful."

"You're not pregnant yet?" the blonde who served more as a sidekick to the brunette, said and Stacie just glared at her, choosing not to give her more acknowledgement.

"Okay, that's enough," Beca said getting pissed off. "Just leave."

"Says the lesbian who probably forced Chloe here to be one too," the brunette said and turned to the senior who already had a tear fall down her cheek. "What'd she do? Force you to be with her so she could get more popular?"

Chloe's mouth slightly dropped at the insinuation of Beca using her for popularity and Emily just pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her arm. From across the table, Jesse, Benji and Aubrey sent sympathetic looks her way.

"This is why I hate people," Beca said to Stacie with a shake of her head. "Does anybody in the school know how to be nice or at least considerate of others' feelings?"

"Do your parents know, Chloe?" the brunette who has yet to even say her name asked. "You're probably a disappointment to them already anyway."

Before anyone could register what happened, Stacie had stood up to drive a fist right to the girl's fairly large nose causing her to fall to the ground grabbing it.

Gasps were heard and mouths dropped as students quickly realized what happened.

"Dude," Beca said with a surprised smile and Stacie shrugged before looking down at the girl with a bloody nose.

"Don't fuck with my friends," she said before standing up on the table, her group of close friends looking up at her. Chloe had tears running down her cheeks but looked up with her mouth still agape. "In fact," she said louder, grabbing the whole student body's attention. "If any one of you make any comment or fuck with any of my friends at all whether it be for their sexuality or just because you're a dick and feel insecure about yourself, I promise you, you'll regret it."

"Get down, Conrad," the principal said and she obeyed, not sitting down yet, instead watching as the blonde walked around the table before grabbing onto Chloe who screamed in response.

Luckily Beca had fast reflexes and turned around to punch the blonde upon hearing her girlfriend's scream, following her to the ground.

"Don't put your fucking hands on her again, got it?" She screamed grabbing onto the girl's collar of her shirt. The soccer player ignoring the girl's scared expression and punching her with her left hand.

While Beca was delivering multiple punches with the whole school watching, the other volleyball player attempted to make a run at beca before Stacie pushed her back.

"Beca, stop!" Chloe screamed in hysterics, scared the brunette would seriously injure the girl. Beca didn't listen, instead continued to bloody not only the girl's face, but her own knuckles.

Hearing Chloe scream and witnessing someone physically attacking Chloe flipped a switch in the brunette and she just went off. She didn't care about the repercussions; all she cared about was teaching the girl beneath her to not mess with her girlfriend. The one thing she didn't want Chloe to ever go through, happened and she took all her anger out on the sophomore. Her fist continued to pound flesh and bone as the girl's screams became more violent as she tried to fight back.

"Beca!" Stacie yelled pulling her friend off, ignoring the kicking and fighting Beca was doing in attempt to get away. Due to Stacie's towering height, she had held Beca off the ground by the waist as she tried to get her to calm down.

The whole school was silent as they all watched in fear; little did anyone know, this would be the event that stopped the intense bullying in the school.

"Let me go, Stacie!" she screamed, attempting to pry the blonde's hands off her. "I'm not letting her hurt Chloe and get away with it!"

"Look at her, Beca!" Stacie screamed putting the small brunette down but still keeping a tight hold on her. "She's barely conscious!"

The striker suddenly stopped and looked down at the bloody teenager, surrounded by teachers. As if to finally feel the pain in her hand, she looked down to see her hand covered in as much blood as the volleyball player's shirt had collected.

"Chloe is fine," Stacie got out and Beca immediately looked at her girlfriend to prove what her best friend had said. Chloe's eyes were blood shot from crying so much as she allowed Emily to hold her in her arms. The sight broke Beca's heart and she couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Fuck," Beca groaned, tears brimming her own eyes. "Chlo, I'm so sorry."

The redhead just nodded and sniffled before Beca was met with the principal who looked beyond pissed. "You two, my office now."

Taking in a breath, both soccer players grabbed their belongings and followed him into his office where they were sat. The man shut the door behind him and sat down at his desk, looking more pissed than ever.

"I don't want to hear anything from you two yet," he said bitterly. "Listen to me first." Beca and Stacie nodded their heads and the brunette tried to ignore the pain searing through her hand. "You're always fighting and it needs to stop. Beca, you've already been suspended once, do you really want to get expelled?" The brunette didn't say anything, opting to shake her head. "And Stacie, I don't want to see you get in trouble like Beca."

"That's not fair," Stacie said ignoring his orders. "Beca only gets into fights because people keep antagonizing her. Do you even hear half of the fucked up shit that comes out of people's mouths all because she likes girls? No one in this is damn school is doing anything about it so she has to deal with it herself and I'm not letting her do it alone anymore." She continued which surprising got the older man to listen to her. "She was just protecting her girlfriend from getting hit so before you expel Beca, just know that she only retaliated after that girl grabbed Chloe." The blonde paused before adding, "Also, I threw the first punch."

Beca looked over at her friend and smiled, the left midfielder smiling back.

"Is this true?" he asked looking down at his desk before back up at the brunette.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth in attempt to not let out a cry of pain. "Can I go wash my hand off before we continue?"

As if just now noticing her hand, both Stacie and the principal looked down at the bloody swollen mess of Beca's hand. Stacie gasped and looked at her friend who continued to look at the eldest in the room.

"No," he sighed. "Look, you two have detention for the rest of the week but if there's so much bullying going on, do you think you two could put together a pep rally of sorts to talk about the seriousness of bullying?"

"What?" Stacie asked completely confused and unbelieving at what the man running the school is proposing.

"If you two get a few people- as well as yourselves speak out on bullying and maybe perform a few songs, I'll consider us even," he said.

"So you want us to do your job?" Beca asked slowly. "Who would even perform?"

"You, for starters, but I hear Emily dabbles in writing songs so maybe you two get write a song together," he said. "And I know the rest of your little group can sing so have them do it too."

"What? No, that's insane," the brunette voiced. "I'm not doing your job now can I please go wash my hand off? I can't even move it."

"If you two don't do this, I'll have no choice but to expel you," he said and both girls began arguing until he started talking again. "This way, you're channeling your anger into something positive instead of Amanda's face."

"Who?" Stacie asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Amanda, the girl Beca attacked," he informed. "Anyway, I want this ready by Friday."

"So not only do we have no choice, but we also only have four days to prepare and organize the whole thing?" Stacie scoffed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You dance, Emily writes songs, Beca composes and all your friends sing," he said as if it was obvious. "I'm sure you can do it. Now leave."

Without another word, the two women left the office and headed to the bathroom to wash Beca's hand.

"Are you okay?" Stacie finally asked when they got into the bathroom. "Your hand looks pretty bad."

Stacie watched as the brunette winced when water came in contact with her hand, blood immediately running into the sink.

"Yeah," she said sucking in a breath. "It's just hard to move it, I think I broke something."

"Do you want me to call your dad?" She asked and Beca shook her head.

"He'll just freak," she said grabbing a paper towel to dry her bruised but swollen hand. "I'll go after school."

"We still have a two classes left," Stacie exclaimed. "You can't write with your right hand."

"I know but I'm not leaving," the brunette muttered. "I have history with Jess and Chloe so I'll just get one of them to send me pictures or something."

Knowing that her best friend was going to do whatever she wanted, she followed her out of the bathroom and groaned. "At least let me go with you."

"Okay, fine," the brunette agreed. "Thank you for earlier," Beca said when they walked down the hall where their classes were coincidentally right next to each other. "I really appreciate it."

"What are best friends for?" Stacie smiled and pulled Beca into a hug. "I'll see you in world culture," she said before heading off into her class.

The 17 year old sighed before slowly opening the door to her classroom, her injured hand against her chest and her bag hanging loosely on her other arm. As soon as she walked into the classroom, all eyes were on her and she felt like melting away in the corner.

"You can just take your seat, Beca," the young teacher smiled at her and the soccer player headed for her seat, very aware of everyone's stares. "Is your hand okay?"

The soccer player turned around and nodded before continuing to her seat, not in the mood to talk to anyone. The redhead was watching her, sending her a small smile to try to make it more comfortable for Beca because she knew how the younger girl got. Jesse on the other hand noticed how bad her hand looked and immediately moved to ask her about it once she sat in her seat.

"Is your hand okay?" He whispered and she shook her head, looking between her friend and girlfriend's worried faces.

"No," she said. "I'm going to go to the hospital after school but we all need to meet at one of our house's as soon as possible."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Chloe asked resting her hand on Beca's shoulder making her smile.

"No, Stacie's going with me but I am really sorry about what happened," she said turning around to sit more comfortably while talking to the redhead. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bec," she smiled. "I just didn't want you getting hurt."

Beca smiled at her girlfriend before squeezing her hand with her good one. "I love you," she mouthed causing Chloe to do the same.

"When did the Cold War start?" the teacher had continued on with their lesson prompting the two students to pay attention.


	25. Chapter 25

Beca was relieved to find out she didn't break her hand but dislocated a few fingers which explained when her and was in so much pain and swollen. The school had called her father which resulted in Beca being sat down and getting yelled at for an hour after being asked about her hand. She knew she deserved it so she didn't get a smart mouth when getting yelled at. Beca has a history of violence with bullies but she also believes it stems from her mother abusing her. Most people would think that after being punched, kicked, and slapped for years would cause the girl to not want to put her hands on any one else- they were right for the most part, but when it came to her friends and family, she wouldn't hesitate getting into a fight which is what always happened.

The group of seven were sitting in Beca's room, listening to her and Stacie explain what went down in the principal's office.

"If we don't do this, he said he'd have no choice but to expel us so could you guys please help us out?" Stacie asked and the five other teenagers immediately agreed.

"Now would be a good time for your 'Love Is Louder' movement," Beca winked at her girlfriend sitting on her bed.

"You know, after the soccer game, I made us all shirts with 'Love Is Louder' written on it," Chloe smiled. "I have a picture on my phone."

"Seriously?" Beca asked sitting beside her as Chloe looked for the picture after nodding her head.

"What's that?" Benji asked and Aubrey was the one who spoke up this time.

"It's a saying Chloe came up with," the blonde informed everyone, watching as her friend's phone was passed around the room for all of them to look at the picture. "Love is louder than hate, love is louder than bullying, love is louder than bullshit," she trailed off.

"I think that's amazing," Emily said smiling at the phone. "We could all wear the shirts at the event to make it an actual movement."

"I could make a giant ass poster," Benji suggested and him and Emily high fived.

"I can help you with it if you want," she offered and he smiled at her before nodding.

Beca smiled. "Guys, we might actually make this work," she said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist when she moved to sit on her lap.

"Should we divide certain parts to certain people to make it go quicker?" Jesse asked with a furrowed eyebrow and Beca nodded.

"Yeah, the principal wanted all of us to sing a few songs as well as speak up about bullying so Emily and I can write a song for us," she said. "Benji and Em have the poster, Chloe already has the shirts but can you and Aubrey work on trying to get a few other speakers?" The two nodded and she looked at Stacie and Jessie. "Stacie, can you text the soccer team to see if they would be interested in being a part of it and Jess can you text the baseball team?"

"Sure thing," Jessie replied and Beca clapped her hands.

"I want it to be serious but if there's not any fun, everyone will be bored and not want to listen so I want to make it the best we can."

"This is our chance to change the school," Chloe smiled and they all agreed before excitedly throwing idea after idea out into the room as Aubrey wrote them on a piece of paper.

"The girls are in but want to know what they'd be doing," Stacie said reading off her phone.

"Same with the baseball team," Jesse added. "What will they be doing?"

Smirking, Beca asked, "Can they dance?"

"I think so," Jesse said with furrowed eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because you and Stacie can so I want you two to come up with a choreography to Talk Me Down by Alyssa Reid," she smiled. "I think it's a great song for this specific movement and if need be, I can make another mashup."

"So this is the start of the Love Is Louder movement?" Chloe smiled.

"Remember us when you get famous for this," Benji laughed but was serious.

"Or it can be all of our movement so if it goes anywhere, we'll always have Love Is Louder," she said gently. "We all know both Beca and Emily will end up in the music industry, Stacie you're hot as hell and really tall so you'll have no problem modeling." They all smiled at her positivity as she continued uplifting everyone's spirits. "Jesse and Aubrey, you two are fucking incredible actors and Benji, I've seen the short film you put together for your creative writing class last year."

"What about you?" Emily asked with a smile, curious as to what she thought she was going to do.

"Oh, I'll just marry Beca and become famous that way," she joked but Beca playfully slapped her arm anyway. "No, I'm thinking about vet school but I definitely want to keep the Love Is Louder Movement and do something with it. It'll just be easier if you six are famous so we can spread the word and who knows," she smiled. "Maybe I'll get with Benji in the directing business and be like Elizabeth Banks."

"Sounds like you need to figure out whether or not you want to go to college to be a vet or director," Beca laughed as she kissed her girlfriend gently.

"We'll find out but can we all make a promise?" the redhead asked looking at who friends who nodded their heads. Chloe raised up her pink and said, "No matter where life takes us, we'll always have each other and our movement."

"I promise," Aubrey said getting up to link her pinky with her lifetime best friend.

"Forever and Always," Beca smiled adding her finger and soon after, so did the rest of their friends.

The past four days went by a little rocky because a few of the athletes couldn't dance, but Stacie and Jesse fixed it by putting them in the back. One baseball player purposefully pretended not to be able to dance just so he could get close to Stacie who smacked him in response. When it came to dancing, she didn't want to mess around.

Benji and Emily spent a whole day on the giant poster, painting it to match the theme of Chloe's shirt. It wouldn't have taken them nearly as long if Benji didn't indulge them into a paint war halfway through.

Chloe and Aubrey had managed to get a couple kids who were willing to speak out about their bullying which they were grateful for and made sure the two students: one freshman and another senior, knew they were appreciated.

And lastly, after Benji and Emily finished their poster, the two soon-to-be-step sisters worked on the song that was coming around real well.

"I absolutely love it," Beca smiled after she played the track back. "You're such a kick ass song writer."

"Thanks," Emily hugged the older soccer player. "We're a team though; it wouldn't have been made into an actual song had you not worked your magic and produced it."

"We should probably get over to the school so we can all go over the choreography with everybody before Friday," Beca said and they hathered up their belongings and headed over to the school where their friends as well as the baseball and soccer team were already running through the song.

It all went by pretty quick and before they knew it, the group of friends were being introduced in front of the whole school gathered in the gymnasium. They were all wearing the black t-shirt with a pink heart and 'Love Is Louder Than Hate' written on it in bold white letters.

"What's up, Barden High?" Jesse yelled into the microphone as they all walked out into the middle of the floor. There were cameras positioned to where they would catch the whole thing courtesy of Benji getting permission from the principal. He had a good feeling about what they were about to do so he opted for videoing it and putting all the footage together.Â The large banner Benji and Emily had made was hanging up on the back wall so that everyone could see it.

"Before I get started, I just want to let you all that we have a few performances and other fun things so it's not all completely boring," he chuckled. "But it is going to start of pretty serious and we all know why. There have been several incidents involving the dreadful act of bullying. It happened to me as a kid, it happened to my best friend Benji, and even Aubrey," he said and they all stood in a straight line. "It's still happening to Beca, Emily, Stacie and now Chloe; Barden's sweetheart. I'm not going to sit here and talk about my friends because that's not fair; I don't want to belittle anyone else who's getting bullied so if it feels like we're being self centered, just know that's not our intention."

"The only reason we're here is because a couple bullies decided to go after Chloe, so unlike my good friend Jesse," Beca said patting his shoulder. "I am going to make this about her because what happened should have never happened." The brunette looked at the girl beside her and smiled. They had talked about coming out as a couple because everyone already knew so it wouldn't do any good to deny it. "The rumors are true; Chloe and I are together not that it's any of your all's business. She wasn't ready to come out but she was forced out of the closet which is something nobody should have to deal with. Not only was she verbally attacked, but also grabbed by a girl who I now know by Amanda." She took a breath and started walking towards students in order to make her point across. "See, none of us," she said pointing to her and her friends behind her. "Knew who she was. We still don't even know who the other girl is but frankly, we don't care; she's just another bully."

She stepped back into her spot and stood still. "I'm going to pull a Mean Girls and ask: who here has felt personally victimized of any other student- or faculty member, of this school?"

The majority of the student body raised their hands and she nodded. "I'd say about 97 percent of you guys raised your hands and I know there are several more bullies in this school than the three percent who didn't raise their hands. Assuming, the three percent were the bullies." She inhaled before continuing. "That ratio doesn't make any sense. If someone has been bullied, or victimized in any way, why bully someone else? We all know the saying, 'bullies are only bullies because they're not happy with their life' but if you know how it feels to get bullied, then why do you willingly choose to inflict that same pain on others? That is the one thing that I don't get and never will. I also don't get why you guys use mine, or my _girlfriend's_ sexuality to bully us? Is it because it's something easy for you to bully someone for? Because we're different?"

The brunette started to get riled up so she paused to take a few breaths before continuing on. "None of this is okay. Nobody should be made fun of because of their sexuality or the color of their skin, or just because they're strong and brave enough to say, 'I'm different and I'm proud.' Say you're a fan of football and your favorite team are the cowboys but you meet someone who enjoys the Broncos. Are you going to harass them because they like a different team? Or what about video games or music? If someone doesn't like the same game or artist as you, does that give you any right to push them or shove them into a locker?"

A few students mumbled 'no's' and Beca was glad to know she still had everyone's attention. "Just please start thinking about others' feelings before you start to harass them on something because it's different." She took a moment. "I mean after all," Beca smirked as she looked back at Chloe. "Love _is_ louder."

The school cheered and they got on to their first performance which took everyone by surprise when both the baseball and girl's soccer team walked down to the floor. Benji thought it'd be a good idea to have them matching but also wearing different shirts to show diversity which went with their general point on the bullying issue. For this particular song, they decided on just playing the song and everybody dancing to make it more of a visual instead of taking the chance of them getting. distracted by the singer. Talk Me down by Alyssa Reid started blasting through the speakers as the student athletes danced together; it was a lot of floor work.

Beca came face to face with Cameron who smiled at her before dipping her before pulling her back up into a spin like everyone else. The whole performance was a success given the few days they had to come up with everything.

Aubrey and Chloe had brought out one of their speakers they got and he talked about how he was bullied so much, he attempted suicide. His older brother had walked in the room right after he had hung himself and got him down before any real damage happened. It was his freshman year and everyday seemed to get worse; he was brutally beaten by a group of guys who just wanted to teach him a lesson all because he made the mistake of talking to one of their sisters. They would follow him home, taunting him with laughs after they made disrespectful comments about him or his family.

Beca looked beside her at Chloe who was silently crying so she stepped closer and pulled her into her arms as she kissed her forehead.

"I was always so confused and thinking, 'What did I do to deserve this?'" He said with a pause. "The more it happened, those thoughts turned into, 'I accidentally looked at Brad so I know him and his friends are going to beat the shit out of me later.' This went on for another year before they all graduated and hopefully found better things to do thank beat on a scrawny kid," the senior remembered. "My family always asked what happened when I came home with a new bruise and I was forced to lie to them and say I was playing too hard in gym. I invite you all to be more kind, please. This school needs it."

As he handed Jesse the microphone, the younger one pulling him into a hug before letting him go, the school clapped as they watched him sit back in his seat.

"Thank you, Derek," Jesse said in the microphone and Chloe kissed her girlfriend's cheek before she walked over to the keyboard that was put in the room. She had finished her first original song and was convinced by her friends to play it in front of everyone. "We're going to take a few minutes to hear Beca perform a song she wrote all by herself." Jesse began making jokes Beca didn't pay attention to as she focused on trying not to fuck up in front of the whole school.

As the brunette adjusted the attached microphone, she turned to her friends who all gave her a thumbs up, huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey," she felt the need to say something before starting. "I don't write my own songs; I just make mashups." she let out a small laugh as well as a few other students. "When I realized what I was doing, I couldn't believe that I had made something completely original so just to make sure I didn't have a stroke and was just imagining it, I had Emily listen to it." She smiled over at the younger brunette. "I have doubts some doubts about the song but my friends swear that it's good so if they're lying, please don't tell me."

The whole school laughed and Beca began playing her song about her girlfriend, her eyes never leaving Chloe's which kept a smile on the redhead's face. Beca's hands skillfully played the piano as the chords produced a beautiful melody and rhythm. The recording was a lot faster than her performing it live which allowed her to make it more intimate.

 _To be young and in love in New York City_

 _To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me_

 _To be drunk and in love in New York City_

 _Midnight into morning coffee_

 _Burning through the hours talking_

 _Damn, I like me better when I'm with you_

 _I like me better when I'm with you_

 _I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause_

 _I like me better when_

 _I like me better when I'm with you_

She continued to play the small riff, taking the time to look down at her hands as she did so. Stacie had a huge smile on her face as she leaned into Chloe as a playful way to tease her but also show she loved how much Beca loved Chloe. All their friends sat in silence as they watched Beca, smiles on all their faces.

 _I don't know what it is but I got that feeling_

 _Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room_

 _Yeah, it got no ceiling_

 _If we lay, let the day just pass us by_

 _I might get to too much talking_

 _I might have to tell you something_

The brunette looked back up at her friends and winked at Chloe who had started crying again, only this time because she was taken back and happy in her relationship with Beca. Out of all the guys she's dated, none of them treated her as good as Beca did let alone write her a song.

 _Damn, I like me better when I'm with you_

 _I like me better when I'm with you_

 _I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause_

 _I like me better when_

 _I like me better when I'm with you_

 _Stay awhile, stay awhile_

 _Stay here with me_

 _Stay awhile, stay awhile, oh_

 _Stay awhile, stay awhile_

 _Stay here with me_

 _Lay here with me_

 _I like me better when I'm with you (yes, I do, yes, I do, babe)_

 _I like me better when I'm with youÂ_

 _I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time ,cause_

 _I like me better when_

 _I like me better when I'm with you_

 _Better when, I like me better when I'm with you_

As soon as Beca quit singing, the whole school stood up and cheered. Screams began to infiltrate the brunette's ears and she knew then and there that she definitely wanted to do perform on a professional level.

When she stood up, her friends stood up although Chloe didn't wait to get to Beca. Instead, she took off in a sprint before jumping in her girlfriend's arms, causing her to take a few steps back before regaining her balance. She didn't know what came over her, but she couldn't help but kiss the brunette as she held onto her legs to make sure she didn't fall.

"Bechloe!" they heard their friends scream which caused them to smile through the kiss. Chloe eventually pulled back after a few seconds because they were still in school and PDA wasn't really allowed regardless of who it was.

"I love you so much," she whispered to the brunette who was looking up at her with a smile on her face. "That was so beautiful. Thank you."

"Anything for you," Beca winked and let go of the redhead's legs so that she would get down. Their friends pulled them into a group hug before their last speaker was brought out, soon followed by a a speech from Chloe about the Love Is Louder movement who hoped to do something with it. The group of friend's also held a fun little dance competition; a few students v.s the group of friends. If someone came up that wasn't a good dancer, they would obviously joke around with their own dancing to make everyone laugh but a few other teenagers were pretty good, so they gave them a challenge.

They all eventually settled down after the dancing and a few other games to make everyone feel included before seven stools were brought out.

"Beca and Emily had written a song specifically for this occasion," Aubrey smiled over at the two soccer players. "It's an incredible song and it fits so wonderfully with the bully issue. These two girls are so talented and I'm honestly proud to call them my friends. It's a powerful message so just listen to the lyrics."

The seven teenagers sat down on the stools that were brought out, Beca playfully shoving Stacie out of the seat beside Chloe. Emily just hugged the blonde who sat down beside her.

"You're so unnecessary," The blonde laughed but sat on the other side of the redhead on the end. Benji was on the left of Beca leaving Emily beside him followed by Aubrey and lastly, Jesse on the end.

A few baseball players and soccer players knew how to play instruments so Andrew, a second baseman was on the drums, Jessica was on the piano which surprised Beca, Emily and Stacie because they didn't know she was musical at all. Another baseball player with curly brown hair named Ryan was on the bass leaving Ashley on the violin- another surprise to her teammates, and another soccer player on the cello.

Stacie did a few runs before Beca began singing.

 _"Everyday is so wonderful_

 _Then suddenly_

 _It's hard to breathe_

 _Now and then I get insecure_

 _From all the pain_

 _I'm so ashamed,"_ Beca sang along with Chloe, Emily, Stacie and Aubrey harmonizing with her as Jessica played the melody.

 _"I am beautiful_

 _No matter what they say_

 _Words can't bring me down_

 _I am beautiful_

 _In every single way_

 _Yes words can't bring me down_

 _Oh no_

 _So don't you bring me down today,"_ Chloe sang into the microphone as she looked at her classmates and teachers.

Beca had asked Chloe to take the first chorus so that she would hear herself sing those specific lyrics and hopefully believe them instead of sulking on what the two volleyball players had said.

 _"To all your friends you're delirious_

 _So consumed_

 _In all your doom, ooh_

 _Trying hard to fill the emptiness_

 _The pieces gone_

 _Left the puzzle undone_

 _Ain't that the way it is,"_ Emily sang and went into the chorus with Aubrey, both their voices going great together. Both Jesse and Benji joined in halfway through which allowed for more harmonies to ensue.

 _"You are beautiful_

 _No matter what they say_

 _Words can't bring you down_

 _Oh no_

 _You are beautiful_

 _In every single way_

 _Yes words can't bring you down_

 _Oh no_

 _So don't you bring me down today."_

Benji took the extra parts as the rest of the group sang the bridge, his voice and genuine charisma working well with the arrangement.

All their voices blended perfectly with one another which put smiles on all their faces. Everyone

 _"No matter what we do (no matter what we do)_

 _No matter what we say (no matter what we say)_

 _We're the song inside the tune (yeah, oh yeah)_

 _Full of beautiful mistakes_

 _And everywhere we go (and everywhere we go)_

 _The sun will always shine (the sun will always, always, shine)_

 _And tomorrow we might awake_

 _On the other side."_

To put more emphasis on the lyrics, all seven teenagers stood up and walked towards the students as they all sang in perfect harmony while the two teams of athletes walked back out on the floor, all of them singing along which ended up convincing the student body to.

 _"Cause we are beautiful_

 _No matter what they say_

 _Yes words won't bring us down_

 _Oh no_

 _"We are beautiful_

 _In every single way_

 _Yes words can't bring us down_

 _Oh no."_

They thought it'd be a great idea to finish with one person so Stacie was the "chosen one" according to Jesse.

 _"So don't you bring me down today_

 _Oh, oh oh_

 _Don't you bring me down today, yeah_

 _Don't you bring me down, ooh_

 _Today,"_ Stacie finished, her voice almost as soft as Chloe's was.

As their rally ended, the principle said a few words before letting the students go; the group of friends staying to help clean up.

"You guys really outdid yourselves," he smiled as he walked up to the laughing teens.

"Well we figured if we're being forced to do something, we might as well try to make it a positive thing," Stacie said with a smile. "I think it turned out great and hopefully, the bullying goes down but if not you'll need to actually do your job."

"I have a feeling today was monumental for not only you guys, but everyone else here," he smiled. "You guys are free to go, we'll clean it up."

The group of friends smiled before grabbing their bags and heading out to the now vacant parking lot, smiling and talking about how well it went and how proud they were.

"Hey, is it okay if I put the video up on YouTube when I'm finished editing it?" Benji asked carefully sitting his cameras in his car.

"It's fine with me," Beca shrugged and everyone else agreed.

"Are you guys coming to the game tomorrow night?" Emily asked her non-soccer playing friends.

"Of course we are," Jesse smiled as he leaned against his car. "It's the semi-finals. We're not gonna miss it for the world."

"Aww, thanks, Jess," Stacie smiled as she hugged him.

"You guys have to promise you'll kick some serious ass and not get injured, okay?" Chloe asked more intended for her girlfriend.

"Can't make any promises, Chlo," Beca smiled as held her hands up. "They're a really tough, violent team so if I get hurt, I get hurt. I'm giving it my all."

"At least promise me you won't get into a fight," she said sticking her pinky up and the brunette sighed, locking their pinky's together.

"I promise," she smiled and kissed her.

"Alright, love birds," Aubrey voiced. "Chloe and I need to get going."

"I love you," Beca said as she held onto the redhead's waist.

"I love you too," Chloe replied before furrowing her eyebrows at the brunette. "What?"

"Nothing, I just really fucking love your eyes," she smiled making the girl blush. "And your red hair," she added running her fingers through the soft red hair. "It's so perfect. You're perfect."

Chloe smiled and pulled the younger girl in for one last passionate kiss.

"I'm out," Jesse said getting in his car followed by Benji.

"Me too," Stacie added and Emily just sighed as she got in the passenger seat of Beca's car.

"When you're all big and famous," Chloe said playing with Beca's hands. "Please don't forget me."

"Oh I won't," Beca smiled, shaking her head violently. "I'm taking you with me. All the way to the top."

The redhead laughed and gave her one last kiss before stepping back. "Alright, I better go before Aubrey has a meltdown."

"Be safe, weirdos," Beca called out with a wave as her girlfriend and friend got into Aubrey's car.


	26. Chapter 26

"Get off!" Beca screamed as the whistle was blown. She had tripped over a girl who seemed to have anger problems and tackled the brunette to the ground. The score was 0-0, neither of the teams being able to get a shot off.

As the referee held up a yellow card, the girl was pulled off by her teammate. If it hadn't been for Stacie pulling Beca back, she would have went after her.

"You promised Chloe and we need you," the blonde reminded her friend and she calmed down with a nod.

Beca looked over in the bleachers to find her friends, Katherine and her dad all sitting together. The redhead blew a kiss her way which caused Beca to smile. Chloe's brother, Christian, had wanted to come to the game so the redhead brought him. He was actually a soccer fan and played back in his school days which allowed Beca to warm up with him a little more.

They set up for the penalty which Beca took but to Barden's dismay, the goalie smacked it with her hands. The striker groaned as she rested her hands on her knees to take a breath. This was not going good for either team which only made it more aggravating. Barden high's girl's soccer team did a wonderful job at winning every game, but some of the girls had little faith they would win. It was hard for Beca to stay positive when she was as irritated as she was.

"Someone needs to get an opening," Emily said when she jogged over to the other brunette who stood up straight.

"I know but their defense is too good," she sighed. "I'm afraid we'll have to start pushing harder."

"Why are you afraid of that?" Ashley asked. Her and Jessica made it to the three other players while the other team procrastinated by talking to the ref.

"Because when Beca starts pushing, she usually ends up in a fight," Stacie said knowingly.

"You just need to breathe and take it slowly," Jessica said. "It's not like they're trying to kill us." The blonde looked up which made the other four girls followed her gaze. "Although number 10 looks like she wants to."

"Let's start pushing," Beca said when the whistle blew. "Lets kick their sorry asses."

"There's our captain!" Stacie screamed as they all got into position.

As soon as the other teamed kicked it off, they all immediately ran all over the place, Beca's cleats digging into the turf as she ran. Both teams were running, tackling, and dribbling more than ever. It made for a great game for the spectators- even the one's who had no other choice but to come regardless if they enjoyed soccer or not.

Emily slid in and tackled the ball, quickly passing it to Stacie who ran it down the field, past defenders as both teams chased her. She was way too fast for the other team, but when she went in for the goal, it hit the top of the post, sending it straight back.

Both Ashley and a few girls jump up to hit it, but as soon as they did, the other girl had managed to clip the brunette's boot with her hand as she went up which sent her flipping through the air before landing in an awkward position. Ashley's screams halted the game, Jessica and Beca running to their friend and teammate who was lying on her stomach, reaching for her arm that had been twisted.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked kneeling beside her friend with a hand on her back. The brunette just shook her head prompting Beca to run over to their coach.

"What happened?" Jesse asked and the brunette looked up.

"Her arm looks broke," Beca said before turning around.

"I'm sorry," number 10 said just as Beca got back to them with their coach.

"I bet you are," she replied moving to push the girl out of reflexes but Stacie pulled her away.

Beca looked up at the blonde who had fixed her blonde pony tail. "She didn't mean to, Bec," she said. "It's a rough sport just let it go."

The brunette nodded and walked back over to their injured friend who was now lying on her back, cradling her arm.

"Is it broke?"

"Definitely," the team doctor said and helped Ashley up before leaving the pitch.

The coach turned to the captain and asked, "Any particular player you want?"

Beca turned to look at the benched players before telling him to bring out Madison. The girl was good, she just never got to play because there were far better players on the team like the Unholy Trinity and Jessica and Ashley. She never started and was often subbed in for one of the other girls but she didn't get enough play time.

The game started right after Madison was subbed in and the girls played even harder at defending but also their offense as well. They all worked great together which allowed for Beca to win the ball before sending it flying down the pitch.

As far as Beca kicked it, it came right back after being kicked back by the other team. The brunette inhaled as she hit it up with the top of her head before one of her own teammates hit it back up. It was like no one could get it back down so Emily finally "accidentally" ran into the opponent before stopping the ball and dribbling it down the pitch, Beca and Stacie hot on her tail.

From a distance, she could see one of the defenders refusing to move so when she went to pass it to Stacie, she was elbowed right in the face which sent her hitting the ground hard. Beca was too close to both girls to stop, so she ended up trying to side step to keep from steeping on Emily and ended up running straight into the defender, sending them both to the ground.

A whistle was blown and a yellow card was shown to the opponent before pulling out a red card, sending her off the pitch.

"Em, are you okay?" Beca asked immediately crawling over to the girl who was grabbing at her eye. "Let me see."

As soon as she lifted her eye, stacie had jumped over the two and went after the opponent who was already making her way off the pitch.

"Stacie, no!" Beca yelled as she quickly got up to pull her best friend back. She used more force then she thought and sent the girl a few feet back. "You're the one who told me it wasn't worth it. A promise was made."

"You promised Chloe you wouldn't get into a fight," she huffed. "I didn't."

"We can't lose both Ashley and you!" the brunette screamed as she pushed her back once more. "Let's just make sure Emily's alright."

The blonde nodded and the two dropped down by their youngest friend who had gathered an audience. Beca didn't get a good look at her step sister's eye, but from what she did see, it wasn't bleeding from a cut.

"Just take a minute," Stacie said, her hand resting on the girl's stomach as she rolled around.

Katherine and Dr. Mitchell both made their way onto the pitch despite the coach telling them not to. When they reached the group of girls surrounding Emily, they stepped back to make way for her parents.

"Emily, sweetie," Katherine said bending down beside Stacie who moved over to let her in. "Can you see?"

Slowly removing her hand from her face, Emily nodded her head before slowly sitting up. "Yeah, I'm good. It just hurts."

"Can you still play?" Dr. Mitchell asked worried for his step daughter's health, not the match.

"Yeah," she sniffled and stood up with the help of her mother. "You can go back to your seats. I'll be good."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Mitchell asked just to make sure but left with his fiancÃ© as soon as Emily reaffirmed once more.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beca whispered with her arm around the taller girl's waist.

"Yeah, just get open for the corner kick," she said stepping back. "I'll need to ice it when we get home, though that's for sure."

Beca nodded and they all got ready for the corner kick. Emily blinked a few times before rubbing at her eye but gave a good kick which went straight to Madison who took her chances and went for a shot only to miss by a few feet.

"Call a timeout," Stacie told Beca who immediately motioned to her coach who called it.

Both teams went to each side of the field as they began to strategize for better plays.

"First Ashley and now you," Coach Howard shook his head. "Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded her head. "I'll live but if we don't do something, we're going to lose."

Beca walked over to her bag to grab her water bottle, looking up at her girlfriend when she did so. The redhead didn't notice her from talking with Benji so Beca carefully climbed on the outside of the bleachers and whistled.

"Hey, cutie," she smiled which grabbed her girlfriend's attention.

Chloe stood up and made her way over to the edge, grabbing onto Beca out of instinct to make sure she wouldn't fall. After all, it was a long drop.

"You guys are insane," she exclaimed after getting a kiss first. "Is Em okay?"

"She said she is, but she'll probably have a bruised eye in the morning." Beca took in a breath. "This game isn't looking good."

"Yeah, we know," the senior acknowledged. "Just try your hardest."

"Aye aye, captain," Beca said with a wink before her name was called. "I gotta go, but give me a good luck kiss?"

"You're goofy," the older woman laughed but leaned down to attach their lips anyway before watching the soccer player jump down and make her way over to her team.

"We can't substitute any more players and we can't afford to lose any more," the coach said. "We still have thirty minutes left in the game and we need every minute we can get."

"They're fouling big time," Jessica announced.

"Let them foul," he added. "Fake an injury if you have to, we just need to get the upper hand here."

"Should we switch up the play?" Beca asked with her hands on her hips as she rotated her head.

"Go for 4-2-3-1," he said and a whistle was blown to signal their timeout was over. "You girls got this. I believe in you."

The players ran back out on the pitch, the crowd cheering as they did so and they all fought for the ball for several minutes before another whistle was called, this time having Madison rolling around on the ground as she held onto her ankle. Lucky for Barden, she was good at faking injuries.

The girl was carded and they continued the game, the other team seeming to get frustrated at getting called on all their fouls.

"Fuck you!" a girl yelled out at Stacie who winked at her.

"I bet you'd love to," she called out smugly as she walked backwards. "Bitch."

The Barden girls were side stepping a maneuvering in ways that they never had to until tonight. Right as she looked up, Beca ran right into Stacie which made them both fall back a few feet with the amount of force both girls produced with their speed.

"Shit," Stacie groaned as she rolled over on her side to find the brunette doing the same. "You okay?"

"Peachy," the striker said getting up. The referee had blew his whistle, way too eager to hand one of them a yellow card until the two players assured him it wasn't purposeful.

There was one minute left on the clock which prompted all players to play even harder, not wanting to go into overtime.

Emily had scored the ball and dribbled it straight down the pitch before looking for any of her teammates to pass it to. From a distance, she spotted Beca running down the right side as she scissored through her defenders. The younger girl somehow seemed to know exactly where she was head so she kicked the ball straight down the middle before stopping. Beca had managed to run so fast, no one else could catch up to her which left it between her and the goalie as she went in. Every single girl other than Beca collectively stopped, too tired to chase after the striker.

It was like everything went into slow motion; Beca tipped the ball off before kicking it with her left foot, curving the ball right into the top left corner of the net, the keeper diving to the opposite end and the crowd went wild. Beca jumped in the air in celebration before running the entire field with her arms held up in the air. Her teammates eventually caught up to her and tackled her into a dog pile while they all celebrated their advancement to the championship match.

"You did it!" They screamed as they all got up except for Beca who sat on her knees, as she took in the moment.

The crowd was screaming and chanting her name while her friends and family made their way down the bleachers. She finally got up and started walking to the group of people headed her way. Much like she did the previous day, Chloe ran to Beca and jumped in her arms before kissing the shit out of her.

"I'm so proud of you," she beamed. "You took them to the finals."

The brunette smiled as she kissed her girlfriend once more before spinning around. "I can't believe it."

Beca sat Chloe down so she could grab her face, managing to kiss her more passionately before they were interrupted.

"We're all going out to celebrate," Dr. Mitchell said motioning to all his daughter's friends. "Em and Stacie are already in the locker room getting ready so get in there so we won't be late."

Beca nodded as she looked at all her friends before kissing Chloe one last time. She was one of the last girls to take a shower due to her being late, but they all waited on her to congratulate her one last time before collectively chanting her name.

The striker relished in the feeling of winning the semi-finals as she let the warm water run over her body. She took longer than usual, but she still made it out in time that she wouldn't get ridiculed for the amount of time she took; either that or they were all too happy to care.

"That's what I call teamwork," Jesse said high fiving his three friends as they walked over. "You girls are everything."

"Thanks, Jess," Beca laughed and looked at Emily. "How's your eye?"

The brunette looked up with a smile and shrugged. "It's throbbing." She turned to everybody and asked, "Do any of you have any Advil?"

"I do," Aubrey said reaching into her purse. "I carry a small bottle with me just in case."

"Thank you," Emily replied as she stuck the pill on her tongue before taking Chloe's water that was offered out to her.

"Are you guys hungry?" Katherine asked with a smile and they all nodded. "Let's head out."

They chose to take as minimal cars as they could so Chloe, Aubrey, and Jesse all got in the brunette's car while Emily, Benji and Stacie went with Katherine and Dr. Mitchell.

Christian agreed on going but only if he took his own car. He didn't know everybody all that well except for Aubrey, so if things got crazy, he wanted to be able to leave.


	27. Chapter 27

"I can't believe you made me watch that," Beca groaned as she tossed a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Chloe gasped as she leaned back against the couch. "What are you even talking about? The Pacifier is a great movie!"

"Vin Diesel kicked ass but come on, the ending was so predictable," the brunette informed as she looked over at the girlfriend, the end credits still playing on the television.

"I hate watching movies with you," Chloe replied. "You never shut up and you criticize every single little thing."

"Hey now," the soccer player said trying not to smile as she pointed a finger at her girlfriend. "You know that going into our relationship so now you're stuck with me; deal with it."

The redhead laughed and went to say something else but was cut off by a sighing Emily who took it upon herself to lay completely across both girl's legs.

"Sure, Em," Beca said. "You can lay on us."

"Don't be mean to me, I'm in pain," she said, her voice muffled by Chloe's shirt she had buried her face in.

"Is your eye not doing any better?" Chloe asked as she instinctively ran a hand through the sophomore's hair.

"It is but it still hurts like a bitch."

Beca scoffed as she slapped Emily's butt. "Man up, dude. It's just a black eye and besides," she said which caused Emily to face her. "It's barely noticeable."

"You're so mean," she said and looked up at Chloe. "Why are you dating her? She's crazy."

"That's true," Chloe nodded causing Beca to glare at her. "But she's my crazy."

Emily just groaned as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's torso and hurried her face into her abdomen. A few silent minutes went by before she spoke up again. "I know why Beca's always lying on you." Both older women looked down at her with furrowed eyebrows. "You're so damn comfortable."

Chloe laughed which made Beca smile at hearing it. "Thanks, I guess."

"Can I just sleep here?" The brunette asked as she made herself more comfortable.

"No," Beca said immediately.Â

"Okay, can I borrow your girlfriend then?"

"Definitely not."

Emily gasped. "Come on, Bec! I don't feel good and Chloe here is already making me feel better with her magical hands."

Chloe just laughed as Beca raised an eyebrow. "Okay one: that sounded inappropriate and two: she's mine."

"It's a good thing she's her own person," Emily glared before looking up at Chloe with puppy dog eyes. "Please cuddle with me?"

The redhead looked between her and Beca, the latter looking like she was going to kill the younger girl any second. "Beca, it'll just be a few minutes," she started before the brunette whined. "She's your sister and clearly needs me."

"Chloe," she whined like a baby. "What if I needed cuddles?"

"Then you're just gonna have to wait," she said trying to kiss her girlfriend but she pulled away. "Oh, that's how we're playing?"

Beca just glared at her before pushing Emily's legs off her so she could cross her own.

"Come on, Em," Chloe said standing up. "Unlike Selfish McGhee over here, I know how to make someone feel better," she finished and stuck her tongue out at Beca before following Emily into her room before they crawled on her bed, Chloe holding Emily tight. The soccer player genuinely didn't feel good and had a habit of cuddling with her mom but since she wasn't here, she went for the next best thing; Chloe.

"Thank you, Chlo," she said and sneezed.

"You're welcome, but if you get me sick, we're gonna have a problem," she returned with a small laugh.

"I can't believe this," Beca muttered to herself as she got up to fix her lunch. "She's my girlfriend, not Emily's."

As she began fixing herself and hopefully Chloe some lunch, her phone started ringing beside her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Beca, it's Christian," the voice said and Beca pulled her phone away to look at the caller ID.

"How'd you get my number?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I asked Aubrey for it," he said. "Anyway, Christina is flying in for Chloe's birthday and we want to throw this huge party for her."

"And how am I fitting in this?" The brunette asked as she stirred the macaroni.

"Because we need you to get your friends in on it," he said. "Plus Christina really wants to meet you."

"Sure, when and where are we doing it?"

"Can you get your friends to meet us at Aubrey's next Wednesday? Chloe will be with our mom all day so she won't be suspicious."

"Yeah," Beca said. "I'll talk to them."

"Great, thanks," Christian said before hanging up.

Beca stuck her phone in her back pocket before turning around to come face to face with Chloe.

"Who was that?" She asked and for a minute, the brunette thought she might have heard everything.

"Oh, that was just Katherine," she lied. "How's Em?"

"Asleep, but I think she's getting a cold," Chloe said sitting on the counter.

"You didn't kiss her did you?" Beca smirked as she stepped in between her girlfriend's legs. "Because I don't want to get sick if I kiss you."

"You're in luck then because I didn't," she winked. "I'm a one-woman gal."

"Yeah?" Beca said lowly before softly connecting their lips, tasting the strawberry lipstick. Chloe wrapped her legs around the brunette's waste to pull her close while her arms wrapped around her neck.

Their kiss started off slow, but the more Beca smelled Chloe's perfume and tasted the sweetness of her lips, it only fueled her need to become more physical. Without any warning, she laced her arms around the redhead's legs and pulled her off the counter, eliciting a small squeal from the older woman.

Beca began to walk out of the room, but instead, turned around and pushed Chloe's back up against the refrigerator making a noise that sounded like the contents inside falling. Their innocent kiss quickly changed to a lust hungry kiss. Beca tightly grabbed onto Chloe's waist as she moved her lips to the redhead's neck to give them each a minute to catch their breath.

"Fuck," Chloe moaned as Beca began sucking on her sweet spot, gently using her teeth to bite down. The redhead tilted her head back to give her girlfriend more access and beca slipped a hand up her shirt, slowly making her way up to Chloe's breasts.

The senior shivered at the skin to skin contact as Beca connected their lips once more before biting down on Chloe's bottom lip and pulling back.

"That's my move," the redhead got out, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well too bad," Beca smirked and removed her hands to allow the older woman to stand on her own. She turned around and stirred the macaroni some more before turning the fire off.

"So that's it?" Chloe scoffed. "You're gonna kiss the shit out of me to the point of almost fucking me against the fridge, and now you're just gonna fix lunch?"

"Pretty much," Beca nodded as she drained the water, a smirk playing on her face. "Why? Is it bothering you?"

"Kind of, yeah," the redhead asked, her arms crossed over her chest and Beca turned around to look at her.

"If it makes you feel any better, that's payback for leaving me for Emily."

"No," Chloe said sitting at the table and watched as the soccer player poured the cheese in before mixing it. "It doesn't."

Beca didn't say anything after, just focused on finishing the macaroni and cheese before putting some in a bowl for her.

"Can I have some?" Chloe asked when Beca turned around, her bowl a spoon in her hand.

"Of course," she smiled and internally screamed out how happy she was that Chloe was going to eat something. She sat her bowl down before grabbing Chloe a bowl and put a few scoops of macaroni into it before sitting down in front of her.

"So when are we supposed to do the presentation?" Beca asked as she stuck a spoonful of cheesy goodness into her mouth.

"Next week so we need to get with Em and Aubrey to practice," Chloe said taking a bite of her own.

"Take another lap, ladies!" the coach yelled out and the team of high school girls groaned but began running around the track.

"Chloe's brother called me," Beca said when she caught up to Stacie and Emily. "Her sister is coming in for her birthday and they wanted all of us to get together on Wednesday to come with a surprise for Chloe."

"How are we gonna keep it from Chloe?" Emily asked almost tripping over her own feet.

"We'll keep our mouths shut," Stacie said as if it were obvious. "Do you think Christina is a redhead like Chloe?"

"She's not," Beca shook her head. "Chloe told me she was a blonde.

"So if neither of her siblings are redheaded, how the hell did she end up as the one percent of red hair blue eyes?" the blonde asked.

"I have no idea but I fucking love her hair and eyes," the brunette commented and the got silent as they jogged.

"Last one's a loser," Emily said before taking off in a sprint followed by the older two, laughing as they all raced.

By the time everyone finished their lap, they had collectively collapsed on the ground as they listened to the coach and assistant coach talk to them about the championship.

"I've never been more proud of a team in my life," Coach Howard said. "You girls have worked together and beat the odds. At the very beginning of the season, we had made a goal to go undefeated this season and you've stuck to it. There have been hard, tough opponents, but you girls have rose above and won the game." he smiled as the girls cheered each other on with claps. "Next week will be an even tougher game than last week so I want you to rest until Friday night. There won't be any more practices this season and we're fortunate enough to have the game on our turf, so let's show them they can't beat us."

Everyone got up and cheered, all of them suddenly excited for the championship.

"Lets run a scrimmage with the guys and you're free to go," coach Howard said passing Emily the ball before they all got out on the field, followed by the boys soccer team who had sadly lost in their semi final game.


	28. Chapter 28

"I'm Beca," she introduced to the tall blonde with a hug. "Chloe's told me a lot about you."

"Likewise," the older woman winked. She had long blonde curly hair with eyes just like Chloe's. It was a little scary how all three of the Beale children looked alike.

"So what's the plan?" Jesse asked as he lounged on Aubrey's couch. "We gonna put a bag over her head and kidnap her?"

"Jesse," Aubrey gasped as she smacked his leg. "That's not normal."

The junior shrugged his shoulders before sighing. "So then are we just gonna get a bunch of alcohol and invite the whole school?"

"No," Christian said. "We want to make her 18th different than any other one she's ever seen before."

"Well I planned on taking her out to dinner, but I can't do that anymore so how different are we talking?"

"The farthest thing from a party," Christina nodded.

"You guys are being extremely vague," Emily said as she rested her elbows on her legs. "Should we just start throwing out ideas?"

"Go for it," Stacie said. "We're not getting any younger."

"What about a pool party?" Benji asked bringing the attention of furrowed eyebrows away from the blonde and onto him.

"We did that for her 16th," the eldest in the room dismissed.

"Ohh what about the movies?" Emily perked up.

Christina looked down and said, "Honey, she's turning 18, not 12."

"Shit," the soccer player looked offended. "I'm sorry for suggesting that."

Everyone laughed as they continued to throw ideas out until Beca spoke up. "She talked to me a while back about wanting to try camping or just being by a lake." They all turned to her. "We could all drive up to the lake a couple hours away and just spend the weekend there."

"That's not a bad idea," Aubrey said. "I've heard her talk about that before."

"No thank you," Stacie announced as she uncrossed her legs. "I'm not a fan of bugs."

"Oh come on, Stace," Christian said calling her by her nickname which rose the eyebrows of her friends. "Not even for your close friend?"

"I don't like bugs."

"But there's a lake and we can all try something new," he pressed on. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"I hardly know you so therefore your promises aren't valid," the blonde said standing which caused everyone to laugh. "Alright, fine but if I die from a tick bite, I'm coming back to kill you all."

"Stacie," Benji said. "They actually suck your blood, not bite." Crossing her arms over her chest, the woman stared at him which made him fidget mumbling, "But that doesn't matter."

"Does anyone have tents?" Aubrey asked and the two oldest in the room nodded their heads.

"My husband grew up camping so he left a few here last time we visited," Christina said. "Our family have never actually camped so when Nick finally got me to go with him, it was relaxing and just nice being outside."

"Where is he anyway?" Beca asked. "I would like to meet him too."

"He's back at our parent's house with Josh."

"Who's Josh?" Emily asked yawning.

"My son," Christina laughed and the face Emily made was hilarious. "He's two."

For several hours, they all joked around, but began making a reservation for a weekend at the lake and got everything situated.

"How's Chlo doing?" Christina asked sitting down beside the brunette who looked up from her phone.

"She's doing good," Beca said. "She had a heart to heart with my family about how scared she is to tell your parents about us, but she's great other than that."

The older woman nodded as she wrapped her hand around her coffee cup, crossing her legs. "How's her anorexia?"

"Better," Beca added. "She still doesn't eat a whole lot, but I'd like to think that I'm getting her to eat more."

Her girlfriend's sister smiled at Beca. "You're good for her. She seems more excited about everything."

The brunette laughed and responded with, "Actually, she's the one making me life better. When she smiles, it brightens up my whole life and she's just this insanely positive, caring woman. She's too good for me and don't even get me started on her hair and eyes."

"You're cute," Christina laughed as she gently tapped on Beca's leg. "We actually have the same eyes," she joked and the brunette nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh, I know. That's the first thing I noticed about you," she admitted. "That and how similar you two look but I have to ask: Why is Chloe the only one with red hair?"

"Our grandmother had red hair," she nodded and Beca immediately gave her condolences for her loss which Christina was very appreciative of.

"Guys, I think I got it," Jesse said which prompted everyone to crowd around, looking at Aubrey's computer.

"We're gonna win this thing," Beca said as her teammates huddled on the sidelines. The game hadn't started yet but both teams were already on the field while music played to boost their energy. "Let's just give it our all and play our best."

"We got this," Ashley said and everyone smiled over at her. She had broke her wrist the last game so she couldn't play due to the hard cast on her wrist. She was still there to support her teammates though. "Don't let them intimidate you."

"You're right," Beca nodded. "We're going to be champions this year."

The group of girls began chanting before dispersing to stretch before the game was called to start. Beca looked up in the bleachers to see not only her friends and parents watching her, but also Christian, Christina and Nick there too. Nick was a big fan of any sport so seeing that it was the Championship Final, he had convinced his wife to go. Since they don't see their family that often, they opted to leave Josh with her parents so they got some time with their grandson.

"You can do this!" Chloe screamed which put a huge smile on her girlfriend's face. Beca mouthed an, 'I love you' before her, Stacie, and Emily all juggled the ball, passing to one another to get warmed up.

"I can't believe we're actually in the finals," Stacie said looking up at the packed bleachers. Both the home and away side were packed full of spectators leaving a lot of people standing around the fence or sitting in the grass.

"I know," Emily said. "This is unbelievable."

"I just hope we do great next year too," Beca said and the whistle to get on the pitch was blown, leaving the girls to take their jackets off and make their way onto the pitch.

"Let's go Barden!" They heard everyone chant which reinforced their optimism of the game.

Seconds later the whistle was blown and Jessica passed the ball to Stacie who lunged to the left before quickly cutting to the right to avoid getting tackled. Looking around her as she made her way down the pitch in a full on sprint, she spot Beca making her way down the middle and as soon as she made the decision to pass it to the brunette, Beca caught it, cocking her leg back like a gun before connecting her foot with the ball, sending it into the top right corner of the net.

Everyone erupted in chants and screams, most people who haven't seen the two girls play together, gasping with wide eyes.

Beca ran up to Stacie who caught her midair as they celebrated their first goal within the first five minutes of the game.

"Don't get too cocky," a bigger girl snarled as she walked past the two teammates. "You got lucky but it won't happen again."

Beca stopped screaming and turned around. She went to say something but was interrupted by the whistle being blown again, the ball flying through the air. It was almost like perfect clockwork; as the other team ran down the sidelines, crossing the ball directly over the Barden girls' heads, they shot it into the net with incredible force.

This was definitely going to be a hard game.

As Beca looked around at her teammates' faces, she could see an array of emotions displayed. Some were so furiously red that she could almost see the steam rising and evaporating into the hot, sunny sky. Others had their heads down, kicking the turf with their cleats, but most of them- Beca included, were rigid with anticipation and nerves. Fire burned in their eyes and as the same girl from earlier- number 17, had passed Beca with a smirk, the striker could see they were out for blood and Barden wasn't going down without a fight. Her attitude quickly changed to one with more determination which got the rest of her team to follow as they caught on.

When the referee blew his whistle they were off once again. The bright red, white and yellow ball spun and wove patterns around their opponents as they confoundedly watched Barden attack, fighting their way down the field.

Beca heard her name over the sound of 20 pairs of cleats ripping through the turf and she looked up just in time to see the ball flying toward her, released from Jessica. She was right in front of the net; all she had to do was catch the ball and use her left foot to send it flying to the back of the net, but as soon as she kicked the ball, she was thrown through the air, landing on her back with a loud "thud" and the whistle was blown.

"You okay?" the girl who knocked her over asked, a hand outstretched to help her up.

"Yeah," she said allowing herself to be helped up. "Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled. The girl was about the same height as Beca but had light brown, almost blonde hair. "Don't worry about Katie," she added. "She seems intimidating in order to scare her opponents, but I promise she's not that bad."

Beca looked over at the girl who was glaring at her and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because she looks like she wants to kill me and my family."

Both girls laughed and went their separate ways as Beca set up for the penalty kick. The whole atmosphere was silent except for a few baby cries as the striker took a few steps back. She took in a breath as she looked the defenders in the eyes, noticing how the keeper was positioned.

The whole thing went in slow motion; Beca ran up to the ball and made the split decision to change it up. Everyone knew she mainly used her left foot, but the look on everyone's faces when her right foot connected with the ball proved they didn't imagine it. As soon as Beca's foot connected with the ball, it curved right past her opponents' heads and into the the back of the net, the keeper missing the ball by inches.

As everyone cheered, Beca watched the scoreboard change to 2-1, a smile on her face before she got a hard slap to her back.

"Good job, Bec but that was crazy!" Emily said and the older one nodded and turned to look up at her friends and family who were screaming and clapping like crazy.

A timeout was called by the opposing team which left everyone making their way off the pitch. There were reporters and scouts videoing the game which Beca didn't notice until she walked off but ignored them.

"Two for two, Beca Mitchell that's what I'm talking about!" Coach Howard shouted as she stopped in front of him, grabbing her water bottle from Jessica.

"Hey, Stacie's assist was killer," she credited her friend who smiled at her.

"I want you girls to keep playing like that," he said. "I want you to make every opening you can to score."

"What if they get another shot?" Madison asked breathing heavy. Since Ashley couldn't play, Madison had taken her place. "They're really good. Their first shot almost hit me and I would have been knocked out if I hadn't moved."

Everyone looked at the girl with sympathetic looks before turning their attention back on their couch. "We have some of the best defenders in the state so utilize them," he said and smiled at the four girls. "If they get another goal before halftime, we'll focus more on our defense but we need to get ahead of them while we can."

The whistle was blown and the girls ran back out, getting ready to play an even better game. The only thing Beca was thinking about was playing her best game of the season which did her wonders seeing as the other team were playing harder than before as well.

"Get it to Emily!" Beca screamed at her teammate who luckily listened and passed the ball to the brunette who kicked it right between the keeper's hands. "That's how we do it!" Beca screamed as she made it to Emily who was beaming with a smile.

Halftime came quickly after that, giving every player a fifteen minute break.

"I think we shouldn't worry about scoring another goal, but instead focus all out energy on keeping them from getting any more goals," Stacie announced. "We're up by two and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I agree but we might not be as lucky the second half," Beca said taking a gulp of her water. "They've came back stronger each time so I'm afraid that they'll get a few more goals."

"Not if we get Amber, Caitlyn, Lake and Erika to stay back and press them," Emily said pointing at the four girls fanning themselves. "They're crazy good under pressure so if we have the three of us focus on keeping the ball on the opposite side, it'll give them a break until their greasy fingers slip through and try for a goal."

Beca smiled at her step sister before they spent the remainder of their halftime cooling off, and talking strategies as they replenished their thirst. Beca didn't have any time to stop and talk to her friends and family before they had to get back on the field.

The sun's rays beat down on Beca, causing the girl to sweat quicker than she normally would have. It was an abnormally hot day which she cursed herself for. Beads of sweat ran down Beca's face as her legs ran down the sideline, watching as her team maneuvered the ball to tire the other team out rather than score a goal. The other team were collectively much bigger than Barden which enabled them to get tired quicker although they were still a fast team.

It seemed that the rivaling team were playing much dirtier, drawing fouls out of nowhere. Of course, knowing how passionate the Barden girls were about soccer, they played back harder which ended in one of them rolling around on the grass, holding her ankle from an admittedly brutal foul.

"You did that on purpose!" Madison screamed as she stood up from checking on her teammate before roughly shoving the girl who fouled her.

Another whistle was blown to signal the girl to stop, only to no avail when Madison was shoved back to the ground. Beca tried to reach out and catch her friend but was too late, watching as she recovered and lunged at the girl.

Emily's instincts kicked in and she grabbed her teammate's waist before pulling her back but not before getting punched in the cheek, sending her tumbling down. The crowd stopped cheering, Emily's friends and parents immediately standing up after seeing what happened.

Multiple whistles were being blown as the two teams quickly engaged in what seemed like their millionth fight that season; someone was definitely getting a red card.

Beca stayed back to make sure Emily was okay while the fight was attempted to get broken up. Both Stacie and Jessica tried to push Madison back who was known to have a temper but the girl kept going after the opponent, soon both teams pushing and shoving each other.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked when Emily sat up and she nodded.

"We're always getting hurt during games," the shorter girl laughed and stood up along with the striker. "There was no way this game was ending without a fight."

"Beca watch out!" Stacie yelled and the next thing the brunette knew, she was hunched over, feeling a very intense pounding in her head.

One thing Dr. Mitchell and Katherine were proud of was how Beca and Emily always stood up for one another with any situation. The two girls practically grew up together, but when the two adults got together, they were afraid that their daughters would grow to resent each other as well as their parents. What kid wants their divorced parent to get married again? That's why it took them so long to tell them they were together. Their fears were proved wrong though which they were grateful for.

Seeing the girl punch Beca caused serious anger to arise in Emily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Bullshit," she said before swinging at the girl but ended up hitting Stacie who stepped in from of her, knowing exactly what she was going to do. They couldn't afford to lose any players so Stacie took her chances of getting punched instead of making Emily get benched.

"Stacie, I'm so sorry!" Emily said covering her mouth, watching as the blonde grabbed her jaw.

"It's fine, just don't swing at anyone else," Stacie said and pulled both Emily and Beca over to the side to get out of the way of the fight that was still happening. Watching the brawl from behind was much different than being in the middle of it.

The fight was ended a few minutes later which caused Madison and the girl who fouled their teammate to get carded and sent off the pitch.

"I want a nice, clean game," the referee said holding the ball in his hand. He made eye contact with all the girls before handing it to the opposing team to throw in.

All the players rushed to get the ball, but the other team got it, weaving through the girls as she made a B-line for the goal post before kicking it into the back of the net. 3-2.

"They better not start a fight _and_ win," Jessica said to Beca who nodded her head in agreement.

"We can do this," she said. "Cheaters never prosper."

The ball was kicked halfway down the pitch, the crowd cheering as both teams ran after the ball in desperation to keep it from the opposing team.

Stacie had went in for the kick but didn't kick hard enough so the keeper caught it in her hands before throwing it back out.

There were only a few minutes left on the clock after the other team scored another goal, making it tied.

This would be Beca's last chance to try to get them up a point. She had the ball, running it down the pitch as she was weaving past defenders, leaving other players in her dust. She looked up at the clock and watched it count down the seconds she had to make the shot without going into overtime.

A girl slid in but Beca was too fast and side stepped before passing it straight to Stacie who was headed down the middle, clear of any defenders. Everyone stopped in the tracks, watching as the clock counted down from the seven seconds they had left.

Spectators and players watched in anticipation as the blonde's foot connected with the ball, sending it flying into the corner of the net, hitting the back with a nice sound right before the final whistle was blown.

Barden fans, players, students, and faculty members cheered while Stacie just dropped to her knees.

"You did it, Stacie!" Beca screamed as she tackled her in a hug. "You scored our championship goal!"

"We won!" Jessica and Emily yelled in unison before they tackled their teammate into a group hug with the rest of the soccer team- girls from on and off the pitch.

"We went fucking undefeated," a girl yelled and they continued to celebrate until being awarded with the championship trophy, making sure to take a team photo that would hang in both the locker room and the school's trophy case along with the trophy before walking off the field.

"I can't believe I scored the the winning goal," Stacie said as they walked out of the locker room, all wet from their showers.

"Believe it girl, because it happened," Emily said. "You made us go out with a bang."

"How does it feel?" Beca smiled at her taller friend who shook her head as if it would wake her from the dream.

"Unbelievable," she got out. "But it feels relieving yet rewarding." She paused before adding, "We're undefeated champions!"

"Hell, yeah we are," Emily shouted at the same volume.

"Can you believe those fuckers started a fight and still lost?" Beca questioned. "We kicked serious ass."

"Yeah you girls did," they heard and turned around to see their growing group of friends and family walking towards them, Chloe squealing as she ran to hug her girlfriend.

"I'm so proud of you three," Chloe said and looked at Beca. "And you, missy kept your promise."

The brunette pulled her girlfriend in for a quick kiss before pulling back. "A promise is a promise and I'm good at keeping mine."

"So we celebrated your win into the championship finals," Dr. Mitchell said. "How about we all go out and celebrate your championship final win?"

"You three are more than welcome to come," Katherine said to Christina, Christian and Nick.

"Thank you," Nick said politely. "But we have to get back home to our son."

"No problem," the eldest woman smiled. "What about you, Chris? Can I call you that?"

"Mom," Emily groaned and the 20 year old laughed.

"I usually just go by Christian, but Chris is fine too."

"Chris it is then," she smiled and prompted for an answer.

"Oh, I would love to, but I actually have a paper I need to work on tonight so I better get going."

"Alright, see you three later," she smiled and with a wave and a hug from them to Chloe, they were off.

"You guys ready?" Dr. Mitchell asked the remaining seven and they all nodded their heads, all except Chloe who just smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

"You have an unhealthy obsession," Chloe laughed as Beca pulled up to the Taco Bell window.

Beca had convinced everyone to let her drive Chloe up to the cabin herself while everyone else carpooled a few hours ahead of them so they could set the tents up.

"I can't help it," the brunette whined. "It's just so good." When the employee told her the amount, she held out her car for him to take.

"Is this your cry for help?" Chloe asked as she was handed her drink. "Because if so, I'll need to call in some reinforcements."

"Thank you," Beca told the man as he handed her the bag of food before giving her card back. After handing the food to her girlfriend, Beca looked over at her. "You're unnecessarily mean for someone who's 18."

"That doesn't even make sense, Bec," the redhead laughed. "And my birthday is tomorrow. Speaking of, where are we going?"

Beca smirked over as she pulled onto the road. "That, m'lady is a surprise."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she stuck her hand into the paper bag to throw a nacho fry into her mouth before taking a sip of Beca's drink.

"Hey! You have your own, Beale," Beca whined as she watched the older woman take another drink.

"I wanted to taste yours and FYI, it's disgusting."

"Take that back right now," Beca gasped. "Lemonade freezes are fucking great."

"No, I won't," Chloe scoffed. "They're sour. How can you even drink that shit?"

"Excuse you but that shit will probably be the best thing that you ever taste," Beca said putting air quotes around 'that shit' for emphasis.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," the senior smirked as she took a bite of another fry, handing her girlfriend one as well.

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked and Chloe shrugged, refusing to say anything as a comfortable silence took over. That was until Beca had realized what she meant and gasped. "Chloe, you dirty little bird!"

Chloe just laughed and continued feeding both herself and Beca while they listened to one of the redhead's many playlists.

"Beca, I'm serious!" Chloe screamed while bouncing her leg up and down while the brunette just laughed at her. "Stop the damn car!"

"That's what you get for drinking both our drinks," Beca laughed as she pulled into the only gas station in sight. "They're sour, my ass," she mumbled.

"I swear to God, Rebeca Mitchell," the senior groaned as she squeezed her legs shut, grabbing onto the door handle, ready to jump out as soon as the brunette stopped.

"Woah, hey," Beca said with wide eyes as she tried to keep a straight face. "There's no need to use my full name."

Chloe raised her eyebrow and tried to open the door but Beca locked it back which made the older woman groan.

"Fucking open the door."

"Okay, fine," she said and unlocked it before pressing the lock button again.

"Do you want me to pee in your car?" Chloe asked exasperatedly. "Don't fucking lock me in."

"Okay, grumpy pants," Beca laughed as she unlocked it again. Right as the redhead went to open her door, the brunette locked it for a third time which made Chloe reach over and smack the shit out of Beca's arm. "Ow!"

"Don't fucking lock me in," Chloe said before unlocking the door herself before pushing it open and jumping out of the car.

"You could have just did that the first time," Beca shouted as she watched her girlfriend run to the store, sticking up her middle finger on the way in.

The brunette laughed to herself and got out to pump gas into her car before making her way into the gas station for a bottled water and a bag of sour patch kids.

"Do you want anything?" Beca asked when Chloe's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "And before you say no, just know that I refuse to share any of my food."

"That's where you're wrong," the redhead sighed as she nuzzled her head in the crook of the brunette's neck.

"You're not taking my food," Beca said slightly turning her head. "Get whatever you want and I'll buy it that way there's no excuse."

"Just be glad I'm eating more."

Beca turned around in her girlfriend's grasp and smiled at her, kissing the tip of her nose. "I know and I'm so proud of you."

Chloe smiled down at the brunette before softly kissing her lips. "I have you to thank for helping me."

"You can thank me by not taking my food," Beca smiled and ran her hands through Chloe's hair. "I fucking love this."

"My hair?" Chloe laughed. "Why?"

Beca looked up into her girlfriend's eyes before playfully pulling her hair which caused her to furrow her eyebrows with a goofy grin. "It's red and beautiful." She turned around and continued looking through the candy. "The red hair and insanely captivating blue eyes make you a rarity."

Chloe laughed as she reached for a bag of skittles. "You're so cute."

"So I've been told," Beca said as she read the back of a candy bar she'd never seen before. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me get a drink," Chloe said turning to the beverages and Beca groaned.

"Chlo, we still have another hour and half. Do you really want a drink?"

The redhead rolled her eyes at the shorter woman before grabbing a cold drink of her own and following Beca up to the counter.

"How are you girls today?" The older woman asked with a smile as she started ringing up their items.

"Good, how are you?" Chloe spoke up since Beca still didn't like talking to other people.

"Oh, I'm fantastic," she smiled. Beca looked down at the woman's name tag and read, 'Janice.' She had short curly hair that was starting to gray, her face showing visible wrinkles that put her age around her mid to late 50's. "I couldn't help but notice you two earlier. How long have you been together?"

Beca's eyes darted up at the woman, her mouth opening to tell her that it was none of her business when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Six months," Chloe smiled. "Are you married or anything?"

"I had a girlfriend who passed away a few years ago," she smiled and both teenagers' hearts dropped, immediately offering their condolences. "We were together since we were about your all's age. Marriage wasn't an option for us so we always said that when they made it legal, we would get married but she had passed before we could go and make it official."

"I'm so sorry," Beca said. "What was her name?"

"Margaret," the woman nodded with a smile as she reminisced her time with the late woman. "Even though we couldn't get married, we still thought of ourselves as a married couple." Janice smiled down at the two other women in the relatively quiet store. "You two remind me of her and I. Margaret was always such a light in my life; paved the way for my happiness." Beca looked over at Chloe with a smile, knowing exactly what the woman meant. "She came into my life at a rough time and I could never thank her enough. I still can't but I'd like to believe that she's watching over me, screaming, 'Don't eat the chocolate, Jan! It's not good for you.'" The woman smiled to herself as she shook her head. "God, I loved her."

"She seemed like a lovely woman," Chloe smiled at Janice Beca payed for their food and drinks.

"The loveliest," Janice replied. "I don't mean to pry, but if I'm as smart as what my age and experience would prove, I'd say that your her light in the dark."

The redhead smiled down at beca who smiled back, completely content with what was happening.

"You're right," Beca nodded, grabbing her girlfriend's hand while grabbing the grocery bag in the other. "She's a fucking sun."

"Then could I offer you some advice.." she trailed off not knowing either of their names.

"I'm Beca and she's Chloe," the brunette smiled. "I apologize for not telling you earlier."

The store clerk just smiled and dismissed it with her hand. "Beautiful names for beautiful young women," she said. "But whatever you do, don't let her go." she looked over at Chloe and smiled. "If she's really that important in your life, don't ever let her go."

Beca smiled at the two women before thanking her for her time and wishing her a great life before the two headed back out into the car.

"Are we almost there?" the redhead whined as she rested her head against the seat and looked out the window at the wooded area. "I need to stretch my legs."

"Can you wait five minutes, babe?" Beca laughed and Chloe smiled at her word choice, not ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"I guess," she jokingly sighed before yawning which caused Beca to do the same.

"I swear if you're tired-" she started but quickly hit the brakes, impulsively putting her arm in front of Chloe to keep her in the seat. "Fucking deer," she muttered after it looked at her before running away.

"Beca, calm down," Chloe laughed as she sat up. "It was just a deer."

"It could have killed us," the brunette exclaimed. "We could have died or even worse, damaged my car."

"I'm so glad that your car is more important than our lives," Chloe laughed and Beca rolled her eyes before catching sight of two other cars parked in the grass. "Why are we here?" she asked before quickly adding, "That's Aubrey's car."

"You said you've always wanted to go camping," Beca smirked as she watched her girlfriend's face light up. "I don't like bugs but I like you so happy birthday, baby."

"No way," Chloe smiled as she smacked Beca's arm. "Are you serious?"

"You're lucky you're that cute," the brunette laughed as she parked her car. "I see the tents but no friends."

"Wait, who's all here?" she asked, unbuckling her seatbelt and stepping out of the car with Beca.

"Our dumbass group of friends and your brother and sister."

Chloe turned to Beca with a raised eyebrow. "Stacie came?"

"She was tough to persuade but I guess she loves you as well," Beca nodded and before they could go anywhere, they were engulfed in a massive group hug.

"Happy birthday!" they all screamed putting yet another smile on the girl's face.

"She's made it very clear that her birthday is tomorrow," Beca raised her hands as she walked over to the tents. "There's only two?"

"Two giant ones, yes," Christina nodded walking over. "I figured because they both fir eight people, us girls can have one and the guys can have another."

"How the fuck is that fair?" Beca laughed. "There's six of us and three of them." Christina pursed her lips as she looked over at the group of people standing around as they looked out onto the lake. "Can we at least shove one of the other girls in the guys' tents?"

"And what?" The blonde laughed. "Force one of our own to endure the species that is the male?" Beca laughed at her comment and she continued. "Come on, the guys are all big and muscular while all of us girls are small and smell better. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Alright, fine," Beca groaned. "Chloe isn't afraid of lakes is she?"

"No, why?"Christina furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her laughing sister.

"Because she's so hot she needs to cool off a little," the brunette smirked before walking over to the redhead who held onto Emily as she threw her head back with laughter.

"Hey, baby," Beca said softly as she wrapped her hands around Chloe's waist and reached her hand into the back pocket of her jeans to take out her phone. "What's so funny?"

"Benji tripped in dog shit," she said giggling, her arms wrapping around the brunette's neck. "Why'd you take my phone?"

"Because I want Aubrey to take our picture," she said smoothly and handed the device to the blonde with a knowing look. The older woman nodded her head in understanding before taking a picture.

"Kiss her," she said and Beca looked at the redhead who smiled.

"If you say so," Chloe said and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's soft lips.

Everybody else watched the interaction, the guys completely confused on what was happening but loving it while the girls seemed to catch on.

As Beca and Chloe's lips moved in sync, the brunette grabbed Chloe's legs before lifting her off the ground, refusing to break the kiss to keep her distracted.

"This is already better than porn," Christian mumbled before Christina gave him a hard slap.

"That's your sister, you weirdo," she hissed and the rest of the group gave him weird looks.

Meanwhile Beca had started walking toward the lake, Aubrey still taking pictures which turned out really cute. The brunette smiled into the kiss before Chloe bit her bottom lip which always drove the younger woman crazy. Now wasn't the time to want to have sex; now was the time to throw her in the lake.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked in a higher pitched voice, pulling away from the kiss when she heard Beca step in the water.

"You're just so damn hot, Chlo I think you need to cool off," she smirked and that's when the redhead started screaming, moving her legs in a way that made it hard for the brunette to hold onto.

Following them down to the bank, their friends had laughed, taking pictures and videos of the couple.

"Beca, don't!" she squealed as the cold water touched her leg. "I love this shirt!"

"It's my shirt," the junior laughed, walking in deeper. "I love you," she said before throwing Chloe into the murky water.

When Chloe rose, her hair now darker and straight, she glared at Beca before throwing water at her. "I can't believe you did that."

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" beca raised an eyebrow. "Don't take my shit."

Two can play at the game.

"You're right," she said softly, her lip pouting as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, the younger girl's arms unconsciously going to Chloe's hips. "I'm sorry, Bec."

The brunette smiled and held her breathe as she looked down at Chloe's wet lips which seemed to be getting closer with each second. As soon as Beca moved to close the space between them, the redhead pushed her under the water before throwing her arms up in celebration.

"Into the lake!" Jesse yelled as he pulled off his shirt followed by Benji and Christian before running into the lake.

"I hate you," Beca groaned, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I love you too," Chloe said pecking her lips before looking up at the four women standing on the bank.

"Come into the water, it feels great," she said and they looked at each other.

"I don't want to put my bikini on," Emily said. "And I don't want to swim in my bra and underwear."

"Why not?" Chloe asked. "I will." She reached under the water before pulling the soaked shirt that was sticking to her body off revealing a blue bra. "Here, catch," she said sliding her shirts off as well before throwing it up the bank, hitting Stacie.

"I don't know," Emily trailed off, watching as the three blondes starting pulling off their own clothes and leaving them on the grass.

"Come on, Em," Beca said doing the same thing as her girlfriend. "You have a smoking hot body."

"Just do it, Emily," Aubrey said. "Beca's right and it couldn't be any worse than you literally taking Beca's bra off in front of your parents and Chloe."

"Wait, what?" Christina asked looking at the pair as Stacie made her way down into the water with a laugh, heading straight for the guys who were attempting to flip off a slippery rock.

"Really, Aubrey?" Beca whined. "You needed to bring that up?"

Everyone just ignored the brunette. "What happened?" Christina reiterated.

"Beca and Emily got into a stupid argument about whose boobs were better and Emily pulled Beca's bra right off in front of Katherine and Chloe," Aubrey explained.

"In my defense," Emily started holding a finger in the air. "It was my bra and I didn't know Chloe came in."

Beca sighed and jumped on Chloe's back before making her take the both of them under the water, wanting to escape that embarrassing confession.

"That's so funny," Christina laughed and made her way into the water with Aubrey.

"No it's not," Emily muttered, taking her own clothes off to show her tan, fit body.


	30. Chapter 30

"Good morning, birthday girl," Beca smiled when Chloe stirred awake in her arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I regret not sleeping on top of you," Chloe yawned and grabbed at her back as she nuzzled her head deeper into Beca's neck. "The ground is really hard."

"And here I was thinking it was soft and foam-like," Beca joked.

The two girls were in the tent by themselves because the other girls had woken up and decided on making their breakfast which were only eggs. They had brought a couple pans to cook their food in over the fire which wasn't a bad idea like some people thought it would be.

"You're so annoying," the redhead laughed in her morning voice which was a little raspy.

The two sat in a comfortable silence before Beca spoke up again. "How does it feel to be 18?"

"Despite my poor aching back, it feels great," Chloe said looking at her girlfriend with a smile. "I feel like I have more freedom."

Beca smiled down at the girl curled up at her side and went to say something but stopped upon hearing Stacie scream. Both girls looked at each other before crawling out of their tent. Thank God they were the only people around for miles.

"Get that away from me you, fucker!"

The couple both stretched simultaneously as they watched Christian chase the blonde around holding what looked like a worm out to her.

"She's faster, Christian," Benji said tossing a piece of wood into the fire pit causing Emily to smack him because it scared her.

"Weirdos," Beca muttered as her and Chloe walked over to her other friends.

"Happy birthday, Chloe," Aubrey smiled up at her best friend and everybody joined in.

"Thanks, guys," Chloe smiled as her and Beca were handed a plate of eggs which the brunette dig into immediately.

Only a few moments passed with everyone eating before Christina handed her phone to Chloe.

"It's mom and dad," she smiled and Chloe sat her plate down in her seat before grabbing the phone and walking away.

"So what are we doing today?" Emily asked throwing her paper plate into the fire pit which was immediately engulfed in flames.

"I was thinking about taking a hike through the woods or swimming in the lake before just chilling," Jesse asked grabbing Aubrey's hand.

No one knew if they were an actual couple yet or not but no one asked because they figured if they were ready to tell them then they would.

"That's actually not a-" Christina started but was cut off by the sound of wood falling before a scream was heard.

They all turned in the direction it came from to see Stacie being helped up off the ground by Christian.

"Just walk it off, Stacie," Beca said turning away from her friend cursing at the wood she tripped over.

A few minutes later, Beca finished her eggs and grabbed her toothbrush to brush her teeth. She walked over to a tree to spit and rinse her mouth off with water and watched the redhead walk back to their group of friends to finish her eggs.

"I honestly love it out here," Chloe said with her head back, relishing in the sun. "It's just so quiet and peaceful."

"Aubrey was literally screaming bloody murder this morning," Beca acknowledged with a laugh.

They had got back from their hike they all wanted to go on a few minutes ago and were just relaxing. The guys were all hanging out with the rest of the group while Beca and Chloe were once again spending time together.

"Chlo, look," Beca tapped her girlfriend's shoulder and the redhead lifted her head, smiling as she opened her eyes.

"Here, baby," Beca said holding out a piece of the bread she was eating. Chloe never understood why the brunette always insisted on eating plain pieces of bread but then again, she hardly ever understood a lot of the girl's habits.

The brunette kept her whole body still as the deer slowly made its way over to the couple, sniffing the ground as it went.

"Here," Beca said handing Chloe the bread so she'd get the chance to feed the deer. The animal finally reached the soccer player and took the bread out of her hand. Beca smiled widely as she reached out to pet the beautiful creature.

From beside her, Chloe watched the interaction go down and she enjoyed seeing the soft side of Beca with the non-domestic animal. Her hand slowly grazed the short brown fur before it moved over to the redhead, sniffing her hand.

"Here you go, buddy," she smiled, holding her hand flat out as her free hand went to put the deer who just looked up to her.

Beca slowly pulled out her phone to quickly snap a picture before looking at Chloe feed the animal.

"Guys!" Jesse screamed scaring the deer away and Beca and Chloe both groaned. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Really, Jesse?" Beca said with a roll of her eyes as she turned around in her seat.

"I'm sorry," he said still looking at where the deer disappeared through the woods.

"It's okay," Chloe smiled looking up at him with that perfect smile of hers. "What's up?"

The teenager just shook his head before turning his attention back to his two friends. "We're all gonna go swimming again, do you two want to join?"

"Sure, but at least let me get out of my clothes first," the redhead giggled before playfully glaring at her girlfriend who raised an eyebrow.

"I can help you with that," she smirked before getting hit in the arm by Chloe.

From a distance they heard Stacie scream, "Give the people what they want: fucking Bechloe."

They all turned to look at the tall blonde with confused faces.

"Don't you mean, Bechloe fucking?" Aubrey asked and Stacie nodded.

"That too," she said and everyone burst into laughter.

The couple had stood up and went into the tent to change. "No one come in here, Chloe and I are getting ready," Beca said peeking out from the opening of the tent before zipping it up all the way.

"You do know that they'll all be surrounding this tent in a matter of seconds to see us naked, right?" Beca laughed as she pulled her shirt off.

"We have weird friends," Chloe said slipping her bikini top on before tying it in the back. "Christian just wants to see you naked."

"How do you know that?" Beca asked dropping her shorts and pulling on her bottoms. "If anything I'd think Stacie. I mean, he chased her around with a worm this morning; if that's not second grade love, I don't know what is."

Both girls laughed and finished getting ready before carefully stepping around all their belongings. Chloe went to grab the tent's zipper only to be stopped by Beca.

"What?" she furrowed her eyebrows and Beca smiled, looking the redhead up and down.

"You're just so fucking gorgeous," Beca whispered before pulling Chloe into her by her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bec," she smiled, her hands holding the brunette's cheeks as she connected their lips together. "So much."

Their kiss didn't last very long because everyone started beating on the tent which scared the couple out.

"Come on, let's go," Benji said already walking ahead of everyone else. "I wanna go cliff diving."

"Were you guys seriously listening to us?" Beca scolded as they all followed their friend and they all laughed, making jokes which resulted in some violence on Beca's part.

Seeing as they all wanted fresh air, they decided to walk the two miles up to the mountain where there was a small cliff about 20 feet from the lake.

"I bet 50 dollars that I can beat all three of you in a race," Christian said smugly as he turned around to point at Beca, Stacie, and Emily.

"What is this obsession with us?" Stacie laughed. "You didn't beat me when you chased me with a fucking worm and I doubt you'll beat either of them."

"You forget that I was once a soccer player back in the day, Conrad," the 20 year old winked at her. "I've just been testing you girls."

"Well I'm not running," Beca said. "I'm wearing flip flops and I don't feel like breaking an ankle so I'm out."

"I'd rather not step on a rock," Emily muttered and Christian laughed.

"All excuses but I guess that just leaves you and I," he said to Stacie. "That is unless you have an excuse too?"

If Beca didn't know any better, she would say that Christian and Stacie were flirting. Although Stacie is still a minor, they're only three years apart and it's not like the blonde was ever looking for an actual relationship; she lived for one night stands but never wanted commitment to be a part of the deal.

"This is gonna be interesting," Jesse whispered to Aubrey who nodded her head.

"I don't back down from a challenge," she said to the taller man. "You're on."

The blonde smiled as he flipped his hair out of his face. "First one to the top of the hill wins." he held out his hand for Stacie to shake which she did with a smirk.

"On your mark," Benji said in a loud voice. "Get set, go!"

As soon as the last words left his mouth, Christian pushed Stacie into Aubrey who caught her.

"Mother fucker!" The blonde screamed as she took off after him, catching up in a matter of seconds.

"She's insanely fast," Christina watched with an open mouth.

"I'm calling it now," Emily spoke up. "They'll end up together."

"You think?" Aubrey asked looking over at the brunette as they made their own way up the hill.

"I agree with Em," Jesse spoke up with a nod. "They'll definitely get married."

"How cool would it be to have Stacie as a sister in law?" Chloe smiled. "That way, we'd be in each other's lives forever."

"You're so optimistic it's scary," Beca turned to her, grabbing the redhead's hand.

They all turned their attention back to their friends who had finally made it to the top, Stacie celebrating with her arms in the air while Christian just laid on the ground.

"You even cheated and still lost," Stacie laughed as she helped her friend's brother up off the ground before letting her hand slip causing him to fall back down.

"Seriously?" he asked trying to fight back a smile.

"Seriously," the 17 year old said before skipping away. Shaking his head, Christian jumped up and followed her the rest of the way to the cliff.

"You were just jealous of my rock hard abs," he winked at her flexing his shirtless body. The blonde looked his body up and down with a smirk. She wasn't gonna lie; he did have a great body.

"I have some of my own," she whispered, running a hand down her tones abdomen.

"You two are disgusting," Christina acknowledged walking past them to look into the water, excited to jump.

"So who's first?" Benji asked stepping back, his nerves kicking in which caused him to get scared to take the jump.

"Shit, I'll go," Jesse shrugged and slid his shoes off.

Where they stood was a mixture between sand and grass, the area around them littered with rocks and boulders. From the top, they could see the whole lake which looked more brown than it did when they were lower. The sun was out but there was a small breeze that distracted them from the sun's rays beating down on whole place was surrounded by trees providing several places with shade.

"Be careful," Aubrey said as she watched him climb down to the rock they could jump off of.

Jesse turned around after he got settled and smiled. "Should I go for a flip?"

"Try to do as many as you can and I'll top it," Stacie laughed and the older teenager looked at her.

"You're so competitive," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Be careful, Jess," the senior reiterated and he nodded his head before waving and jumping backwards, the rest of the group watching as he managed to get two flips in before hitting the water.

"Can you beat that?" Christian looked down at Stacie who nodded her head.

"Oh yeah," she said stepping down to the rock after Jesse came back up with a shout about how it was life changing.

"We love you, Stace," Beca laughed stepping up beside Christian.

"See you losers down there," she said saluting before throwing her body back, tucking her knees in which mixed with her momentum, sent her into multiple flips.

"She definitely beat him," Benji nodded and Beca looked up at Christian, offended at how much taller he was than her.

"Why are you so damn tall?" she asked and he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm only 6'2" what are you talking about?" he joked.

"Dude, I'm 5'2" you're a whole foot taller than me," she whined and watched as Christina jumped next followed by Chloe and Aubrey.

"My dad's a tall man," he laughed before taking off in a sprint, diving straight into the water.

"Come on, Em," Benji smiled as he held onto the brunette's hand. "We can do it together."

"I'm scared," Beca heard her sister say and she smiled over at the two.

"It's not that bad," he replied. "I promise."

The youngest looked as if she were debating the whole situation before nodding her head with a sigh. "Okay, fine but if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you."

"Deal," he laughed and helped her over to the rock. Beca watched the two with a smile on her face before hearing Emily scream as the two jumped down.

"Come on, Beca!" the all screamed and she slid her shoes off with a laugh.

"I think I'll just stay up here," she joked and they all got onto her. "I'm coming!"

She stepped back a few feet before running much like her girlfriend's brother before jumping off the edge of the ground. The 17 year old did a single flip before ending in a dive, hitting the water perfectly before coming back up where everyone cheered.

"That was so cool," she smiled as she wiped her eyes and swam over to Chloe to give her a kiss. "Happy birthday, Chloe." The redhead's blue eyes looked into Beca's and their lips connected as they kicked their legs to keep their selves above the water.


	31. Chapter 31

"I'm only 17 so I can't toast wine," Beca laughed as she stood up on the stage, talking into the microphone. Everybody laughed along with her as she looked over at her friends and family sat at the longest table. "I'm glad that my friends and family could witness the beautiful act of love between two incredible people. Although I haven't seen most of you since I was a kid, I'm glad we could catch up on our lives." She held onto her glass that was filled with water but she had plans on sneaking some wine into it later on.

"Dad, Katherine," she continued with a smile, looking at the beautiful bride and groom. "I just want to thank you for allowing me to give a speech. I'm not the best with words; that's Emily's department but I'll try my best." she smiled over at her step sister and winked. "There's something my dad always told me growing up and that was that he wants me to be happy no matter what and I know what he meant. I'm glad you found someone as incredible as Katherine to share your life with. Katherine you and my dad gave me a sister that I never had and although she can be a pain in my ass like the time she shoved my face in my cereal a few years ago, Emily is a beautiful young woman with a big heart and I love her more than anything."

Everyone looked between both Beca and Emily with smiles, the latter trying not to cry again. "Not meaning to take the spotlight off of you guys, but Emily, if and when you get married, I can't wait to give a speech because I'll embarrass the shit out of you." The room laughed and Beca got on with her speech. "My dad and I had a tradition where every Friday evening after school, we would go to the park and play soccer. When I was 11, Emily and Katherine came in the picture and it quickly turned into a family tradition. Even though they weren't together at the particular moment, Emily and I always looked forward to hanging out together because neither of us had a sibling but now we do.

"I was 13 when Emily and I were racing on the sidewalk. I had tripped," Beca said lifting her hand to put air quotes around tripped which caused more laughter to arise. "I had tore my knee up pretty bad and Katherine by the time I hit the ground, you were already by my side, making sure I was okay." Beca smiled over at her step mother who wiped a tear away. "I never really had a mom growing up until you came in the picture and you've taught me so much about life. You helped me in school and with my music," she paused. "You helped me through all the bullying and broken bones. Through all the heartbreak and pain. There was a point in my life where I would only cry in front of you and that still holds some truth to it," Beca continued before looking over at Chloe who smiled up at her, her eyes glistening in the light. "But now I have someone else important in my life I'm not afraid to cry in front of and I can only thank you for showing me how to be strong."

"I'm never really one to want to willingly spend most of my time planning a wedding, but I'm glad I helped with yours," she said wrapping her speech up. "You are a gorgeous bride, Kat, and I couldn't be more proud of you and my dad. I love you."

The room clapped as Beca walked off the stage, lifting up her dress so that she wouldn't trip over it on her way down.

"Thank you, honey," Katherine said standing up to give her step daughter a hug and kiss on the cheek. "That was a beautiful speech."

"I meant what I said," Beca smiled as she took her seat between Emily and Chloe. "You've taught me so much and you're more of a mother to me than mine ever was."

"Does this mean you'll call me mom?" Katherine asked a little hopeful and the short brunette laughed.

"Would you like me to?"

"If you're comfortable with it," she smiled. "If not, that's perfectly fine."

Beca nodded. "I'm perfectly comfortable with it. I've actually had to stop myself from calling you mom a few times."

"Really?" Emily asked with a smile and the shorter brunette nodded.

"Yup," she smiled proudly. "But no we're actually sisters."

Both daughters had on the same light blue dress because they were both bridesmaids as well as Katherine's sister.

"This is so exciting!" Emily squealed and Dr. Mitchell and Katherine watched the two teenagers with a smile, Beca's dad wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders giving her a kiss on her head.

After a few minutes of mingling with Emily and her parents, Beca turned to look at her girlfriend with a goofy grin. "I never told you how gorgeous you look in that dress," she whispered in the redhead's ear.

Chloe had her hair pinned up on the sides while the rest flowed freely down her back in curls. She was wearing a red knee length dress that accentuated her body in all the right places. The black heels she was wearing made her a few more inches taller than Beca even though she was also wearing heels. The color of the dress made both her hair and eyes more noticeable which was driving Beca crazy; she couldn't stop staring at her.

"I could say the same to you," the redhead smiled as she looked into the brunette's eyes. "Blue is your color."

"You think?" Beca smiled looking down at her own dress as she ran her hand over the silky fabric.

"Definitely," Chloe winked before kissing Beca on the cheek.

"Are you two sure you're okay for a few weeks while we go on our honeymoon?" Dr. Mitchell asked as he stopped in the door frame.

"We're positive," Beca smiled. "We're not kids and we want you to have a proper honeymoon away from us."

He looked at her before looking at his step daughter and reaching into his pocket. "Here's my master card," he said holding it out to them. "This is strictly for food, got it?"

"Yes," Emily groaned as she looked at the card.

"Your friends can come over but if anyone tries to get Emily in bed, Beca I want you to kick them out," he warned causing his youngest daughter to blush and his oldest to glare at him but laugh nonetheless.

"Got it," she laughed but Emily intervened.

"What about me?" she asked. "Why don't I get to kick someone's ass if they try to have sex with Beca?"

"Do you really want to hurt Chloe?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "But anybody else you have my permission to kill."

"You're condoning sex?" Beca asked surprised. "You, the man who ignores the lack of my virginity, is condoning sex?"

"Jesus, Beca," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you've had sex before so there's no point in stopping you but Emily is only 15 so I only hope she's not."

They both looked at Emily whose face was completely red now before groaning. "You're gonna miss your flight," she said and yelled for her mom who ran out seconds later, pushing them outside.

"I'll see you girls later," Katherine said hugging both of them followed by her husband. "Call us if you need anything but Carl and his wife next door said that if you need anything to go to them."

"Will do," Beca said lifting two fingers up to her forehead. "The taxi's been waiting for a while so you better go but I love you both."

"We love you too," Katherine said hugging them one last time before walking down the steps of their front porch. "Take care of each other."

"We will," Emily called out and the two girls watched Dr. Mitchell open the door for his wife before he turned back around. "And girls," he said grabbing their attention. "No parties, I mean it."

"Promise," Beca said holding up her hand and watched as her dad got into the back of the taxi before it took off down the road.

"We have the house to ourselves for a three weeks," Emily smiled when she heard beca shut the door behind her before flopping on the couch.

"I know," the brunette smirked. "Everyone else will be here in a few."

"As in who?" Emily asked raising her head to look at her sister. "Please tell me you're not having a party five minutes after they left?"

"Relax, weirdo. I'm talking about Chloe and our other friends," Beca said sitting beside Emily on the couch. "Christian is coming over too. Stacie and him are getting pretty close."

The sophomore turned to Beca and smiled. "Do you think they're together?"

"I don't think so," Beca replied after a few moments of thinking. "If I know Stacie, she'll try to make it as casual as sex can get but I'm willing to bet they'll be a couple by the end of the summer."

"You're probably right," Emily sighed scrolling through her phone with Beca watching her, debating on whether or not to ask about her love life.

"Hey, Em, could I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," she said glancing up at her.

Beca played with a strand that was sticking up from the back of the couch before asking, "What's going on with you and Benji?"

Upon hearing the question, her heart rate sped up but she attempted to play it off by clearing her throat. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen you two together," Beca smiled. "You two are getting really close; you even jumped off the cliff together." She nudged her little sister before adding, "I know how you are with guys you like."

"If I tell you, do you pinky promise you won't say anything to anybody?" Emily asked holding up her finger that Beca stared at.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Emily said and Beca continued her stare before sighing and linking their fingers together.

"Chloe does that same thing except it's cute when she does it," she admitted and the 15 year old just ignored her.

"Benji and I have been talking for a while now and I've developed a crush on him," Emily said afraid to meet Beca's gaze although she shouldn't be because the older brunette was smiling like a doofus. "At first I just thought it was weird but the more we hung out the more I started to realize I liked him."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Beca asked resting her head in her hand before pulling her legs up under her.

"Kind of," she nodded. "Every time either of us talk about it, we get nervous and he does this weird magic trick-"

"The one where he throws the smoke ball on the ground and runs?"

Emily nodded her head and looked up at Beca. "He's so weird but he's so cute."

"Go for it," Beca said standing up after getting a text. "You two are cute and perfect for each other; both extremely weird and dorky."

"Thanks?" Emily called out as she watched the junior open the front door before greeting her friends who all gathered around the living room, sitting in various seats.

"When are you going back to college?" Beca asked Christian, sitting on Chloe's lap on the couch.

"Next week but I'll be graduating next month," he smiled. "I can't wait until it's over because then I can start working at the business."

Chloe's hands rested on the brunette's stomach as she kissed the back of her shoulder. Beca smiled and leaned back into her as she interlocked their fingers.

"When will your dad give you the business?" Jesse asked from across the room. Aubrey was sat beside him with her legs crossed as she typed away at her phone.

"He's been talking about retiring early and spending time at the house with Chloe," The blonde said not really answering the question.

"Well I'm going to college next year and mom works a lot so he'll be by himself," the redhead said and Beca turned around to look at her with a curious face. "What?"

"Are you sure that's your natural hair color?" She asked and they all looked at her weird because of the completely random question.

"Unless someone is dying it while I'm asleep then yeah," she nodded and kissed Beca's cheek. "Are you starting to hate it?"

"No way," Beca shook her head vigorously. "I love your hair which is a problem of mine but it's so fucking beautiful and soft."

"I think you love my hair more than you do me," Chloe laughed as Beca played with her hair. "You're like a little kid."

"I probably do love it more than you but have you seen yourself?" While Beca and Chloe had their conversation, everyone else were stuck in their own conversations, not paying any attention to their two friends. "You're insanely gorgeous."

"So I've been told," Chloe smirked as she tapped Beca's thighs.

"Hey, you guys," Benji said almost tentatively bringing all the attention on him as he scrolled through his laptop. "The video I made of us at the Love is Louder movement at school has almost one million views."

"What?" They all asked moving to crowd around the kid and his computer and sure enough, it had over 900 thousand views.

"That's insane," Jesse said with a big smile on his face before he kissed Aubrey's cheek who also had a kiss on her cheek.

"How?" Emily muttered. "That was barely a month ago."

"I guess love _is really_ Louder," he said as they watched the video back.

"What does that even mean?" Stacie asked leaning over Emily to look at the views.

"I don't know but I have a really good feeling," Benji replied before reading through the comments. "Only time will tell. Hey, Chlo," he added handing her the computer in which Beca moved off of her so she could get a better look. "Read the comments."

 _I really needed this. Thank you_

 _Love Is Louder and it needs to be spread._

 _Everything about this gave me the good kind of goosebumps and it's good to know I'm not the only one going through something like this._

"Oh my God," Chloe gasped barely above a whisper as she continued to read. "Is this real?"

"Yeah," Beca smiled at her. "Your movement is going somewhere."

The redhead looked up at her. "No, it's our movement." She looked at everyone before they all joined in a group hug; all except Christian who was just smiling like crazy.

"I'm proud of you, little sister," he said and she smiled at him before Stacie reached behind her, pulling him into the hug.


	32. Chapter 32

The video passed a million views a few days later which was why the seven friends were sitting in the main office with a man and woman standing beside their principal.

"My name is Phil Satow and this is my wife, Donna," he introduced, shaking the students' hands.

He was an older man with short hair parted to the side. His face was wrinkled which showed his age while his wife had shoulder length black hair with prominent cheek bones. The married couple donned friendly, warm welcoming smiles. Beca knew what hiding pain was like and even though she felt they were genuine smiles, she knew something had happened.

"We're with the JED Foundation and came across your video," Donna smiled at them and Benji's eyes lit up. "It was put together well; from the video to the project itself."

"We just have a few questions before we start on why we came here," Phil added in. "Who made the video?"

They all looked at Benji who shyly but eagerly raised his hand. "I did, sir," he stumbled over his words which made his friends smile. "I made the video. It was actually pretty easy-"

"Benji," Emily whispered placing her hand on his shoulder and he nodded, getting the point.

"It was incredible," Phil heartily laughed. "Are you wanting to do something with videos or cameras? You have a talent for it."

"Thank you, sir," Benji smiled as he resisted the urge to jump up and down like a kid. "I want to be a director one day."

"You'll do great," Phil said and moved onto the next question, noting the boy's giddy expression. "Who's idea was the Love Is Louder movement?"

"Chloe's came up with it," Beca hurried out, knowing good and well that if she hadn't, the girl wouldn't have took credit. "She's the genius behind it all."

"And which one of you is Chloe?" He asked looking at the five girls who all pointed to Chloe.

"I am," the redhead raised her hand. "But I would just like to say that it wasn't just me; we all had a part in it."

"That's great," he smiled. "You all seem like lovely people." Beca grabbed onto Chloe's hand and squeezed it, excited about what was happening. "Are any of you familiar with the JED foundation?" When no one nodded their head, the man continued. "We lost our son, Jed to suicide when he was 16 so to figure out how to help other people who might be going through suicidal thoughts or their families, we made the JED Foundation which is a non-profit organization that helps bring help and awareness to high school and college campuses."

"That's amazing," Aubrey noted and the rest of her friends nodded their heads. "I'm sorry for your loss though."

"Thank you," Donna smiled. "We would like to bring your Love Is Louder Movement to light so would you all like to become cofounders?"

"That was pretty blunt, honey," Phil laughed light heartedly. "But that's why we're here. We want to cofound Love Is Louder and spread the word. We'll make apparel and other products to sell which all proceeds would go towards our team going to more campuses as well as have you all do a few appearances to talk about your movement."

"I'm blunt but you're scaring them," Donna playfully rolled her eyes. "It's not all set in stone but we have a good feeling Love Is Louder will become this big movement and people will want interviews with the founders which would be you seven." The friends looked around at each other, still not believing any of this was actually happening. "Chloe, would this be something your interested in? I can already see you have a shirt."

The redhead looked down at the black shirt she was wearing before looking at the couple with her mouth agape but a smile nonetheless. "Are you serious?" She asked looking at her friends who all had the same expression- even the principal. "Of course I would be interested; I am interested. Oh my gosh. Do I need a parent's permission or something?"

"How old are you?" She asked with a small smile as her head tilted to the side.

"I'm 18," she said then realized she was a legal adult.

"No, you wouldn't," she shook her head. "Are all of you of age?"

"I am," Aubrey said. "But this is your thing, Chlo do you do it."

Chloe smiled at her friend and nodded her head before pulling her into a hug. "This is incredible," she said. "I can't believe it's actually happening."

Jesse smiled and pulled her into a supportive hug. "This is what you wanted and it's happening," he smiled. "You're going to show people what it actually means to be kind and aware of needing to break stigmas and bullying."

"Thanks, Jess," she smiled up at him before they all turned around to meet with the three eldest in the room.

"So?" Phil asked clapping his hands together once. "What do you say?"

Chloe couldn't help the smile that spread across her face before pulling the man and his wife into a big hug. "I'm sorry for hugging you," she laughed to which the couple assured her that it was okay. "I'm in, 100 hundred percent."

"I can't believe this at all," Chloe said pacing around the room. "This is actually happening. I'm part of a non-profit organization to help spread awareness to the world."

Beca raised her eyes away from her computer just enough to look at her girlfriend. "Could you stop doing that?" she asked and the senior turned to look at her. "You're annoying me and I'm trying to work on a paper."

Chloe just stared at her in silence for a few moments before sliding onto her bed causing Beca to groan and move her laptop.

"I'm only 18 and I'm already working on a non-profit organization that will help people who are in bad situations," she said with a smile, her face close to Beca's whose eyes were darting between Chloe's eyes and lips.

"I know, but you need to calm down," Beca whispered, her hand resting on the redhead's thigh. "You're going to do great with the movement but until Phil texts you, you could at least help me with my paper."

"No," she shook her head. "Just write it."

"Or," Beca trailed off running her finger down her girlfriend's leg. "You could just give me one of your papers."

Chloe raised her eyebrow before removing Beca's hand. "Or," she copied the brunette's tone. "You can not plagiarize and do your own work for once."

Beca gasped and leaned back. "I do my own work, thank you very much."

"Really?" Chloe crossed her arms. "How did you do on your science homework last week?"

"I got an A," she nodded proudly. "Mr. Sowards said he loved my ideas on singularities in gravitational collapse; he also said that I knew my stuff."

"I should have wrote a shit paper," Chloe shook her head trying not to smile. "That way you wouldn't have came across as smarter than you are."

"Wow, okay that hurt," the brunette pouted as she turned away. "I can't believe you just said that."

"And I can't believe I did your science homework but yet, here we are," Chloe laughed, moving to straddle her girlfriend who refused to look up at her. "Please forgive me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Chloe moved her hair to one side, tilting her head as she looked at her girlfriend beneath her. "Please, baby?" she said in a low and seductive voice.

Beca shifted underneath her, finding it harder to ignore the older woman as she leaned towards her, Chloe's revealing shirt prompting Beca to take a look.

"I'm really sorry," she went on, running her hand through her hair. "I know you're smart." Chloe's hand that was already resting on Beca had moved slowly to slip under her sweatshirt. The redhead's light but sensual touch caused goosebumps to arise on Beca and her muscles to tense up, showing how fit she really is. Beca had to squeeze her eyes shut to try to ignore Chloe's actions of tracing her abdominal muscles.

"Look at me, baby," Chloe purred biting her lip and that's when Beca broke. The brunette couldn't help but look her girlfriend up and down before resting her eyes on her bottom lip that was still in between the girl's teeth.

Neither of them said anything, building the tension as Beca started finding it harder to breath. Her hands had gripped Chloe's waist as their faces got closer. The only thing that could be heard in the bedroom was Beca's heavy breathing which was somewhat odd seeing as nothing was happening between the two; the tension alone was causing the erratic breathing.

Chloe's face was so close that Beca could smell and feel her warm, minty breath which drove the brunette crazy. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward in an attempt to close the gap between them but Chloe quickly pulled back with a smirk, leaving Beca confused and turned on. Not being able to take her teasing, Beca flipped them over to where Chloe was pinned on the bed with a surprised expression, her arms trapped under the brunette's strong grasp.

"Don't fucking tease me," Beca almost growled but it wasn't a mean growl; it was full of pure lust. Chloe could easily tell how turned on the girl got which only put a smirk on her face, knowing she was able to do that.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Chloe whispered and Beca looked as though she were in deep thought before roughly connecting their lips.

The 18 year old moaned at the contact, loving every single bit of it. The kiss was rough but passionate as Beca bit down on Chloe's bottom lip causing her to let out a gasp. Pulling back, she didn't waste any time with connecting her lips onto the skin of Chloe's neck, sucking hard so that it'd leave a hickey.

Chloe was the one writhing in need to be touched and as soon as Beca remembered there were better places for her hands to be, she released Chloe's and started roaming her own hands downward.

Chloe's hands grabbed the younger girl's shirt and Beca sat up allowing her to pull it off over her head. The garment was thrown across the room and Chloe was entranced by the younger girl on top of her, finding it hard to believe that she was actually dating her. Her mouth watered at the sight of her girlfriend's bare breasts; Beca was known to refuse to wear a bra underneath her sweatshirt.

The redhead gazed intently at her full perfect breasts rising and falling with every breath Beca took and Chloe couldn't help herself if she tried. She abruptly sat up and took a soft breast into her open mouth, flicking her tongue over the nipple to feel it harden while palming the other.

Beca gasped as she closed her eyes but quickly pulled away, a terrified look on her face while Chloe had a surprised yet concerned expression.

"I'm sorry," Beca whispered and went to move away but the redhead gently grabbed her arm and sat up.

"Hey," she said slowly, fully aware of what happened. "You're okay. I promise." Chloe's sweet and caring voice made Beca's eyes with tears before one fell down her cheek. Chloe was quick to wipe it away before softly kissing the wet spot. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Bec."

Beca looked through her teary eyes at Chloe whose face reassured her that she was okay.

"Do you trust me?" Chloe spoke up when Beca didn't, tucking a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear. Beca nodded choosing not to say anything out of fear of her voice breaking and Chloe carefully stood up, holding Beca in her arms as she turned around and laid the younger girl back on the bed. She didn't want to scare Beca or hurt her in any way but she did want to show Beca how much she meant to her; she wanted to show Beca how much she loved her.

The brunette's eyes kept Chloe's hold while she slowly leaned down to softly connect their lips. Chloe could taste the saltiness of her tears and her heart hurt at how scared Beca was. She couldn't believe that someone could hurt Beca the way her mom did. She hurt Beca both emotionally and physically and all Chloe wanted to do was show her that she was safe.

Chloe's hands gently caressed Beca's cheek before trailing down her side to rest at her waist. Their lips moved in perfect sync while the redhead slowly worked to take off Beca's shorts which were soon followed by her own clothing.

Their breathing become more heavily the more they made out. Beca's breathing only progressed with the lower Chloe's hand got and as soon as she felt her girlfriend's hand slowly grazing over her damp, pink velvety folds, her breathing stopped and her body stiffened.

"Are you okay?" Chloe looked down at her, not knowing whether or not to remover her hand. They were making more progress than the last seven months.

There was no denying that the redhead wanted to have sex with Beca. She was turned on to the point of no return so it goes without saying, someone was going to have an orgasm tonight and she only wished it was going to be Beca.

"Yeah," The brunette nodded before gently touching Chloe's face with a smile. "Keep going."

The older woman smiled and bit her lip before kissing Beca,m while she slowly eased into teasing her clit with her finger.

Beca wanted nothing more than to let Chloe have her way with her, but every time she tried, Beca always got scared and stopped before anything could happen. She was trying her best to relax under the redhead's touch which quickly came easy the more turned on she got.

Noticing Beca's change in breathing, Chloe had slowly slipped a finger into the brunette's center, causing her to arch her back and suck in a breath as her arm grabbed onto Chloe's.

"Is this okay?" Chloe asked as she slowly began moving her finger in and out. The brunette nodded her head with her eyes trained on her girlfriend, urging her to continue. Chloe soon got the message and began pumping a little faster and when she slipped in a second finger, she watched as Beca's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a moan. Beca was getting more wet by the second and Chloe was loving it. She loved watching the girl lay in pure ecstasy beneath her while Chloe pleased her.Â

Beca's nails scratched Chloe's back as she moved her hips to match the redhead's speed. The more Beca moved, the more Chloe pumped her fingers and as soon as she curled them, the brunette let out a feminine moan from her throat, something that the senior's never heard before and she was surprised but loved it.

"Fuck," Beca groaned looking up at Chloe. "Don't stop."

The redhead dipped down to attach her lips onto Beca's neck before sucking softly, leaving wet kisses as she started to pump and curl her fingers even more faster at the brunette's soaking center, her thumb toying with her clit.

"I'm close," the brunette gasped squeezing her eyes shut and before anything else happens, her body started to convulse and tremor as pure bliss washed over her.

Chloe only continued to stimulate the girl as she let her ride out her violent orgasm. Beca grabbed onto the sheets as her back rose from the bed and a loud moan came from her mouth.

"Are you good?" Chloe smiled as she lifted her wet hand, slipping a finger in her mouth as she looked at Beca watching her from the bed.

"I'm more than good, Chlo," she smiled, reaching out for the older woman to bring her down after she cleaned off her fingers from Beca's sweet juices. "I love you," she whispered, still finding it hard to breathe. "I love you so much, thank you."

"Don't ever thank me for showing you my love towards you," Chloe smiled back before leaning down to close the small gap between the two of them.


	33. Chapter 33

"Left foot red," Jesse said and both Beca and Aubrey went for the same one while Stacie and Emily went for different ones.

"Fuck you for being flexible," Beca groaned when the blonde easily maneuvered herself to a comfortable position.

"You should have taken dance with me," Stacie said looking at her friend.

"Emily, stop moving!" Aubrey squealed and before anyone could do anything, they all fell on top of each other.

"Fuck you all," Beca pulled herself out from the bottom. "You're all fucking losers."

"You should really try to stop cussing less," The oldest one stood up.

"Fuck you," the brunette stuck her middle finger up and the blonde just blew her a kiss along with a wink.

"If you don't stop looking at me like that, I will tickle the shit out of you," Aubrey added with a raised eyebrow.

Everybody else had taken spot so the couch, completely entertained by their two friends.

"Or you can not fucking touch me," Beca tried not to smile which failed miserably and before anyone knew it, Beca was back on the ground with Aubrey on top of her as she managed to tickle her friend.

"This is hot," Jesse said and Benji nodded his head before they both got slapped.

"You two are pigs," Stacie rolled her eyes before going back to talking to Emily about a kid in her class.

"Aubrey, stop!" The brunette screamed, her face red from laughing so hard.

"Don't cuss," the senior said sitting up and Beca took it's a chance to push her off before standing up herself.

"I'm sorry, have you met me?" Beca breathed running a hand through her disheveled hair and watching as her friend stood back up.

"I'll get Chloe to make you stop," she laughed before sitting on the chair beside the couch and Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because Chloe doesn't cuss," Beca said following Aubrey to the chair just to piss her off.

"What the hell, get off," The blond said pushing on her back and Jesse just shook his head as he looked down at his phone.

"Where is Chloe anyway?" Benji asked from the couch and Beca sat down on Aubrey who tried pushing her off.

"She had a meeting with Phil and Donna," she said finally getting her friend to stop her movements. "She should be back soon though."

"I'm proud of her," Benji said. "She seems to be excited about it."

"You do know that she's going to have all of us help with it don't you?" Emily asked knowingly and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know but this is her thing."

"She would say that this is _our_ thing," Stacie said putting emphasis on our. "I'm not saying that I want to take it from her, I'm just saying what we all know she'd say."

As if on cue, the front door opened to reveal an over-joyed bubbly redhead hurrying through the house.

"How'd it go?" Beca asked and Chloe turned to her but furrowed her eyebrows when she saw her girlfriend sitting on her best friend. Noticing this, Beca quickly stood up and walked towards her. "Aubrey threatened me so I did something I knew would annoy her."

The redhead nodded and let it go before putting a smile back on her face. "So at first we talked about potential places to bring Love Is Louder and the first place it's going is Barden High as well as other neighboring high schools."

Her friends congratulated her as they let her continue telling them what happened in the meeting.

"We've already designed a few more shirts and planned out a few publicity moves and I was hoping that maybe you guys can do the first interview with me?" Chloe said sweetly and hopefully as she looked at her friends almost pleadingly.

"When is it?" Emily asked. "I mean I'm in either way but do you know when and who it's with?"

The redhead smiled widely before answering, "Because the video Benji put up on youtube, it became the next big thing. Ellen saw it and was planning on asking us to go on her show so whenever the JED Foundation asked her if she'd interview us, she immediately agreed." She carefully watched everyone's expressions change from surprised to excited and worried.

"Are you serious?" Aubrey asked standing up slowly with a smile. "Ellen wants to interview us?"

"Dead serious," Chloe nodded. "And it's scheduled for sometime next week."

They all pulled the redhead into a group hug after they all agreed to do the interview with her because not only did they want to show their support for their friend, but they also wanted to be able to tell the story on how it happened.

"I'll be right back," Beca said pulling her ringing phone out of her back pocket and looking at the color I.D. She walked into the kitchen and away from the noise before answering her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this, Beca Mitchell?" A man said on the other line and the brunette looked down at her phone to check the number.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Charlie Walk with Republic Records," he said and Beca leaned against the counter confused. "Are you friends with an Emily Junk?"

"She's actually my sister but what's going on?" Beca asked.

"Is she with you?"

The brunette was getting angry with the man's lack of answers to her questions but figuring she'd get some eventually, she nodded her head saying, "Yeah, why?"

"Could you put me on speaker?"

Beca walked back into the living room just long enough to grab her sister who was just as confused as she was and brought her back into the kitchen where they sat at the table.

"You're on speaker," Beca informed and the man began talking as the two teenagers just stared at one another.

"My name is Charlie Walk with Republic records and I saw the video of you guys singing an original song at your school," he started. "How old are you two?"

"I'm 15 and Beca's 17," Emily spoke up.

"Okay so you'll need to bring your parents, but if you two really wrote that song, I would love to set up a meeting with you girls on getting a record deal."

Both sisters looked at each other with their mouths dropped, a huge smile playing on Emily's face.

"Our parents won't be back for another week," Beca managed to get out. "Will we have to fly?"

"Yes, you will all have to fly out to LA but we'll pay for it as well as a hotel to stay in while you're here," he confirmed. "Is this something you're interested in? We'll go into more detail when you get here but first I just wanted to make sure you guys wanted a record deal before I put anything into action."

"That's actually what I planned to do after I graduate," Beca said but cleared up by adding, "I was going to move out to LA to try and get a record deal but this sounds much easier."

They all laughed and Charlie asked Emily what she wanted to do which she responded with, "I love writing music but I've never actually thought about what I wanted to do but this is actually really cool."

"Great, well you have my name and number, so if you all will give me a call whenever you talk it over with your parents, that's be great," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Walk," they said in unison before hanging up.

"What just happened?" Emily looked at Beca from across the table who looked like she was about to die.

"I think we were just offered a fucking record deal," Beca replied before standing up. "Should we tell the others?"

"Do you want to?" the tall brunette asked as they started walking out into the living room.

"I don't want to take Chloe's spotlight," Beca sighed. "She came home happy and excited to tell us what happened so we can at least wait until we talk to mom and dad?"

"Yeah, okay," Emily nodded with a smile as they watched their group of friends laugh at a video Benji was showing them. "It's just going to be so hard not to tell them."

"It's nice to finally meet you all," Ellen smiled over at the seven teenagers who squished on the couch and the crowd cheered. "Who is who?"

After a long, persuasive talk with their parents, Beca and Emily happened to get them to agree to fly out to California with them to meet with Charlie Walk which happened to fall around the same time they had to do the interview with Ellen; it all worked out perfectly. It's like their lives were falling into place and that they were living in a fairy tale. They had met with the producer and a couple managers the day before and had managed to create and sign separate record deals so the two girls were floating on cloud nine. However, they still haven't told their friends yet which they didn't know how to do.

"I'm Chloe, and this is Beca, Aubrey, Jesse, Benji, Emily and Stacie," she said going down the line with a smile. "Thank you for having us."

"No, thank you," the older woman said. "What you seven are doing is amazing. I apologize for not getting you on the show sooner."

"It's completely fine," Chloe smiled with a wave of her hand. "Aubrey and I have been busy with college applications."

"That's right, you two are graduating," Ellen smiled at the two women. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," they said in unison and the beloved host.

"So now that we know you two are off to college," the blonde asked with a smile. "Do you five have any plans after you guys graduate?"

"I plan on going to college for film and directing," Benji informed and Ellen nodded her head offering some nice comments as well as when Jesse said we wanted to be an actor.

"I want to be a model," Stacie nodded her head and everyone in the crowd screamed and cheered which made her smile.

"You certainly look like one," Ellen nodded. "I wish you all luck with your plans but what about you two girls?"

Beca and Emily looked at each other with a smile before Emily nodded for the older one to say it.

"Emily and I actually met with a record producer yesterday and got signed to republic records," she said and all their friends looked at them with surprised faces, all asking questions one after another.

"Wow congratulations, and I can only assume this is you telling your friends as well?"

"We got a call from Charlie Walk a little over a week ago and he said that he would love to meet us and talk about potential record deals so after a long talk with our parents, they agreed to fly out with us," Emily smiled. "Which worked out perfectly because we also had to come on the show so we didn't have to fly more than we needed too."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chloe asked her girlfriend with a smile. "I'm so proud of you two."

Beca smiled back and said, "We got the call the day you came back from your meeting with Phil and we didn't want to take away your thunder."

After several more questions on their daily life and talking to Chloe about how Love Is Louder got started, they went on to talk more on the bullying at their high school which was mostly Beca trying to be more open about it for Chloe.

"There was a huge fight that consisted of Stacie, me and a couple other girls who didn't have anything nice to say about a friend," she started and the redhead squeezed her hand to show her support. "Stacie and I both play soccer so we're known to get into fights which contradicts the purpose of the Love Is Louder movement but it's not like we go out looking for fights. Anyway, I'm just going ahead and putting this out there," she paused and looked from Ellen to the crowd and cameras. "I'm gay so that's the one reason why I get bullied and I'm tired of it. No one should be condemned or attacked both physically and emotionally because of their sexuality." Aubrey wrapped her arm around Beca and leaned into her. "I'm an extremely private person for reasons I will not disclose, so I normally wouldn't willingly say any of this, but it's the reason this whole thing started."

Ellen watched the teenager intently, listening to every word she was saying.

"The fight should have never happened but it did. I dislocated two of my fingers because I wouldn't stop hitting the girl who grabbed my girlfriend. I don't want anyone to lay a hand on her because that's wrong and an invasion of privacy. Not to mention she has a heart pure of gold and the sweetest person I know and I'm not just saying that because I'm dating her. Her nickname given to her by the school, is Barden's Sweetheart." Beca's friends all looked at her with smiles because they knew who she was talking about and they knew that she was being completely honest. "So Stacie and I had to talk with the principal and he basically said that if we didn't set up an anti-bullying rally, he'd expel us so that's how everything happened. We figured if we're being forced to do something, why not make it positive and helpful? Benji wanted to film it so he could get Chloe's message out there to people who may need a lift-me-up or to people who need to know that they're not the only one going through something and that's how we're all sitting on this couch."

The whole room cheered even louder which made the brunette give a small smile before Ellen decided to bring the attention back on her.

"You're completely right and thank you for sharing that but I do have one more question," she smiled mischievously. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Oh, I-" Beca started because she didn't know how to answer. She didn't know if Chloe was ready to come out to anybody especially since she only came out to her parents a few weeks prior. Both Beca and Chloe were happy to know that they accepted her sexuality and made it clear that they loved Chloe no matter what. Even her dad who she didn't expect to be so understanding about it.

"I am," Chloe smiled and Beca turned her head to the side to look at the redhead with a surprised look much like the rest of their friends. Chloe met Beca's gaze and said, "I'm her girlfriend."

"Congratulations," Ellen smiled widely. "You two are absolutely beautiful and make an even more beautiful couple."

The studio cheered as well as their friends and they only answered a few more questions before Ellen closed out the show.

"Well I love what you're doing so I want to make the first donation to your Love Is Louder Movement," Ellen smiled as a man brought out a huge ass check. "I want to personally give 10 thousand dollars to Love Is Louder." Everyone cheered and the seven teenagers screamed as well, not believing what was happening. "I'm just gonna sign this," she added and stood up with a sharpie to sign her name before laughing at her guests. Chloe couldn't help but stand up and hug the woman which was soon followed by her other six friends. "You all are going home with Love Is Louder bags full of their brand new merchandise including t-shirts, bracelets, and a signed note from Chloe Beale herself. I'll see you all next time!"


	34. Chapter 34

"It's finally nice to meet you," Chloe's mom, Cindy, said shaking Katherine and Dr. Mitchell's hands. "I'm Cindy, this is my husband John and our son Christian," she smiled. "You already know Chloe and our oldest daughter Christina is in New York."

"The pleasure is ours," Dr. Mitchell smiled as he looked between Cindy and John. "Katherine and Emily are in the kitchen preparing dinner if you want to go in there. If not, you can take a seat on the couch, make yourselves at home."

"Thank you," The older woman with curly blonde hair said before making her way into the kitchen. John and Dr. Mitchell began to indulge in conversation while Christian and Chloe plopped down on the couch beside Beca.

"How do you think this is going to go?" the twenty year old whispered as he looked up at the two fathers talking about sports. Both Beca and Chloe followed his gaze to see them laughing.

"They seem to be getting along great," the brunette acknowledged and went back to answering an email from her manager.

Emily soon walked into the living room eating a cookie and Chloe looked up at her. "Seriously?" the brunette sighed before handing it to her.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled as she bit into the desert and watched her girlfriend type away at her computer. "What's happening?"

"Tom wants me to open for Demi Lovato on her up coming tour this summer," she replied with a sigh.

"I thought you and Emily were both going to open for her?" the redhead asked looking between the two sisters and Emily just shrugged.

"We are. Emily has everything finished and ready to go, she just has to finish her EP whereas I have to deal with a few things before I can even fly back out to LA to record," beca said sending the email and closing her laptop.

"Wait, so how many songs do you both have ready?" Christian asked. "This all seems to be happening way too fast."

"It is," Emily nodded. "The agreement was that we'd do summer tours so we can finish school without having to do it online. My EP has four songs, I just need to pick a picture as the cover from one of my photoshoots." She paused with a smile. "Do you guys wanna hear it?"

"Yes, of course!" they all smiled and Emily pulled her phone out to play her four songs she had already finished recording. Beca only had a couple songs she needed to record, one being I Like Me Better. She was beyond happy and excited for the two of them, she just didn't enjoy the amount of emails she was getting from her tour manager.

"How'd you like it?" she asked after all her songs played through.

"Was that DNCE?" Christian asked pointing to her phone and Emily nodded.

"Yeah, it was a song I wrote a while back and the producers thought it'd sound better if someone else was on it so they got them to agree to it."

"It's amazing, Em," Chloe squealed before getting up to envelop her into a hug. "You're amazing."

"Thank you, guys," Emily said appreciatively.

"I love it, Emily," Beca smiled at her. "You're gonna kill it; the world will be your bitch."

The four friends laughed at the brunette's comment before moving onto a different topic before they were called into the kitchen for dinner. Each family sat on opposite sides of the table, Beca and Chloe right in front of one another.

"So William," Cindy started as she looked up across the table at the man taking a bite of his food. "How do you like teaching at Barden university?"

"I absolutely love it," he smiled. "I was hoping Beca would attend, but seeing as she got a record deal, I don't think she will be."

"Oh that's right," The blonde replied and looked over at Beca with a warm smile along with her husband. "How's that going?"

"It's great," the brunette smiled at the couple. "It's all happening so fast but Emily's EP is incredible and I just have to finish a few things before the tour starts this summer."

Everyone smiled at her as they ate but she turned her attention to her girlfriend who smirked at her. Beca furrowed her eyebrows but quickly widened them when she felt the redhead's foot slowly move up her leg.

"Do you like working as a surgeon?" Katherine asked Cindy while John and William discussed the franchise.

"Absolutely," she smiled. "There's a great reward with the job but it's really hard when I lose a patient or have to look their family in the eye when I tell them their loved one didn't make it."

Beca looked down at her plate as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying her best to focus on anything else but her girlfriend's actions. Chloe however, was loving the reaction she was getting out of the brunette.

"So John," Beca spoke up a little louder than normal. "What made you want to have your own business?"

Both Emily and Christian looked at her weirdly before over at Chloe, seeming to know what was going on under the table.

"I suppose it was my love to boss people around," he chuckled. "That, and I wanted to make sure my kids had a good life and something to have." He smiled at her. "What about you? What made you choose music?"

Beca slowly inhaled as she moved her leg away the best she could but Chloe still followed her. "It was my way of escaping the reality I was living," she admitted. "I started getting picked out in middle school so I just picked up music and started making mashups in the confines of my room."

"Do you have any aspirations of going to college?" He continued to ask and she shrugged, finally kicking Chloe's foot away subtly.

"I had planned on moving out to LA after my graduation so I guess not," she frowned. "I'm not opposed to secondary education though. I just think that California would suit me best and it's what I'm good and passionate about. I can't believe I'm actually getting a chance to do what I love." She turned to Chloe and smirked, noting the double meaning behind her last statement and the redhead immediately caught on, her cheeks burning red.

The rest of the dinner was filled with laughs and embarrassing stories from all sides of the two families. It was both funny yet humiliating for the four youngest though because their parents took great pride in telling the most embarrassing stories that none of them in a million years would ever willingly tell another living person.

After dinner, Cindy and Katherine cleaned up the dishes while William and John cleaned the table. They had suggested that the kids went to the living room and got ready for a couple games the Beale parents agreed to play before they left.

"You're all going down," Beca said proudly with a smirk. "Emily can draw."

From her position on the couch, the younger brunette smiled up at her sister before giving her a quick wink.

"So can Chloe," Christian laughed playfully glaring at the brunette. "May the best siblings win."

Cindy scoffed and leaned back on the couch. "Or parents."

"Yeah, sure mom," Chloe looked over from her spot beside her brother. "Neither you or dad can draw."

"So?" John asked. "We have telepathic powers and who's to say William and Kat won't win?"

"Thank you," Katherine said high fiving the man.

Beca held out her arms, the black marker in her left hand and said, "Hey, no. Let's all be realistic here." She looked at her parents. "You two can't do anything. Chloe and Christian, I've seen you both draw and while your sister is amazing, Christian you suck ass." They all laughed at her statement. "And I personally haven't seen what you two can do but I'm assuming it can go either way," she finished pointing at her girlfriend's parents.

"Leave it to Beca to be the biggest bully in the room," Dr. Mitchell whispered to his wife and new friends causing his daughter to scoff.

"You'll see, dad," the soccer player said picking up a piece of paper and reading it. "We're gonna win."

She looked at Chloe and nodded her head as she folded the paper and stuck it in a different bowl. The redhead smiled and flipped the hour glass over and Beca immediately went to drawing whatever was on the paper.

"Boat!" Emily screamed and Beca stopped what she was doing and turned to glare at her.

"What the fuck, Emily? Does that look like a fucking boat to you?" She asked but was immediately scrutinized.

"You can't talk!" Chloe yelled which caused the younger girl to groan and vigorously point at the box she drew.

"Sailboat!" Emily screamed. "Pontoon boat!"

"Jesus Christ, it's not a damn boat!" Beca screamed and the time ran out. "It's a fucking box." Everyone laughed except for the two girls as the junior continuously hit the large piece of paper. "It's literally just a square and how you got a boat out of that I'll never know."

"You can't draw for shit," Emily responded as Beca took her seat beside her with a huff.

"I know but I can sure as hell draw a damn box!"

"Okay, girls," Katherine said trying not to laugh. "Let's have a nice friendly game."

"Yeah," Cindy smirked. "Besides, what ever happened to you guys winning the whole game?"

Both Beca and Emily glared at the older woman and Christian stood up to go.

"We can do this, Cheeto," he said sitting the paper down and picking up the marker.

"Cheeto?" Beca and Emily both asked in unison with furrowed eyebrows as well as their parents.

"Childhood nickname," the redhead waved off before flipping the hour glass before watching her brother's actions closely and soon after yelled, "Snowflake!" Chloe jumped up in excitement before her brother lifted her off the ground in celebration.

"Oh, how did you get a snowflake out of that," Beca exclaimed pointing at the paper before turning to her sister. "But you didn't get my fucking box?"

"Unlike your fucking box," Emily retorted. "I'm assuming she got it because it has six sides like your exe's personality."

"That was a good one, Em," Chloe laughed and leaned over to high five the girl while Beca rolled her eyes so hard they would have fell out.

"Yeah yeah, you two are hilarious," the brunette said and Cindy stood up, ready for their turn.

"You lost!" Chloe laughed as Beca tackled her down to the floor. "Face the facts, Beca."

"You cheated," Beca spoke as she ticked her girlfriend, her laughs filling the room while everyone watched the couple, donning smiles that showed they approved of the two.

Cindy's and John were happy Beca could constantly put an almost never ending smile on their daughter's face. Meanwhile Katherine and William were forever grateful for the redhead. She brought out the best in Beca and they've noticed how much she's changed within the nine months they've been together. The brunette was still closed off and private, but not as much as she use to. Her smile was even more brighter and genuine with Chloe than it was with them or her friends.

"We didn't cheat so stop being a sore loser," Chloe laughed before grabbing the back of her girlfriend's neck and pulled her down into a sweet kiss before pushing her off.

"You really use that to your advantage, don't you?" Katherine asked the redhead who nodded proudly as she helped Beca up.

"I know her weaknesses," Chloe said wrapping her arms around Beca and resting her head on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Don't let her fool you, mom," Beca said gently tapping Chloe's cheek. "She's mean to me."

"Oh whatever," Chloe giggled before sitting back down on the couch and the two families congregated for a few more minutes before Chloe and her family decided on leaving.

"It's getting pretty late and your kids have school tomorrow but it was nice meeting you all," John nodded with a smile before shaking their hands; he was more of a formal man.

"Fuck you for getting out a week early," Beca smiled at her girlfriend as she pulled her in for a hug.

It was nearing the end of the year and all the seniors got out a week earlier than everyone else which Chloe always teased Beca about.

"You should have been born a year earlier," the redhead laughed before pecking Beca's soft lips.

"We should all do this again one day," Katherine smiled and both Cindy and William agreed.

"It was nice meeting you all, you have lovely children," William smiled and walked them outside where they said their last goodbyes.

"God I love her," Beca sighed as she ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

"Do you think you'll stay together even though Chloe's going to college and you're going on tour?" Emily asked pulling her hair up in a bun.

"I sure hope so," the 17 year old smiled. "I talked to Tom, my tour manager, about bringing her on tour this summer so he checked with everyone else and said it was perfectly okay."

"Have you talked to Chloe about it?"

Beca slightly shook her head, her lips pursed. "No, but I need to do so before it actually starts."

The two girls went up to their rooms, taking showers and getting ready for bed before hanging out in the living room. The pair of soccer players cuddled on the couch as they talked about trivial things, watching whatever was on the t.v simply for background noise.


	35. Chapter 35

"Are they coming in the limo?" Aubrey asked as she turned around for Beca to zip up her dress.

It was nearing the end of the year which meant prom was happening. Traditionally, juniors and seniors were the only ones allowed to go unless an underclassman was asked which in Emily's case, Benji asked her. Chloe and Beca were going together as well as Jesse and Aubrey leaving Stacie who swore she'd go by herself and hookup with someone until Christian convinced her to let him take her.

"Of course they are," Chloe said fixing her hair in the mirror. "Christian said he was splurging on the limo as well as the hotel room so we're all good."

"He's just trying to get laid," Emily laughed from the bed and Stacie shrugged.

"If he wants to have sex with me, he can. I honestly planned on doing it at some point tonight with someone."

"Does it ever scare you that you can get an STD from someone?" Beca asked from across the room as she fixed her own dress.

"Not really," The blonde admitted. "I always make sure to use protection and if the guy doesn't have any then he's not going anywhere near my goodies."

"I love you," The brunette laughed looking over at her best friend who winked at her.

"Does this not seem a little _Prom Night_ -ish to you all?" Emily spoke up. "Like the movie where the group of friends go to prom and some deranged psychopath kills all the girl's friends except the girl- who he's obsessed with."

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Stacie nodded and looked at the redhead. "You don't have any previous teachers who escaped a mental institution do you?"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows before shaking her head. "Absolutely not but did you turn down someone who might have an obsession with you?"

Stacie raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed as her blonde hair curled down the back. "None that I know of except Troy."

"Here's hoping nobody's gonna die tonight," Beca said slipping her heels on before standing up.

As soon as Chloe took her in, her mouth dropped as she looked Beca up and down. The brunette had her hair pulled up in a nice bun, her curls falling down on the sides. Her makeup emphasized her blue eyes along with the thigh length black dress and heels which made her legs look great.

"My eyes are up here, Chlo," she smirked and the older woman's cheeks turned red.

Chloe had her hair in its usual curls falling down her back as she work a long, skin tight green dress with a slit down the right leg that showed off her curves, hair and eyes. "Now who's staring?" She laughed when she caught her girlfriend doing the exact same thing she was doing a few seconds ago.

Beca went to say something but the doorbell rang signaling their dates so they made their way downstairs where Dr. Mitchell and Katherine stood talking to Benji, Jesse, and Christian.

"You're absolutely gorgeous," Jesse smiled down at Aubrey before giving her a kiss. They finally told everyone that they were a couple about a month prior and they weren't surprised when they said they had been together for a while.

Benji turned to Emily and attempted to compliment her but was a stuttering mess which the brunette laughed at before kissing his cheek.

Christian went to open his mouth but Stacie stopped him, putting her finger to his lips. "I already know I'm gorgeous and no, you're not going to kiss me so don't even try it."

Everyone laughed at the blonde before Katherine insisted they all take pictures which took longer than any of them wanted due to the fact they wanted group pictures but also separate pictures.

"We ready?" Aubrey asked and they all nodded before heading into the limo.

They whole ride to the hotel, they blasted music as they sang along, laughing and taking turns standing up through the roof.

"Here you are," their driver said who went by the name Mark as he pulled up to the front entrance where there were cameras everywhere.

"Thank you," they all chorused before stepping out of the black vehicle and making their way inside.

"I can't believe this is our last school dance," Chloe smiled, her hands wrapped around Beca's neck as they swayed back and forth to the music.

"Not necessarily," Beca smiled. "I'm finishing my senior year here so that means I'll get a senior prom and if you would take a break from your college life, I'd really like it if you were my date."

"Of course I will," the redhead smiled. "Anything for you." The two girls smiled lovingly at one another before Chloe furrowed her eyebrows knowingly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just love you," the shorter woman smiled. "You're my everything."

"I love you too," Chloe smiled and held up her hand showing the ring Beca gave her. "This meant the world to me and as long as I can, I'll keep it on my finger."

"I'm glad you liked my present," Beca responded as she pulled Chloe closer to her. "On a completely different tropic though, what are you doing this summer?"

"Nothing, why?" Chloe asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well," The brunette trailed as she lifted her arm up to spin her girlfriend before dropping her hands back down where they were. "I talked to my tour manager about you coming on tour with me this summer and he said you could."

"Seriously?" Chloe asked with a smile and the brunette nodded her head.

"Would you like to go on my first ever tour with me?" She questioned and the redhead squealed before pulling Beca into an enormous hug.

"Yes! Oh my God This is so exciting," she smiled. "When do we leave?"

"The day after graduation," she smiled. "My parents are taking Emily and I to the airport to fly out to LA to meet up with Demi and get on our bus."

"This is insane," she responded making Beca laugh. "Are you really taking me on your tour?"

"Yes, Chloe," Beca laughed at her bubbly girlfriend. "I want to take you on tour with me because I want you to spread the Love Is Louder movement before you become a slave to college," she ran her hand up the girl's arm. "Plus, I'm not ready to be away from you just yet."

Chloe's expression softened and she gently lifted Beca's head up with her hand and whispered, "You can always come to my dorm on the weekends or whenever you don't have soccer games. This isn't going to be goodbye, I promise."

Beca looked around at her friends who were dancing and laughing with each other; all except for Stacie and Christian who were nowhere to be seen.

"You wanna go sit down?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded before following her girlfriend to the table where their friends sat with drinks.

"Christian brought alcohol," Jesse smiled holding up his cup.

"Of course he did," Chloe rolled her eyes but took Jesse's cup nonetheless. "What is it?"

"Hennessy," Benji spoke up. "The good shit."

Beca took ahold of Aubrey's cup and downed the whole thing, apologizing to the blonde after she handed her empty cup back.

"Where's Christian and Stacie?"

"The room," Emily smirked. "They left twenty minutes ago."

"Of course they did," Chloe shook her head as she got comfortable beside her girlfriend. "Do you think they'll ever actually get together? Like as a couple?"

They all thought for a moment before Aubrey answered, "If you think about it, she hasn't bragged about having sex in a while so what if he's actually going to be the one who makes her settle down?"

"That's not very far off actually," Benji pointed at the blonde who smiled at him.

"I give them three months," Jesse nodded. "They'll spend the summer messing around, then come school, they'll get together."

"No," Beca shook her head. "I say it's the other way around."

"They'll get serious over the summer and break it off when school starts?" Emily asked then looked at Chloe. "Isn't he graduating this year?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head. "He actually graduated last month."

"Oh wow," Beca said. "I'll have to congratulate him." She shook her head and cleared up her comment. "I think they'll have a summer fling but when school starts, Stacie will kick him to the curb and just lead him on for sex."

"Also valid," Benji nodded and high fived his friend.

"Let's place bets," Jesse smirked at his friends and Beca's ears perked up upon hearing the suggestion. "20 says they'll be together by September."

"I'll take that bet," Beca said shaking his hand and as soon as they all finished their drinks, they went back to the dance floor a little tipsy. They spent the rest of their night dancing and grinding on one another, making it one of the best nights of their lives; even Stacie and Christian came back down with their hair messed up which gave away what they did with their night.

"You did it!" Beca squealed as she ran to her girlfriend and jumped into her arms even though she was wearing her green cap and gown. "I'm insanely proud of you, Chloe."

The redhead adjusted her hold on Beca's legs to hold her up easier. The now senior pulled back and smiled before leaning down to kiss her, their lips moving in perfect sync, Chloe's strawberry flavored lips causing Beca smile into the kiss.

"I love you," she whispered before jumping down and Chloe smiled at her.

"I love you too, monkey," she laughed before taking her cap off and sliding it on Beca. "Let's get a quick picture," she added, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. She didn't have any pockets and the dress she was wearing wouldn't allow her to just put it in her bra so she opted to giving it to her girlfriend. As they posed, Chloe held the large phone out as they took a few pictures both funny and cute before all their friends ran up to them with Aubrey who was matching her best friend.

"Are you ready to leave tomorrow?" Emily asked the new high school graduate.

"Definitely," she nodded. "I'm nervous which is weird because I'm not the ones performing every night so maybe it's just because I'm out in the world doing adult things."

"I don't see why Beca chose you to go with her," Jesse said halfheartedly. "I mean, it's not like I've been her best friend since we were born."

The brunette rolled her eyes as she rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder while Aubrey squeezed her boyfriend's arm.

"Well Aubrey and I have a dinner with our parents we're going to so I'll be over at your house around 10?" Chloe said and Beca nodded her head before giving her one last kiss and watched as Chloe and Aubrey hugged all of their friends before making they way over to they family who engulfed them in hugs.

The very next morning, Emily and Beca were running around the house looking for all their belongings and making sure they didn't forget anything important.

"We have to leave soon, where's Chloe?" Dr. Mitchell asked and as if on cue, the redhead walked through the open door with her suitcase in hand.

"Right here," she smiled and he looked down at her before offering to take her suitcase and putting it in the car.

"Great," Beca said out of breath when she stopped in front of her girlfriend. "You're here."

"I am, but are you okay?" Chloe asked worriedly and the brunette nodded.

"Yeah, I just found my phone charger so I'm good but Emily is still in her room if you wanna run up and see if she needs any help," Beca smiled before pecking Chloe's lips and stepping away from her so she could throw it in her black suitcase.

Chloe just smiled with the shake of her head and made her way up the stairs and to Emily's bedroom where she saw the girl hunched over her suitcase on the floor.

"Knock knock," the redhead said as she knocked on the door for extra measure and the brunette didn't bother looking up, already knowing who it was.

"Hey, Chlo," she sighed as she continued to move her clothes around in the large white suitcase. "Do you mind looking in that drawer over there to check and see if I left tampons in there?"

Chloe's eyes followed her friend's hand as it pointed to the black dresser. "Sure," she nodded walking over and immediately opening the top drawer to reveal several pairs of underwear and bras. "If you need a tampon, I have one in my purse."

"Thanks, but I don't need one right now but I will in the next few days and I have no idea if I packed any or not," Emily sighed before leaning against her bed frame and pulling her legs up to her chest. "Thank you though."

"Here," Chloe said tossing the box of newly bought tampons to the youngest in the room. "They were hid in the back."

"Thank you," Emily let out a sigh of relief as she started repacking all her things into the suitcase. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Yeah," Chloe smiled her award winning smile as she followed her girlfriend's sister out of her room and down the stairs.

"If we don't go now, you're going to miss your flight," Dr. Mitchell said as Emily threw her suitcase in the trunk of the car.

"What he means to say is, we want you girls to have fun and just make sure you take in the moment every night when the crowd is cheering," Katherine said in a much more loving tone while her husband got in the driver's seat. "Don't let anyone get to you and stick up for one another."

"Thanks mom," Emily smiled before hugging her mom. "We love you."

Beca joined in the small group hug, making sure to tell her step mother that she loved her just as much.

"I love you too," she smiled and they pulled back allowing the mother of two to look at the redhead who had a smile. "Take care of my girls."

"I won't let anything happen to them, Kat," Chloe smiled and the raven haired woman opened her arms for a hug and Chloe couldn't help but to let the woman embrace her into what was one of the best hugs she's been in; aside from her mother, Aubrey and Beca.

Just as soon as they were about to get into the car, Jesse pulled up in his before he jumped out along with Stacie, Benji and Aubrey; Dr. Mitchell just groaned, a little agitated because he wanted to make sure that the three girls caught their flight on time.

"Hey, we just wanted to wish you all luck," the baseball player said hugging his three friends followed by everyone else.

"We didn't want you all to leave without saying goodbye first," Benji said more to Emily than Beca or Chloe.

"We were gonna call you when we got to the airport," Emily giggled as she rested her hand on Benji's cheek.

"I can't believe two thirds of the Unholy Trinity are leaving me," Stacie wiped away her tears and the other two soccer players immediately pulled into a hug, reassuring her that they would be back for school to start.

"We're gonna finish our senior year, going out with a bang," Beca smiled as she squeezed the blonde's hands. "I promise when we get back, we're going to have a big party with all our friends before school starts again. I'm actually looking forward to playing soccer with Jessica and Ashley next year too."

Stacie smiled and turned to Emily who spoke next.

"Demi has a few stops a couple hours away," she smiled. "I'll make sure to get you all VIP tickets so you can come see us."

"Thank you," Stacie smiled before pulling the youngest into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss our traditions we had," Aubrey smiled at her best friend. "We're growing up and had it not been for us being roommates at Barden University, I would beg you not to go."

"Bree, you know I'll always be here for you no matter what," Chloe hugged the older woman. "And besides, I'll only be gone for a few months and when I get back, I'll have great stories to tell you."

"Girls, you really need to go," Katherine interrupted and they all nodded their heads, doing one last group hug before they stood on the sidewalk.

"We love you all," Jesse shouted as they climbed into the car, Beca and Chloe being the last ones.

"We love you too," Chloe said and the two of them got into the car.

Beca rolled down the window and smiled at her friends, singing, "Oh I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

 _ **A/N:**_ There is a sequel that is out. It isn't finished yet, but let me know if you want me to post it on here as well and update chapter by chapter as the author updates it or do you want me to post it all once it's finished.


End file.
